Latch
by oatsandroses
Summary: When Stefan meets Bonnie one night in a club he knew that she was the one that he wanted to be with, Bonnie finds herself stuck in a world that she never thought that she would enter and she will never return to who she was before... STEFONNIE
1. Latch

**Disclaimer****: I OWN NADA THING (but my imagination)**

It's the last day of summer vacation and Bonnie wanted to have some fun time alone. She's spent most of her sunny summer days with Caroline and Elena but never really had time to herself. Sure she loved her friends but spending almost every day of her summer vacation with them they were starting to bug her.

She would go on vacation with her family but her dad is almost never home (always away on business trips), her grams was too old to have her type of fun and her mother moved out. She left when Bonnie was younger and never really got an explanation for it. When she would bring it up to her dad he would simply just brush it aside and change the subject. So one day Bonnie just gave up asking questions about her mom because she knew she wouldn't get any answers. So basically her family was too messed up and complicated to hang out with.

She fell on her bed with her feet grazing the carpeted floor searching her mind of things she could do then it hit her. Last night when she was out grocery shopping she got a flier on her windshield reading that there was a new club opening outside of town and girls got in for free after twelve. Bonnie thought that it was stupid at first but luckily she kept the filer (more like threw it in the back seat). The emerald eyed girl plopped up from the bed making her way over to her closet looking for something to wear. She was underage so she needed to look at least three years older but with the help of makeup and her black deep cut sequenced long sleeved dress with a touch of classiness by having sheer fabric to cover exposed cleavage, chest and exposed back. She paired the apex thigh length dress with silver dangling earrings, three inch platforms and flat ironed curly hair. She took one look in the mirror admiring her look and started her way towards the club.

She was glad that she made it through the security guard; whenever she would go to the club it would be with her friends so the guard would blindly let them pass but she was glad that she was able to fool the old, buff man. When Bonnie made her way inside the music blasting through the speakers in the ceiling filled her eardrums.

"_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down_

_You, you enchant me even when you're not around_

_If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down_

_I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found"_

The DJ started spinning her favorite song, she made her way to the dance floor and swayed her hips to the music not having a care in the world.

**Stefan's POV**

Stefan had arrived in Mystic Falls a few days ago and was ready to start a new life without his blue eyed brother.

Stefan hadn't visited his home town in years. He would always visit and stay for a few years then leave before people caught on that he wasn't aging like the rest of them. He hated leaving the friends he had made but to keep his secret in the dark he had no choice.

He's been stuck in the manor all day with nothing to do; he forgot how boring this town could be. Just to get out of the place the olive eyed vampire took his all black Dodge Challenger and drove out of town. Stefan wasn't sure where exactly he was going but heard some music in the distance. He wasn't much of a dancer but he had nothing better to do at the moment. He compelled his way in for free not wanting to pay a ridicules price to enter then pay more money to buy drinks. He walked in the club and discreetly nodded his head to the beat.

"_I feel we're close enough_

_I wanna lock in your love_

_I think we're close enough_

_Could I lock in your love, baby?"_

Stefan walked straight to the bar and ordered two shots of whisky. He had to compel the bartender to give him the drinks because he didn't have an ID and although he looked like he could be twenty-one people still were a bit suspicious.

Once he swallowed the first shot he began scoping out the dance floor continually bobbing his head slightly to the music. He was about to give up on the place but his jade eyes spotted a beautiful women with curves in _all_ the right places, beautiful chocolate locks and caramel skin Stefan had to meet her. He swallowed his last shot and decided to make his move.

"_Now I got you in my space_

_I won't let go of you_

_Got you shackled in my embrace_

_I'm latching on to you"_

**Mutual POV**

As Bonnie was swaying her hips from side to side to the music she felt a pair of large hands creep their way around her waist stopping at her middle. She smiled to herself and kept swaying with her eyes closed. This wasn't the first time that someone has come up to her tonight, they all tried and failed to catch her affections so she figured that this one was no different.

"You're so beautiful" Stefan whispered in her ear then placed a lingering kiss on her neck. "You know I almost ditched this place but when I saw you _mmhm _I'm glad I stayed."

Bonnie shuddered against his husky voice; she knew that she would be in trouble with this one. She turned around so that their glistening green eyes met; she was mesmerized by his looks. His dirty blonde hair complimented his ivory completion well and his face looked as if it was sculpted by Michelangelo himself. He wasn't dressed in usual clubbing attire with his plaid shirt, jeans and pirate boots, but somehow still blended in, but those eyes of his Bonnie got lost in.

"_I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch_

_Feel so enamored; hold me tight within your clutch"_

Bonnie studied the vampire's features, "You got a name?" Bonnie asked with a raised brow.

"Stefan." He said with a smile with no teeth, "You?"

"Bonnie."

"Bonnie and Stefan; Stefan and Bonnie." The vampire thought out loud "It'll work." He said as he twirled her around so that her derrière was placed firmly against his crotch.

Bonnie had to admit she was impressed.

"_How do you do it, you got me losing every breath_

_How did you get me to make my heart beat out my chest"_

Bonnie started moving her hips against him and Stefan loved the way she felt against him. As the beat got slower she got down low and reached up an arm that landed on his hard abs and dragged it down along with her, repeating the same action making her way up wrapping her arm around his neck. Soon everyone in the club seemed to fade away it was only the jaded-eyed "couple" on the dance floor and that was all that mattered at the time. Stefan turned her around once again and let their chest's make contact while his hands where exploring her body and landed on her rounded bottom.

_Nice_ Stefan thought.

"_I feel we're close enough_

_I wanna lock in your love_

_I think we're close enough_

_Could I lock in your love, baby?"_

Stefan kept switching his view from her eyes to her lips and just couldn't resist the temptation he had to know what she tasted like. Stefan moved in leisurely so that their lips were almost touching. He rubbed his pointed nose against hers like a lion and Bonnie's head was spinning because she wanted this too. A million things were racing in Bonnie's mind as she stared into his piercing eyes, all her focus turned to his lips and she licked hers in anticipation.

"_I feel we're close enough_

_I wanna lock in your love_

_I think we're close enough_

_Could I lock in your love, baby?"_

"Could I lock in your love, baby?" The vampire repeated the lyrics with his bottom lip gliding across hers.

Bonnie couldn't find her voice she's never been in this position before, sure she had guys coming up to her all the time but nothing this intimate. The man was doing and saying all the right things and she felt out of control. Bonnie just nodded her head and closed her eyes praying that she will feel the fireworks. Stefan smiled as he heard her heartbeat pumping loudly though the music. He decided to tease her a little by rubbing his lips against hers, placing soft kisses at the corner of her mouth and chucked when heard her whine.

"_Now I got you in my space_

_I won't let go of you_

_Got you shackled in my embrace_

_I'm latching on to you"_

Knowing that she wouldn't get what she wanted anytime soon, Bonnie decided to make the move. She turned her head slightly and crashed her lips against his. Stefan was surprised by the move but quickly recovered by dominating the kiss. His tongue licked her bottom lip begging for entrance and she answered his request and that's when she felt it; the fireworks. She knew that he felt them too they were too powerful for him not to and that's when she knew that she wanted Stefan in her life for a long time.

"_Now I got you in my space_

_I won't let go of you_

_Got you shackled in my embrace_

_I'm latching on to you_

_Latching on to you"_

Bonnie was in desperate need for air but didn't want to let go of the taste of his lips just yet. Stefan sensed her need and removed his lips form hers leaving a trail of wet kisses down her neck. He smiled against her skin when he heard her moan and he looked back into her lovely emerald eyes. Bonnie's chest was moving rhythmically up and down as she was still trying to catch her breath. They stood there for what seemed like hours just looking into each other's eyes, into each other's souls.

"_I won't let go of you_

_Latching on to you_

_I won't let go of you."_

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

When Bonnie woke up the next morning in her bed she couldn't stop thinking about the night she had. Stefan had been a complete gentleman and took her home. She invited him in and they just sat on the couch for hours talking about nothing and everything. He was a year older than her but she couldn't help but feel like he lived through much more. He was so wise and understood things most people wouldn't.

Bonnie fell asleep on Stefan's shoulder so he followed her scent upstairs and carried her up into her room. He kissed her on the lips once more and vanished into the night. Touching her lips Bonnie rose from her bed and headed to the shower.

* * *

"Bonnie!" Caroline hollered from across the parking lot running to her friend. "I've been calling you all night where were you young lady?" The young blonde said with a hand on her hip.

"Sorry _mom_," Bonnie joked, "I was out. I wanted some alone time so I went dancing at that new club that opened."

Caroline studied her friend something was different about her she looked…well Caroline couldn't figure that out yet. The spunky blonde just studied her friend up and down.

"What?" Bonnie asked feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Oh nothing but, you just look like-" Caroline trailed off, "something's different about you Bonnie Bennett." Then it hit Caroline "You met someone! OMG tell me, tell me everything!" She said with her curls bouncing up and down along with her.

"How'd you know?" Bonnie asked.

There was no way that Caroline could've guessed that, she wasn't giving out any signs- well at least she thought that she wasn't.

"_Hello_ this is Caroline that you're talking to." Well she did have a point. Caroline could read you like a book. "So spill!"

Bonnie went to open her mouth but the bell beat her to the punch.

"Maybe later, we have to get to history." She said turning away walking to her first period.

The two girls walked together in silence and sat down beside each other. Bonnie reached down to grab her textbook out of her bag.

"It looks like we have a new student with us." Mr. Saltzman announced, "Stefan Salvatore." He continued pointing at Stefan.

Bonnie's head shot up and looked to the back of the room with widened eyes only to see Stefan, _her _Stefan sitting there with tight lips forming a smile waving to the class.

"Stefan?"

"Bonnie?"

**A/N: So I hoped that you all enjoyed this song-shot! This is my first time writing so sorry if anything is weird and all. I would love it if you would leave me a review [maybe a follow and favorite ;p] telling me what you thought. I am on a Stefonnie high right now and not sure when I'm going to get off it so I dedicated one of my favorite songs to them :) Anyways this is getting a little long so I won't keep ya! If you have any questions don't be shy to ask me! _*Song Latch by Disclosure*_**

**XO **

**Ashlyne**


	2. Graffiti on Me

**A/N: I want to thank you for the people who followed, favorite'd and reviewed chapter 1. I came up with the idea this morning and it all flowed to me. We'll see where this takes me without further or do…**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me**

_Is this some type of dream? Is Stefan really here? _Those were just some of the questions that filled Bonnie's mind all throughout history. She didn't pay attention all class; her mind was solely on Stefan. She was too scared to look back at him she didn't know why but something told her that if she looked back he wouldn't be there.

As the bell sounded Bonnie packed up her stuff and headed out the door not sparing Stefan a glance. Walking down the hallway Bonnie gasped as she felt a pair of cold hands pull her into the janitor's closet she didn't have time to react before lips were pressed hard against hers.

"I'd thought I never see you again." He spoke between kisses. "You don't know how shocked I was to see you." The man with the cold hands continued.

Bonnie forced herself out of the kiss only to be staring at a pair of green orbs that were somehow sparkling in the darken room. She wondered how he got there so fast without her seeing but she figured that she was so distracted that her mom could have passed by and she wouldn't even notice.

"W-What are you doing here? I figured that you lived out of town?" Bonnie asked still in shock.

"No I just had to get out of this boring town to have some fun."

"Hey!" Bonnie said while slapping a hard chest, "This is my hometown you're talking about, it's not _that_ boring here." She continued.

"Whatever you say babe." The eyes said while moving closer, "Maybe you can show me around sometime." He said seductively.

Bonnie wasn't able to answer his proposal because once again those lips consumed her. Hands began to wander until they were pulled out of their spell when the bell rang. Grunts filled the darkened closet but Stefan still kept his hands around her waist not wanting to let go.

"We'll I guess I'll see you around?" She asked straightening out her clothes.

"You will." The orbs said while pulling her in a kiss once more.

She peaked out the crack in the door before exiting the closet; she gained a few weird looks but brushed those aside she was in too good of a mood to be worried about the strange looks she was receiving. She couldn't believe that Stefan was there she thought that when she fell asleep last night that that would be the last time that she was going to see his sculpted face but everything changed for the better. After waiting for about a minute Stefan exited the closet and went to his next class. He was a "new" student there and used it to his advantage claiming that he got lost in the many hallways of Mystic High which the teacher accepted with no questions asked. He sat down by the window and stared out of it, a smile snuck its way onto his face and it was all thanks to Bonnie. He must admit when he met her at the club the other night he thought that she was a bit too old for high school maybe a freshman in college or a recent graduate; she sure had the body for it. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the teacher, Mr. Beck, asked him for the answer to his question with a smug look on his face knowing that Stefan wouldn't be able to provide him with the correct one.

"Efficiency equals work output divided by work input." He smiled.

The smug look on the teachers face faded and returned to his lesson while Stefan returned to his gazing.

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

A few days had passed and Bonnie and Stefan's relationship has grown stronger by the minute. No one really knew about the couple she was keeping it on the down low not wanting to rush things between the two. Stefan had already given her pet names and she returned the favor too sometimes as well. She knew that it was too soon for love but she felt strongly about Stefan, something about him made her fall for him all too quickly. He was always a gentleman and polite she felt so lucky that he was in her life.

Right now Bonnie sat in the library _trying_ to study for her math test but couldn't stop thinking about Stefan. They met up an hour ago and things got pretty heated between the two but the deal was never sealed. She thought of his hands around her waist and his lips pressed against hers and how she would shiver every time her name would escape his perfect lips.

"Hello beautiful." She felt lips on her ear and smiled.

When she turned around she came face to face with a smiling Stefan.

He looked so handsome.

Stefan smirked at her and took the seat next to her and pulled it closer to her so that their legs were pressed against another.

For anyone else this would be completely uncomfortable and an invasion of privacy popping your imaginary bubble but for Stefan and Bonnie; it was natural. It always felt as if they were being pulled together by the invisible magnet on their backs. It kind of scared her because they just met but yet it felt like they have known each other for years.

Bonnie's breath became unsteady as Stefan's hand slowly began to wonder up and down her thigh. He smiled inwardly as he heard her heart accelerate as she still was trying to keep a straight face focusing on the problems on the page.

"You know..." Stefan said while inching even closer, "math isn't hard if you just concentrate." He said as he began to trail kisses down her shoulder to the strap of her royal blue tank top.

"You know..." Bonnie said trying to fight back a moan, "concentrating will be a lot easier if you-" Bonnie was cut off by a finger pressed against her lips.

Opening her eyes Bonnie saw Stefan with a smirk on his face and lust filled eyes. Without thinking Bonnie opened her mouth and sucked on his finger. Stefan eyes went wide he wasn't expecting something so naughty from her (he wasn't complaining).

She released his finger and placed a kiss on his lips. The kiss was meant to be quick and sweet but it turned into full make out session. Once again everyone in the room began to fade away and Stefan and Bonnie were the only ones on Earth. Their tongues danced competing in a battle of dominance, a battle that Bonnie would lose.

They were interrupted by a clearing of the throat, but Stefan held her close a little while longer not ready to lose the taste of her. When they looked up they saw Caroline. The blonde had a huge grin on her face while jiggling her brows up and down.

"Caroline! Uhm Caroline this is Stefan, Stefan, Caroline." Bonnie said pointing to each individual.

"Nice to meet you, Caroline." Stefan said while standing up to shake the blonde hair blue eyed girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Stefan." Caroline said with a smile as wide as Texas on her face.

"We'll Bonnie I was looking for you to ask you if you want to come to The Grill later with me and Elena but I see you're a little busy at the moment."

"No it's okay Stefan was just...helping me study for math." She said eyeing him.

"_Right_, oh, Stefan why don't you join us? I think her best friend's deserve to meet Bonnie's new beau."

"Uhm-"

"That sounds great." Stefan said cutting her off while putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Great I'll meet you guys at The Grill let's say around eight?" Caroline said looking at her phone.

"Sounds good to me, babe?" Stefan said while rubbing her shoulder.

"Sure, why not."

"Make sure to wear comfortable shoes Bon, I hear its dancing night or something." Caroline said while walking off still eyeing her phone.

When Caroline left the couple went back to studying (actual studying this time).

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

After school Bonnie got a text from Caroline telling her to meet her and Elena at The Grill earlier so they can talk about Stefan without him being there.

Caroline being Caroline wanted to know all the details about their relationship; how they met, how long they have been seeing each other, is he a good kisser the list goes on. After filling her friends in about her new beau, Stefan arrived looking hot as ever dressed in all black. Bonnie waved him over to their booth and the questions flooded again. Caroline then Elena then back to Caroline and Elena again.

"Geez guys calm your tits!" The caramel skinned beauty said to her friends, "He's not a convict, he's a teen just like everyone else in this place." Bonnie said waving her arms around to prove her point. Stefan chuckled and kissed her temple.

"It's fine babe I can handle it. Plus I think that it's great your friends are just trying to look after you that's all."

"Yeah Bon, where just being good friends." Elena teased with a smile.

"_Denim-jean jacket, pink Chucks_

_And a mini skirt._

_Be your bad habit_

_Throw me up against the wall first."_

"This is my jam!" Caroline said standing up grabbing her friends hands and dragging them to the dance floor.

Stefan took the time to sit back and smile at his curly haired beauty as she and her friends danced to the music playing throughout the restaurant. If he didn't know better he'd think that they were drunk by the way they danced. They had no cares in the world. Bonnie and Caroline swayed their arms up while Elena swayed hers low and switching positions every three seconds or so. Stefan laughed lightly to himself.

"_Cotton-candy, lollipop_

_Sticky like a post-it._

_You don't need to drum my heart,_

_You already own it."_

_What a wonderful view _Stefan thought to himself.

He was tracing Bonnie's figure with his eyes taking his time making sure he didn't miss a single curve. He struck gold with this one, she had the perfect body and it was all his.

Bonnie caught his eyes wondering her so she wanted to have some fun and decided to tease him, give him a taste of his own medicine.

"_I take advantage of you,_

_You take advantage of me._

_Drink up this bottle again,_

_And paint your body on me."_

Bonnie began to sway her hips while going down as low as she could in her tight black skinny jeans then repeating the same motion while bringing herself back up. She then turned around so that her back was facing him moving her round bottom left to right with the music.

"_Put Your Graffiti On Me!_

_Tag me!_

_Put your name on it! Put your, put your name on it!"_

Stefan couldn't take it she was teasing him all too well. Slowly he made his way to her like a predator about to pounce on its prey. That's when out of nowhere this random guy comes up to _his_ Bonnie and starts dancing with her like she's a piece of meat.

His green orbs turning black like a bottomless pit with veins streaming down them he grabbed the man by the shoulder and pushed him towards the table causing him to stumble over. Bonnie stunned turn around just in enough time for Stefan to return to his human self.

"Stefan."

"You're _mine_ Bonnie. Only I could touch you like that." Stefan said in a demanding voice.

This was a side of him that he didn't want Bonnie to see, not yet at least but she had an effect on him and he found it hard to control his inner beast.

"It's okay Stefan, I'm yours." Bonnie said placing her forehead against his calming him down.

He turned her around and placed his hand on her tight stomach and with the other hand putting her arms around his neck. Bonnie moved her hips against his and he inhaled her scent, she always smelt sweet like honey.

"_Treat me like concrete under your feet._

_I'll be your 'canvas incomplete.'_

_Your paper-doll_

_Your alley wall heart in Graffiti_

_Tag me!"_

Trying to catch up to the beat Bonnie moved her hips faster grinding against Stefan. Placing kisses down her ear, sucking on the plunging vein on her neck he tried to control the monster inside of him but he was finding it harder than he imagined.

"_Put Your Graffiti On Me!_

_Put your name on it! Put your, put your name on it!_

_Tag me!"_

When the music ended Stefan turned Bonnie around and placed a firm nimble kiss on her lips.

"_Mine._" He said once more kissing her deeply.

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

Stumbling through the door the green eyed couple tripped on everything in sight but didn't break from their kiss. Stefan took measures into his own hands by hoisting Bonnie up for her to wrap her legs around his waist, his hands gripping her ass. Still kissing her deeply he carried her up the stairs to her bedroom dropping her slowly on the bed as she pulled her shirt from her skin with Stefan following suit.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you're mine and I'm yours" Stefan smiled at her answer.

She's rid of her bra in moments and his mouth descends on her perky breasts and erect nipples, swirling his tongue around the left nipple before attending to its twin. Bonnie's back arched in his direction eyes closed and a loud moan radiated from her mouth. She takes this time to appreciate that her dad is never home and that the next door neighbor is too old to hear someone talking right in front of her and-

"Holy shit" she breathes out as his lips descend from her breasts to the spot between her thighs, cutting off her train of thought. He pressed another kiss over her lace panties and she gasps for air. He removes her panties and tosses them over his shoulder landing just outside her door.

Stefan chuckled against her and the vibrations sent right through his lips to her clitoris, which was his next victim of his ministrations. Bonnie's hips buckled and he pressed them back down, placing a kiss against the area above her vagina, whispering for her to be patient but she whines she _needs_ him inside of her. Stefan took her by the hips and rolls her on top so he could enjoy the view of her full breast above his face. Bonnie begins to try and remove his clothing, successfully unbuttoning his jeans before he pushes her back on the bed and removes the rest of their clothing himself.

He settled down between her thighs, with his hard on saluting the view in front of him. He reached and lifted her legs around his waist, but Bonnie takes this as an opportunity and pushes them back so she's sitting on his lap and there's less breathing room than either of them can handle. But she sits up and slides down on him, taking every single inch of him into her tight depths.

"Bonnie"

Their bodies began to move in synchronization, his hips arching into hers as she moved back down and then moving away as she lifted herself up and down. It was slow and messy and the perfect way to end their day. He brushed her hair away from her face and lowered his lips on hers, capturing her breathy gasp in his mouth as he lowered them back down on the bed, her legs clinging still around his waist.

"Oh Stefan" The caramel girl screamed as she came with Stefan following shortly after.

* * *

Bonnie woke up the next morning on Stefan's porcelain chest with his orbs piercing through her skin.

"Good morning." Stefan said pushing her curly locks off her face.

"Good morning." Bonnie said adjusting her position so that she was facing him placing a kiss on his neck.

"We should probably get ready for school I need to take a shower." Bonnie said while rising from the bed still in her birthday suit walking towards the connected bathroom.

"Don't mind if I do." Stefan said while getting up from Bonnie's bed chasing after her.

**A/N: So since this started off as a song-fic I want to continue with it just to make it unique from any other story that I've read before now that doesn't mean that there will be dancing or a dancing scene in every chapter but I will include a song throughout the chapters one way or another. I thought that it'll be fun to include one of Kat's songs in here just to add some humor to it! Anyway feel free to leave a review telling me what you thought and don't forget to follow/ favorite so you know when I update! Ciao :) *Song _Put Your Graffiti On Me by Kat Graham_***

**XO**

**Ashlyne**


	3. Fix A Heart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**  
Bonnie and Stefan have technically been together for 6 months- technically because in between those 6 months they've broken up a few times only to get back with each other the very next day.

They would argue over stupid things like sometimes when Bonnie stays over at Stefan's she leaves a mess in the bathroom that she claims she was going to clean up but Stefan tells her that she does this every time and that he's always the one who ends up cleaning her mess. Then Bonnie resorts to the famous line,

"Well why don't you find a girlfriend who knows how to clean up her shit!"

Then bam they lose contact of each other for the rest of the day; avoid each other at school, don't make eye contact what so ever and of course, the evil glare.

Caroline and Elena are used to this though. The first few times they helped Bonnie grieve with girl's night, but now they just rolls their eyes because they knows that they will be back together by the end of the day.

All Stefan or Bonnie has to do is say that they're sorry and that they didn't mean anything that they were in the heat of the moment yada yada yada.

Although, this time was different Stefan messed up- big time. They were having one of their usual arguments and that's when Stefan said something that he regretted the moment the words slipped through his mouth.

"Well no wonder why your mom left and your father's never here because you're so fucking stupid!"

As soon as he said these words he put a hand over his mouth eyes wide open full of regret.

"Oh shit baby I'm sorry you know I didn't mean it please forgive me I'm so sorry! I'm such a idiot. Bonnie, Bonnie please forgive me!"

By this time the green eyed monster is on his knees with his hands glued together like he was saying a prayer begging for her forgiveness. Bonnie however stood there frozen like a manikin. Stefan wrapped his arms around her legs pleading. Bonnie's face was covered with tears but she didn't make a sound. She got out of Stefan's grip and punched him in the face. It hurt like hell even for a vampire with 150 plus years of age.

The regretful vampire still on his knees with his hand plastered on his cheek looked up at Bonnie as she was walking out of his room. He wasn't about to lose her he _needed_ her in his life so he chases after her screaming her name yanking and pulling on her arm, gently, for her to turn around and face him.

"Let go of me Stefan." She said through clenched teeth, "I do not want to look at your _pathetic_ face right now."

And with that Stefan let her go head hung down low in shame. Bonnie walked through the doors with it slamming behind her and Stefan turned full ripper.

Punching holes in walls, breaking furniture, ripping cabinets off the walls he even went hunting and drained 5 people and threw them in the lake to cover up his tracks.

He even thought about ending his life right there; taking off the ring and just let in the sun burn him he deserved it.

"No. I have to get Bonnie back at all costs."

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

Bonnie rushed home making sure to call Caroline and Elena on the way with tears still spewing down her face. At first Caroline didn't really take her seriously because they did this at least twice every two months, but when she heard her crying through the phone she knew that this time was different. She quickly made her way to Bonnie's.

When Bonnie pulled into her driveway she saw both Caroline's and Elena's cars parked in the driveway she previously gave them spare keys so they were already inside. Bonnie burst through the door only to be welcomed by hugs and calming words.

Their group hug lasted for five minutes. No one said anything. The only thing that could be heard was the tears Bonnie was dispensing. When Bonnie stopped crying someone broke the ice,

"Bon, what happened?" Elena said with her voice full of concern.

Bonnie filled the girls in on their argument and both were sitting on the couch mouths agape eyes wider than the ocean.

"I'm going to kill him the next time I see him. You know what I'm going to pay him a visit right now! What's his address?" Caroline said standing up gathering her belongings.

Elena bit the inside of her mouth trying not to chuckle at Caroline, it was funny because she knew that she was serious.

"Caroline he's not worth the time. We're over." Bonnie said still sitting holding back tears.

"Bon, you know if you need anything and everything we are here for you no matter what, hell, I'll even help Care kill him. Just tell us what you need and we'll be there." Elena said placing her hand on Bonnie's leg.

Bonnie reached out and touched her hand smiling at her brunette friend, "Thank you Elena, both of you actually, but I just need some time alone you know, time to process this." Bonnie said with a fake smile.

Her friends smiled back and nodded their heads. On their way out still telling Bonnie that they'll be there and for her to call her if she needed anything. Now one knew it but, Caroline headed out on a mission.

**Bonnie's POV**

_"…I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind_

_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts"_

When her friends left Bonnie let out the rest of her tears she was holding back. She figured that it was impossible for a person to cry so much but they just kept falling. She was trying to act strong around her friends, trying to pretend that it didn't affect her but she was alone now and the truth is; it hurt like hell.

"_And I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart"_

Bonnie made her way up to her room struggling to get up the stairs with every step she took the more it hurt.

The funny thing was that she didn't even remember the reason behind their fight. They always fought over unreasonable things so she wasn't sure where it all went wrong.

Making her way on the bed she laid down in the fetal position staring out of her bedroom window watching the trees dance and the rain pour.

"…_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart"_

Turning over Bonnie made eye contact with her favorite pictures of her and Stefan in the silver frame. It was the night of the carnival.

***flashback***

_It was cold a night but Bonnie insisted on looking cute and dressing like it was the summertime. She wore her favorite floral dress, flats and an over the shoulder bag, Stefan warned her after telling her that she looked stunning that she would be cold but she said that she'll be fine._

_They were walking to the next ride when Bonnie rubbed her arms hinting to Stefan that she was cold._

_"I'm not giving up my jacket babe, I mean, I would but then I'll be cold." Stefan joked._

_Bonnie playfully punched him on the shoulder rolling her eyes._

_"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He said taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her, rubbing the sleeves of the jacket for good measure._

_Bonnie couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend he may be a pain in the ass sometimes but he's her pain in the ass and she couldn't imagine it any other way. She loved wearing his things she was a tiny woman so everything that she would wear of his would be big on her, but she always felt safe and cozy wrapped up in one of his articles of clothing._

_"Look a photo booth!" Bonnie said jumping up and down clapping her hands. "Let's take some pictures babe!"_

_"Yeah, I don't take pictures." He said shaking his head._

_"Well there's a first time for everything." He didn't have time to respond before Bonnie was pulling him toward the booth._

_The first two they were making funny faces the third staring into each other's eyes smiling like idiots in love and the fourth one, kissing._

_It was one of the best nights that she's had in a long time and vice versa._

***end flashback***

Bonnie walked over to the picture frame and slammed it facing down on her nightstand shattering the glass. She couldn't stand to look at it but she also didn't want to throw to away; too many good memories.

"_You must be a miracle worker_

_Swearing up and down_

_You can fix what's been broken, yeah_

_Please don't get my hopes up_

_No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?_

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts."_

**Mutual POV**

Little did anyone know but Caroline already knew the Salvatore's address she just simply asked her mom (the sheriff) after he and Bonnie broke up the first time she wanted to give him a little talk but before she could they were already back together.

Caroline headed straight to the boardinghouse full of range. The door was already open so she simply just walked right in like she lived there.

She was a little taken aback by the large home it was beautiful well it looked like it could have been if every wall wasn't punched in multiple times and if paper and glass weren't all over the floor with the furniture ripped and torn apart.

"Bonnie!"

Caroline jumped when she saw Stefan. His usual perfectly styled hair was a mess, face stained with dry tears, eyes full of regret, clothes wrinkled. She reminded him of a person that was trying to get off of drugs or an alcoholic throwing away all his bottles. If she wasn't so angry she would have felt so bad for Stefan, he knew that he messed up she didn't have to tell him that she would just be kicking the man while he's down.

"Sorry to disappoint but, Bonnie filled me in on what happened and I came here to yell at you and to kill you but it looks like you don't need me to do any of that. You know you screwed up." She said calmly looking around the trashed living area.

In an instant that was almost impossible he was in her face.

"Caroline _please_ help me how do I get her back? I need her in my life I- I fucking love her!" The vampire pleaded, "I love her." He whispered with eyes full of sorrow.

Caroline was shocked by his words Bonnie was always was complaining to her about how Stefan never said those three magic words and she would always comfort her letting her know that people develop these feelings at their own pace and it was just a matter of time before he let those words escape his lips. Caroline falling for his plea placed a hand on his shoulder rubbing it back and forth, surprised by the muscle on the man.

"Okay fine I'll help you but only because Bonnie is my best friend and ever since you two have been together she's been happy and full of light. Not that she already was but with you those things amplified." Caroline said looking into his mossy green eyes.

"Now here's what you do you give her some space for the rest of the week but not too much space text or call her every now and then but don't overdo it. You want her to know that you're still thinking about her without it seeming like you're a stalker." Caroline said thinking aloud.

"Okay I can do that but what else?"

"I haven't thought of that yet but I'll be here tomorrow with a plan." Caroline said turning around. "But let me make one thing clear Salvatore, just because I'm helping you get Bonnie back does _not_ mean that I like you any more than I do at this moment you may have hurt Bonnie but when you hurt Bonnie you hurt me so don't think your off the hook."

And with that she closed the door behind her hopping into her Fusion.

"Why do I have to be such a good person?" Caroline asked herself driving off.

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

The next day around noon Caroline made her way back to Stefan's place after a night of slumber at Bonnie's. She was happy to see that Bonnie was feeling better. Her puffy red eyes were gone and she actually smiled.

She knocked on the door and waited a few seconds for an answer.

"Bonnie?" Stefan said answering the door.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Dude you have to stop doing that she's not going to make an appearance here anytime soon." She said walking in the house.

Caroline made her way to the living area sitting on the couch. Stefan had cleaned up the place pretty well minus the gaping holes in the walls.

"Right, sorry." Stefan said following behind her. "So did you come up with a plan?" He said sitting across from her.

"Actually I did. Here's what we're going to do."

**A/N: Sorry that I ended the chapter like this but I didn't want to give it all away just yet *insert evil laugh*. I got a question asking if this will be mostly a fluff/smut fic and the answer is yes and no. I want Bonnie's and Stefan's relationship to have its ups and downs I don't want it to be all sunshine and rainbows which is why I made them have a fight but I also want to highlight the good times in the relationship so that's why I added a flashback so the chapter isn't full of sadness. Without giving too much away for the next chapter Caroline tells Stefan about her plan and it goes into effect. Someone will reveal something that puts the other person in a tough spot and we'll see how that person handles it by chapter 5. Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought also follow/ favorite so you can know when the next chapter is up! *Song ****_Fix A Heart by Demi Lovato_*******

**XO**

**Ashlyne**


	4. Clarity

**A/N: So this chapter is written differently than the previous chapters. The words in bold italics are flashbacks of Caroline and Stefan talking about the plan. (It will make since once you read... hopefully)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Two weeks have passed since the big fight. Stefan had wanted to start the plan right away but Caroline insisted that he wait to give her time to heal.

"She's really hurt Stefan." Caroline's words played over and over in his head.

Two weeks without Bonnie felt like two months to the vampire though he didn't lose all contact of Bonnie he would go over her house at night and watch her sleep through her bedroom window. Yes, it seemed stalker-ish but he couldn't just simply stop seeing her altogether. He would listen to her steady heartbeat and smile when he noticed that she was wearing one of his flannel button downs or when she would murmur his name in her dreams. It took everything he had not to go touch her, kiss her, to hold her in his arms and beg for her forgiveness.

For Bonnie she was healing. She was still mad at Stefan, those words should have never left his mouth but he did say them and he did regret saying it as soon as he let them slip. Deep down she did forgive him and she wanted to tell him that but every time the thought popped up his words rang through her ears and she second guessed herself if she could really be with someone who said that. To her it didn't matter that he was in the heat of the moment, you still shouldn't say something like that to anyone, and she wondered if her really meant it. Although her head was on a constant spin on whether to take Stefan back or not she knew that she loved him and that didn't change.

It was hard for her to ignore his texts and calls but she simply wasn't ready to talk to him yet. As the week progressed Bonnie got a little more comfortable and would even sometimes text Stefan back (with one letter answers) and the vampire would be so happy that she showed the least bit of interest.

Maybe Caroline was right_._

Speaking of something was up with Caroline but Bonnie just couldn't figure it out. She was acting different around her but Bonnie just thought that it was because of her breakup so she just shook it off. Bonnie would catch her starring at her when she thought that she wasn't looking, bring up Stefan in conversations and even sneak off into the other room when she received a call; something that she has never done before.

"Get up and get dressed in something sexy but comfortable." The blonde said shoving the curly haired girl out the bed.

"Why should I?"

"Because we're going out tonight, no more sit in the house all day Bonnie we need more go out and have fun Bonnie!" Caroline said pushing Bonnie in the bathroom.

"Well I guess that I don't have much of a choice do I?"

The blonde just simply shook her head and went to Bonnie's closet to pick out something for her to wear. Once Bonnie was showered and dressed there was a note on her bed from Caroline telling her to meet her downstairs. Bonnie made her way downstairs searching for Caroline who was sitting on the couch.

"Girl, you look smokin!"

"Wait, why aren't you dr-" The doorbell cut off her sentence.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Caroline questioned.

Bonnie looked at Caroline questionably, she wasn't expecting anyone but she figured that Caroline called Elena to go party with them. She opened the door and saw a face that she hadn't seen in what felt like months.

"Stefan?"

**_"Okay here's what we're going to do in a few weeks you are going to take Bonnie out on a date. Not just a date but some place special."_**

**_"Wait in a few weeks why can't this happen tomorrow?"_**

**_"Because Stefan she needs time to heal you can't rush things because they may not work out in your favor."_**

**_"I guess you're right."_**

**"_The thing that I can't figure out is the where."_**

"Hello Bonnie."

Stefan took the time to look at Bonnie's outfit. She was wearing a black maxi skirt pulled up just a few inches above her belly button exposing a strip of skin with blood red heels paired with a tribal printed barlette. He was blown away by her and he couldn't stop gawking.

Stefan looked handsome in his dark blue jeans and black button up which he didn't button up all the way exposing a little chest hair- it drove Bonnie crazy. And to top it off he had a single white rose; her favorite flower.

"W-What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked snapping Stefan out of his trance.

"I'm taking you out tonight." He said handing her the rose with a small smile.

Bonnie accepted the token and just couldn't fight back the her smile and even blush a little. Stefan noticed.

"Well thanks but I'm going out with Caroline."

"Oh no you're not! We can do a night out some other time. You two have fun!" Caroline said smiling.

Bonnie now knew that she was set up but she didn't say anything, she just went along with the flow.

**_"I have it!" Stefan exclaimed, "I can take her to places that hold special memories in our relationship." The vampire said standing up from the couch._**

**_"Geez Stefan that's a great idea, I didn't know you had it in you."_**

"**_Should I be offended?"_**

**"_Just a little." Caroline teased._**

"Okay well where to Stef?"

Stefan couldn't help but smile a little at the fact that she called him by his nickname.

_Maybe this night will go better than planned. _He thought to himself.

"Now that's a surprise my lady." Stefan said reaching out an arm for her to grab. She hesitated at first but the accepted his hand and followed him to the car.

"Since when did you get a convertible?" Bonnie asked staring at the airplane white 2008 BMW 335i Convertible

"I rented it for tonight although I'm thinking about keeping it." He said opening up her door.

"Thanks." Bonnie slid in. "Yeah you should totally keep this!" Bonnie said admiring the interior.

"Totally?"

"Yeah I think I spent too much time with Caroline." Bonnie said laughing.

"Listen Bonnie I'm _so_ sorry I was scratch that am an idiot I didn't mean anything I said and if there was a way to go back I would've never said what I said." Stefan said with their green eyes never looking away from hers.

"I know." Bonnie said with a tight lipped smile.

"You know that I'm sorry or that I'm an idiot?" Stefan joked.

"Hmm..." Bonnie pretended to think tapping her index finger on her chin, "both." She said with a nod of the head and laughed.

Stefan just smiled at her still amazing by her beauty.

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

_"High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time"_

The car ride there wasn't awkward there was little chit chat but Stefan turned on the radio so it wouldn't just be complete silence. When the car came to a stop Bonnie took a look at their surroundings.

"The beach?" Bonnie asked with a raised brow.

"Not just any beach the beach where we had our first official date."

"That's right that was a great night." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Yeah it was." Stefan smiled thinking back in time.

***flashback***

Today was the day that Stefan had finally asked Bonnie out on a date but he didn't tell her where they were going. Of course they always went to places together but he never asked her out officially on a date. He said that he would arrive at her house around ten, so she figured that they were just going out to dinner. She got dressed in a plum strapless maxi dress paired with a leather jacket and flats. When Stefan arrived promptly at ten o'clock, they headed out.

"You look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Stef."

_"Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again"_

When they arrived at the beach Bonnie was a little surprised but it turned out to be a great date.

They held hands while walking along the shore talking about their lives and past experiences, the future and school. The calming atmosphere changed when Stefan bent down and splashed water on Bonnie.

"Stefan Salvatore! You are going to die!" Bonnie said as she bent down to splash some water back.

"I like to see you try Bonnie Bennett." Stefan said teasingly.

Water splashed everywhere, Bonnie tried to make and escape by running towards the car but Stefan was too fast and tackled her so that she was on top of him as his back was pressed against the sand. They were soaked laughing their lungs out just lying there then Stefan kissed her which resulted to them making love on the sand.

***end flashback***

_"Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"_

Their next stop was the park.

"This is where first held hands."

"Wow you remember that?" Bonnie asked staring with tears in her eyes.

Bonnie in her past relationships was the only person to ever remember the little things and their first timers. When Stefan took her to where they first held hands she couldn't believe it. He was the perfect man.

"Of course, you wanted to see the stars..."

***flashback***

Bonnie had told Stefan in a conversation of theirs that they had that she wanted to see the stars but it was hard to because the air was so polluted and it was always foggy out. Seriously every time she would look up in the sky the only thing she saw was a bunch of blackness and the moon.

One time she was so excited that she saw what she thought was a star in the sky and called Elena so that she wouldn't be the only one witnessing this. Sadly that star of her turned out to be a jet flashing its lights. Luckily she realized this before Elena answered her phone saving herself of embarrassment.

She didn't even think that Stefan was listing to her or cared for that matter, but one day he took her out of town to a park that he likes to go sometimes to clear his head. He told Bonnie to look up and that's when she saw the stars as bright as ever covering the black sky like sprinkles on a dark chocolate cake.

"Stefan this is amazing, thank you." Bonnie said still gazing at the stars.

Stefan couldn't help but smile at his queen; he reached out and grabbed her hand. The contact startled Bonnie a little because it was unexpected, but she then intertwined her fingers with his and they fit perfectly.

***end flashback*****  
**  
_"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"_

__Bonnie looked at Stefan with such love and passion and unshed tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Stefan this is so special." Bonnie said trying to hold back the tears.

"It's not over yet we still have one more stop to make."

Bonnie wondered in her mind what memory he would take her to next. Nothing seemed to pop up in her mind so she waited anxiously in the car.

_"Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense"_

When the car came to a halt Bonnie looked at Stefan with questionable eyes.

"Uh Stefan, where are we?"

When Bonnie looked back out the car she couldn't see anything but a green field with a large hill surrounded by the moon and the stars.

"No offense or anything but I don't remember ever coming here."

Stefan didn't say anything but just simply got out of the car and opened up Bonnie's door.

"Come on I have to show you something." He said extending out his hand.

Bonnie grabbed it and intertwined her fingers with his as they walked to the field.

_"Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you"_

Bonnie came to an abrupt stop,

"There's no way in hell that I'm walking up that hill." Bonnie said staring up at it.

"Come on, have a little fun! Or are you too scared?" Stefan asked jokingly.

Bonnie looked him then the hill then back at him,

"Okay fine, but only because I'm not scared of anything...well except for spiders."

Stefan laughed and she took off her shoes and they began to make their journey up the hill.

"Remind me to kill you when this is over." Bonnie said struggling to climb.

"Here let me help you." Stefan said as he lifted Bonnie up in his arms, bridal style.

Bonnie latched her arms Stefan's neck as he carried her up the hill.

_"Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"  
_  
Once they made it to the top Stefan placed his goddess on the ground. To Bonnie's surprise there was a cute little picnic area set up for them but the thing that surprised her most was the view. It was beautiful she could see the whole city filled with lights from houses and buildings.

"Wow this is beautiful!" Bonnie said amazed at the outlook.

"Please sit and eat." Stefan said as he rubbed a spot on the blanket indicating her to sit next to him.

Bonnie gladly took a seat next to him and was glad that there was food because she was starving.

"Bonnie, ever since I saw you on the dance floor I knew that I wanted to be with you. You just looked so free, I just had to know you and I'm glad that I did because you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm so sorry for what I said and I know that saying sorry doesn't fix anything but I just want you to know that I mean it."

"I know Stefan. By doing all of this," Bonnie said raising a hand in the air, "this is the most special thing anyone has ever done for me. I wonder how I got so lucky, but when you said what you said Stefan that really hurt me. I know that you didn't mean it but still." She said staring at her hands. "You know what's so funny though? I can't even remember why we were fighting in the first place." Bonnie said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah me either actually."

There was silence for a while, while the couple finished eating their meals, the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of nature and their silverware touching the plates.

"Bonnie you mean the world to me. It actually scares me a little. I will do anything and everything just to have you by my side forever. I just want you to know that _I love you_ with all that I am and that will never change. You are the person that _I love_ and the women that I want to be with forever. Don't worry I'm not proposing- not yet at least but I just want you to know that _I love you._"

Bonnie couldn't help but let tears escape her eyes and just stared deeply into his to see if he meant what he was saying and he did. Bonnie figured that she was taking too long to answer him because truth is, she loved him too.

"Stefan I lo-"

"Wait Bonnie before you say anything I have to tell you something about me and I'm not sure how you're going to take it." Stefan waited until Bonnie nodded indicating him to speak.

"Bonnie I'm- Bonnie I'm a vampire."

_"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"_

**A/N: Yes Stefan finally revealed to Bonnie what he is! Sorry to leave you hanging (again) but you just have to wait until next chapter to figure out how she handles the news. How do you think she'll react? I'll love to hear your ideas! How would you react if someone told you they were a vampire? Anyway stay tuned till next chapter I want to get it up soon so maybe Monday? Until then! *Song _Clarity by Zedd_***

**XO**

**Ashlyne**


	5. Heart Beats

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**  
"Bonnie I'm- Bonnie I'm a vampire."

"You're a what?"

"I'm a vampire."

"_I wanna run_

_Where no one else can follow me_

_Find a calm from the wreckage_

_And the danger of this swelling sea"_

Bonnie jumped up from her seat and looked at him strangely. Did she need to clean out her ears because she swore she heard him say that he was a vampire.

"Stefan what do you mean by vampire? Is this some type of joke cause if it is this isn't funny."

"Well-"

"You mean a vampire like drinking from people? Wait how can you even walk in the light? What about the garlic I put some in the pasta that I make and you said you liked it how come you didn't die?" Bonnie said pacing back and forth.

"Well..." Stefan stopped to see if she was going to cut him off again when she didn't he continued, "first this isn't a joke and I don't drink from people I drink animal blood it's not as strong as human blood but I rather drink form animals then from humans. I have a daylight ring spelled by a witch that helps me walk in the light so that I won't burn. As for garlic that's a myth."

She was so taken aback by the whole thing that she completely missed the witches comment.

"_I'm just a girl_

_From dust I came and I'll return_

_So please don't spare your mercy_

_I need your love at every turn"_

Bonnie had a horrified look on her face because she knew he was telling the truth.

She could see it in his eyes.

She was in love with a vampire a _vampire,_ boy did she have the best luck.

"I- I don't know what to do Stefan should I be scared of you? I'm mean I'm not going to lie to you this scares the hell out of me but-"

Stefan used his vampire speed to stand in front of Bonnie to stop her pacing. When he suddenly appeared in front of her she screamed and placed her hand on her heart.

"Stefan what the hell was that? How did you get here so fast?"

"Just one of the perks of being a vampire, listen, Bonnie I know that what I told you is crazy but it's true. Bonnie if you don't want to be together any more I won't blame you but I have to know, do you love me?"

"_I feel it when my heart beats_

_Every time my heart beats_

_I feel it when my heart beats_

_Every time my heart beats"_

Bonnie looked into his eyes of course she loves him but he's a vampire, a monster that changes everything- shouldn't it?

This couldn't be happening everything was going so well and now this bomb was dropped.

Stefan saw that Bonnie had the look of doubt in her eyes if he had a beeping heart it would have stopped. Stefan took her silence as a 'no' and began to walk towards the car. He wasn't going to leave her there but he just wanted to escape this moment. He hates that what he is has caused the girl of his dreams to not love him anymore.

"_I wanna go_

_Where they tell me it's impossible_

_Fan the flame and walk on the water_

_I got Heaven locked up in these bones"_

It hit Bonnie if she didn't love this man then she wouldn't be feeling the way that she is. With every step that he took away from her it broke her heart. She started to imagine her life without him in it but she simply couldn't. Stefan is still the Stefan that she fell in love with. Yes, he's a vampire but everyone has a dark side to them and this was just one upping that darkness.

"_Oh, I feel it when my heart beats_

_Every time my heart beats_

_I feel it when my heart beats_

_Every time my heart beats"_

"Stefan wait!" Bonnie shouted running down the hill praying that she wouldn't trip.

Stefan turned around to see the love of his life chasing after him. He once again used his vampire speed to catch up to her this time she didn't scream.

"I love you, Stefan!"

When Bonnie let those words slip through her mouth Stefan had the brightest smile on his face he picked up his caramel goddess and twirled her in the air screaming to the sky,

"BONNIE BENNETT LOVES ME!"

When he placed her down Bonnie burst out in laughter then screamed,

"I LOVE STEFAN SALVATORE!"

"_I feel it coursing through my veins like fire_

_And I feel you coursing through my veins like fire_

_I feel it coursing through my veins like fire_

_And I feel you coursing through my veins like fire"_

Stefan crashed his lips onto hers the kiss was full of love and passion it lasted for a few minutes but Bonnie pulled away caused to her need of air.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Is there anything else I need to know Salvatore?"

"Not that I can think of." He lied.

"_Oh, I'm just a girl_

_From dust I came and I'll return_

_So please don't spare your mercy_

_I need your love at every turn"_

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

The next few months were great for the couple of course they had there fights but that was normal. With every day Bonnie got used to the idea of her dating a vampire it didn't bother her anymore. Stefan had told her that she couldn't tell anyone about his secret and that it just had to be kept between them.

They soon became the _it_ couple at school the ones that everyone hated but also yearned for a relationship like theirs.

Spring break was coming up and last year the girls promised each other that they would do something big for their last year at Robert E. Lee. Stefan said that he would pay for their vacation as long as Bonnie comes back before the break is over so they can go on a trip with just them. The girls were shocked by his generous offer but gladly accepted and promised to fulfill his wish.

"So where should we go? I hear Stefan's loaded!"

"Caroline!"

"What it's true you should know Bonnie."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Leave it to Caroline to be so blunt.

"Maybe we should go to Miami like everyone else that way if we go we at least know people and could get into all the parties?" Elena said looking at her friends.

Well she did have a point if they were going to go somewhere she would rather it be with people they knew especially if Stefan wasn't there to protect them from any possible danger.

"I think that's a great idea Lena, Care?"

"Miami it is!"

"WOO WERE GOING TO MIAMI!" The girls screamed in unison shaking their hands in the air.

"So I guess I'll be buying tickets to Miami?" Stefan said taking a seat next to Bonnie kissing her.

"Yep it looks like you are."

"Thanks again Stefan for doing this you didn't have to." The brunette said with a smile.

"Anything for my girl and her friends." He said looking at Bonnie who just gave him a smile.

"We promise to bring her back in one piece!" Caroline said breaking them out of their eye sex.

"Hey Care we should get going we have to work on that dump science project remember."

"Ugh don't remind me see you later Bon, Stefan."

When her friends left she got up and sat on the vampires lap.

"So where are you taking me away to?"

"Now that," he said kissing her, "is…a…surprise." He spoke between kisses.

"Why does everything have to be a surprise with you?" Bonnie said pouting.

"Cause it's fun to see you pout. Just pack something warm and sexy or better yet, pack nothing at all." Stefan said with a seductive smile moving his hands along her body to land on her bottom.

"I just might do that." She said kissing him they stayed that way until the bell rung.

"Hey babe, meet me at the car instead of the usual spot I have to talk to Mr. Kelly about something." Bonnie said getting up form Stefan's lap

"Okay." he said giving her one last kiss before they parted ways.

Bonnie walked down the hallway heading to her chemistry class to talk to her teacher. She was passing but barely and wanted to ramp up her grade for it to look better on her transcript. She knocked on the door and gave a smile to her teacher when he looked up from his computer.

"Come in Bonnie."

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

Tonight the girls were boarding their flight to Miami. Bonnie had spent the whole week at Stefan's because he said that they needed to spend as much time together as possible before she leaves him. Bonnie thought he was being a little dramatic but she agreed to keep him happy. It seemed like the week had flew by, whenever she was with Stefan time just whizzed by. He made sure to keep her days exciting thus causing the hour to speed by faster than a minute.

Bonnie was awakened by the bright sun shining on her face against the white as snow sheets. When she looked up from Stefan's chest she noticed that he was still asleep which is understandable due to the night they had. Their sex life had gotten better (which Bonnie thought was impossible) after he reveled his big secret.

Oh the things a vampire can do.

Trying to be as quiet as possible she tiptoed into the bathroom trying not to make any noise because supposedly vampires have super hearing. When she stepped out the shower with a towel wrapped around her she went back in the room to see if her love was still asleep. When she noticed that he was; she thought that she should have some fun. Bonnie went back in the bathroom and grabbed the toothpaste and when she was in front of him she tried to contain her laughter. She was about to squeeze the paste all over his perfect face but his eyes popped open and he grabbed her hand.

"Dammit, every time." Bonnie pouted as he released her wrist.

"You should know better babe." Stefan said waving his pointer finger.

"You can't blame a girl for trying. Good morning."

"Good morning." He said as he kissed her, "You hungry want some breakfast?" Stefan asked while getting up from the bed.

"No thanks, I'm going to meet up with Caroline and Elena. We're going to go out to eat then shop a little before our flight tonight." She said walking behind him to the bathroom.

"So I'm going to be without my Bonnie all day before she leaves?"

"Not exactly you can drive us to the airport." Bonnie suggested with a smile.

"Alright fine I'm taking a shower, care to join?" Stefan said stripping.

"Mmm tempting but I have to get ready." Bonnie said walking out the bathroom.

She walked to Stefan's closet to find a shirt to wear. She settled on one of his dark blue V-necks and her tight black skinny jeans along with her favorite pair of Gucci flip-flops. She walked back in the bathroom to brush her teeth and do her hair as Stefan got out the shower. Stefan went up to her and hugged her from behind.

"Stefan you're still wet I just changed." Bonnie said with toothpaste in her mouth.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yep." The curly haired girl said spitting into the sink rinsing her mouth out.

Stefan just smiled noting that she looked good in his clothing and walked over to the adjacent sink about to brush his teeth.

"Here let me do it." Stefan said reaching out his arms.

"Stefan you know you can't do a ponytail the last time you tried my hair was in knots for weeks."

"Come on I've been practicing."

"Practicing?"

"Yeah let me show you my skills."

Bonnie hesitated a little but gave Stefan the hair tie and turned her back to him. She tried to contain her laughter as she looked from the corner of her eye in the mirror watching Stefan attempt to put her long locks through the tie. His tongue was sticking out the side of his mouth and his eyes were squinted. She was amazed that him living as long as he has still didn't know how to do a simple ponytail she mastered it when she was eight.

When Stefan finished he turned her around to face the mirror. To Bonnie's surprise it wasn't all that bad a little bumpy on the top but it had potential.

"Not bad Salvatore." Bonnie said expecting her hair.

When she motioned that she was about to redo it Stefan stopped her.

"No no no you have to wear your hair like this all day as punishment for leaving me." Stefan slapped her hand playfully.

"Stef, it looks like I have a valley of hills on the top of my head." Bonnie said trying to smooth them out with the palm of her hand.

She was a perfectionist when it came to ponytails. Stefan laughed at her comment but still refused her to take it down.

"You're lucky I love you." Bonnie stuck out her tongue walking out the bathroom.

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

"Uhm Bonnie you know I love you but what the hell is up with that hair?" Caroline said biting into her toast.

"Yeah I wasn't going to say anything but since Caroline brought it up it looks like you have a field of hills on top of your head." The brunette said sipping her coffee.

"That's what I said! Stefan did my hair this morning and is making me wear it like this all day because we're leaving tonight. I would just take it out and redo it when I got home but I don't think I could make it look this bad even if I tired." Bonnie said with a light chuckle.

"You two are so cute that I want to throw up!"

"Caroline what about you and Tyler? Now if you want to talk about throwing up I suggest you look your relationship in the mirror." Bonnie countered.

She noticed Elena trying to cover up her smile with her coffee mug.

"Don't you laugh either Elena I saw you with Matt the other day. What's going on there?"

"I don't know we're just talking that's all nothing special." Elena said.

"Do you want it to be?"

"I don't know he seems nice and all but only time will tell."

"Amen!" Caroline and Bonnie said simultaneously.

After breakfast the girls went shopping for their three day trip to Miami. They hit up all the bikini shops, went shopping for clubbing dresses and just causal wear. They decided on having dinner at Stefan's since he's the one driving them to the airport.

When they entered the mansion it smelt heavenly. Stefan had prepared a classic Italian dinner which included lasagna, baked ziti, Penne, and pasta salad. It was delicious.

When the four got finished eating their meals off to the airport they went.

"I'll meet you guys inside." Bonnie said to her friends as they got out the car.

When they walked through the doors Bonnie turned around only to be face to face with her lover.

"I'm going to miss you babe be good don't let any guy touch you you're all _mine_."

"Yes sir. I'm going to miss you too and you stay out of trouble too! Girls around here don't care if you're with me they will go after you."

"Yes ma'am. There's nothing to worry about I'll see you when you get home then we'll have a day of rest and off we go!"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

They kissed and off Bonnie went.

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

When Stefan arrived back home he could sense that something was off. He walked into the living area and found the cause of his problems.

"Damon?"

"Stefan long time no see." Damon said with his famous smirk.

**A/N: Yes, Damon is now in the picture. I decided to write him in because with Damon there's always drama and I also I have some things coming up and Stefan couldn't handle it all by himself. In the next chapter there will be "Defan" moments and I'll write some about the girls and their trip! Until then… *Song ****_Heart Beats by JohnnySwim_*******

** XO**

**Ashlyne**


	6. All Night Long

**A/N: Special shout-out to SteVie'SGirL for being a loyal reviewer! Also to shout-out everyone else your reviews make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"_Damon?"_

"_Stefan long time no see" Damon said with his famous smirk._

Time stood still.

Stefan thought that he would be able to live a Damon-free life with the girl of his dreams but in the back of his mind he knew this day was coming.

Before him stood his older brother that goes by the name of Damon.

He still looks the same. Obviously.

His hair is as dark as ever ocean blue eyes shining bright a little too bright so he must have recently fed. Attire all the same- all black. Black shirt, black jeans, black shoes.

Black, black, black.

He has to be here for a purpose when Damon shows up there's always a purpose. He's not one of those drop by to say hello type of guys he always had a hidden agenda. Well he did make it his goal in his life goal to bring misery upon his younger brother but why show up now?

The last time Stefan saw his brother was about a decade ago. What can he possibly want? Then Stefan got to thinking.

Bonnie.

**Damon's POV**

Little does my brother know it but I've been checking up on him for the past week. I wanted to see if he was still dead and kicking. It's not like I woke up one morning and said, _hmm let's go pick on Stefan_ okay well maybe I did, but I see that he's happy why not bring a little rain?

Ahh, Stefan. Caramel highlighted hair, ivory skin, leafy green eyes and did I see him smiling when he walked through the door? Of course that all changed when he saw me, but I think I know the reason behind that smile.

Bonnie.

Ms. Bennett. Beautiful woman I must say. Curves in _all_ the right places, long chocolate curly locks and those eyes put Stefan's to shame.

I must admit that watching the two they looked good together.

Happy.

_I_ on the other hand am happy but lonely not that I care or anything. I can't be tied down to one woman. I get bored. Sure I'll entertain her for a few weeks but then it's on to the next.

But I think I spotted someone that can make me a changed man.

**Miami**

The plane ride wasn't that long well okay it was long but sleeping most of the way made the trip shorter.

When the girls landed in Miami the first thing they did was of course shopping. Stefan had been so generous and gave the girls some pocket money. They headed into all the shops that had the prettiest things on display and spiced up their spring and summer wardrobe.

"Okay we should check in before we spend all the money. I don't know about you guys but I want to eat!" Elena said checking out.

"Yeah let's go to the hotel and then off to the beach to see where the party's gonna be at."

The girls all left the shop with bags in both hands and made their way toward the Four Seasons Hotel.

The view was unbelievably beautiful. Looking out the window you could see the hotel's private pool with the remarkably clear water surrounded by palm trees. There were a few people in the pool but that wasn't a surprise they were all probably at the local beach which they could spot being on the top floor. They had a Birdseye view of everything going on.

"Wow!" Caroline said gazing out the window.

"I know it's amazing right?"

"Bon, remind me to make your boyfriend two dozen batches of my famous brownies when we go home would ya?"

Bonnie had to laugh, "Of course cause I want some of those brownies! Let's change and head off to the beach!"

**Salvatore Boardinghouse**

"What do you want Damon?"

"What no," Damon mimicking Stefan's voice, "Damon, hi I'm so glad you're here I missed you." He had his hands out like he was on a cross "none of that?"  
He sounded a little offended but it was all part of the act.

"I'll ask again what do you want Damon?"

"Can't I just...check up on my baby bro without there being an ulterior motive?"

"Well since you made it your life goal to ruin my happiness, no."

The elder vampire brought his eyebrows together, "It's not all about you Stefan although since you mention happiness I see that there's someone in your life that's the cause of that. Bonnie is it?" Damon said with a grin.

"Stay away from her." The younger Salvatore said balling his hands into fist until his knuckles turned white.

"Trying a different flavor I see. Tell me brother, how does chocolate taste?"

That had done it. Stefan projected himself over to Damon knocking him on the hardwood floor. He reached for the nearest chair, broke off its leg and stabbed him in the stomach. Damon let out a loud grunt and laughed. This caused Stefan's jaw tick so he deepened the leg further into him until he heard him scream bloody murder.

"Now you listen to me Damon," Stefan said through clenched teeth, "if you touch Bonnie I will kill you understand, brother?"

"Crystal." Damon said struggling to breathe.

Stefan ejected the leg and threw it into the fireplace and walked up to his room leaving Damon on the floor like a bug that was stuck on its back.

**Miami**

"Bonnie?"

The caramel girl turned around to spot one of her friends at school.

"Kayla, hey!"

"I thought that was you I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah this was sort of last minute Caroline and Elena are here too did you want to talk to them?"

"No that's cool I was just wondering if you were going to the party tonight?"

"Tell me where and I'll be there!"

"Great it's at this address" Kayla said handing her a flier, "the party starts at ten, feel free to bring Caroline and Elena too! See ya."

"Bye see you at ten!"

Bonnie turned around to see if she could spot her friends. She was headed to the bathroom before Kayla came up to her and she just completely forgot where she was walking to in the first place. She just shrugged her shoulders and started walking in the opposite direction.

The smell of salt water filled her lungs. The sound of the ocean's waves and laughter absorbed in her ear drums. Out of all the vacations Bonnie been on (which wasn't that many) going to the beach would be her favorite. She loved walking on the boardwalk, dressing lightly so she can be all bronze-y and of course the ocean. Bonnie wanted to be a marine biologist she loved the ocean and everything inside it.

Bonnie spotted Caroline soaking up the sun. She was thankful that she didn't get lost walking the long beach.

"Where's Elena?"

"Bathroom."

_So that's where I was going to go. Shit now I have to pee._

When Elena arrived Bonnie told the girls about the party that was happening and of course went to the bathroom.

**The Grill**

Stefan needed a drink. With Damon in the picture he feared that he will turn into an alcoholic he always caused him to drink.

He couldn't stop thinking about Bonnie and if she would fall for his brothers charms. Damon always seemed to take his girlfriends, he would always wonder why they would fall for the same women. Stefan quickly brushed those worries aside and cursed himself for thinking that way because Bonnie loved him like no other and she wouldn't simply swap brothers- would she? No, no she wouldn't, right?

_Sigh_ "What do you want Damon?"

"I'm just curious does the Bennett know what she is?"

"No. At least I don't think so."

"Then why haven't you told her?"

"It's not my place to tell. I can't just waltz right up to her and say _Hey Bonnie how are you that's good you know what you're a…_" Stefan got quiet as he became aware of his surrounds. They were in a public place and didn't want anybody to hear their conversation and spread rumors. This is Mystic Falls. "…you know, but anyway don't you think if she was destined to practice someone would've told her? So how I look at it, it's not important at the moment."

_Gulp_. One of the many shots will go down his pipe tonight.

"I guess."

_Gulp_

"Does she know about what we are?"

"Yes Damon I told her not too long ago she took it pretty well actually. I think that if she knew what she is she would've told me at that point but she didn't so..." Stefan left his comment unfinished.

_Gulp_

**Miami**

The girls were so excited to go out they had all worn their new dresses that they bought back in Virginia. Caroline had worn an electric blue dress that stopped just at the apex of her thigh and exposed the perfect amount of cleavage. It made her blue orbs pop. She paired the dress with black lace heels and her signature curly do. Elena wore a sliver studded dress that exposed a lot of back. With her hair pulled into a high bun and three inch heels she looked stunning- as always. Bonnie wore a deep red dress similar to Elena's that hugged her curves well. It didn't expose as much back as Elena's but that was fine with her. She paired her dress with white platforms and let her curls dangle down past her shoulders. The deep red complained her skin tone really well. The girls looked hot and possibly were going to be the hottest girls at the party.

When they arrived the music was blasting in their ears they could barely hear themselves think.

"Let's raid the dance floor!" Caroline screamed.

The girls made their way to the floor and began to dance to the music.

_"I love the way you're talking  
I'm loving what you're doing boy  
I don't fall easy often  
I've never had a love like you before"  
_  
The girls were having a good time being free and dancing to the music. Bonnie and Caroline waved their arms up in the air while Elena let hers swing down low then after a few lyrics they switched positions. It was their signature dance since they were young and went to the first concert- _The Jonas Brothers.  
_  
Caroline had a crush on Kevin, Elena, Joe and Bonnie, Nick. It was a phase that took a while to get out of but they moved on to other men that they knew they couldn't have like Channing Tatum and the Hemsworth brothers.

_"I like you, put your number, put your number in my phone, yeah  
You heard me right so, call me, call me when you're all alone, lone, lone, lone"  
_  
It wasn't long before boys spotted the group of friends. They scoped each one out carefully and decided who would take who.

Slowly they made their way over to the girls looking at them like they were a piece of meat.

_"Don't make plans  
Come on with me we'll stay up all night long  
I want you and I want you bad  
Let's keep the party goin' all night long  
Let's keep the party goin' all night long  
all night, all night  
a-a-a all night"  
_  
Caroline, Elena and Bonnie all felt hands come around their middle. The hands didn't feel familiar to Bonnie so she knew it wasn't Stefan but she didn't mind. As long as the boy didn't touch her in any places only Stefan hands were obligated to then no harm was done.

Bonnie opened her eyes to see who she caught attention to. _Not bad_ Bonnie said to herself.

"The names Bravo."

"Bravo? That's your real name?"

"Nah. Now that's for me to know and for you to" he leaned in closer so his lips brushed against her ear, "dot dot dot." He whispered.

Bonnie couldn't help it she had to laugh. The boy might be cute but his game was off- _way_ off

_"I'm on another planet  
I'm in another universe  
You may not understand it  
Sooner or later baby you will learn"  
_  
Bonnie looked at her friends and smiled that they both had men occupying their time. They seemed to be enjoying themselves and the boys looked like they had more game than Fabio no Javo?- whatever his name was.

_"…Your kisses real nice  
Come closer 'cause I don't bite  
You talkin' how I like  
You play daddy I play wife"  
_  
_Okay those hands better find their way up soon before he loses them _Bonnie waited a few moments but when his hands weren't finding their way up she had to say something.

"Yeah could you get your hands off my ass I have a boyfriend." Bonnie said turning around to come face to face with what's-his-name. He wasn't that much taller than her in her heels so she was glad.

"Yeah then where is he?" The boy challenged.

"He's not here he let me have some fun alone with my friends."  
Bonnie sounded a little annoyed she hated it when people questioned her.

"Well since he isn't here" he said as he got up closer, "what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" He smiled seductively.

Bonnie didn't fall for it. She had a bad feeling about this man but didn't drop her poker face.

_"…Wanna wanna wanna be your girl  
Wanna wanna be my man  
Well we could hold hands, run our hands in the sand  
its the weekend, don;t make plans"_

Bonnie started to walk away but he grabbed a hold of her hand. No matter how strong she was resisting he would let her free of his grip.

Bonnie became irate. When she noticed that the boy was in pain she looked down at his hand and it looked as if all the bones in his arm were breaking. It was weird because that's what Bonnie's was thinking. She wanted to crack every single bone in his hand for disrespecting her. When she put the thought to rest the crackling stopped and Bonnie walked away a little scared. Had she done that? Bravo gripped his hand in pain as he watched Bonnie leave.

"What the hell?" He thought aloud.

Bonnie found her friends at the bar with the boys they were dancing with she was relieved that they didn't see what she had done or thought she done.

"Hey Care, Lena I'm gonna head up I'm tired."

"Do you want us to join you? Is everything okay?" Bonnie could hear the concern in Caroline's voice.

"I'm fine and no you two have fun! Good night ladies, boys." She waved.

_"Party Starts  
When you're here  
After Dark  
We don't care  
We gon' set it off, we gon' set it off"_

Bonnie could still hear the music ringing in her ears as she made her way to the hotel. She was glad that the party was only a few blocks away from where they were staying because it lessened the chance of something happening again.

Bonnie made it to the hotel safely.

"Thank you Jesus." Bonnie said as she slipped off her shoes.

She hopped in the shower trying to get the events of the party out of her head and the smell of Fabio- yeah that was his name off of her.

She plopped in her bed and called Stefan.

**The Grill**

The Salvatore brothers were a little drunk which always causes problems. Damon walked around the restaurant- if that's what you call it- with a bottle in one hand and a glass in the other. He was simply demonstrating to Stefan his women alluring skills.

Stefan laughed (a little too loudly) when the girl Damon was "alluring" slapped him in the face and threw her drink on him. Damon walked back to his baby brother who handed him a few napkins so he could wipe off the diet coke.

"Wow now I gotta say that was impressive." Stefan used his sarcastic voice while slow clapping.

Stefan was a funny drunk. Well he was funny without being drunk- when he wanted to be, but when the alcohol gets to him he'll have you crying from laughing he was more of a lose spirit. Not so broody.

Damon on the other hand was the other hand was the daring type. He felt like he could do anything and everything (no pun intended). Stefan loved making him do the most dangerous things because he's a vampire as long as it had nothing to do with wood or fire he couldn't die.

One time Stefan dared his brother to jump off a cliff he was joking but the bastard did it. Now _that_ was impressive. Vampire or not Stefan would not have jumped off that cliff but Damon was older he had to live up to his I don't give a damn reputation.

Stefan felt a vibration in his left jean pocket. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was Bonnie and instantly his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Damon saw his change in attitude and decided to listen to the conversation to see who was on the other end.

"Hey babe what's up?" Stefan opened.

"Oh nothing just laying down on the bed staring at the ceiling."

"That sounds like fun."

Bonnie chuckled, "Where are you I hear people."

"Oh just at The Grill with- ugh my brother actually."

"You have a brother?"

_Typical_ Damon thought.

"Yeah, Damon."

"Oh can't wait to meet him when we get back. I miss you and I can't wait to see you." Bonnie used her sexy voice which she knew drove Stefan crazy.

_Ohh this should be interesting  
_  
"Yeah? I miss you too." Stefan tried to compose himself by adjusting himself on the bar stool.

"I can't wait to have you all to myself for a few days while we go on our little trip."

Stefan cleared his throat. He was being sucked up in her spell and he soon forgot where he was. Where was he? What time is it? What's his name?

"I suggest you do your stretches Salvatore." Pause. "I was a cheerleader you know?"

_How did he score that?_

Stefan's throat was dry. Someone get this man some water stat!

"_Sigh_ Looks like Caroline and Elena are back. See you soon, love you."

_Love?_

Stefan finally found his voice "I- I love you too babe."

**Miami**

Bonnie giggled to herself she loved teasing Stefan he made it too easy. She got up from the bed and walked towards the door to greet her friends.

"How was it ladies?" Bonnie asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Bon you know I'm with Tyler."

"Hey I don't judge!" Bonnie said holding her hands up in surrender.

"But if I wasn't girrl!" Caroline dragged out.

The girls burst into laughter. Leave it to Caroline to make them tear up.

"Okay, Elena, what about you?" Bonnie said in between chuckles.

The brunette blushed a little before answering, "Well we made out and exchanged numbers but it's not going to go further than it already has."

"Why not?"

"Well for one, we're in Miami he lives here and two, I'm not up for a long distance thing."

"Sorry Lena."

"Please, don't be he may be cute but I can tell he was a player- defiantly not the boyfriend type!"

"Amen!"

Caroline and Elena took their showers and the girls headed off to bed.

**The Grill**

When Stefan hung up the phone Damon took one look at him before asking,

"How in the _hell_ did you score that? She sounds a little too dirty for you. Let me take her off your hands it'll only be fair, we could be dirty together."

If looks could kill Damon would be on the floor like a dead bug, hands and legs both pointing upwards.

"Damon, do I need to stab something else in your stomach?"

"Calm down lover-boy it was a joke geez."

Stefan scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway I'm heading out. A bed's calling my name and it isn't not mine." Damon said with a wink and vanished.

Stefan hopped on his Harley and headed home.

"Bonnie hurry back."

**A/N: I want to thank you all so very much for reviewing, favorite-ing, and following my story this truly means a lot! I'm glad to inform you that I actually now have a plan for this story. Honestly I was just writing as I went I knew how I wanted it to end but didn't figure out the plot but I took some time out to come up with an outline and let me tell ya... you're in for a ride *insert evil laugh* Tell me what you think. Next chapter – (some of the) Stefonnie getaway! And also updates will now be on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays! *Song _All Night Long by Demi Lovato_***

**XO**

**Ashlyne**


	7. Beautiful

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…**

For some reason today the sun shined brighter and harder. The sound of bird's chirping right next to his window early in the morning wasn't annoying and the fact that school would return in a few days didn't sound so horrible. Everything just seemed better.

Today was the day that Bonnie (and the girls) came back from vacation. These past three days had their moments but they weren't all that horrible.

Damon and Stefan actually bonded and for some reason Stefan thought that their progress would go down the drain once Bonnie returned but hoped that he would be proved wrong.

Damon has been known to swoon and steal his girlfriends. Every time he fell or someone Damon would come and swoop in and take her from right under his nose. He feared that history will be repeating itself with Bonnie but then remembered that she loves him too much so she wouldn't fall for Damon's charms- would she? No, no she wouldn't- right?

Anyway no more sad thinking Bonnie will be here in a few hours so the lovesick puppy practically waited by the door until he heard that turn of the door knob. He couldn't wait to wrap his arms around her and kiss the life out of her. He missed her too much and would probably never let her leave town without him again no matter how short the trip would be.

"Honey I'm home!"

Stefan just loved that she called the boardinghouse her home.

Just when he was about to greet his beauty Damon beat him to the punch. _Uh-oh here we go.  
_  
"Honey you're back!"

"Who the hell are you?" Bonnie said with a raised brow while eyeing the man up and down.

"Oh Stefan got a feisty one. I'm Damon."

"Oh Stefan's brother. I'm Bonnie nice to meet you. These are my friends Caroline and Elena."

"Hi."

"Hey."

For some reason that Elena chick reminded Damon of someone that he used to have a thing with back in 1864 the similarities were impeccable. He'll ask Stefan about that later.

"Stefan!"

Bonnie ran to her man who picked her up and twirled her around and kissed her senselessly. When his lips touched hers everyone in the room faded away. It was just Bonnie and Stefan. You would think that they were married or better yet Bonnie was in the military and she just returned home for the first time in years.

It was a little too much to watch, once their hands began to wonder each other's bodies Caroline and Elena decided that that was their cue to leave.

"See you Bon, thanks again Stefan."

Not that they heard but once the door closed Stefan hoisted Bonnie up and sped off to their room.

"Well so much for Damon Bonnie talk." The elder Salvatore said walking out the door. He didn't feel like listening to flesh smacking against flesh for the next three hours.

* * *

Once they had their wake up call it was time to start the day. Stefan had a whole day planned for just Bonnie and him. Bonnie reminded Stefan that he said that they were going to have a day of rest but Stefan threatened her with him doing her hair again so she backed off.

"So what so you have planned for us today Salvatore?"

"Well we're going to go shopping and take a ride on my Harley and have a little dinner before our flight tonight."

"You ride a motorcycle?"

"More to learn and love." The vampire said with a smile.

"Great when do we get started?"

"In a few minutes I don't want to let go of you just yet." Stefan said tightening his arms around her.

Bonnie laid her head back on Stefan's chest kissing it and they stayed there in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Bonnie had to admit she was a little scared hopping on his bike she's never been on one before and never planned on it. Whenever she saw someone pass her on the road riding a motorcycle she wished that she could be brave enough to ride one herself but knew that she'll scream once she hit the road. Stefan assured her that she'll be safe as long as she hangs on.

"Plus it gives you a chance to feel me up a little." The vampire added wiggling his eyebrows.

Bonnie just shook her head but decided to give it a shot. She would be safe as long as Stefan was there with her.

_"Hop on, the back of my bike_

_Let the good the wind blow through your hair_

_With a a** like that, and a smile so bright_

_Oh you're killing me, you know it ain't fair"  
_  
It was pretty exhilarating to Bonnie riding a motorcycle. Even though she wasn't the one actually driving she still felt her adrenaline pumping. Once Bonnie got comfortable she loosened her tight grip- only a smidge and rested her head on Stefan's back with a little smile planted on her face. Stefan was glad that she was getting used to riding on his bike. Truth was he hated driving cars; motorcycles were just easier to him. He felt more loose and free.

_"You're beautiful, and your mind is f-cking beautiful_

_And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah"_

When they arrived at the first shop, Stefan made Bonnie try on all the clothes that she wanted. He figured if he was going to go shopping he wanted a little show just to make shopping less boring. Bonnie knew what he was up to she hated trying on clothes it just took too long. She found nothing wrong with picking up clothes holding it up to her and looking in the mirror to see how it looks against her. It never failed her yet. But like always to keep her man happy she agreed but not without a objecting.

_"I like when you run red lights, don't stop till you thrill me, oh how you thrill me_

_Always in control, how you do it I don't know_

_But I don't care, take me anywhere"_

After they hit up a few more shops Bonnie suggested that they should buy matching outfits. It took a little convincing but Stefan _eventually_ agreed.

Bonnie picked out a teal knitted camisole with white short shorts and black flip flops. Stefan got a matching teal short sleeved button down shirt along with white shorts. Bonnie had never seen Stefan in shorts before so she couldn't wait to see him in them. This time around Bonnie made Stefan try on his clothes along with her to see how they looked in their matching attire. When Stefan stepped out the changing room Bonnie couldn't resist the urge to laugh she was gaining the attention of the other shoppers in the store.

"I'm sorry babe it's just" _laughter_ "it's just that I've never seen you in shorts" _more laughter_ "you look good in them but it's just funny." Bonnie tried to regain her breath.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah I think so." Bonnie fanned herself all this laughter was making her hot even in the outfit that she was wearing.

"We look good Stefan now people won't get the wrong idea."

"Laugh at me again and next time I won't be so nice." Stefan said slapping her bottom.

"I laugh because I love you."

Stefan kissed her nose and went back to change.

_"And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah_

_You're beautiful, good lord, you're f-cking beautiful_

_And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah."_

* * *

Once the truck with their clothes arrived to the manor Bonnie and Stefan began packing. Bonnie still didn't know where they were going Stefan told her that there was no cell service there so that it wouldn't be any distractions. Bonnie was worried, what if something happens and they couldn't contact anybody but Stefan reminded her that he's a vampire and if anything happens he'll protect her. That made Bonnie feel better but she still packed her cell anyway and made sure to text Caroline and Elena that she wouldn't be able to contact them until she got back.

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

After what seemed like hours of packing and chit chat back on the Harley they went. Stefan took her into this part of the woods where there was this beautiful stream and green field with surprisingly few trees surrounding them.

"How do know all these beautiful places?"

Bonnie was always surprised of how Stefan knew of all these mystical places. She lived here all her life and everywhere Stefan would take her it has been some place that she's never been or seen before.

"Well this is my hometown so I know _all_ the secrets."

"I didn't know this was your hometown I thought you said that you just came here."

"I did I live here for a few years just to check up and then leave before anyone realizes that I haven't aged. Then I come back after a decade or two."

"Why don't you just tell people your secret?"

"There are things in this town that you don't know Bonnie. They won't take the news so lightly they will try to kill me. The town counsel knows about the supernatural creatures that live here. Stories have been passed on from generation to generation about them. Each founding family has a journal that their ancestors wrote that includes what they've been through and warning them about people like me and Damon. No one can know. I only told you because you deserved to know because I want you in my life forever and I didn't want there to be any secrets between us."

"Wow I didn't know that. I guess this town knows how to keep some things a secret better than I thought. What other creatures live here?"

Stefan didn't want to tell Bonnie about this he wanted to have a nice dinner but then he figured the more she knew the more the more she'll be careful so he would tell her the truth.

"Creatures like vampires, werewolves and witches."

"Wow that's crazy. Do you know anybody else who's supernatural?"

_Yes and it's you,_ "Well besides Damon there's no one else that's important at the moment."

"Wow." Bonnie said looking down at her hands.

With all this information that Stefan just told her it made Bonnie think back to when she was in Miami at the club. Could she be a supernatural creature? She thought of bringing pain to the boy at the club and pain he got. With a single thought she was able to crack every bone in his graspy hand and when she let the thought slide the pain went away. It frightened her to think about it she would tell Stefan but not yet. Not until she could prove it for right now she would just keep to herself.

Stefan saw Bonnie in deep thought. He couldn't help but think she knew something about what she is but he decided that in her own time she would tell him if anything happened.

"It's getting late we should head back."

Stefan snapped Bonnie out of her thought, "Yeah we don't want to miss our flight. Where are we going anyways?"

"Why do you keep asking that question when you know I'm not going to tell you?" He kissed her and began to clean up.

That's true Stefan was doing too good of a job hiding where they were going. She even tried asking him when he was a little _distracted_ but he still didn't spill.

Damn vampire.

When they arrived home Damon took this as an opportunity to corner Bonnie. Stefan had her out all day he couldn't help but think he did it on purpose just so that they wouldn't have a chance to talk. Just when he was giving up hope Bonnie walked in the kitchen alone.

"So Bonnie how did you and my brooding brother meet?"

"In a club out of town actually then I saw him in school and we've been together ever since- well kind of."

"Kind of?" Damon became interested.

"Yeah we've broken up a few times but we've gotten back together right afterwards so…"

Bonnie thought that it was smart of her if she kept their big fight to herself. If Stefan never told her about his brother than it had to be for a reason she didn't want to start unwanted drama between them. Little did she know that drama was already a huge part of their relationship.

"So tell me about Elena."

"Elena? Why?"

"No reason just curious."

"Okay well I've known her since we were in diapers she's smart and caring and a little funny when she wants to be. She's my best friend we're like sisters." Bonnie had to smile. She and Elena were closer than two catfish in a skillet.

The way that Bonnie described Elena it couldn't be the girl that she reminded him of but they did look alike a little _too_ alike. That meant that Damon had to do a little digging around to find out exactly what's going on.

Damon used his vamp speed to invade Bonnie's space and was surprised and even a little impressed that she didn't flinch like most people did.

"Well Bonnie if you need anything like I don't know a new lover then don't hesitate you know where to find me."

"Uhm sure but don't get your hopes up Damon."

"That's what they all say at first."

Damon gave Bonnie one of those famous smirks of his. All Bonnie could do was shake her head and smile she couldn't believe that Damon would make a move on her when she's dating his brother. She was sure that he was into Elena why else would he be asking about her. Although she had to admit he wasn't bad looking.

"Bonnie you ready to go?"

Stefan walked in the kitchen to see Damon a little too close to Bonnie and them smiling at each other. He didn't like it.

"Uh yeah I was just having a little chat with your brother. I'll go get my bags."

When Bonnie left the kitchen Stefan didn't waste any time to smash Damon's back onto the wall with his hand tight around his neck.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her."

"It's not my fault if we happened to be in the same room together careful Stef, leaving a woman like that alone can be dangerous."

"What were you two talking about anyways?"

"Oh you know her and I naked in the bed and her wildest fancies."

Stefan tightened his hold around Damon's neck.

"Okay okay." Damon said pushing Stefan off "We were talking about Elena you know the Katherine knock off."

"Yeah I do know and it's not Katherine I made sure of it."

"I know that know thanks to Bon-Bon. That still doesn't explain why she looks so much alike her. The bitch didn't have any children."

Stefan was about to comment on his new nickname for Bonnie but she walked in.

"I'm ready! See you Damon."

"I'll see you every day in my dreams Bon-Bon."

Bonnie laughed at his comment, "You're something else Damon." She said walking out of the kitchen.

Stefan just gave Damon an evil look then caught up with Bonnie and they made their way to the airport.

* * *

Their plane ride was long but they were glad that they left at night so they slept most of the way otherwise it would have been torture.

Stefan should've paid for one seat because he wanted Bonnie on his lap most of the way, with her there it helped him sleep even though he didn't need it. Bonnie didn't mind she loved being so close to Stefan he made her feel safe and protected.

Bonnie and Stefan were famous for making people around them uncomfortable. When they are somewhere public and Stefan would kiss Bonnie it was no turning back. People would move or change seats just to get away from the lovesick couple. Now on the plane people would look at them like their crazy. They didn't mind though nothing mattered as long as they had each other.

Their plane landed in Dominica which Bonnie thought that it was their destination but then Stefan took her on a private yatch that took them far into the ocean. Bonnie lost all since of direction she tried to figure out where they were headed but after about five minutes she gave up. Bonnie changed into one of her new bikinis and took the time to soak up some sun.

Stefan soon joined her on the deck and rubbed his lady down in cold sunscreen. Bonnie shivered at first but soon warmed up to the feeling.

"Stefan, how much longer?"

"Just a few minutes Bon be patient."

He heard her growl he knew that she hated when people told her what to do unless she asked you or she needed to know the information. Stefan chuckled to himself and planted himself on top of her making sure not to use all his body weight.

"Ugh, Stefan!"

"Yes dear?" He joked.

"Get off of me before you lose your balls!"

"Ouch." Stefan got off of her and cupped himself just in case.

She gave Stefan that evil glare of hers and when she was about to curse him out she was interrupted.

"We're here!" The caption announced.

Bonnie turned around and was taken aback by the view. All she could see was the beautiful deep blue ocean and large green mountains surrounded by sand and palm trees.

When they got off they got off the lot they were greeted by an islander.

"Welcome to Jade Mountain in St. Lucia Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore!"

_Did he just say Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore?_ Bonnie would have to question Stefan about that later.

The instructor that went by the name of Mark took them to where they would be staying. Bonnie had to blink her eyes multiple times to make sure she was seeing right. Before her was an amazing suite on the edge of a mountain. It had a unique stone structured architectural design with bridges leading to an infinity pool. It didn't have any walls only a ceiling with fans just a few yards apart from each other. There were beautiful plants all around the suite and beside the kitchen was their private infinity pool and jacuzzi.

The kitchen came with all your supplies like silverware, pots, pans and Bonnies favorite; a fully stocked refrigerator. She felt like a kid in a candy store just touching everything to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

The bedroom was huge. It held a California king sized bed, a couch, two chairs, a coffee table a few feet away from the bottom of the bed and a dresser. The view was unreal just like the rest of this trip. Looking out you could see the beautiful green mountains and the deep blue ocean. Bonnie plopped herself on the bed which was decorated beautifully with its touches of teal. Turning her head she spotted the connected bathroom.

Luckily the bathroom had walls but not a door. Walking in there was a long mirror that filled up the whole wall connected to two oval stoned sinks with a vanity beside the second sink. Looking behind her was a glass shower and a door that lead to the toilet. Much like the kitchen it came with everything you needed like toothpaste and large bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

Everything seemed like a dream. This by far was the best places she's ever been and probably would ever be. She couldn't wait to scope out the rest of the island with Stefan.

"You like?"

"Uh duh!"

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I picked this spot because this is where Paul went on his vacation with Torrey back in February '13. When he told people to check it out on twitter I looked it up and it's freakin unreal! If you want to search it up yourself just type in "Jade Mountain" in Google and you'll faint! *Song ****_Beautiful by Mariah Carey ft Miguel_***** Anyway until next time...**

**XO**

**Ashlyne**


	8. Mirrors

**A/N: Hey guys so I have a little bad news... someone on this site is trying to get my story deleted because I add lyrics in my chapters so I will posted a "new" story called "Latched" it'll be the same story but w/o the lyrics. ALTHOUGH I will STILL post on this story with the lyrics the "Latched" story is a just-in-case.**

Bonnie had never imagined in her life that she would be with someone like Stefan. Every time she's with him she feels light as a feather. He takes all of her worries away and he's her safe haven. She doesn't have to care what she does or says because Stefan makes her feel free and alive and she never experienced anything like it.

Bonnie means everything to Stefan. It scares him because he knows that he'll do _anything_ to be with her and to make sure that she's no one else's but his. He'll do anything to keep her from harm and to be free from pain. Bonnie is his mate and he never wants that to change not for anything in the world. When he's not with her he feels like a piece of his un-beating heart is missing and it pains him. He wants to keep her safe because if she isn't and something happens to her he's not sure what he'll do.

Their vacation had been going well. Stefan had surprised Bonnie with many things and made her try new things and go on different adventures. They've been on the trip for a few days now and never had a boring moment even with no TV and cell service.

Sometimes they would have a lazy day and spend it in bed. Sometimes they would spend most of the day at the beach walking along the shore holding hands. Today they decided to have an adventure.

Bonnie could feel the warm blue liquid through her fingers and on her face. It was Stefan's idea- of course but she had to admit she was having a fun time swimming in the ocean with the fishes.

Bonnie reached out to touch the greenest fish that she's ever seen. It felt slippery against her fingers and squirted away.

She looked to her left to see Stefan he was currently being attacked by a school of fish. Bonnie had to laugh to herself it was pretty funny actually. I guess those fish found him attractive I mean who wouldn't? He didn't seem to mind though.

Karma is defiantly a B because soon after Bonnie found herself surrounded by fish. She began to swing her arms and legs so she could go to the surface. Okay I take it back that was not funny.

When Bonnie's head hit the surface for a few seconds she was yanked back under. She began to panic there weren't supposed to be sharks in this water but then relaxed when she noticed that it was Stefan that pulled her back in.

Bonnie hit his chest with closed hands he almost gave her a heart attack. She could see Stefan's laughing eyes through the scuba goggles.

Bonnie took a large gulp of air.

"That wasn't funny!"

Stefan did the same.

"That's only because you didn't see your face."

It was hard to hear him but Bonnie could read lips. She rolled her eyes and tried to swim back up but Stefan didn't let her go.

She looked down at his hands on her hips then looked back up at him with her annoyed face. Stefan chuckled and leaned over to kiss her.

Bonnie never kissed someone underwater but it wasn't that bad a little weird but not bad.

During the kiss Stefan kicked his legs softly against the water to bring them to the surface. When they reached air Stefan deepened the kiss. Bonnie was so close to being out of air so she pulled back- lord knows it was hard.

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

When their boat reached the surface they went back to their suite to shower and change.

Stefan wanted to take Bonnie out to lunch so she suggested that they wear their matching outfits. She saw Stefan's worried look on his face.

"You promise not to laugh this time?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Pinky promise!" She said with a smile.

Bonnie walked to the bathroom and looked herself in the mirror to give herself a little talk.

_Okay Bonnie you could do this you will not laugh you will simply smile and bite the inside of your cheeks. You are a strong women you will not laugh.  
_  
Once her pep talk was over Bonnie imagined Stefan in those shorts and let out a few giggles and walked out the bathroom.

"Nice shorts babe."

"Ha ha."

They linked their fingers and began walking on the sand. They got a few looks and smiles as they walked by other couples. Bonnie even heard on girl grill what she assumed to be her husband on how they should match sometimes.

"I think we're stirring up trouble in paradise."

Bonnie chuckled, "Yeah it's quite funny I just heard this girl tell her husband that they should start dressing alike."

Stefan snickered and pointed to a table in the middle of the beach it was set with a white cloth over it, teal flowers and napkins and black plates and bowls with white chairs.

"Wow Stefan this is beautiful! Awe teal and white our colors!" Bonnie said with a huge smile on her face.

Soon after they were seated a waiter came up to them. They both ordered steak and salads. Stefan asked for his steak rare but Bonnie went for well done. Instead of sitting across from on another like the table was set Bonnie moved her utensils and chair over next to Stefan.

"Stef this is so wonderful you didn't have to do all this."

"I'll do anything to keep you happy."

"I love you so much."

"I love you more."

They kissed and it was time for their steak. They took turns feeding each other until they were full and started walking along the shore to reach their suite.

* * *

Bonnie felt bad that Stefan was doing all these nice things for her but she didn't do anything for him. She decided that she'll give him a massage. Bonnie got enough massages with Caroline and Elena to know what she was doing well at least she hoped so.

So she called a few people while Stefan was washing up and changed her clothes to mimic a masseuse.

When Stefan got out the bathroom he was surprised to what he was seeing. Bonnie stood next to a bed with a huge smile on her face. She patted the bed signaling that Stefan lay there.

"Babe what is this?"

"Well I felt bad that I didn't do anything for you so I'm going to give you a massage!"

Stefan didn't protest he just laid down on his stomach then music filled his ears.

_"Aren't you somethin' to admire, cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine"  
_  
"Just relax I'm about to begin." Bonnie said in a soothing voice.

Bonnie removed the towel that was around his waist and draped it over his derrière.

"Nice butt."

Stefan chuckled.

She began rubbing a honey smelling oil onto her hands. She rubbed her hands across his back with long, light strokes and repeated the motion on his shoulders and neck area.

_"If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side"  
_  
Next she placed one hand on his lower back and put her other hand over it and begin making small circles by going up the back and down again.

She balled her hands into fists and used her knuckles to move along his back.

"Since when do you know how to give massages? I would've asked for months ago."

"Caroline, Elena and I used to get one every month."

"Why'd you stop?"

"I don't know we were busy I guess now hush up and let me work!"

Stefan laughed, "Yes ma'am."

She moved to beside his face and used her thumb to make upward strokes between the shoulder blade and the back bone.

_"Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong"_

Stefan was surprised that she was good at giving massages. He enjoyed her small fingers rubbing up and down his back. She made him feel more relaxed but he wasn't sure if it was because of the massege or just because she was there.

Stefan let his mind wonder to what things will be like in the future. He wondered if he would let her go so she could start a family and be with someone that could give her what she deserved.

Or there's that other option that she can become a vampire but he would never ask her to do that he'll let it be her decision.

_"Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out"_

Bonnie picked the right song choice. Stefan didn't want to lose her, not now not ever. He knew that they would have to have a talk later on but for right now he would just enjoy the time they have together.

"Stop thinking so much."

"How did you kno-"

"Cause when you think you brood and when you brood you tense up."

"Ah, okay I'll relax."

"Good."

_"You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me"  
_  
Stefan flopped over to lay on his back.

"What are you doing?"

"I just want to look at you. Come here." Stefan reached out his hands.

Bonnie wiped the access oil off her hands and walked over to Stefan who pulled her on top of him.

Stefan just stared into her eyes letting the music talk for him.

_"... I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time"  
_  
Bonnie smiled when she caught on to what he was doing. She placed a kiss on his lips and laid her head down on his chest while he stroked her hair.

_"Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me"  
_  
"Do you ever think what our future would be like?" Bonnie raised her head to look into his eyes.

"Only sometimes. I'm being selfish being with you, I want you to have everything you want in life and I'm afraid that I can't give that to you."

_"Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do"  
_  
Bonnie had to think about what he was saying truth is she was being selfish with him too. She knew that she would age and become old she didn't want Stefan to have to be around her and couldn't expect him to love an old woman.

Bonnie knew that she wanted to have kids and raise a family but knew that Stefan couldn't provide that for her since vampires couldn't procreate but somehow she couldn't imagine her life without Stefan in it.

"Stefan honestly as long as I have you I have everything that I want. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I don't want to be selfish with you either because when I get older I can't expect you to love me when I'm old and wrinkly."

Stefan cupped her face in his hands and brought her closer, "I would love you forever, wrinkles and all."

Bonnie laughed and kissed Stefan. In the back of her mind she wondered if she would ever make the decision to turn but didn't bring it up to Stefan not knowing how he'll take it.

_"You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life"  
_  
Stefan and Bonnie cuddled to each other with his arm tightly around her waist and their fingers interlocked and they fell asleep.

**A/N: I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will include more of the plot to this story so stay tuned! Don't forget to follow Latched :) *Song ****_Mirrors by Justin Timberlake_*******

**XO**

**Ashlyne**


	9. Russian Roulette

**A/N: Like always thank you for your reviews make sure to follow LATCHED! Make sure to wish Paul a happy birthday! ( paulwesley)**

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah**

_I'm running, I'm running and I don't know why. I'm in the woods dodging trees and branches and it's night time which makes everything all the more difficult. You would think I stop and try to figure out where I am but I don't I just keep going. Then I hear it; a scram in the distance. I run faster until my legs give out but I get right back up and run some more. I don't know whose voice is behind the scream but for some reason I know that I have to save them._

"…And you can see my heart beating

You can see it through my chest"

_"Bonnie!"_

_My name is called then I know whose voice is behind it which causes me to run faster than I ever thought that I could._

_"Elena!"_

_I came to a stop when I saw her, she's wasn't alone. There's a man with her, he has dirty blonde hair, ivory skin and cherry red lips. I tried to move closer to help her but it was as if there was an invisible wall between me and her and all I could do is just watch._

"Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving

I know that I must pass this test"

_I heard a crackling noise behind me, which sounded like a branch breaking letting me know that I wasn't alone either. I looked around and that's when I noticed two other females who which I have never seen before surrounded by a ring of fire like Elena. I was so focused on Elena that I didn't notice that big of a detail. Then it was something off there was another woman there only she wasn't surrounded by fire she didn't even look scared. She was standing in front of a large rock that held a ball of flames._

_She began to chant something like a spell and the fire surrounding one of the women descended. The woman tried to escape but the mystery man grabbed her threw her down and yanked her heart right out of her chest like he's done it many times before. The same thing happened to the other girl this time she went for the woman in which Bonnie came to the conclusion that she was a witch and bit her in the neck trying to kill her. Yet again ivory skinned man grabbed her threw her on the floor and staked her in the heart._

"…And then I get a scary thought

That he's here means he's never lost"

_By now Elena was on the ground balling her eyes out because of the horror that she just witnessed and because she knew that she was next._

_"Elena run!" I tried to scream as the fire surrounding her went out but it seemed like she couldn't hear me._

_I tried everything in my power to help her but everything I did didn't work it was as if I was invisible._

_The man walked slowly up to Elena reached his arm out for her to take but she just walked past him and up to the witch. Bonnie knew that she was terrified for her fate but Elena didn't show it. She was a strong woman and that's how she would die; strong. He whispered something to her and knowing Elena she said something snarky like 'go to hell' but Bonnie couldn't make out the dialogue._

_The man pushed Elena's long locks away from her neck and began to drain her dry._

_"Elena!" I screamed as she hit the floor._

_"I'm going to kill you vampire!" I threatened even though I knew that I couldn't be heard._

_"Soon to be hybrid."_

"…And you can see my heart beating

Oh, you can see it through my chest"

_I turned around frightened. Before me was this woman with fair skin and long blonde wavy locks. She didn't look familiar to me but I could tell that she knew who I was._

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name is Esther. I'm one of the original witches."_

_"A witch?"_

_"Yes Bonnie, just like you. And that man right there is my son Nicklaus and what you just perceived was him becoming the strongest hybrid that ever roamed the Earth."_

_"I-I don't understand why is Elena here and how do you know my name what the hell is a hybrid and what do you mean I'm a witch?"_

_Bonnie's head was spinning with questions all this was too much. So many things in her head needed to be answered and quick. Before she knew it they weren't in the woods anymore they were in some type of chamber._

_"Listen Bonnie I don't have much time so listen carefully. Elena is a doppelgänger to Katerina Petrova she is needed to break the sun and the moon curse it requires the blood of the doppelgänger. The other two women there were a vampire and a werewolf who is also need to break the curse."_

_"What's the sun and the moon curse?" Bonnie ask wide eyed._

_"You see vampires are a supernatural being so to balance out nature they are suspended from walking in the sun. The reason that Stefan and Damon can walk in the sun is because when they turned a witch spelled a ring for them that allows them to walk in the sunlight. Werewolves like vampires are also supernatural so to create that balance they are only allowed to turn when there is a full moon rather than when they want to or if they want to at all. If a vampire breaks the curse all will be allowed to roam in the sun but if the werewolf breaks the curse they can turn when they please."_

_"So Nicklaus wants to roam in the sun freely?"_

_"Not exactly, Klaus made up the whole thing in order to find the moonstone."_

_"Wait what?"_

_"You see Klaus needs the stone so that he could turn into a hybrid half vampire half werewolf and the sacrifices of a vampire, werewolf and doppelgänger. He made up the curse centuries ago because he knew that he couldn't find the stone alone and that no one would agree to help him become the strongest creature. But you can stop Klaus this whole operation cannot work if Elena does not die you can save her. Klaus will be here soon to take Elena and began the ritual so you don't have much time you have to start practicing your powers."_

_"But I know nothing about being a witch and what are you talking about practicing what do I do how do I do it?"_

_"Sheila will help you through it."_

_"You mean my grams?"_

_"Yes now go, Klaus will be here in five months' time that doesn't give you much time to practice but you are strong Bonnie, I know you can do it."_

_This was so much to take in a million things were running through her head at mile a minute but before Bonnie could respond, Ester was gone and a bright light was shining in her face. It was so bright that she had to shield her face with her hands before the light blinded her._

"Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving

Know that I must pass this test"

_Gasp!_

Bonnie shot up from the bed rapidly breathing as she quickly looked to the left of her to find Stefan sleeping. The dream that she had seemed all too real but she was glad that she was by Stefan's side she needed to tell him what she dreamed about maybe he could help her.

"Stefan."

He didn't budge.

"Stefan!" Bonnie screamed poking him on his back.

Still nothing.

Bonnie decided to shake him to try and wake him up it was odd because Stefan was a fairly light sleeper. When shaking didn't work pulled him down so that his back was on the bed and her eyes almost flew out of their sockets.

_"…As my life flashes before my eyes_

_I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?"  
_  
A stake was plunged into his heart and that's when she noticed that his skin was this odd green color with veins showing all over. She was too distracted by her dream that she didn't even notice the obvious. The worst part about it was that his eyes were wide open like he saw it coming.

Bonnie screamed bloody murder and jumped off the bed covering her mouth with her hands with tears pouring rapidly down her face. She was petrified who could've done this? First the dream and now this, when did her life get so messed up?

Bonnie was enraged all her sadness turned into anger she promised herself that whoever did this will suffer by her doing.

"Bonnie!"

Someone was calling her name which caused her to snap her out of her paralyzed state and run towards the scream. She made her way towards the front door.

"Bonnie!" Someone called out again.

_"And you can see my heart beating_

_Oh, you can see it through my chest"  
_  
She stopped when she saw a dark figure at the end of the stairway in the pouring rain. When the figure inched closer to her everything came together.

"Oh my lord." Bonnie whispered under her breath.

_"Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving, no_

_Know that I must pass this test_

_So just pull the trigger."  
_  
"Bonnie wake up!"

Stefan was gently shaking her calling her name trying his best not to make her dream worse than it already was. She's been screaming for the past five minutes and he began to worry. Then Bonnie shot up screaming and gasping for air she looked to her left to see Stefan with his face full of concern. She reached over to him and hugged his neck tightly crying her eyes out she was so glad to see him alive.

"It's okay Bonnie I'm here everything's going to be fine." Stefan soothed into her ear gripping her tightly rubbing her back.

Bonnie opened her eyes and noticed her surroundings. Everything in the suite was knocked over. The dresser, pictures on the wall- everything was on the floor and shattered. It looked as if a hurricane invaded the suite- everything was destroyed.

"Everything's not going to be okay Stefan." Bonnie pulled away to look in his eyes. "Stefan I'm a witch." Bonnie said tears still streaming down her face.

When she noticed that Stefan wasn't taken aback by the news it confused her.

"Why don't you look surprised by this?"

Stefan wondered if he should lie or tell her the truth. If he told her the truth he was afraid that she would be mad at him for not telling her what she was sooner but if he lied he knew that Damon would somehow tell Bonnie that he knew and he didn't know how she would react.

"Bonnie I knew what you are for a while now." He decided against the lie.

"Stefan, why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place to tell. I figured if you were meant to practice someone would have told you so I figured it didn't matter."

Bonnie turned her head away from him. She wasn't sure if she should be mad at him, he did have a point but if he told her she could have been more prepared for what's about to happen.

"Bonnie what did you dream about?"

"Stefan it was horrible."

When Bonnie filled him in on her dream Stefan looked horrified he wanted to be strong for her but he couldn't help but think of the worst case scenario. Elena dies. She didn't tell him about the second dream in which he starred in, because she couldn't, she didn't want to think about it or make him even more worried than he already is.

"Do you know who Klaus is?"

"I don't know him but I've heard of him. He's one of the original vampires."

"Original vampires?"

"Yeah, way back when this family was turned into vampires for protection after their youngest sibling was killed by a werewolf so the original witch turned her family into vampires to protect themselves. I don't know the full story that's only what I heard through tales but I know that they are dangerous people Bonnie."

Bonnie thought that she knew everything about vampires but she was wrong. She never thought about the original vampire let alone _vampires_. All she could think about was Elena she couldn't lose her best friend, her sister.

"Stefan we need to go home."

"I know."

* * *

The plane ride home was silent. Much like going to Jade Mountain Bonnie was sitting on Stefan's lap still glad that he was alive- well kind of. She didn't want to let go of him not when she dreamed about his death. She was hoping that _that _dream didn't come true because if it did she didn't know what she'll do without him.

Stefan knew that Bonnie was keeping something from him. He wanted to ask her what it was but he figured he'll ask her in a few days when she has time to process everything. He just held on to her tightly as her head rested in the space between his neck and shoulder he whispered some soothing thoughts in her ear to calm her down some more. He kissed her on the forehead and rubbed her back trying to comfort her as she fell asleep.

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

When they entered the boardinghouse there were girls half naked everywhere it was as if all the girls in Mystic Falls were having a gathering. Most of them had bite marks in different parts of their bodies. Music blasted throughout the manor there was food everywhere and the rooms reeked of blood and sex.

"Oh my god."

Bonnie was shocked at the sight she's never seen anything like it not even in the movies. Now she was starting to see who Damon really was; a blood-sucking player. How could he be so careless? What if someone were to drop by what would he do then? Bonnie couldn't believe that this was Stefan's brother.

"Stay here I'm going to get Damon."

Stefan sped up the stairs and opened Damon's room. Damon was currently busy biting on a redhead's inner thigh to notice that Stefan was at the doorway.

He cleared his throat to gain his brothers attention. "Damon we need to talk."

"Stefan what the hell are you doing back so early?"

"Once you get all these girls out of here I'll tell you."

"Why Stefan, is it too much for you to handle?" Damon smirked.

Stefan had a bad past when it came to feeding on humans. Back in 1864 and some years after that, he wasn't drinking from animal blood, he was like Damon actually he was much worse. He was a ripper but he learned how to control it with the help of his best friend Lexi. Every now and then he would have the temptation for human blood but he knew once he had the smallest taste that he wouldn't be able to stop.

Stefan growled, "Just get them out of here now." Stefan left his room to go downstairs with Bonnie.

Once all the girls were compelled and left the manor Stefan filled Damon in on Bonnie's dream. Damon kept his poker face but he was a little frightened that the original vampire would be showing his face.

"So witchy what are you going to do?"

_Again with the nicknames_ Stefan thought.

"I'm going to tell Elena and Caroline I have to tell them everything, they deserve to know."

"Why are you telling that Caroline chick?"

"She's my best friend Damon and I can't go through this alone- well not alone but I need some feminine support and with everything going on I know Elena won't be able to fill that role. And don't call me witchy." Bonnie snapped back.

"Listen I have to go tell Elena the sooner she knows the better." Bonnie said looking at Stefan when he nodded she left.

Stefan wanted to go with her but he knew that she had to do this alone.

"What are we going to do brother?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

How am I supposed to start? I never thought that I would be having this conversation with Elena- with anyone actually. I know that she wouldn't take the news lightly I mean who would?

When Bonnie pulled into the driveway she was glad that she saw Caroline's car. She's been so distracted that she forgot to call and tell her.

She knocked on the door and as soon as she did she wanted to run away when she turned around to leave the door opened.

_Crap_ Bonnie said under her breath.

"Bonnie? What are you doing back so early? Are you okay?"

She turned around to face a concerned Elena.

"Elena we need to talk."

**Elena's POV**

I'm numb all over.

Is what Bonnie saying actually true? I know that she wouldn't lie about something like this but it all seemed like some type of sick, twisted dream.

I'm a doppelgänger and some original vampire (yes I said it _vampire_) wants to kill me so that he can become a hybrid and rule the world or whatever. I find out that my best friend is a witch who's dating a vampire and on top of all that **a vampire wants to kill me!**

What a great year I've had first my parents die and I have to deal with a druggie little brother and now this.

I'm terrified but I believe in Bonnie and I know that she can save me.

**Caroline's POV**

Seriously? Vampires? Witches? Hybrids? What has this town come to? I've been living here my whole life and I have not witnessed one thing supernatural- ever. My mom is on the counsel and she didn't seem suspicious I didn't think that she could hold that big of a secret well we aren't all that close.

I feel so bad for Elena I'm surprised that she didn't burst into tears I know I would have. Elena is known for hiding her pain well, sometimes I wish I was strong like she is.

**Mutual POV**

"Elena I promise that I'll save you at all costs even if I have to die myself."

"I know you would Bonnie but if it comes down to me or you please don't die for me. I can't take another loss. I've lost so much already I'd rather die than go to another funeral." Elena said looking down at her hands.

"Elena I-"

"Promise me Bonnie if it comes down to me or you choose yourself."

"Elena I-"

"Promise me Bonnie!"

Bonnie turned her head to Caroline who had tears streaming down her face. She knew that this had to be hard on her to hear her friends talk about dying for each other. She then thought that it wasn't a good idea for her to be here it should've just been her and Elena and then tell Caroline after. It was too late to turn back now.

She looked back at Elena who had un-shed tears in her eyes, "I promise." Bonnie whispered and reached over to hug her friends.

"We're going to get through this I promise that we'll all make it out alive." Bonnie soothed.

The girls decided to have a sleepover and tried not to talk so much about the horrible future. After breakfast Bonnie left Elena's she had to make another stop.

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

Yet again Bonnie was faced with that choice to make; turn away or follow through. The door swung open.

"I was expecting you child, come in."

Bonnie walked into her grams' house it was always like a second home to her but lately she was too distracted to stop by like she used to.

"Grams I have something to tell you."

When Bonnie filled her in on everything that has happened she didn't look surprised at all it was as if she knew everything already. Bonnie really wasn't all that surprised. Her grams seemed to know everything about her she couldn't hide not one thing from her.

"Stay here."

When Sheila came back she handed Bonnie a book.

"This is a grimoire it's a book of spells for us witch's. It's filled with anything and everything that you need to learn."

"_Us_ witch's?" Bonnie had no idea that her grams is a witch, telepathic maybe but not a witch.

"Yes _us_ witches now hush up we have to get started."

**A/N: I HAVE SOME REALLY CUTE KAT X PAUL (STEFONNIE) MOMENTS FOR YOU ALL ALONG WITH CANDICE! GO TO YOUTUBE AN TYPE IN "The Vampire Diaries" Interview at Comic-Con 2013 – TVLine. Anyway I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter I'm adding the drama and excitement so make sure to tell me what you think and don't forget to follow LATCHED as well thank you all for your support! _*Song Russian Roulette by Rihanna*_**

**XO**  
**Ashlyne**


	10. All The Right Moves

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the support you guys are amazing it truly means a lot!**

Something was liberating about gravitating someone five feet into the air. You feel like you have complete control over that person and you're powerful and strong even if you really aren't normally. The feeling of being able to control someone's movements and thoughts gave Bonnie a rush. This rush often scared her at times but she would just push those thoughts in the back of her mind.

_"Let's paint the picture_

_Of the perfect place_

_They've got it better than when anyone's told ya"_

Whenever Bonnie practiced she found herself enjoying being a witch more and more. It helped take her mind off everything that was going on and with Stefan helping her it was just fun and enjoyable. She wished that she knew that she was a witch sooner she would have found life much easier.

Ever since Bonnie found out that she was a witch her life changed for the good and for the bad. Sometimes when she would touch someone it was as if she could see their whole life story in flashes or visions. One time when she touched Stefan and all she saw was death it frightened her but with the help of grams; Bonnie learned how to control it. There were also perks of being a witch; it made her feel more confident and courageous. Usually when something would happen and everyone was in a big debate she would just keep quiet and stay in the background but not now, Bonnie would actually stand up for herself and what she believed in. Soon all of Damon snarky comments didn't affect her she just shot them right back. They were acting like brother and sister already. Everything would have been perfect if Klaus wasn't coming for Elena in a few weeks.

_"They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades_

_Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers"_

Elena and Caroline were still adjusting to everything like Stefan being and vampire and Bonnie a witch. Even though months have passed since they found out the news it still took them a while to come to the conclusion that Bonnie and Stefan were supernatural beings and to accept it. After Bonnie told them about Stefan, she could sense that they were afraid of him which was understandable. She knew that if either Caroline or Elena came up to her with a huge bomb like that not knowing what she knows now that she'd be afraid to. Bonnie tried everything she could to make them see that he was the same lovable and generous Stefan that he's always been. She took them all out to dinners, parties, shopping and even quadruple dates. Stefan told her that she couldn't buy their acceptance they just needed time to comprehend everything he was right (of course). She gained some progress over time though. She could tell that Stefan and Caroline were getting closer but Elena kept quiet she would indulge in a few conversations with the group but she always seemed the most distant between the three. Maybe once this is all over she'll warm up I mean who has time for making new friends when you know someone is coming after you for a sacrifice ritual.

_"I know we got it good, but they got it made,_

_And their grass is getting greener each day,_

_I know things are looking up, but soon they'll take us down,_

_Before anybody's knowing our name"_

They had a month left until Klaus would come and take Elena. Bonnie remembered that there was a full moon the night it happened in her dream, so she assumed it'll happen the night when the full moon comes. Stefan and Damon did some digging around and found out where the ceremony would take place. They contacted other vampires and witches and after months of researching they found the place. Bonnie wasn't shocked when she found out that it would be somewhere deep in the woods just outside Mystic Falls like she dreamed it would be. She hoped that nothing else that she dreamed would come true.

She still didn't tell Stefan about _that_ dream she had and didn't plan on doing so anytime soon. She knew that he sensed that something was wrong but he never brought anything up. In the back of her mind she knew that he would ask her eventually and she wasn't sure if she would just play dumb or tell him what she dreamed. Maybe once Klaus is out of their lives she'll gain the courage to tell him but not now.

_"They've got all the right friends in all the right places_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_They've got_

_All the right moves in all the right faces_

_So yeah, we're going down"_

As for finding a way to save Elena's life that took a lot of time and energy and a lot of sleepless nights on Bonnie's part. Bonnie and her grams had to come up with a spell of their own because everything they found another life had to be taken away for the balance of nature.

"Stupid balance." Bonnie cursed.

Bonnie didn't want anyone else to die she hated that she would not be able to save the werewolf and vampire but one was going to be missing a heart and the other was going to have a stake through it so the spell wouldn't be able to work on them sadly. Sheila knew that saving (more like resurrecting) a life would take a lot of power so she showed Bonnie the place where all the witches were burned and killed centuries ago. Thanks to her ancestor Emily, Sheila located the place and showed Bonnie the way. Bonnie had to harness the power of the a thousand dead witches in order for her to be strong enough to succeed in completing the spell. Sheila warned her about all the power that she had it could easily turn her dark and it could control her. Bonnie promised that she wouldn't let the magic consume her but in the back of her mind she wanted to use all the power that she was feeling. It felt like it was screaming to her to let it consume her and that scared her but what scared her the most was that she wanted it to take over. Surely Bonnie kept these thoughts in her head and tried not to think about them for her sake and everyone else's.

_"Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_

_Yeah, we're going down_

_They say_

_Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_

_Yeah, we're going down"_

As the week progressed Bonnie found that doing the more difficult spells weren't as difficult. Thanks to the witches powers that linger inside her she could control the weather, read people's thoughts (even though she chose not to use that power) and lift an 160 plus year old vampire five feet into the air.

"Um are you going to put me down now?" Stefan snapped Bonnie out of her thoughts.

"Are you going to ask nicely?" Bonnie teased giggling.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Can you put me down _please_ honey?"

Bonnie descended the arm that was lifted in the air slowly as Stefan softly planted his feet on the ground. He used his vampire speed to speed over to her and grab her tightly by the waist.

"You know seeing you do magic is really sexy." He said pulling her even closer rubbing his nose against hers.

"Oh?" Bonnie arched a brow.

"I mean not that you weren't before but…" Stefan eyed her up and down, "now I wanna tear you apart."

Bonnie's voice was dry it was as if she was paralyzed staring into those leaf green eyes that he wears so well. When he pressed his lips against hers the spell that was put upon her was lifted and she pulled Stefan's head closer to hers deepening the kiss then after hours of rolling around, they were both in their bed cuddling.

"Do you think that you're ready for what's about to come?" Stefan asked.

He hated bringing it up but he wanted to make sure that she would be safe and that everything was in order. He noticed that she wasn't sleeping well and he didn't like it. He wanted her to be well rested and in full strength so that the spell would succeed and things could return back to the way that they were. He knew that Bonnie was a strong woman so he didn't bother her much about it.

"Yeah I think so I mean I've practiced the spell a million times but it's no way that I know if it'll work or not."

"That's not true."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Well as much as it pains me I could ask Damon to break my neck then I die. You could do the spell and see if it works but if it doesn't I'll wake up anyway." Stefan shrugged.

"That's a good idea but are you sure you want to get your neck broken? Isn't that painful?" She stared in his eyes.

"Anything to help the love of my life." He said with a smile.

Bonnie straddled him, "I love you more."

Stefan lifted himself up so his chest was pressed against hers.

"That's impossible." He kissed her.

"Anything's possible Salvatore." She smiled.

* * *

Bonnie wasn't sure if this was such a good idea. She has never seen someone get their neck get snapped- well not in real life- and hadn't planned on it. It was no surprise to Stefan that Damon quickly accepted the offer he even smiled a little.

"Geez did Damon really hate Stefan that badly that he'll enjoy snapping his own brothers neck?" Bonnie asked herself.

In the back of her mind Bonnie wondered why the brothers had such a love-hate relationship (mostly the hate part). She knew that they loved each other because of the moments that they would have together even if they didn't notice it. With everything that's been going on the Salvatore's were working together and actually getting along pretty well. They weren't big on showing their affection towards one another but Bonnie knew love when she saw it.

"Okay you ready brother?" Damon cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah I thi-"

_Crack_

"Ahh!" Bonnie screamed, "You're such a dick." She scolded.

"What are you waiting for witchy chop-chop." Damon clapped his hands.

Bonnie walked over to Stefan's body but not without giving Damon an eye roll. She placed her hands on his chest where his heart is and said the spell that she knew oh so well. When Bonnie completed the spell she stepped back a little giving him some space praying that it worked. If the spell worked then Stefan should wake up soon but if not he'll be down for about ten minutes.

When Bonnie was about to give up hope she saw Stefan's fingers twitch.

"Stefan?" She ran closer to him kneeling down beside his face.

"Dick." Stefan rose rubbing his neck looking at Damon who just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"That's my name don't wear it out." He said as he walked up to his room.

Bonnie was so happy the spell actually worked maybe she could get a good night's rest.

Well the day isn't over yet.

"Did it work?"

All Bonnie could do was shake her head rapidly and pull Stefan in for a tight hug and kiss.

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

Bonnie made her way over to Elena's and called Caroline on the way so she could tell them the great news.

Once all the girls were seated on Elena's bed Bonnie began.

"So as you all know grams and I have come up with a spell in order to save you, Elena. Now I'm not going to lie I was a little worried that it wouldn't work but Stefan volunteered to get his neck snapped and so that I could try the spell on him just to test it out."

"Really? Wow did it work?" Elena asked scooting closer to Bonnie.

Bonnie thought if she should do it like in the movies; pretend that it didn't work and once you see all the sad faces you tell them you were joking then they all be happy and what not. She was going to do it at first but decided against it. It didn't feel like this was a type of situation that you should lie about the spell in order to save your life worked or not so she just decided to come clean.

"Yes!" Bonnie screamed.

The girls screamed and joined together in one of their famous group hugs and held each other tightly. Huge smiles were planted on all their faces and their arms where waving in the air. It was like they just won the lottery and new BMW's.

This is what Bonnie wanted. She didn't want to be worried about the future and about Elena's life. She wanted to celebrate and have a great time with her friends and enjoy life instead of rejecting it. She loved seeing her friends happy and couldn't wait to see those smiles throughout the rest of her life.

"Lunch is on me!" Caroline exclaimed.

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

When the girls were settled in their favorite booth and ordered their lunch Bonnie suddenly got a weird feeling. The air in the room went cold and she couldn't shake the feel that something terrible was going to happen any moment now. When someone tapped Elena on the shoulder she knew why she was feeling the way that she was.

"Excuse me are you Elena?"

"Uhm yeah?"

"Nice to meet you I'm Klaus."

**A/N: Yep so Klaus made his move! This was just a filler chapter so that's why it's shorter than the rest but as you read important stuff took place so it wasn't a complete waste of time :). Next chapter would include the sacrifice and well see if the spell actually works on someone who isn't supernatural *dun dun duunnnnn*. Make sure to follow LATCHED please :) *Song _All the Right Moves by OneRepublic_ ***

**XO  
Ashlyne**


	11. Paradise

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter loves ;)  
**  
_Nice to meet you I'm Klaus_

**Bonnie's POV**

Did he just say Klaus? Like Klaus _Klaus_?

What is he doing here so early the full moon wasn't until another few weeks? Maybe he just wanted to get the feel of the place and see if Elena is really alive and that she is indeed the doppelgänger. He made a bold move coming here but I don't think that he knows that I'm a witch, I don't think that he knows my name actually- which I'm not complaining.

I could see the hesitant look in both Elena and Caroline's faces so I had to intervene or Elena would be gone sooner than expected.

_"Elena, Caroline act dumb you don't know him he's just a stranger that came up to us. We know nothing."_

I'm thankful that grams told me about the telepathic powers that I have. It was hard to master at first, but like always practice makes perfect. It took a lot of concentration, I'm surprised that I could do it under this heated moment.

Both girls swung their heads over to Bonnie with confused looks. Widening her eyes, with caution she continued,

_"Stay cool. Elena say something, it's going to be okay if anything happens I'm here."  
_  
**Klaus' POV**

The precious Elena. I've already collected the werewolf and vampire and all I needed was sitting right in front of me.

I've been following her for the past few weeks studying her every move. She really liked to stay at home and when she wasn't there she was here at this bar. Not as exciting as I hoped but it made things easier on my part.

The full moon is weeks away and since she has clingy friends and a friend who's dating Stefan Salvatore, I wouldn't take her until she is needed; the night of the full moon.

Switching my eyes from Elena I spotted a blonde beauty. Caroline Forbes, queen of Robert E. Lee High and dating a boy that goes by the name of Tyler- well maybe not for long. I'm sure with a little seduction and me being a shoulder to cry on once she discovered that her best friend is dead the girl would be on her back screaming my name to the ceiling but that will have to wait until my business with Elena is over with.

**Mutual POV**

The tension in the air was thick. Anyone in the room could feel it. All the girls were staring at Klaus wide eyed and frightened. Klaus kept a cool face and resorted his attention back to Elena who began to speak.

"Nice to meet you Klaus, d-did you want something?"

"Oh no, I just saw you over here and I had to say something." Klaus had a thick British accent.

"I don't mean to be rude but I don't remember you, maybe you can refresh?"

Instead of answering Klaus slid into the booth (of course next to Elena) with his hands folded on the table. If they thought the tension was thick before they were wrong. All eyes were on Klaus wondering what his next move would be. He didn't seem like he was strong or better yet one of the original vampires but that spooked them out even more.

Klaus raised a finger in the air calling the waiter over and ordered a rare steak then turned back to the girls eyeing each of them. He looked at Bonnie a little longer than the rest of them which made Bonnie frightened.

_Maybe he could sense my supernatural presence _she thought.

"So what have you all been doing all day?"

"Nothing really." Bonnie spoke up.

Bonnie knew that she had to take control of the situation. She knew that her friends were too scared and frankly she was too but she was supposed to be their protector and she would make sure that she fulfilled that role. Once Klaus' steak arrived he began to eat. He took is knife and cut the smallest piece of steak that the girls had ever seen. Bonnie knew that he was doing this on purpose so he could stay longer but she couldn't figure out why. Why was he here? Why now? What could he want, he couldn't do anything until the full moon so why show up now?

Trust

Trust was the word that entered Bonnie mind. He wanted to speak to Elena and maybe befriend her so that when he shows up that dreadful night she would have the courage to invite him in then he'll make is move. He needed to gain her trust so that she wouldn't be frightened of him.

Without anyone looking Bonnie sent a text to Stefan telling him about their current situation and told him to come pick them up ASAP. She knew that Klaus wouldn't let them go on their own doing, so Stefan seemed like the better option.

It felt like hours had pasted and not one person said anything. The silence was killing them all the more and it became difficult to breathe. When the bell to the front door rang Bonnie looked to see who it was. Just like she hoped it was Stefan making his way calmly to the girls like Bonnie had asked. She knew Stefan, and knew that he would just speed over to the table grab the girls and beat the man and cause unwanted drama and who knew what else.

Stefan arrived in front of the girls, "Y'all ready to go?"

"Yes!" Caroline responded quickly.

"Hey man, I'm Stefan." He extended his hand for Klaus to shake.

"Klaus" He said shaking the hand with a smirk.

"Excuse me Klaus, but I have to go." Elena said still stuck between a wall and Klaus.

"Oh my apologies." He said as he slid out of the booth.

He extended an arm out for Elena to take. Looking over at Bonnie who steadily nodded her head she reached out and grabbed it. He helped her out the booth once Elena was out Stefan let the girls walk ahead while he lingered back just in case Klaus would try something like snatching one of them.

Stefan didn't drive to The Grill because he knew that one of them had drove there and he wanted all of them in the same car so he could make sure that they all got home safely. Bonnie handed him her cars keys and he hopped in the driver's seat while the girls occupied the back.

"Can I ask what happened?" Stefan said looking in the rear view mirror.

"Nothing really happened" Bonnie started, "he just came up to us and asked Elena who she was and ordered a steak."

"Which he ate like he was a five year old." Caroline added with an eye roll.

Stefan chuckled at her comment. He was starting to get close to Caroline she was someone that he could call a friend. He loved her witty-ness but she could be a control freak sometimes.

"Well I'm just glad that you're all okay. Elena how are you doing?" His voice had more concern.

"I'm fine, thanks." She said with a fake smile.

Stefan didn't know Elena all that well but in the little time that he got to know her he knew that she was good at hiding her pain and fear. It reminded him of Damon well except she's a girl and doesn't like to drink blood from redheads and blondes. She was strong for her age and had been through a lot that not a normal teenage girl would go through so he knew why she kept to herself- no one could relate or just simply couldn't understand the pain and the hurt she went (and going) through. He himself could relate to that. He was a vampire and although he had one true vampire friend, Lexi, no one else could relate to him not even his brother. He was a ripper, a monster that drunk from someone without stopping until he had no more blood to drink. He kept that part of him to himself and no one else knew about except his brother and deceased best friend. He wondered if he would ever tell Bonnie about his darker side but he didn't plan on going down that road again especially with her in his life. For now he would keep quiet about it but he hated keeping things from her, even if it was for her own good.

When they arrived to Elena's home the girls got out. Bonnie decided to stay over Elena's for about an hour then asked Stefan to pick her up.

"Don't worry about Klaus, he can't get in unless he's invited so be careful of who invite in." Stefan told the girls trying to soothe and also warn them.

* * *

Today seemed like one big nightmare and if today felt like a nightmare then Bonnie couldn't even think about what would happen in a few weeks.

Bonnie somewhat forced Elena to tell them how she was feeling and with the help of Caroline, Elena spoke. She told them how terrified she was and how alone she felt in all this. Elena made sure to tell them that she didn't mean it the way it came out but she just felt like she was the only one going through this, she was the one that was going to die and might not wake up and the girls understood. It wasn't good for her to keep all these thoughts overflowed locked up in a box in her head and Bonnie was glad that she let it all out-well maybe not all of it but it was better than nothing.

Switching her position on the bed she stared at Stefan.

"Thank you for coming to the rescue." She said wrapped in his arms.

"Don't thank me I was just doing my job." Stefan kissed her forehead.

"And that would be?"

"To protect you and your loved ones whenever you need it and maybe even sometimes when you don't, rub your feet, tell you that I love you, make you breakfast yada yada yada. I'm your boyfriend aren't I? It comes with the contract." He smiled.

"Ahh so you read the fine print." Bonnie looked up at him.

"I always read the fine print." Stefan pulled her up to a kiss.

They were soon interrupted by a banging on Stefan's door.

He growled, "What do you want Damon?"

"Why is it that I always have to want something?"

"So you don't want something?" Stefan finally turned towards is older brother.

"I didn't say that, I need a shirt."

Damon strolled up to his brother's wardrobe and began searching through the clothes. He examined each shirt carefully and when he didn't like one he would place it back on the rack and stare at another.

"Have a hot date?" Bonnie asked.

"Jealous?" Damon smirked looking at her.

"Not in the slightest but," Bonnie got up from the bed, "I do know fashion so let me help."

She walked over to Damon and assisted him in finding a shirt. Stefan was surprised by the act since when did Bonnie and Damon become friends?

Bonnie took out a shirt at placed it against Damon while she inspected it with squinted eyes.

"Yep this is the one. Make sure to wear dark blue pants." If Bonnie loved anything besides Stefan and her friends it was fashion.

"Whatever you say witchy" Damon slapped her on her butt and left the room.

Bonnie shook her head and made her way back to Stefan,

"That brother of yours has got some balls sl-"

"And they're pretty big." Damon interrupted leaning on the threshold of Stefan's door wiggling his eyebrows.

Bonnie scoffed, "shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I've got time."

"Goodbye Damon." Stefan warned.

Damon held up his arms in surrender and walked down the hall.

"How do you deal with him?" Bonnie plopped on Stefan's lap.

"Well typically all I have to do is brood and that seems to keep him away."

Bonnie laughed and kissed Stefan and once again snuggling up next to him.

**Weeks later**

Today was the day of the ritual. Bonnie knew that she knew the spell by heart but spent most of her day studying it. Her brain began to hurt but she kept reading the words on the paper over and over again until Stefan asked her to take a break.

The night before all the girls had a sleepover and talked about boys, fashion and the much hated Patrice from school. They avoided the talking about Klaus, they wanted the night to be filled of good times and laughs.

Like in all of their sleepovers they played truth or dare, ate junk food and froze one of Elena's aunt Jenna's bras just for laughs.

"Hey next week were having the sleepover at the boardinghouse it's huge I'm not sure why we haven't done it before." Bonnie said.

She wanted to reassure them that the spell will work and that all of them would make it out alive. Stefan, Damon and herself had come up with a plan to make sure of it; once Klaus completed the ritual they would swoop in and grab Elena. Klaus would be too distracted to even notice let alone care that they took her body. The spell needed to be done as quickly as possible to make sure that her soul hasn't traveled too far from her body.

When night fell, Bonnie got a text from Elena telling her that Klaus was at the door. Bonnie told her that everything would be fine and told her not to invite him in and for her to go out with him.

Damon, Stefan and Bonnie made their way to the place in the woods. Bonnie had placed a silenced spell on them so that they couldn't be heard by anyone or anything besides themselves.

Just like Bonnie dreamed, there were three girls surrounded by fire in the large field. When the fire descended from the first girl and Bonnie turned away knowing exactly what would happen. Stefan held her tighter and rubbed small circles on her back trying to calm her down.

By the time Bonnie turned back around Elena was the only one left. Again like she dreamed she was on her knees crying her poor doe eyes out.

Klaus extended a hand out for her to take but she walked past him and up to the witch. Once some words were exchanged he began to drain her dry.

_"When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach_

_So she ran away in her sleep"_

Bonnie turned to Stefan and Damon, "We have to get her as soon as Klaus turns away. He can't hear us so you don't have to be sneaky just bring her to me." Bonnie demanded.

When Elena hit the floor with a loud thud the brothers made their move. Damon snapped the witches' neck to stop her from calling out to Klaus. Stefan made his way to Elena picking her up and taking her quickly back to Bonnie.

_"She dreamed of para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Every time she closed her eyes"_

Like expected and anticipated, Klaus was too distracted to even notice that the brothers had arrived. Klaus held one of his servants responsible for cleaning up the bodies and disposing of them. Damon compelled the servant that he took Elena's body then made his way quickly back to Stefan and Bonnie.

_"When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach_

_And the bullets catch in her teeth"_

Stefan laid Elena gently on the ground in front of Bonnie then stepped back to let her do the spell. She placed her hands feathery on Elena's heart and repeated the words that she knew forwards, backwards and sideways. Bonnie made sure to when saying the spell that she used all the hope that she had and all the love she has for Elena. She wanted the spirits to know what Elena truly meant to her and that her life needed to be saved.

Once the spell was completed Stefan grabbed Elena and they made their way back to the car. He placed Elena in the back seat laying her down with Bonnie by her side as Damon hopped in the passenger seat. Stefan quickly made his way to the manor.

_"Life goes on_

_It gets so heavy_

_The wheel breaks the butterfly_

_Every tear, a waterfall"  
_  
When Stefan placed the brunette on one of the beds in one of the many guest rooms that Bonnie had made up, he let the girls have some time alone. Caroline arrived shortly after they had and now all they could was wait. Wait and pray that they wouldn't have to dress in all black in the pouring rain to place a vibrant rose on a gravestone.

The girls were staying strong for one another because they knew if one broke down they both would. They had to put all their faith in the spirits because at the end of the day they were the ones to decide if she should come back or not.

_"In the night, the stormy night_

_She closed her eyes_

_In the night, the stormy night_

_Away she'd fly."_

Bonnie began to worry she should be seeing some type of movement from her but she saw nothing. She looked over at Caroline with tears in her eyes and pulled her in for a hug then both began crying their eyes out.

_"So lying underneath those stormy skies._

_She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh._

_I know the sun must set to rise."_

* * *

Downstairs the brothers listened to what was going on upstairs.

"I hear crying so does that mean the spell didn't work?" Damon asking sipping on his glass of Whisky.

"I hope that's not the case we still have time we just have to have hope."

"It's been an hour, Stefan, why are you holding on to hope?" Damon quietly screamed.

Stefan stood up, "Because Damon hope is all we have left! Sorry if I'm the only one who believes this spell will work. Why do you care so much anyway? You didn't even know Elena."

Stefan saw that look in Damon's eyes he was hiding something. His thoughts wondered to a few weeks ago when he asked to borrow a shirt because he had a "hot date".

"Are you kidding me?"

"What?" Damon played dumb.

"You've been seeing Elena. How long?"

"One, I'm not seeing anyone we just hung out a few times while you and the witch were too busy practicing magic or whatever is was you two were doing. Two, I wanted to know more about her relation the Katherine I needed some answers so I contacted her."

"And then you two started dating?"

"I'm not dating anyone Stefan." He said through clenched teeth.

Stefan was slightly amused,

"Why can't you admit it? Are you too scared to admit that you're falling for Elena?"

Damon said nothing he just sat back down in the couch staring at the fireplace.

"Unbelievable." Stefan whispered.

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

Back upstairs the girls were still embraced in their hug with no sign if Elena returning anytime soon.

"Maybe it takes time. I mean Stefan is a vampire so he heals faster than a regular human maybe it takes more time." Caroline realized.

"You're right we just have to have hope."

**A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging I hope you like where this story is going. Don't be shy to leave me reviews and make sure to follow LATCHED please! *Song _Paradise by Coldplay_***

**XO  
Ashlyne**


	12. Wide Awake

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! IF YOU CAN MAKE SURE TO BUY KAT GRAHAM'S NEW SINGLE "POWER" ON ITUNES!**

**2 months ago**

In the past few months everything seemed like one big movie. A lot of things where going on and nobody was sure how they were handling it all. School was still in but they rarely attended because there were bigger issues at hand that are more important than reading, writing and arithmetic.

Everyone was worried about Elena, she seemed to be the one who was the most stable out of any one of them and she was the one that was going to die. She didn't talk much about it no matter how hard anyone tried the girl was too stubborn.

Bonnie has spent most of her days practicing magic with Stefan. She needed to get stronger even with the powers of a thousand dead witches inside of her. Every day she would tackle a few spells and before she knew it, she knew how to fling a vampire a hundred yards with just a raise of a hand, pick out any book that she wanted from the shelf without lifting a finger and her favorite- gravitating.

While Stefan and Bonnie were out practicing a new spell that she had learned, Damon thought it was the perfect time to look more into Elena and how was it that she's the doppelgänger to his first and only love, Katerina Petrova (Katherine Pierce for short).

Not exactly sure where to start Damon headed to the library to see if he could find anything on her family lineage. When he started he didn't know where to begin he doesn't know anything about her except the stuff Bonnie told him which didn't help at all.

He would look into the Petrova line but this is Mystic Falls and other vampires lurk here and he didn't want to draw unwanted attention.

He decided to take matters into his own hands and find Elena to see if she'll tell him the things that he needs to know. So he headed to The Grill because besides there she was always home.

Entering The Grill Damon headed straight for the bar and ordered is drink of choice- Bourbon. Once the first gulp was consumed he scooped out the place, luckily Elena was sitting in a booth alone doing what he assumed was homework. After finishing his drink he made his way over to the brunette.

Damon slid in the booth, "Elena was it?" He asked although he already knew the answer.

"Yeah oh you're Stefan's brother umm…"

"Damon." He said slightly annoyed.

"That's right, Damon. Is something wrong?"

Maybe Damon should've thought this through. He didn't want to bombard her with questions she might get suspicious and tell Bonnie who would tell Stefan who he didn't want in his business.

"How are you?" He started.

"Well considering everything that's going on I'm doing fine."

He stared at her. Elena wasn't a good liar, she came off as a strong person but she was fragile. He hated to admit it but she reminded him of himself in some ways.

He would always keep a straight face no matter how bad the news was or no matter how bad he messed up. He was used to getting hurt and betrayed, his father made sure that he had the worst childhood ever. Like always, Stefan was the favorite and Giuseppe didn't try to hide it.

Stefan in Damon's eyes was a suck up, weak. Anything that the man would bark his little brother would do it with little to no questions asked. He on the other hand would not take orders. He refused to get pushed around especially by a man who used to beat him when he was younger and to a man that he didn't respect.

Maybe that is why he's the way that he now. Growing up no one loved him besides his mother before she died and Stefan but it seemed like Stefan would always be the one to get him in trouble. Although he had to admit that he did have great times with his brother.

When they were younger they would play football, steal from the local markets and plan pranks. One time Damon dared Stefan to put itching powder in their father's shoes for five cents. Gladly he accepted the money and planted the powder in his father's shoes. That night during dinner, Giuseppe started to scratch his feet on the floor.

"What is the matter?" Their mother asked.

"Nothing dear, excuse me." He got up from the table.

Damon and Stefan were holding in their laughter because if they made one sound they knew that they would be in trouble. Luckily Damon and Stefan more like Stefan got away with it. He found the powder in his shoes but blamed it on the servant who had polished his shoes only minutes before dinner. Stefan of course felt bad that the servant had to suffer from his doing. When he was about to confess, Damon stopped him knowing what would happen if either of them breathed a word about anything- a leather whip.

Elena cleared her throat snapping Damon out if his thoughts down memory lane.

"So tell me about you."

"Why?"

"Well to get your mind off things and just because...I want to know you better."

Elena pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She had to admit that Damon was cute maybe a little too old for her but he did have good looks.

"Okay well I've lived here all my life with my parents and my brother."

Elena paused.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just that my patents died in a car accident last spring. They were coming to pick me up from a party and the next thing I knew we crashed into the bridge and were in the water."

"How come your not-"

"Dead?" Elena finished his sentence, "I don't know but somehow I escaped and my parents didn't. I woke up the next morning in the hospital asking for my parents but…" Elena left the sentence unfinished.

This was the information that Damon needed, it shouldn't be hard to find an article about the parents so he wouldn't have to ask her for their names.

Instead of just leaving because he got what he came for he decided to stay,

"So what else about you?"

They spent the day talking about themselves keeping their mind off of the world around them. Elena asked Damon vampire questions and Damon told her some stories but kept most to himself. It was dangerous talking about that stuff out loud in public, but he was growing a soft spot for her. He didn't want to but before he knew it he actually started to like Elena and he knew that she was starting to like him. Damon wasn't the relationship type that ship sailed when Katherine died in the fire.

"Shoot, sorry Damon I have to go." Elena looking at the clock.

"Yeah me too actually."

"Hey, thank you for today." Elena smiled and walked out the door.

When she pulled off Damon returned back to the matter at hand. When he found the article about Elena and her parents he looked into the hospital records to look for the mother's maiden name but he found something else. There was no record of the mother ever being admitted in the hospital around the time of Elena's birth. There was no record of her being pregnant besides the time that her brother, Jeremy was born. There was only one reason that could come to Damon's mind, Elena was adopted.

* * *

Entering the boardinghouse he spotted Bonnie and Stefan snoozing on the couch. They had to be the weirdest couple that Damon had ever seen because instead if spooning like a normal couple, Bonnie was laying on his back-fully on his back. She used his shoulders as a pillow while he used his hands.

Damon cleared his throat hoping to wake the couple, when they didn't budge Damon used this as an advantage. He walked up to Bonnie and slapped her on the ass she popped her head up glaring at Damon.

"Ugh what do you want?" Bonnie was too tired to argue at Damon they spent all day practicing spells, she was simply out of energy.

"I have to ask you something."

"Shoot." She said lazily.

Stefan moved his head blinking his eyes to make his vision clearer.

"Damon?" He had a husky voice.

Bonnie hopped off of Stefan and sat beside him once he shifted himself.

"Did you know that Elena was adopted?" He directed his question towards Stefan.

"What do you mean, she's not adopted." Bonnie rubbed the sleep in her eyes away.

Stefan kept quiet.

"Well brother?"

All eyes were on Stefan. He looked at Bonnie then to Damon and took a deep breath.

"Yes I knew."

"What the hell Stefan?" Bonnie rose from her seat standing next to Damon with her arms folded on her chest.

With another deep breath he began, "Last spring when I was visiting Zach I went out to the woods to hunt then I head the crash at Wickery Bridge. I was fast getting there, but the damage had already been done. When I reached the car in the lake Elena's father was the only one who was still conscious."

"Oh my god." Bonnie cupped her mouth.

"He wouldn't let me help him unless I helped his daughter. When I pulled Elena out the car I saw the resemblance, I tried to go back for the parents but I was too late. I dropped Elena off at the hospital and I watched her for weeks to make sure that she wasn't Katherine but the resemblance was too similar so I did some research and I discovered that Elena was adopted."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bonnie questioned.

"Well I was a little distracted at the moment." Stefan looked at Bonnie with his seductive stare, she couldn't help but blush.

Damon wanted to gag, "So you haven't told Elena?"

"No, I haven't told Elena." Stefan looked at Damon.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place to tell," Stefan looked at Damon once again and back at Bonnie, "when I was going to tell her I wanted her to have the choice if she wanted to tell you or not."

Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair, "Then I say that we don't tell her until all of this is over. The last thing she needs is another burden put upon her."

"Damon?" Stefan looked over at his brother.

"Fine." He said and walked away.

When Damon disappeared up the stairs Bonnie took her seat back next to Stefan.

"This is crazy. Elena adopted, you saved her life, is there anything else?"

Stefan sighed, "Nothing comes to mind." He wrapped his arm around Bonnie's shoulder.

"Well maybe you should look in those journals of yours for a refresher."

"Will do but not now" he inched closer, "I'm busy." He pulled her on his lap.

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

Damon was surprised to receive a call from Elena asking to meet her at a cafe outside of town. Damon didn't hesitate he made his way towards the door. Unfortunately for him, walking past Stefan's room he had to witness a naked Stefan walking towards the bathroom. He peaked to see Bonnie in her birthday suit but she was wrapped up in the sheets.

Disappointed, Damon started the car and made his way to the cafe. Elena didn't explain why she wanted to meet him so he wasn't sure how this meeting would turn out.

About thirty minutes later he found the cafe and spotted Elena sitting on one of the tables outside. Parking his car Damon walked up to the doe-eyed girl.

"Hey Elena what's up?" He took a seat across from her.

"We'll I've been thinking. Ever since this morning when I told you about my parents it made me think of this whole doppelgänger thing."

_Shit_ "What do you mean?" He decided to play dumb.

"Well how can I be the doppelgänger when I know my family tree? There's not one Petrova or Pierce that come up. It doesn't make any sense."

Damon was caught between a rock and a hard place. He said that he wouldn't tell Elena until everything was over but she was asking questions and he simply couldn't keep that huge of a secret anyway. He was going to tell somebody whether it was Elena or not.

"Listen Elena it didn't make sense to me either so I did some research."

"What did you find?" Elena leaned in closer.

Damon was hesitant but he decided to follow through, "Elena you were adopted."

Elena went wide eyed, her back hit the back of the chair with a soft thud. Her brain was spinning she didn't believe him she couldn't, her parents wouldn't keep this from her, her aunt Jenna who took over as guardian would keep this from her.

"I don't believe you."

"Elena I looked at the hospital records there wasn't any record of your mom being admitted."

"I have to go." Elena grabbed her purse and sped walked to her car.

"Elena wait let me drive you the last thing we need is you to turn up dead because you were hit by a car. With all this news in your brain who knows what could happen."

Elena handed Damon the keys and walked over to the passenger seat. The ride to the Gilbert's was silent. Elena kept her gaze out the window.

"Just so you know Bonnie and Stefan know about you."

Elena fixed her gaze on him she was about to speak but Damon cut her off.

"Bonnie just found out so before you do something stupid- don't. I'm the one who told her but we decided on not to tell you until this was all over."

"Then why did you?"

"You were asking questions that you deserved answers to so I told you." Damon glanced at her.

"And Stefan?"

Damon tapped the steering wheel with his pointer finger, "When they decide to tell you you'll know."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just chill Elena and make sure to act surprised the last thing I need is to hear lip from Bonnie."

Elena rolled eyes slamming her back to the seat with her arms folded on her chest.

When Damon pulled up to Elena's house she hopped out of the car. Damon tossed her the keys and watched her stomp up the stairs and slam the door behind her.

"Well that went well." He sped off.

**Elena's POV**

How could they do this to me? How could anyone keep such a big secret from me; a secret that I deserved to know? I'm a strong person I can handle the truth but people lying behind my back for eighteen years is something that I can't handle.

_"I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I was in the dark_

_I was falling hard_

_With an open heart_

_I'm wide awake_

_How did I read the stars so wrong?"_

I yelled at Jenna, she had the nerve to ask me where I've been why should she care we're not blood? I questioned her about it and all she had to do is give me the blank look she did and I knew everything Damon told me was true. She tried to explain herself but I'm not going to sit there and listen to her say that she's sorry and whatnot I frankly don't care what she has to say right now.

_"I'm wide awake_

_And now it's clear to me_

_That everything you see_

_Ain't always what it seems_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long"_

Does Jeremy know too? Does the whole town know but me?

I feel betrayed I've been nothing but a good person and this is the respect that I get. The world is a messed up place I'm just glad that I figured that out now.

_"I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down"_

I want to cry but I've wasted too many tears this month alone. It was hard keeping everything to myself but I didn't want anyone to worry about me I didn't want to be looked at like some broken doll I got enough of those looks when my _so called_ parents died last spring.

_"Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_'Til I woke up on_

_On the concrete"_

My _so called_ parents. As much as I'm mad at them from hiding this from me they're still the people that raised me and cared for me. They don't deserve to be named "so called". I looked on my dresser to find a framed picture of me and Jeremy with them behind us. This was the last picture that we took as a family before that night. All the memories came rushing back to me like a freight train. It was my fault I was too selfish and because of me my parents are dead.

_"Falling from cloud nine_

_Crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine"_

***flashback (still in Elena's POV)***

If I wasn't so stubborn and ditch family night my life would've been completely different. I just had broken up with my boyfriend, Matt, and I wasn't in the mood to party anymore. So I called my parents to come pick me up and when we were driving on the bridge some drunk was on it so my dad swerved to avoid hitting him which resulted to us being in the lake. I don't know how I survived the crash, it was some type of miracle but my life was cut short when I found out that my parents had not made it along with me.

***end flashback***

_"I'm wide awake_

_Not losing any sleep_

_I picked up every piece_

_And landed on my feet_

_I'm wide awake_

_Need nothing to complete myself, no"  
_  
Jenna came in my room and talked to me about my birth mother. Her name was Isobel and apparently she dropped by my dad's office with a baby asking for help and my dad took her in for the night. She disappeared in the middle of the night leaving the baby behind. They had been trying for years to have a baby but couldn't, so they kept me and told few people about what happened and the rest is history.

_"I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I am born again_

_Out of the lion's den_

_I don't have to pretend_

_And it's too late_

_The story's over now, the end"_

I never imagined that I would be adopted but not only that my mother didn't want me. What kind of mother doesn't want their own flesh and blood?

"She was young Elena young and scared." Jenna soothed.

"That doesn't change the fact that she just dropped me off and never looked for me."

"I can't give you a reason for that Elena, but all I know is that I'm grateful for her. She provided us with you and even though you're not blood you're still family and no matter what you're still my niece and I love you."

Here comes the water works, "I love you too Jenna. I'm sorry."

_"I'm wide awake_

_God knows that I tried_

_Seeing the bright side_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm not blind anymore."_

* * *

**Mutual POV  
**  
Hours after Damon told Elena that she was adopted he received a text from her,

_"Damon I know I didn't show it but thank you for telling me it really means a lot and maybe we could hang out sometime?  
-E"_

A smile seemed to creep on his face but he quickly whipped it away. There was no way that he was going to fall for her even if she did look like the woman he loved and has obsessed over for centuries but he texted back anyways,

_"The pleasures mine."_

* * *

A month had pasted and Bonnie was getting a little suspicious. Damon who usually stayed in the house or occupied a stool at The Grill would now be dressing up to go places he would often ask her how he looked. This wasn't the Damon that she knew for the months she's been with Stefan and was surprised that Stefan himself hadn't noticed it.

One day when Stefan and Damon where in a heated discussion about _The Ninja Turtles_ Bonnie made her way to Damon's room. She's never been in his room before and didn't expect it to be so neat the opposite of Stefan. He wasn't messy but she would find herself cleaning his room every now and then.

Bonnie spotted what she was looking for- his cell phone. At first she hesitated she was acting like a jealous girlfriend but she just wanted to know who he was seeing. She was glad that he was dating someone else so that maybe he could stop flirting with her. Luckily a password wasn't needed so she pressed the messages button and to her surprise she saw a familiar name.

Elena.

Cupping her mouth Bonnie placed the phone back where it was and quietly tiptoed out of the room.

_Damon and Elena? What the hell?_

Bonnie wanted to call Elena right away but she knew that she would ask how she knew and she didn't want to lie or sound like some type of stalker so she just would wait for Elena to tell her herself.

Plopping on Stefan and hers bed she let out a breath that she didn't now she was holding.

"Well I guess if he makes Elena happy then I'm all for it I just don't want to see her get hurt." Bonnie talked to the ceiling.

Turning to her side she closed her eyes to take a little nap.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I just wanted to explain how they came together and reveal the mystery of why Elena is the doppelgänger. Until next time! *Song _Wide Awake by Katy Perry_***

**XO  
Ashlyne**


	13. Rock Around The Clock

He is dressed in all black he usually leaves the all black outfit to Damon but the occasion called for it. A black tight shirt that shows off the bottom half of his rose tattoo and his tight six pack abs. Black skinny jeans paired with a black belt with black shoes. Hair styled in its usual way; slick back on the sides and spiked up in the front and he even threw on a pair of dark shades.

She's dressed in all black as well. Black V-neck off-the-shoulder, short sleeve top that shows a hint of cleavage, skin tight leather leggings that hug her curves well paired with a black belt with a decorative buckle. Open-toed, red pumps in stiletto style with tall heels that are tan in color. Her hair was in pin curls, threw on some gold hoop earrings and a black leather jacket that was red on the inside. She looked at herself on last time in the mirror and walked out the room.

When Bonnie descended from the stairs Stefan couldn't stop drooling and vice versa. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she was already in Stefan's arms who was grinning like an idiot.

"You look stunning" he drew closer so the his lips were beside her ear, "I could take you right now." He placed kisses her neck.

"You don't look so bad yourself" she wrapped her arms around his neck, "ready to go, Danny?"

"Whatever you say, Sandy."

Stefan was surprised when Bonnie requested that they take his bike to the party but didn't protest.

**Four days earlier...  
**  
It has been two whole days since Elena died, two whole days since they've seen Klaus, and two whole days that they practically ate nothing. No one would admit it but all hope was lost. Bonnie went over to her grams' house and asked her for guidance she needed help dealing with this and couldn't stand the thought of losing one of her best friends. After the visit Bonnie gained some of her hope back, Sheila always knew what to say to keep Bonnie on track leaving her house Bonnie made her way back to the manor.

Opening the door she heard Caroline scream she rushed her way up the stairs almost falling down them on the way. Entering the room it was no surprise that Stefan and Damon where already in there. Bonnie examined Elena carefully.

"What happened? What's wrong?" She was out of breath.

"I saw it! I saw Elena's fingers twitched just like you said Stefan's did before he woke up! She's coming back Bonnie!"

The blonde ran over to her friend and grabbed her into a tight embrace filled of tears and smiles. Bonnie said a silent thank you to the heavens and made her way over to Elena.

"Elena it's me Bonnie. I know you're strong so I need you to fight this please wake up I don't know what I'll do without you."

Caroline held back her tears and walked over to her friends grabbing Elena's hand while Bonnie occupied the other. Minutes had passed and Elena's eye twitched and before they knew it her now dull brown eyes were staring into theirs.

Her skin was pale, lips were chapped and white, her brunette hair was now grey and her once vibrant brown eyes were now weakened. She didn't look like Elena but she was drained of blood so she looked better than she should have.

"I'll give her my blood so she can heal faster." Damon offered.

Caroline looked at first to Bonnie and then Damon puzzlingly but neither Bonnie, nor Stefan and Elena looked confused as she was. She'll ask Bonnie what's going on later.

Damon made his way up to Elena while biting his wrist in the process. He propped up Elena's head gently and placed his wrist over Elena's mouth as she began to take in his blood. It looked like Elena was repulsed by the taste judging by the way her face was, but then soon got used to it. When she pulled away she began to gain some of her color back. For the rest of the day Bonnie had her on bed rest she along with Caroline would sit with her and bring her meals just to make sure that everything was okay and that there were no side effects to the spell.

When the next day arrived Elena looked like new. You couldn't tell that she was drained of blood a few days ago and she didn't act like it either. To celebrate the spell working and Elena's return back to Earth the girls went out for lunch to Elena's favorite spot; Lucky's.

Sliding into a booth the girls glanced at their menus.

"What are you getting Care?"

"I don't know I was thinking the ribs but then I saw this roasted chicken but I'm not really that hungry so I might go with the chicken strips but I really feel like some ribs ugh! There are too many choices!"

The girls laughed. Caroline was you're typical girl she couldn't decide what she wanted. They would usually look online to look at the menu and pre-select what they would get but they've been here before so skipped out on that tradition which they and their growling stomachs would regret.

Shaking her head she turned to Elena, "What about you Lena?"

"I was thinking the bacon deluxe burger it looks so good how about you Bon?"

"Now that you mention it I think I'm going to get the bacon deluxe."

After ordering their food and drinks someone tapped Elena on the shoulder. She jumped at first because the last time someone tapped her on the shoulder he wanted to drain her of her blood.

"Oops, sorry Elena I didn't mean to scare you." She smiled.

"Oh it's no problem Kayla I'm just a little jumpy today. Did you want something?"

"Yeah actually" she reached in her purse then continued, "I saw you all over here so I thought that I give you your invites now." She said giving each girl a flier.

"Ooo 50's themed." Caroline chimed.

If anyone like decade dances or parties it was Caroline. She enjoyed dressing up as some of her favorite characters in movies and just hearing different types of music for a change.

"Yeah I thought that I'd change it up I don't think anyone has done a 50's dance so I'll be the first. So will I see all of you there?"

"Duh!" Caroline stated.

With a few giggles, Kayla made her way back to her table but turned back around, "Oh and you can bring your boyfriends too!" Then she continued to make her way back to her table.

"This is going to be fun right?" Caroline said still looking over the flier.

"Yeah other than you, Kayla throws the best parties, are you bringing Tyler?"

"I'll try he doesn't really like decade dances. Speaking of boys, Elena what's up with you and Damon?" Caroline glared.

"What do you mean?" Elena tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Don't play dumb Elena, he offered you his blood." Caroline loudly whispered.

"Okay fine we've been hanging out for a few months or something it's no big deal."

"So are you bringing him to the dance?" Bonnie asked raising a brow.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I'm not sure how he would feel about it."

"You never know unless you try." The blonde tilted her head.

"Okay fine I'll ask him."

The waiter came to their table placing their food down. Caroline went for the ribs while Elena and Bonnie ordered the bacon deluxe burger with a side of french fries.

After finishing their meals the girls made their way over to the costume store to walk off the food that they just consumed and to pick out outfits for Kayla's party.

"Yes poodle skirts!" Caroline took the outfit off the rack waving it back and forth.

Elena joined Caroline picking out a skirt of her own while Bonnie went to find a Sandy from _Grease_ outfit. When she didn't find one, they headed to the mall. It only took two stores for her to find what she was looking for.

Bonnie dropped Caroline and Elena off at their homes and then headed home herself. She sent so much time at the boardinghouse she missed her own bed.

"Dad?" She called out when no one answered she made her way to the answering machine.

She had one message from her father saying that he'll be in California for a few extra days and should return home Monday. Sighing she made her way to her room and plopped herself on her bed closing her eyes.

When she woke up from her meant to be nap that actually turned into her staying asleep for the rest of the day and all throughout the night, she found herself under the covers. Confused she turned to her left to face a sleeping Stefan, she smiled and scooted herself closer while he wrapped and arm around her waist.

"Stefan?"

"Hmm" He replied sleepily.

"How do you feel about dancing?"

"What?" He opened his eyes.

"Kayla invited us to her birthday party it's themed in the 50's."

"Are you asking me to go with you?"

"Yeah if you want to, I was thinking that we go as Sandy and Danny from Grease."

"Sure"

"Good cause I already bought you an outfit." Bonnie got up from the bed noticing what she was wearing.

"Since when did I put on these clothes?" She said eyeing Stefan.

"Well you were in jeans so I changed you into some shorts and a T-shirt. You're a hard sleeper you know." Stefan grinned.

Shaking her head she made her way over the closet pulling out the black outfit she bought she threw the outfit on the bed for Stefan to examine.

"Do I really have to wear these tight ass pants?" He picked up the pants she bought.

"Yep!"

* * *

This was nerve wreaking Elena has never asked another guy to a party before they would always come up to her and she liked it that way. Pacing by the front door of the boardinghouse she practiced what she was going to say to Damon and everything she came up with she hated; it made her sound like she was trying too hard. Deciding just to wing it, Elena knocked on the door when she was about to make a run for it the door swung open.

"Elena what are you doing here?" Damon regretted his choice of words.

"Um can I come in?"

"You're not a vampire are you?" He smirked.

"Nope purely human."

Damon stepped aside and Elena walked through the doors. She never got to really look around in the boardinghouse the only place she's been was in one of the guest rooms when she was dead, she never had the opportunity to scope out the place. She was fascinated.

"Did you want to talk?" Damon broke her out of her gawking over the huge mansion.

"Uh yeah, well, you see there's this party- my friend is having a birthday party it's themed in the 50's and I was wondering if you would like to come…with me?"

Damon inwardly smirked he liked how he made Elena nervous, it was cute.

"I'd love to when is it?"

"Tonight."

"I'll pick you up at ten?"

"Sounds good." Elena walked towards the door.

"Hey Elena, would you like to stay awhile?"

Smiling she turned around and joined Damon on the couch.

* * *

When Stefan and Bonnie arrived at Kayla's house the place was already packed. Poodle skirts, leather jackets, and polka dots where everywhere with music blasting in their ear drums. There were a few Danny and Sandy's but they agreed that they were the best ones.

Bonnie spotted Caroline and Tyler and made her way to them with Stefan enjoying the view walking behind her.

"What's up Care you look fab! You too Ty."

Caroline had on a red poodle skirt with a white button down and a red scarf tied around her neck. With her hair curled and cherry red lipstick, she looked amazing. Tyler had on a leather jacket, black pants and shoes with a white shirt on underneath.

"I look fab girl have you looked in the mirror? Stefan you look dashing."

"Why thank you Miss. Caroline you look gorgeous as always." He said with a smile.

"If we're done talking fashion I'm gonna get me a drink, Stefan?" Tyler offered.

"I'm right behind you."

The boys kissed their ladies and made their way over to the drinks.

"Have you seen Elena anywhere?" Bonnie said sweeping the crowd with her eyes.

"No but she texted not long ago she's bringing Damon."

"So she really asked him then."

"Should she not have?" Caroline steeped in front of her friend.

"It's just that I know Damon and he's kind of a player I just don't want to see her get hurt you know?"

"Yeah I do but Elena's a big girl, let her make that mistake and who knows maybe Damon has changed."

"Yeah I guess you're right...hey there she is." Bonnie pointed.

She had to admit they did look good together. Much like Caroline, Elena was also wearing a poodle skirt but hers was a deep purple color it really went well with her olive skin tone. Damon had a white shirt topped with a leather jacket and black pants and shoes. Bonnie was surprised that he wasn't in all black like Stefan- maybe the man had changed- well fashion sense that is.

Elena spotted her friends while Damon spotted his brother and the football player. To the girls surprise Damon pecked her on the cheek and made his way over to the boys. Elena blushed so hard that she matched Caroline's outfit and walked towards them.

"So you and Damon?" Caroline couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know his so complicated to figure out."

"What man isn't?" Bonnie questioned.

The girls laughed and made their way over to the drinking station. Stefan handed Bonnie a cup, thinking it was a beer (which was her favorite drink) she gulped it down only to spit it back out in the plastic cup.

"What the hell is that?" She began to cough.

Everyone couldn't stop laughing it was just a funny sight to see. Bonnie was making a face like she just tasted something sour.

"It's um, it's Whisky honey." Stefan tried to sustain his laughter.

"Jesus could you tell me next time?"

"Well maybe you should taste before you gulp."

"Shut up Stefan."

_"We're gonna rock around the clock tonight,_

_We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight,_

_We're gonna rock around the clock tonight."_

A huge grin was plastered on Bonnie's face as the music filled the backyard Stefan already knew what she was thinking,

"Oh no Bonnie, no."

Bonnie just shook her head in the positive while he kept repeating no. She grabbed Stefan's arms and when she noticed that he was using his vampire strength she decided to one up him and use her magic to pull him on the dance floor.

_"When the clock strikes two, three and four,_

_If the band slows down we'll yell for more._

_…We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight,_

_We're gonna rock around the clock tonight."_

Tyler and Damon where laughing but that all halted when their dates where pulling them to the floor as well.

Bonnie laughed when she looked over at Elena and Damon, she as trying to get him to move but he was just standing there staring at her. Bonnie used her powers to control Damon's movements when he looked over at Bonnie with a death glare she smiled and mouthed to him to dance. She released the hold that she had on him and looked over to Caroline and Tyler.

_"When the chimes ring five, six, and seven,_

_We'll be right in seventh heaven._

_…We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight,_

_We're gonna rock around the clock tonight"_

They were so cute Caroline had a huge smile on her face dancing along with Tyler to the music. They looked so happy and in love and that warmed Bonnie's heart. She loved to see her friends happy and enjoying themselves with everything that went on they deserved to have a great time to let loose and dance.

_"When it's eight, nine, ten, eleven too,_

_I'll be goin' strong and so will you._

_…We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight,_

_We're gonna rock around the clock tonight"_

She switched her gaze back at Stefan who was smiling at her

"What?"

"Nothing I just love to see you happy."

Bonnie kissed him and began to shake her shoulders back and forth. Stefan twirled her around and pressed her up against him and they moved their hips side to side looking into the pairs of leaf green eyes staring back at them.

When the DJ put on a slower tune Stefan twirled Bonnie around once more and he smacked her chest against his. They swayed to the music getting lost in each other's eyes. That's when they came to the realization that they were in love. They always loved each other but now they were _in_ love. They would always protect and care for each other they would die for each other. The thought should have scared them but they were Stefan and Bonnie, they were unbreakable and that's all that mattered as long as they were together nothing could break them and it would stay that way forever.

Stefan cupped her cheeks and stared intensely into her eyes, "Ti amo con tutto quello che io sono. Tu sei l'amore della mia vita e nulla sarebbe mai cambiato questo. Ti amerò per sempre e sempre."

Bonnie had no idea what he was saying but it sounded romantic. She kissed Stefan passionately and they soon got lost in their own world much like the first time they shared a kiss everyone in the room faded away and the sparks were stronger than they have ever had been.

* * *

Hours had passed and the party was over. Everyone enjoyed themselves but they didn't get a chance to eat anything filling at the party. All that was served was chips and finger food which was practically gone by the time they had arrived. They all decided to have a really late dinner at the boardinghouse.

"I would like to make a toast" Bonnie rose from her seat with a glass in her hand, "to my lovely friends who I consider my family and to my amazing boyfriend who's changed my life all for the better." she smiled at Stefan, "May we continue to have many more days like this to just hang out and have a great time and enjoy our lives, cheers!"

"Cheers!" The table said in unison.

After dinner everyone made their way home Damon drove Elena home so Bonnie and Stefan were the ones to clean up.

Pulling up to the Gilbert residence Elena turned to Damon,

"Thank you for coming tonight I had a great time."

"Me too and thanks for inviting me."

They stared into each other's eyes and without any one of them noticing they inched closer. Damon closed the space between them and their lips crashed. Elena was the one to pull away out of breath.

"Well I guess I'll see you around?" She panted.

"Yeah." Damon smirked and she got out of the car.

When she reached the door she turned around and waved goodbye to Damon before entering the house and he drove off.

* * *

Bonnie and Stefan worked their way into the kitchen they didn't know how big of a mess they made until everyone was gone.

"Did you really mean that?" Stefan handed Bonnie a dish for her to dry.

"Did I mean what?"

"When you said that I changed your life for the better. I honestly thought that I made your life more complicated you know with me being a vampire and entering you into this whole new world and all."

"Stefan," Bonnie looked into his eyes "I meant every word I said if it wasn't for you I don't think that I could've made it this far. I couldn't handle the whole Klaus thing by myself, practice magic-"

"I know you could have, you're strong Bonnie." Stefan looked down.

Bonnie cupped his cheeks to force him to look at her, "You're right I am strong, but with you by my side I feel like I'm unstoppable and with you here I'm learning to love what I am- who I am. I love you Stefan, forever."

"I love you more."

Pulling away from their kiss Bonnie asked the question that was on her mind all throughout dinner, "What did you say to me? At the dance."

Lifting her up he sat her on the counter and invaded the space between her legs, "I believe I said, _Ti amo con tutto quello che io sono_ which means I love you with everything that I am," he moved his lips to her ears, "_Tu sei l'amore della mia vita e nulla sarebbe mai cambiato questo_ which means You are the love of my life and nothing would ever change that," he stared into her emerald orbs, "_Ti amerò per sempre e sempre_, I'll love you forever and always."

Bonnie wanted to cry she felt so happy everything was perfect she wondered how she got so lucky with Stefan he was everything that a girl could wish for. She smashed her lips onto his and pulled his shirt off of his skin with Stefan doing the same to her. They made love on the floor of the kitchen lost in each other's presence. Little did they know but things would soon take a turn for the worse.

**A/N: I hope that you all liked this chapter don't forget to leave reviews telling me what you think/thought! Until next time! *Song _Rock Around The Clock by Bill Haley_***

**XO**

**Ashlyne**


	14. Counting Stars

_A fool. They had me walking around like a fool. I knew that something was wrong when I would try to create my hybrids and each time they will all die during transition. So I wanted to pay a visit to the Bennett witch and threaten her to find a solution and fix this mess before I kill her family and loved ones and that's when I spotted the doppelgänger walking around happily with the eldest Salvatore with not a care in the world. They thought that they could trick me and get away with it? They thought they could live their lives care-free after they played me? Well they thought wrong and now I know what I must do._

* * *

Today felt like a good day. The sun outside shined bright, the weather was fair and it was a nice soft blowing of the wind. A day like this couldn't be wasted in bed a day like this had to be enjoyed. He had to admit that he was getting lazy just lounging in bed all day with his love and he would never tell this to her in her face but she was putting on a few pounds not that he was bothered by it or anything.

"You want to go what?" Bonnie took a sip of her coffee.

"I want _us_ to go camping and I think all our friends should join us."

"I don't know Stefan I only went camping once in the little time that I was in Girl Scouts."

"Girl Scouts? You still got that outfit?" Stefan raised a brow.

Bonnie rolled her eyes while shaking her head chuckling, "I'll ask Caroline and Elena to see if they want to come but no promises."

He took a seat next to her, "Speaking of Elena when do you want to tell her?"

It took Bonnie a while to figure out what he was talking about but once it popped in her head she shrugged,

"I don't know today maybe? I guess the sooner the better I could call her to meet us here in about an hour sound good?"

"Yeah I'll go tell Damon." He kissed her on the cheek and walked out the kitchen.

Bonnie decided to call Elena now while she was alone,

"Hey Elena it's me Bonnie."

"Hey Bon what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if we, actually, never mind I was wondering if you would come over to the boardinghouse in about an hour there's something that I need to tell you."

At first Bonnie thought that they should meet her at her place but then changed her mind because she didn't want Jeremy to overhear,

"Are you going to tell me that I have to die again?" Elena joked.

"No nothing like that" _giggles_ "anyway I'll see you in about an hour?"

"Yeah sure see you soon."

_Click_

Elena knew why she wanted to talk to her. She could tell that Bonnie was nervous on the phone. She had to remind herself to act surprised about the news because Damon had already told her and she promised that she'll act shocked when Bonnie delivered the news. Although when she questioned Damon about how Stefan knew he didn't give her a straight answer so she's wondering what Stefan has to say. Elena ate a small breakfast, took a shower and made her way to the boardinghouse.

Stefan knocked on his brother's door before entering. Damon was lounging on the bed reading a book,

"Hey Damon, Elena will be over here soon we're going to tell her about her that she's adopted."

"Sounds like fun." He flipped the page.

Stefan walked out of the room and walked into his, Bonnie was just getting out the shower so he decided to take one himself. By the time he got out he heard Elena's car pulling up in the driveway. Bonnie got Damon while Stefan answered the door.

"Elena, please come in." Stefan stepped to the side so Elena could enter.

"Bonnie said that she needed to talk to me?"

"Yeah actually we all need to. Please have a seat."

Stefan sat down across from her as Bonnie and Damon made their way down. Bonnie sat next to Elena while Damon took a seat next to Stefan but not before he made a detour to the mini bar.

Bonnie not sure where to start began, "Um Elena I honestly didn't think much about this whole doppelgänger thing just because I didn't think that it was all that important, but Stefan and Damon did and they did some research about it and they discovered something-"

"Something like what?" Elena's eyebrows met.

"Elena...Elena you were adopted."

Elena put on her best shocked face she's been practicing in the mirror before she came and a few times in the rear view mirror before she entered. She could see the look in Bonnie's eyes this was really hard for her,

"I don't believe you." Elena repeated what she said to Damon.

"Elena there was no record of your mother being admitted to the hospital around the time you were born. I'm sorry Elena, but that's not all."

"What do you mean that's not all?" This time she wasn't faking.

Bonnie looked over at Stefan and they switched spots. Elena looked at Bonnie then to Stefan questionably.

"Elena when we met months ago it wasn't for the first time."

"What?" Elena looked over at Bonnie who had tears in her eyes she returned her attention back to Stefan.

"May 23, 2009 the day your parents died-"

Elena rose from her seat keeping her gaze on Stefan.

"I was visiting my cousin Zach for a few days and last spring I went out in the woods and that's when I heard the crash."

Elena sat down again face stained with tears and mouth agape.

"I was fast getting there but when I reached the car your father was the only one conscious. He wouldn't let me help him until I helped you. When I pulled you out I saw the resemblance but when I went back for your parents they were already gone. I'm sorry Elena."

Unexpectedly Elena threw herself in Stefan's arms crying her eyes out. Stefan hugged her back moving a hand up and down her back trying to sooth her. He looked over at Bonnie who was tearing and smiling at the sight. Elena pulled back and looked into Stefan's eyes.

"Thank you Stefan."

"There's no need to thank me just come camping with us tonight." Stefan offered a smile.

"Camping?" She looked over at Bonnie.

"Don't look at me it wasn't my idea." She giggled.

"Um okay sure." She wiped the tears off her face.

She gave Stefan another hug then Bonnie and lastly Damon who walked her out.

"I think she took it pretty well don't you think?" Stefan put an arm around Bonnie.

"Yeah she did. She's a strong person I'm just glad that she knows the truth I hate keeping things from her."

"Well at least she agreed to camping, now all we need is Caroline and Tyler."

"What's up with you and camping?"

"I've always liked camping just never got the chance. The weather has always messed up my plans, but today is the perfect day and it shall not be wasted!"

"Shall?"

Stefan didn't reply just slapped her butt and walked her to the stairs.

"Get packing we leave in a few hours il mio amore!"

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

By the time the clock stroked four it was time to leave. They already picked up Elena and the last stop they needed to make was at Caroline's. Bonnie was surprised that her friends agreed to go camping on such short notice and to even go at all. Not once had any of them suggested it but no matter how much she hates camping she would make the best of it and try not to be a party pooper.

Honking the horn Caroline came out with Tyler not far behind. Stefan assisted Tyler in putting their things in the trunk of the car. When everything was packed; Stefan drove them out of town. About an hour later they started their hike towards the camping site.

By the time they arrived all the girls were tired and a bit sweaty.

"Stefan I believe you said camping _not _hiking." Bonnie threw her stuff on the ground.

"Well it's kind of a two in one package deal, sweetie."

The boys set up camp while the girls went out collecting sticks for firewood. Bonnie began to regret wearing shorts because the bugs were biting up and down her legs and she would constantly have to slap them off.

"Bonnie can't you just use your powers to pick up these sticks for us?"

"I try not to use my powers unless necessary I don't want to get lazy besides this is fun right?"

Both Caroline and Elena groaned and walked the sticks back to the camp site. When they arrived there were three tents set up next to each other with a good amount of space between them the girls were impressed.

"So what now?" Bonnie questioned.

"Now, we go fishing." Stefan handed the girls each a fishing rod.

They all walked to a river that was just about a half of a mile from the camp site which the girls were happy with. Along the way they had a few interactions with spiders and snakes which caused them to scream, the boys laughed at the site but minus that, the walk wasn't bad.

The river was beautiful it had grass occupying both sides of it and it stretched what they could see about five miles long and was about thirty yards thick. The water was a deep blue color and the sounds of nature were surrounding them.

They casted their rods in the lake and within minutes Elena got a bite.

"Hey I think I got something!"

Damon assisted Elena in reeling in the fish. It was the perfect size so he put it in the bucket and went back to his rod.

The girls seemed to be better at fishing then the boys and they haven't been fishing in years. Each girl caught about two fishes and Tyler was the only one out of the boys to catch one. About an hour had pasted and they caught enough fish for dinner. All the way to the camp site the girls kept bragging about how they caught the most fish so the guys decided to pull a little prank on them later. When they arrived and set fire to the wood that the girls had collected they skinned and cleaned out the fish.

While Damon was cooking their meal, Stefan and Tyler thought out a plan on how to prank the girls. They had to admit that the prank was a little harsh and they would no doubt pay for it later one way or another but the scarier the funnier- for them at least.

When the fish was ready they all gathered around the camp fire sitting on logs. They all ate in a comfortable silence with nothing but the sounds if nature surrounding them and minor chit chat.

"The fish was great Damon." Caroline said surprised.

"That's because we caught it!" Elena giggled.

The girls all joined in with the laughter as the guys looked at each other now not feeling bad that they were about to prank their girlfriends. When the laughter subsided Caroline came up with an idea,

"Hey let's dance."

"To what music?" Bonnie questioned.

"Girl do you know me? I brought my iPod duh."

"Care, I thought we said no electronics." Tyler stepped in.

"Did we say that? I don't remember." Caroline played dumb and the girls once again burst into laughter.

Caroline reached in her pocket to pull out her neon green iPod and picked out the perfect song to dance to.

_"I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find"_

The girls all got up and danced to the music having a fun time letting loose. When they noticed that the boys weren't joining in on the dancing they looked at each other and with a nod of the head they made their way over to the boys. Caroline danced her way to Stefan, Bonnie to Damon and Elena to Tyler and like always the boys were stubborn but with a little force they were all up dancing.

_"I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive"_

They were all dancing under the stars having a good time. After a while, the boys switched places with each other going to their ladies. Tyler spun Caroline around and her golden locks smacked him across the face,

"Oops sorry." She giggled.

Tyler smiled picked her up and spun her around again as she squeaked.

_"Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons I learned"_

Bonnie wrapped her arms around Stefan and whispered in his ear,

"Thank you for today."

"And you said that you didn't like camping." He whispered back.

"That's only because you weren't here with me."

Stefan looked in her shinning eyes and kissed her on her soft lips they soon got lost in their own world but the sound of the sudden beat change in the music snapped them out if it

_"Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars."_

When the song ended, Caroline changed the song to a slower tune. The couples snuggled up under their blankets on their logs and enjoyed the view and stars with little small talk.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm tired." Bonnie yawned.

"Yeah that's cause we caught all those fish." Caroline said.

Once again the girls burst into laughter.

"That never gets old!" Elena giggled.

The girls got ready for bed as Tyler and Stefan filled Damon in on the plan. When all the girls were asleep the boys got in motion.

First they shook the tents just to wake the girls up a little then they hid in the woods. Tyler let out a yell while Stefan and Damon growled.

"Tyler?"

"Stefan?"

"Damon?"

When the girls noticed that their boys weren't in the tent with them they each crept out of their tents.

"Caroline, Elena what the hell?"

"Have you guys seen Tyler I thought I heard him scream and he's not in the tent."

**_Phase one complete_**

Stefan and Damon appeared from the trees which caused the girls to scream.

"Calm down it's just us."

Damon and Stefan held back their laughter.

"Have you guys seen Tyler?" Caroline questioned.

"No, but I thought I heard someone scream so I got Damon and we tried to look for him."

"And?"

"Nothing, I didn't see anyone."

"Guys this is serious Tyler is missing what are we going to do?" Caroline paced back and forth.

"Calm down Caroline, I'm sure if we all look for him he'll turn up. Maybe he just had to pee and got bitten by a spider or something." Bonnie suggested.

"Now that would be funny- I mean yeah let's split up and look for him." Elena corrected herself.

"Fine you girls look that way and we'll look this way." Damon directed.

**_Phase two complete_**

The girls made their way slowly into the woods with a single flashlight and their eyes wide open to adjust to the darkness. They began to hear crackling noises and branches breaking which Bonnie reminded them that there are animals that lived here, she wasn't sure if she was trying to calm her friends or herself.

"Ah! What was that?"

"I didn't hear anything."

The girls continued to make their way deeper into the woods calling out Tyler's name in a loud whisper; they didn't want to wake any animals or big foot so they decided that whispering was best.

"Maybe we should turn around, I don't want us to get lost."

The girls agreed and started heading back to the camp site huddling together like the Eskimo.

Making as little noise as possible the boys crept behind them and shouted "Ahh!"

The girls screamed at the top of their lungs and began to run as fast as they could but stopped when they heard hard laughter. Furious the girls turned around to see Stefan, Damon and Tyler holding their stomachs and crying from laughing so hard.

"What the hell you almost have us heart attacks!" Caroline said while punching Tyler.

"Are you sure that we gave you the heart attack or was it all this fish that you caught?" Stefan questioned.

Just like the girls had previous the boys burst into laughter. The girls looked at one another and with a nod of the head they all started punching the boys.

"Ow, ow okay I give!" Tyler said.

Unlike the Salvatore's, Tyler was human so he couldn't take the abusing from Caroline as well as they could but Elena and Bonnie's punches still did hurt.

After the punching fest they made their way back to the camp site the boys could feel the girl's death glare on their backs.

"So you guys did all this because you were jealous that we caught more fish than you?" Elena spoke.

"No we did this because it's not nice to brag and we wanted to teach you all a lesson." Damon replied.

The girls just rolled their eyes and entered their tents with the boys joining soon after they fell asleep for the rest of the night but not without being talked to first.

* * *

The next morning after cleaning and packing up they made their hike towards the car. The girls walked ahead leaving the boys to trail behind,

"Bonnie punished me with no sex for a month."

"Sucker I only have to watch _The Notebook_ every weekend with Care…actually I rather take the no sex." Tyler shook his head.

"Yeah, well, I'm Elena's slave for the month."

Plopping the trunk open the guys placed the luggage down. Stefan hopped in the driver's seat while Damon occupied the passenger leaving poor Tyler alone in the back with the girls who kept glaring at him.

"This is going to be a fun trip home." He said

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing it means a lot and it gives me my motivation! Until then! *Song _Counting Stars by OneRepublic_***

**XO**  
**Ashlyne**


	15. Made In The USA

**A/N: Y'all's reviews put huge smiles on my face!**

Today is the day that Stefan and Bonnie had been together for one whole year and Stefan wasn't sure how they should celebrate. He took her to all the places that he knew and didn't want to repeat anything, he wanted to make this day special so he went to Caroline and Elena for guidance.

Bonnie woke up in the bed alone she looked to her left but saw no site of Stefan. She wondered where he could have been it was their one year anniversary, shouldn't she at least be able to spend it waking up next to her boyfriend? When she was about to get out of bed she heard him enter the room,

"And I- will always love you- I- will always love you-!" He carried a breakfast tray in his hands.

Bonnie burst into laughter, he wasn't the best singer but it was cute. He set the tray down on her lap and kissed her temple. He sat down beside her and picked up the fork and began to feed her the pancakes he made.

"Stefan you don't have to feed me." She took a bite of the fluffy goodness.

"Well we've been together for a year today and I want to spoil you." He pulled the fork from her mouth.

They spent the rest of the hour in bed feeding each other. Bonnie knew that Stefan didn't need to eat but she just wanted to spoil him too. They held a long conversation about the past few months and about their future they couldn't believe that they made it this far let alone live this far after everything since the beginning of their relationship. They are both thankful that they found each other because if they hadn't neither of them were sure where they would be and Bonnie was thankful for Stefan because of the whole Klaus thing she knew that she couldn't handle it alone.

"So Stefan I was thinking and I think that you should meet my dad."

"I think that's a great idea when?"

"Today just for a late lunch. He's not going to be back for a while so…" Bonnie trailed off.

"Yeah, okay, today it is."

Stefan wasn't too happy about meeting the man that Bonnie calls father, in his eyes he didn't deserve that title. He was never home, always on business trips and it was just sad to see whenever Bonnie and her father would make plans something always popped up and he would cancel. He was wishing that this wouldn't be the case again he always hated the look on her face when that would happen.

* * *

Pulling up to The Grill, Bonnie faced Stefan,

"I'm not sure how he's going to react I never told him about any of my boyfriend's before so I don't know what to expect."

"It's fine I can handle it." He ran his fingers through her curls.

Walking in with the chime of the door following them Bonnie spotted her father and made her way over to him pulling him in for a tight hug. Stefan stood back watching the action smiling,

"Dad this is my boyfriend, Stefan."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bennett." Stefan shook his hand.

"So you're the one my daughter has been going on about."

"Dad…" She couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"I sure hope so." He took a seat next to Bonnie.

Once the food was ordered the questions began to flood one right after another,

"What do you want your occupation to be?"

"I would like to be a doctor."

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Well I love her and when the time is right I would love to marry her."

Surprised by Stefan's response he looked over to Bonnie, "Bonnie how do you feel about this?"

All eyes were in Bonnie but the answer was simple she knew where she wanted her relationship with Stefan to go,

"I would love to marry Stefan...when the time is right."

When their food arrived Bonnie's dad threw out more questions for Stefan to answer. This reminded her of when she first introduced Stefan to Caroline and Elena only those questions were more high school. She was impressed on how Stefan was handling her father's questions, he took it like a pro. Bonnie knew if they were to switch positions and she was the one to be pelted with questions she would have broken out in a sweat.

"Well boy, if Bonnie wanted us to meet I know that you're special to her but let me tell you if you hurt my baby girl we'll have a little talk do you understand me boy?"

"Yes sir."

His lips said talk but his eyes said death and even as a vampire Stefan knew that he would get his ass killed if anything happened to Bonnie. After a firm handshake and a hug shared between Bonnie and her father they all left the restaurant going their separate ways.

"That went well don't you think?" Bonnie buckled her seatbelt.

"I do, now put this on."

Stefan handed Bonnie a silk blindfold.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, here let me."

Bonnie timidly handed Stefan the blindfold and he tied it gently over her eyes and drove them out if town.

**The day before**

If anyone knew Bonnie better than himself it was Caroline and Elena. He wanted to make their 365th day together special but he couldn't figure out what they should do or where they should go. While Bonnie was out running errands Stefan called them up to meet him at the park,

"Tell me again why we're at the park." Caroline took a seat on the swing.

"Because Bonnie is out and I know that she wouldn't come here."

Stefan stood in front of the two girls on the swing, "So as you might know it's our one year tomorrow and I want to do something different but I'm not sure what to do have any ideas?"

The girls looked at each other and started to think about places that Bonnie had always wanted to go or things that she wanted to do but couldn't.

"I got it! Take her to a Demi Lovato concert." Caroline said.

"Already done." Stefan folded his arms.

_It was their three month-aversary and Stefan surprised her with Demi tickets. She was so excited to go, Demi Lovato was her favorite singer and would always sing her songs in the shower. He remembered exactly what she was wearing; black skinny jeans, a white flowy top with a denim jacket. He didn't know much about Demi Lovato but after the concert he started to like her music._

"Take Bonnie to Italy she always wanted to go there!" Elena exclaimed.

"Actually she surprised me with tickets a few months back." Stefan squinted his eyes blocking the sun's rays.

"What she didn't tell me."

"Yeah I forgot to tell you that Bonnie took Stefan to Italy." Caroline said apologetically.

_It was just a typical day in the boardinghouse and Bonnie came screaming in Stefan's room,_

_"Baby what's wrong?" He asked concerned._

_"I got them!" She said through a smile._

_"You got what?"_

_"I got us tickets to Italy!"_

_She threw herself in Stefan's arms jumping up and down. She got a last minute flight and only had time to tell Caroline who promised to tell Elena after she hung up. When they got there, they visited Stefan's grandparents' old home and many different castles and historic sites. It was really romantic and they both had a great time snapping pictures and hanging out around the boot shaped country._

After a few moments of deep thought someone spoke,

"OMG I got it! It's perfect!" Elena rose from the swing.

**Present**

Bonnie was sure that she'd been blindfolded for about thirty minutes so she figured that she should take a nap and enjoy the darkness but when she was getting comfortable a rotten smell filled her nose and there was music playing in the background. She covered her nose to block out the smell and the road beneath them felt bumpy. She concluded that they were now driving on rocks by the nose the tires were making as the car accelerated forward. As the car came to a stop she hesitated but asked anyway,

"Stefan where are we?"

"Take off your blindfold babe."

_"Our love runs deep like a Chevy_

_If you fall I'll fall with you baby_

_Cause that's the way we like to do it_

_That's the way we like"_

Bonnie untied the knot on the back of her head and slid the blindfold off her face. She opened her eyes slowly to adjust her eyes to the light with a few blinks her eyes adjusted and her jaw hit the floor. Before her was large tent with all the colors of the rainbow swirled in a pattern on the tent. The sun was just starting to set so the colors of the sky complimented the tent. There was a steel gate about three feet tall surrounding the rainbow tent with lights flashing and light bulbs hanging from string Bonnie knew exactly where she was,

"The circus!" Bonnie took out her phone and snapped a picture of the tent that she would later post on Instagram.

"_You run around open doors like a gentleman_

_And tell me, "Girl, every day you're my everything."_

_Cause that's the way you like to do it_

_That's the way you like"_

Stefan smiled at his curly haired love, making her happy was the best feeling in the world to him and nothing could ever replace that feeling. Bonnie leaned over and kissed him, she was so excited to go to the circus the last time she went she was really little and it was for a field trip with her fifth grade class. She had to be the most excited one in her class when the teacher announced the news. Bonnie has a young heart and it's not hard to please her, she enjoys the little things and loves to be brought back in time to her younger days.

_"Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine_

_Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time_

_Just you and I, just you and I"_

Stefan opened the door for Bonnie and they made their way to the entrance of the tent,

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore welcome!" The man at the gate announced.

Stefan shook the man's hand and he led them to their seats. They were high enough to see the whole setting perfectly Stefan figured that the higher seats would be the best and Bonnie agreed,

"Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore?" Bonnie questioned.

"Get used to it babe." He kissed her and the lights went dim.

_"No matter how far we go,_

_I want the whole world to know_

_I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way"_

Bonnie had the best time she felt like a little kid again and she loved it. Stefan didn't pay much attention to the acts that were going on he was too busy staring at Bonnie. She had a smile on her face the whole time and her eyes would light up in amazement whenever someone spit out fire or bend in inhumane ways.

The whole drive back Bonnie talked about what she'd just witnessed he was glad that she enjoyed it. He had to admit when Elena suggested it he didn't think it was much of a good idea but when Caroline kept on _and on_ about it he started to feel better about the idea.

_"No matter what the people say,_

_I know that we'll never break_

_Cause our love was made, made in the USA_

_Made in the USA."_

* * *

Pulling up to Bonnie's place they walked hand in hand to the door then Bonnie stopped before twisting the knob,

"Stefan, I had an amazing time thank you for bringing me back to my childhood days I really loved it. I guess great minds think alike because I wanted to bring you back as well, with a little help from Damon I present to you…" Bonnie swung open the door, "1864!"

The whole house was decorated very similar to his old house when he was younger in Mystic Falls when everything was simple. Stefan had to blink his eyes a few times to make sure that he was seeing right he couldn't believe that she did this all to bring him back to his childhood he didn't think that it was possible but he loved her more for that.

"Wait here." Bonnie scurried up the stairs.

Stefan took the time to walk around the place looking at old photos and furniture he stopped when he spotted an old photo of Damon and him, he had to be about five years old and it was taken outside of their home. Looking at the photo it made his mind wonder back to the times when he and Damon were friends and acted like brothers who loved each other and how he would always look up to Damon. He was so taken aback by the photo that he didn't hear Bonnie come down,

"Mr. Salvatore your dinner awaits."

Stefan spun around to face Bonnie then his jaw hit the floor. Bonnie was dressed in a deep purple corset gown that was cinched in on the waist; it had a sweetheart neckline that made her breast almost plop out of the tight corset. The skirt was flared out and held a unique black design Stefan felt like a bull dog the way he was drooling at the masterpiece before him. He inched his way over to her with his eyes eyeing her up and down,

"Are you my dinner?" He grabbed her tightly around the waist.

She shook her head and drew her lips to his ear and whispered, "Dessert."

Stefan shivered and Bonnie took his hand and led him to the kitchen she pulled out his seat for him and started to make his plate. Stefan leaned back to enjoy the view of his love in that sexy corset fixing his plate it was a site that he could easily get used to. When his plate was filled with lasagna, seafood tomato Alfredo and chicken Milano she sat his plate down in front of him and made a plate of her own. She made sure not to eat too much she still wanted to be able to breathe when the night was over. She was glad to see that Stefan was enjoying the meal that she cooked she was nervous that it wouldn't turn out right.

"This is fantastic." Stefan said between bites.

"I'm glad you like it."

After dinner and a bit of storytelling Bonnie started to clean up she took Stefan and hers plate to the sink when she turned around to get more but she was slammed into a hard chest.

"I believe the cleanup comes after the dessert."

He scooped her up in bridal style and took her to the bedroom placing kisses up and down her neck before finally capturing her plum lips. It was a pain getting off that corset but once it was off Stefan got his dessert and even when in for thirds.

They laid there facing each other with their arms wrapped around one another staring into the pair of green eyes before them,

"Happy one year."

"Happy one year."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

They shared a kiss before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**A/N: I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter make sure to leave a review telling me your thoughts! Until next time... *Song _Made In The USA by Demi Lovato_***

**XO**

**Ashlyne**


	16. Wildest Moments

The wind was blowing hard and the tresses were changing its color. The people at school are dropping like flies due to the usual virus that goes around about this time each year. Not that any of them noticed because it was rare that they attended school now-a-days. They would show up every once in a while but it was never a priority to them even though it should be if they wanted to graduate this year. Although something told her that they should go today.

Each class that they entered they heard the same thing from all three teachers,

"So look who decided to show up today."

And each time they would give the same answer,

"Sorry I had a family issue." This wasn't a total lie.

As soon as they stepped in school they regretted it, people were sneezing everywhere, coughing without covering their mouths it was a death zone and the girls didn't feel like getting sick. Since Stefan is a vampire he is immune to getting any type of sickness.

"Lucky bastard" The girls all agreed.

Gathering at the benches far away from the sick fest that was going on the girls along with Stefan ate their lunch.

"Who's idea was it to come today?" Caroline bit into her apple.

"That would be Bonnie." Elena said between chews.

"I'm sorry something just told me to come today and I didn't want to go by myself." She whined.

"So what you're saying is that you want us all to get sick?"

"We're not going to get sick."

And on cue a teacher walked by and sneezed leaving her germs trailing behind her and with that the group got up and found another bench to occupy.

"Look we have one more period we can do this guys!"

The group finished their lunch and after a little chit chat the bell rung signaling the end if lunch.

When Bonnie walked into her science class and took a spot by the window and the teacher began the lesson. She was surprised that the teacher didn't ask where she had been for the past month, but she figured that he didn't notice or just didn't care.

Bonnie gazed out the window blocking out the talking of Mr. Steinbeck and letting her mind wonder to the past few months and everything that went on. It still amazed her that they survived and are actually enjoying their lives now.

Her relationship with Stefan had blossomed more than she thought was possible. It wasn't just about sex and lust like it was partly in the beginning now it was more about love and understanding. Every sweet moment that they shared didn't always result in sex and Bonnie liked that, she liked the fact that their relationship just didn't revolve around the act. Yes, they had their arguments every now and then but they knew that nothing could break them. Bonnie has never felt so happy in the past eighteen years than she has in the past year and a few months with Stefan, he is her rock and she is his. They always complimented each other and balanced each other out. Stefan was the more rational one, he liked to think everything through and when they would come up with a plan he'll always have questions. Bonnie too was rational but she didn't think everything through like Stefan, if everything seemed right in her eyes she was all for it with no questions asked.

Her relationship with Damon is still a work in progress but she enjoys his company, sometimes. He's like the younger brother that she's never had even though Damon is older than her by a long shot, she still considers him as a younger brother. They would often bicker about things and he would give her those nicknames like witchy and his new favorite judgey. This was rare but every once in a while he would do nice things like thank her. Now that she discovered that she's a witch and capable of many things she noticed that Damon isn't the most liked person by humans and vampires in Mystic Falls she would usually be the one to rip the stake from his back or step in when anything would get too heated between the brothers. She still didn't know why they hated each other so much. She didn't have siblings but she knew that they fought but never imagined like Stefan and Damon would.

Ever since Elena returned to the living the girls have spent every moment that they could together they would often have sleepovers at Elena's and Caroline's house, which Stefan didn't like, he would often complain because he wanted Bonnie all to himself so Bonnie suggested the idea that they have the sleepover at the boardinghouse like she had planned before Elena had died that way he could still see her but not talk to her as much,

"It's a win-win!" Bonnie joked.

Stefan rolled his eyes but agreed to the sleepover which was planned for tonight. Bonnie has everything planned movies, snacks, games and she even threw in a piñata that's filled with chocolates.

There was a knock on the door that startled Bonnie causing a few eyes to wonder her way she shrugged her shoulders with her eyebrows meeting and they turned their attention back to the man at the door.

"Bonnie Bennett?"

"Yes?"

Without saying anything the man walked up to her and handed her a piece of paper and walked out the class. Bonnie stared at the folded piece of paper trying to figure out what was inside and who sent it to her. After a few minutes she asked to use the bathroom; she felt like it would be a good idea to read the note in a more private place. Closing one of the stall doors, she peeled opened the note with caution and read what the note said in a whisper,

"Knock, knock"

Bonnie stared at the words on the paper, "What the hell does that mean?" She asked herself.

Exiting the stall putting the paper in the back pocket of her jeans, she made her way back to the class room. She was so distracted that she ran into Jeremy in the hallway,

"Woah sorr- Jeremy?"

"Hey Bonnie where you headed?"

"Oh just back to class I was coming from the bathroom you?"

"Same anyway I'll see you around?"

"Yeah see ya."

Entering the class room she took her seat and began to pay attention to the lesson. Just as she was starting to understand the bell rung. Students were out the class in a flash and Bonnie wasn't too far behind but she was stopped at the door,

"Bonnie can we talk?"

"Sure Mr. Steinbeck"

"Listen I'm worried about you. You're one of the best students that I had but you're not showing up to class is something wrong at home?"

Bonnie looked at her hands that were folded on her lap she really didn't know what to say none of her teachers sat her down and asked her about her absences maybe he did care.

"Well-"

Bonnie had no idea what to say, she would blame her dad but knew that it would cause some trouble she could tell him the truth but then she'll find herself checked in the loony bin. No matter what she would say she knew that it would end up in a mess.

As of some type of miracle there was a knock on the door,

"Mr. Steinbeck sorry to interrupt but you're needed in the meeting room."

"Yes of course." He turned his attention back at Bonnie, "I guess we'll continue this later?"

Bonnie nodded her head and made her way to the door now she wasn't so sure if coming was a good idea she didn't want her teacher to worry and check in on her but at least now she had some time to think of something to tell him the next time he wants to have a talk.

Approaching Stefan's car she could already see the brooding look on his face,

"What happened?" He asked embracing her in a hug.

"Nothing Mr. Steinbeck wanted to talk to me about why I wasn't coming to school. I'm worried that I acted too suspicious I just didn't know what to say."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, luckily he was needed in a meeting or something."

Opening the door for Bonnie Stefan hopped behind the wheel,

"It will be fine Bonnie."

He started the car and drove to Bonnie's home. She needed to pick up some things for the sleepover. After packing an overnight bag and a few extra toiletries for herself, she made her way back to the car. Bonnie wanted to text her friends and tell them to meet her at the house in an hour,

"Crap Stefan I think I left my phone on the bed."

"Check your pockets."

Patting each pocket Bonnie came across the note that she received earlier that day. Stefan noticed that something was up,

"What's wrong?" He glanced at her then back at the road.

"Stefan during class I got a note."

"What kind of note? What did this note say?" He began to worry.

"Knock, knock"

"Is this some type of joke?"

Bonnie had to chuckle at Stefan's comment, "No, at least I don't think so. I have no idea what it means or who it's from." She stared at his profile.

Pulling up to the boardinghouse he looked at her,

"Listen I'll talk to Damon and see if he knows anything. Maybe it's just someone playing a joke try not to worry so much."

Stefan didn't know if he was trying to soothe Bonnie or himself. He didn't like the fact that she got that note at school and even if it did say the same word repeated he didn't have a good feeling about this.

* * *

An hour later Caroline arrived with Elena they also had an overnight bag filled with snacks and movies and a pair of PJ's and clothes to wear in the morning. Bonnie wanted everything to be perfect so quickly before her friends arrived she cleaned up the living room and the guest room they would be staying in. The girls dropped off their stuff in the room and made their way back downstairs,

"So, Tatum or Hemsworth?"

"I don't know they're both so hot." Elena said frustrated.

"Which Hemsworth?" Bonnie asked.

"Chris"

"Shit,"

Bonnie had a soft spot for blonde hair blue eyed men and it didn't help that he had long hair it was also one of her weaknesses. She even thought about going blonde herself but wasn't sure how'd she look with it.

"Sorry but I have to go with Chris, Channing is hot but Chris gives me the chills." Bonnie stated.

"I have to agree with Bonnie." Elena nodded her head.

Caroline popped in _Thor_ and the girls laid on their stomachs eating popcorn not really watching the movie but gawking at the Hemsworth. From what she saw it looked like a good movie and Bonnie made a note to herself to watch it with Stefan later.

After the movie the girls played truth or dare, Bonnie dared Caroline to go into town and to scream,

"I'm Caroline Forbes and I have blue waffle!"

All the girls burst into laughter they couldn't believe that Caroline would actually do that with people walking around everywhere, she was always the best at completing her dares no matter how embarrassing they were.

Caroline dared Bonnie to wear a pair if underwear on her head, go to The Grill and eat a burger and fries at a table alone by the window. Caroline and Elena had never seen someone eat as fast as Bonnie did with the underwear on her head. They weren't sure who got embarrassed more Bonnie or them because they were laughing so hard that Elena fell out of her chair which caused Bonnie to start laughing. They were kicked out The Grill for disturbing the customers and laughed all the way out the door holding their stomachs.

Next was Elena, Bonnie dared her to knock on three people's door and attempt to lick her elbow dressed as the yellow Teletubby.

Elena knocked on the door and when the women answered it she began,

"Do you want to see a magic trick?"

"Um okay." The women looked at Elena suspiciously.

Elena brought her bent arm to her head and attempted to lick her elbow. Bonnie and Caroline were in the car laughing and screaming so loud that they were surprised that no one called the police on them.

When Elena finished her dare the girls entered the boardinghouse still laughing holding their stomachs in pain. Stefan and Damon looked at each other with an eyebrow lifted as the girls made their way upstairs with Elena still in her costume.

After taking showers and calming down the girls were starved all that laughing made Bonnie hungry again even after eating half of a burger and fries. They made their way downstairs and joined the brothers in the kitchen,

"So I take it you had a fun time?" Stefan kissed Bonnie.

"We had an amazing time I swear I think I lost about three pounds from laughing so hard."

"Me too I can't wait to gain it all back!" Caroline bit into a chip as they all laughed some more.

"Can I steal Bonnie away from you girls for a moment?" Stefan asked with a smile.

"Sure, who could say no to that smile?"

Stefan led Bonnie upstairs into his room.

_"You and I bloodlines_

_We come together every time_

_Two wrongs, no rights_

_We lose ourselves at night"_

Behind them he closed the door and sat Bonnie on his bed,

"What's going on Stefan?"

Ignoring her question he walked towards his wardrobe and pulled something that Bonnie couldn't see. Placing the object behind his back he got on both knees to level out the height between Bonnie and himself. He stared at her with intense eyes and nothing could be heard but the beating of Bonnie's heart.

_"From the outside, from the outside,_

_Everyone must be wondering why we try,_

_Why do we try"_

A little confused as to what's going on she repeated her question,

"What's going on Stefan?"

"Just look at me," was all he said.

That wasn't the response that she was looking for, but did as she was told she stared into his leaf green eyes and soon got lost in them. It was like he was searching her soul and was trying to figure out an answer to an unknown question and neither of them blinked to break the search.

_"Baby in our wildest moments,_

_We could be the greatest, we could be the greatest,_

_Baby in our wildest moments,_

_We could be the worst of all"  
_  
What seemed like hours later he began to speak,

"Bonnie we've been together for a year and a few months now and we've survived the good the bad and the ugly. You accepted the fact that I am a vampire and stayed with me even though I said horrible things to you- which I didn't mean." He interlocked their fingers and returned his attention back to her emerald eyes,

_"Wait on, thunder sky,_

_Wherever there's smoke, there'll soon be fire_

_What could bring bad luck,_

_I've been looking at you too much"  
_  
"I love you and by what you tell me and by the way you look at me I know that you love me too."

"I do."

Stefan smiled, "I know it's too soon and you're too young for a proposal but I wanted you to have this."

Stefan pulled out a royal blue box when he opened it Bonnie was faced with a beautiful ancient ring. The ring had a medium sized gold band with a Sugilite stone surrounded by shining diamonds. Stefan took the ring out the box and placed on her ring finger,

"This was my mother's ring and it's my promise to you that I will love you forever and always. Your weaknesses are my weaknesses; your life is my life."

_"A from the outside, from the outside,_

_Everyone must be wondering why we try,_

_Why do we try"  
_  
"Forever" was all that Bonnie could say, "I will love you forever, your weaknesses are my weaknesses and your life is mine." She repeated his vow.

They shared a passionate kiss filled with love and unspoken promises. The couple made their way down the stairs then heard knocks at the door,

"I'll get it!" Stefan walked towards the door.

Bonnie's head began to spin then as if a bell went off in her head.

"Knock, knock" she whispered to herself, "Stefan no!"

She screamed but it was too late Stefan was sent flying towards the back of the room knocking the few pictures off the wall.

_"In the middle of it,_

_We walk, we walk the line_

_Looking back I miss it,_

_Our wildest moments"  
_  
Within seconds Damon appeared from the kitchen with the girls not far behind him. Damon took one look at his brother then looked at who was standing at the threshold,

"Klaus."

Before Damon could make a snarky comment he too was projected across the room Carolina and Elena screamed while Bonnie got prepared to fight. Klaus stared at the witch and charged towards her, Bonnie extended an arm giving Klaus a taste of his own medicine knocking him into the bar. Stefan rose to his feet and sped his way over to Klaus punching him and banging his head against the wooden floor. Since Klaus was an original Stefan's actions didn't hurt as much as they should have. Klaus pushed Stefan off of him and staked him in the leg causing him to scream out in pain.

_"Are you thinking what if,_

_What if we ruined it all?_

_My wrecking ball"  
_  
Elena and Caroline were petrified, they couldn't believe their eyes this day had been perfect how did it all go so wrong in just a knock on the door? Bonnie made her way over to Stefan pulling the stake from his leg and she placed her hands over his wound healing him. With all this anger built up inside her she made her way over to Klaus who currently distracted rearranging Damon's face. Bonnie was about to say a spell but then everything had gone still; people's actions were halted. Bonnie closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw Damon throwing Klaus off of him and herself assisting to help heal his wounds, she was confused but kept watching. She saw the look on Damon's face which was turned toward where he threw Klaus. Following his gaze she turned around in time to see Klaus plunge a stake into Stefan's heart. She screamed and with that she was awaken from her daze.

Just like her vision, Damon threw Klaus off of him this time instead of helping Damon, she made her way towards Stefan. Klaus drew back the stake and thrust it forward only for it to go into Bonnie's heart instead.

_"Baby in our wildest moments,_

_We could be the greatest, we could be the greatest,_

_Baby in our wildest moments,_

_We could be the worst of all."_

Damon plunged a chair leg into Klaus' back and gently pulled the stake out of Bonnie's heart trying his best not to cause more damage.

"Bonnie!" Stefan screamed.

Stefan laid her gently on the floor crying over her body she still had short pulse.

"Bonnie, please stay with me Bonnie please! I love you baby, please hold on please Bonnie!" Stefan begged.

"I…love you." That was Bonnie's last words before her pulse died along with her.

Caroline's and Elena's cries filled the air as they held each other in a tight embrace slowly sliding down onto the floor.

"I'll be back for you later." Klaus directed his statement towards Elena before zooming out of the manor.

Stefan held Bonnie in his arms saying her name over and over letting his tears fall freely down his face. He turned towards Damon who had tears streaming as well,

"She's gone, Damon."

"No, we can find a way."

Stefan got up and slammed Damon into the wall, "Bonnie is gone I lost her Damon!"

The raven haired man said nothing but let his younger brother let out his hurt he knew that whatever he had to say didn't matter Stefan was too broken up.

"She died to save my pathetic life how can I live when she's not here with me! She's dead because I was too big of a pussy to not drink human blood! I could've been stronger I could have saved her! She died because of me!"

Stefan broke down in his brother's arms. Damon wasn't used to this so he wasn't sure what to do. He patted his brother on the back,

"We'll find a way there's always a way." He repeated

Stefan looked into his brother's ocean blues then at his love who was lying on the couch. He walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms,

"I'm so sorry Bonnie."

**A/N: WOW a lot of things went down it was hard for me to write this action scene but I think it turned out okay. Please don't kill me! Make sure to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter until next time... *Song _Wildest Moments by Jessie Ware_***

**XO  
Ashlyne**


	17. Wings

**A/N: This chapter picks up right where we left off…  
**  
Damon stands there, back still against the wall watching his brother grieve over Bonnie's body, his eyes drift over to Elena and Caroline who are still locked in their embrace the whole sight looked pathetic in his eyes but it was Bonnie and deep down he understood

"I need a drink" he announced and walked out the door

Elena followed him with her eyes as he slammed the door behind him she couldn't tell if he was hurting or if he just didn't care Damon was a hard person to read.

**5 minutes before**

"Who could say no to that smile?" Elena giggled

"What he has such a cute smile" Caroline took another bite of the chip

Elena walked over to Damon assisting him with dinner they were making curly fries and homemade turkey burgers. Caroline washed her hands to assist the couple at work,

"What do you think their talking about?" Caroline wondered

"I don't know it seemed important" Elena turned to face her

Damon was also bit by the curiosity bug and decided to ease drop on the couple. He didn't hear anything but the beating of Bonnie's heart it was strange he wanted to investigate but there were knocks at the door

"Aren't you going to get that?" Elena placed the patties on the pan

"Nope. It's probably just the cops trying to arrest you and your friends" he widened his eyes

"Ha ha just get the door it could be someone important"

"Like who"

Elena was about to speak but someone beat her to the punch,

"I'll get it" Stefan yelled

They went back to their tasks and within seconds they heard a loud crash coming from the living room and a few fists and stakes later Bonnie was dead lying on the couch.

**Present**

Caroline and Elena were numb they felt so useless and had no idea how they could help. They watched as Stefan he runs his fingers down Bonnie's curls and stares in her dead eyes. They make their way over and sit on the chair that beside Bonnie's head. Caroline extends a hand and places it on Stefan's shoulder when he looked up at her she offers a soft chaste smile he returns his attention back to Bonnie and uses his hand to shut her eyes. The whole mansion was silent only the sound of their sniffles filled the air.

When Damon returned from the bar hours later it was as if he never left; Bonnie was still wrapped in Stefan's arms the girls made their way over to the chairs next to where Bonnie was laid with tears still in their eyes. Damon knew that this couldn't last forever they needed to be finding a way to fix this in his eyes they were just wasting daylight the damage was already done now they needed a plan.

Stefan picked up Bonnie's hand interlocking their fingers and that's when Damon and the girls saw the ring she was wearing. Only Damon knew that it was their mothers and knew how important it meant to him he cursed silently to himself and made his way to his room. The girls looked at each other questionably thinking the same question,

Were they engaged?

Stefan stared at the ring remembering the promise that they both made to each other he was satisfied that _that_ was their last intimate moment together. He just hated the fact that she sacrificed her life for his, he's already lived she didn't graduate high school yet he hated that she wouldn't be able to live the life that he wanted her to. He had plans for them and their future together rather she would turn into a vampire or not he wanted to be with her till the end, get married, adopt children if she wanted and just start a family and live happily. All his emotions came flooding to the surface his hands began to shake and his fangs were inching their way down. Elena noticed the sudden change in attitude and spoke to bring him out of the state that he was in,

"Maybe you should take her upstairs I think it'll be better than the couch"

Stefan did exactly what she want he calmed down as she spoke. He looked up at the girls Caroline gave a soft nod and they both smiled, Stefan carried her up the stairs for now he placed her in his bed he didn't feel right just dropping her off in one of the guest room's this was her room like it is his. Stefan wouldn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

The sun went down and came up again the girls spent the night in the guest room barely getting any sleep. They kept talking about Bonnie and wondered what they were going to do. Were they going to tell her father, were they going to bury her they had no idea as to what their next move would be and wasn't sure if the Salvatore's knew what would happen either. Somehow they all found themselves downstairs in the kitchen,

"So what are we going to do about Bonnie?" Caroline spoke

"What do you mean?"

"We can't just leave her here she has friends, family they should know. We have to have a funeral or something. Am I wrong?"

"We're not telling anyone until we know that there's no possible way to reverse this"

All eyes looked at Stefan,

"If she saved Elena's life there has to be a way to save hers" he continued, "I'll go talk to Sheila and see if she knows anything it's better if she heard it from me."

With a few head nods symbolizing the gangs approval, Stefan got up from the table and went towards his room where Bonnie laid, he kissed her on her temple, took a shower and headed towards Sheila's house. He knew that it would be a hard trip to make but the sooner she knew the more likely chances that Bonnie could wake up.

Pulling up to the old house he took a deep breath and ran through in his head as to that he would say. He never delivered new like this and he hated it he had too many emotions running inside of him he had to take a deep breath before he walked towards the house. He knocked on the front door trying to keep strong and not to break down as soon as the door opened. Bonnie reminded him so much of Sheila they both had an attitude and always stood up for what they believed in no matter if they were standing alone or with a group they were strong women. Stefan met Sheila years ago he wouldn't consider them friends back then but they did talk every once in a while she was a powerful witch and wasn't afraid to show it.

Sheila opened the door with a soft smile on her face but it dropped when she saw Stefan's face she could tell that something was wrong,

"What happened?" She questioned

Stefan looked in her eyes lost for words he opened his mouth to speak the words that he practiced but nothing would come out, he had nothing to say it was as if his whole mouth went numb. He stepped past the threshold and pulled the woman in a hug,

"She's gone, Bonnie's gone"

Stefan did what he promised himself that he wouldn't do; he broke down, tears streamed down his face but he held most of it back he didn't want to seem weak in front of her. Sheila pulled out the hug to stare in his eyes she saw all the hurt and pain that Stefan was feeling she cupped her mouth with her hands shaking her head in the negative,

"What happened?" Tears started streaming down her face

Stefan pulled himself together and led Sheila towards the couch he sat beside her and told her everything that happened the previous day,

"I'm so sorry" Stefan finished

"Stefan don't apologize this wasn't your fault don't blame yourself please, for me do not go down that road it leads to nothing but trouble."

Stefan knew exactly where that road went he's been down it more than once. He would get high on human blood and drain everyone in sight all it took was a flip of a switch and all the hurt and pain was gone everything he was feeling; gone, vanished. He didn't care about a single thing or person he would turn into someone that he wasn't proud of; a ripper.

When Stefan was the ripper it was like he was a completely different person the usual caring loving Stefan would turn into a duche bag and have an 'I don't give a shit' attitude. He had to admit that he did enjoy not having to feel everything and to not feel the guilt that was piling up inside of him but when he would get out of the ripper stage all of his emotions will come flooding to the surface. His best friend, Lexi would always be the one to bring him back to his normal self and he hated her every step of the way. Unfortunately for him and everyone else if he would ever go back down that road he may never return because she was killed by the man he called brother out of his own selfish reason. The only thing that was keeping him together was the hope that Bonnie will soon return,

"Sheila please is there any way that we could bring Bonnie back? Please I'll do anything" Stefan begged

She told Stefan that she didn't know a way off the top of her head but would contact other witches and warlocks to see if they knew of a way. She didn't sound too positive which pretty much killed all the hope that he had left. Stefan left the house feeling worse than when he entered something inside of him told him that this couldn't be fixed and he wasn't sure what kind of life that he would live without her.

* * *

The next day Sheila placed a preservation spell on Bonnie so that she would desiccate at a slower pace. They all decided that it would also be best if they held a small memorial in Bonnie's favor just in case everything didn't turn out the way that they all hoped. They didn't want to wait too long they wanted Bonnie to still look like herself when it was held. They all decided against burying her, but for now she would be moved into a mausoleum.

_"Sunlight comes creeping in_

_ Illuminates our skin _

_We watched the day go by _

_Stories of what we did _

_It made me think of you _

_It made me think of you"  
_  
Instead of the regular all black they wore bright colors Bonnie always said that if the unfortunate case that she dies and couldn't write out a will she wanted everyone to wear bright colors as a celebration of her going to a better place and that the only tears that should be shed were tears of happiness. Stefan smiled when Caroline told him what she wanted it was so like Bonnie, she never wanted anyone to be sad she was a problem solver and wanted to please everyone she could.

_"Under a trillion stars _

_We danced on top of cars_

_Took pictures of the state _

_So far from where we are _

_They made me think of you_

_They made me think of you"  
_  
The memorial was held in the backyard of the boardinghouse near the garden it was one of Bonnie's favorite places to go when she wanted to think or just have some time to herself. The sun was shining bright and there was a nice breeze floating around. They placed pictures of her around the garden pictures of just her and pictures of her having a great time with her friends, family and Stefan. They laid her on a white bed with vanilla sheets, Caroline and Elena curled her hair and dressed her in an all-white dress it was weird for them but the pulled through.

Caroline was dressed in an emerald knee length dress and white heels, Elena wore an ocean blue dress similar to Caroline's with matching pumps. Sheila wore a flower patterned gown and Damon paired his navy blue jeans with a scarlet dress shirt. Stefan wore white to compliment Bonnie he had white slacks, he left out the suit jack and only wore a white dress shirt and paired it with a pomegranate colored vest which was Bonnie's favorite color.

_"Oh lights go down _

_In the moment we're lost and found_

_I just wanna be by your side _

_If these wings could fly_

_For the rest of our lives"_

Caroline was the first to speak,

"I've known Bonnie since we were kids and she always- she always knew how to make you feel important. She was a great friend whenever I needed her, there was no doubt that she would come to my rescue. She always stood up for people who couldn't do it themselves she's a wonderful human being and I just pray that this wouldn't be my finial goodbye."

Caroline walked up to Bonnie and placed a scarlet rose beside her

_"I'm in the foreign state _

_My thoughts they've slipped away _

_My words are leaving me _

_They caught an airplane_

_Because I thought of you _

_Just for the thought of you"  
_  
"I've known Bonnie since we were in diapers," Elena spoke, "I wouldn't consider her a friend she more like a sister, hell she saved my life she's like my guardian angel" Elena smiled, "I'm just glad that she died for someone that she loves, she died for something that she believes in; she died for love and to me that was the perfect way for her to pass. Like Caroline I too also hope that this isn't permeate that this isn't a goodbye but a see you soon."

Elena looked down at the rose in her hand and smiled; she walked up to the woman in white and placed it next to Caroline's

_"Oh lights go down _

_In the moment we're lost and found _

_I just wanna be by your side _

_If these wings could fly"_

After a while Sheila said a few words and placed down her rose, next was Damon who didn't say anything but,

"I'll miss you judgey"

_"Oh damn these walls _

_In the moment we're ten feet tall _

_And how you told me after it all _

_We'd remember tonight _

_For the rest of our lives"_

After about ten minutes Stefan walked up to his angel, he traced her face with his hands and placed his roses on top if her folded hands he stayed there for a while looking at the ring that he given her just minutes before everything went to hell. All the anger and range and sadness flooded to the surface his eyes went black and fangs emerged from his gums he tried to stop it but it was all too powerful

_Flip _

**A/N: I loved reading your comments it makes me happy that you all care for Bonnie and that I gave you all so many feels LOL I just wanted to say thank you and stay tuned! Until next time... *Song ****_Wings by Birdy_*******

**XO**

**Ashlyne**


	18. Radioactive

The stars were shining brightly on top of the darkness of the sky, Stefan felt his body electrify as he gulped down the liquid in his victims vein he heard her pulse slow down but he wasn't full enough he needed more and wasn't going to stop until he got his fill. With a thump the middle aged women hit the floor with her neck detached from the rest of her seeing what he had done he tried to put her back together but it was no use she was long gone and it was no way to get her back. Covering up his tracks he threw her into the lake wiped the blood from his chin and went on his way whistling just like a ripper would.

Making his way towards the boardinghouse he heard a familiar laugh he turned around to see a girl with her back faced to him she was surrounded by her friends and dressed like someone that he used to know. She had chocolate curly hair and a caramel skin complexion he sped his way over to her,

"Bonnie?" He tapped on her shoulder

She spun around, her curls gently grazed his sculpted face, and she came face to face with the brightest green eyes that she's ever seen,

"No sorry my name's Alicia" she extended her arm and smiled

"Alicia, that's a nice name"

"Thank you and you are" she batted her eyelashes

"Stefan, why don't we have a little talk Alicia"

_Splash_

Another body was thrown into the river that night.

Soon he learned how to control himself more with every victim that he drank from the more in control he became. Like a regular vampire he would compel the unfortunate ladies to forget that he ever existed and to go back home he was even nice enough to feed them some of his blood so that the wounds would heal faster. He didn't do it out of the kindness of his own heart but for his sake, the last thing he wanted was to deal with people running around drinking vervain because someone yelled that there was a vampire on the loose he already had enough stuff to deal with.

**Five hours before**

When the last prayers and words were spoken Bonnie's memorial was over and it was time to take a trip to the mausoleum that she would be staying in for the time being. The ride there was quiet there were no tears shed it seemed like everyone cried enough for years and combined they could make their own river. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts and mostly trying to come up with a plan to bring Bonnie back from the dead even though it was useless, they couldn't do anything until they got a lead and Shelia hadn't heard anything yet.

When the car came to a halt they all got out one by one. Stefan carried Bonnie in his arms and wrapped her up lightly in a blanket and placed her on the stone bed. He stayed there for a few moments, said his last goodbyes and went on his way. Everyone looked at him strangely as he walked out, it wasn't like Stefan to just skip out on something like this but they understood, he loved Bonnie more than anything and anyone and just couldn't take it all. Damon stared at his brother as he walked off he knew something wasn't right but he would check up on that later right now he had to talk to Shelia.

Cracking his neck and knuckles he walked down the long road with a kick in his step he felt great he had to put on a little ruse for the gang back there to pretend like he actually cared about her funeral but now that it was all over he could go back to what he does best; drinking blood. He breathed in a whiff of air reveling in the fact that he didn't care; he didn't care that he just basically buried the love of his life, he didn't care that there was a huge possibility that she may never return, he didn't care that he didn't care in his eyes his life was perfect just the way it should be.

_"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh…I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh…I'm radioactive, radioactive"_

About a mile out he spotted his first victim walking down the road with a bag of groceries in tow. She was around twenty years of age, she wasn't his type but her blood smelt wonderful through his nostrils. He plucked his phone from his pocket and pretended like he was texting someone and ran right into her to conduct an convercation,

"Oh sorry I didn't see you" he offered a smile, "I'm Stefan"

The girl eyed Stefan up and down and finally stared into his eyes,

"Amber" she smiled showing her parley whites

_Piece of cake _he thought

After that marvelous AB positive, Stefan entered the boardinghouse ready to start the rest of his day he was annoyed to find that the gang was there all gathered up, the last thing he wanted to do was conversate and listen to everyone whining and complaining but the old Stefan would join in so he walked in the living room where everyone was gathered and occupied a chair putting on his best brooding face. He got there just in time because Damon had just finished his rambling,

"Mrs. Bennett, have you found anything?" Elena asked

"Nothing yet I've contacted a few witches and they're all helping me with this search. I'll let you know when something pops up"

_Let's just give up already she's not coming back_, "Well at least we have extra hands" Stefan spoke

"How are you doing Stefan?" Caroline asked

_I'm fantastic_ "I'll be okay you know? Taking it one day at a time."

When he had enough of the dead witch talk he went to his room, changed and headed back out when people asked where he was going he told him that he was taking a walk he really wanted to say that it was none of their goddamn business they asked way too many questions and he was sick of it. Why should they care where he was going he is a 160 plus year old man he doesn't need a chaperone.

_"I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa"_

He made his way to The Grill and took a seat on one of the stools, ordered a beer and spun around to see who he should have a taste of. When he spotted his victim he made his way over to her beer still in tow. She was a beauty with her skin tight red dress and heels and curled hair. He slid into the booth she looked up at him with her deep brown eyes and smiled. Her blood smelt delicious he had to control himself he wanted to stick his fangs into her right there but he had to get her alone first  
_  
"I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa"_

Stefan took a sip from his beer,

"I saw you sitting over here and I must say, you look beautiful"

He looked into her eyes not breaking contact which made the woman blush,

"Thank you I just got back from an art show hence why I look like this" she moved her hand up and down to show off her attire

Stefan didn't care where she just came from or what she was wearing all he cared for was her blood and nothing beyond that. He wasn't the type to have sex with women then kill them he would rather get what he wanted without completing the act. That's what separated him from most of the vampires in this town, usually they would use their charms for sex then either kill them or drink from them and compel them to forget anything that happened. It just wasn't his style even when he is the ripper

_"All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow"_

They started talking well more like she was doing all the talking man this girl could ramble on he had to stop himself from closing his eyes to take a quick nap. Stefan tuned out through half of the conversation but made sure to add a few nods here and there to make it look like he actually gave a damn. From what he heard she was an interesting woman she liked to paint and travel, she was in her early twenties and she was Italian Stefan used that as an advantage,

"Sei molto bella" he kissed the back of her arm

When she finally asked him about himself, he used the Bonnie story for sympathy and it worked like a charm she was eating right out his hands. He didn't tell the actual story he made one up along the way but the basics were simple she ended up dying and he hasn't been the same since. A few fake tears were enough to lure her outside he led her to a valley outside of the bar he told her that that's where he parked his motorcycle and she agreed to a ride. He pushed her up against the bricked wall and looked into her eyes and compelled her not to scream his fangs sprouted from his gums and veins appeared from under his now blood red eyes. He inched closer to her he took his time to study the plunging vein on her neck,

"Just one taste" he reminded himself

When his fangs entered her neck she gave out a slight gasp then soon relaxed to the feel, her blood was electrifying then he knew that he wasn't going to be able to stop. After her body followed by her head took a dive in the lake he spotted a Bonnie look-a-like and she too went for a little swim that she would never return from.

_"Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh…I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh…I'm radioactive, radioactive"  
_  
He felt great with all this blood in his system he was faster, his senses were stronger and amplified, he asked himself why he even stopped drinking human blood in the first place he was a better vampire; he was stronger and he liked it. Nothing could stop him now and the Stefan that everyone knew and loved was long gone, he took a dive in the lake just like the rest of them and wasn't going to return.

* * *

Standing outside of the boardinghouse he wiped his mouth once more to make sure that all the blood was off, he licked his teeth and gums clean he could still taste the B positive blood that was stained on his gums. He closed his eyes remembering the kill still licking the blood clean. His eyes turned red, he got hungry again and was about to go back out for another "walk" but the door opened,

"Stefan? Why are you standing out here?"

_Again with the questions_ "I was just about to open the door but you beat me to the punch"

Elena offered a smile and stepped aside to let him through that's when he got a whiff of her blood he always wondered how doppelgänger blood would taste. Walking a few inches past her, he turned around eyeing her up and down. Now that he thought about it she was attractive too he always thought so but Bonnie had always had his heart under lock and key. He took a few steps forward to stare into her eyes trying to figure out a way he could get her alone to have a little drink.

Damon cleared his throat to break the eye sex that was going on between his brother and Elena he didn't mind at first but noticed that is was happening for a little too long. Technically he and Elena weren't together so she could look at anyone she pleased but he couldn't help but feel the urge to beat the crap out of his brother for looking at her like that and more so for her to return the favor.

Stefan eyed her for a few moments longer, lifted the corner of his mouth posing a smile spun around and headed upstairs to his room. From the way she was looking at him he knew that it would be almost too easy for him to get her alone anytime he wanted to have a taste. Closing the door behind him he started stripping ready to hop on the shower. He threw his clothes in a pile on the floor and started the hot water and let the water spill on his shower floor until steam filled the air. He let the water run down his hair and back he stayed in that position for a while letting go forgetting the day and letting all of his memories disappear in the air along with the steam. After a long hot shower of letting go he plopped himself on his bed and took a deep breath. He looked to his right usually that would be where Bonnie was but she wasn't there. His started to remember Bonnie and how much he loved and cared for her then before his eyes she appeared before him lying on her side. He knew that he was crazy and just high on blood, he knew that Bonnie really wasn't there but that didn't stop him. Stefan extended his arm and traced the imaginary Bonnie before him staring into her eyes. All this seemed too real all of his emotions came flooding to the surface it took everything that he had to push them away he didn't want to go back to who he used to be that guy was too weak and couldn't take all the guilt especially after killing all those women.

Stefan turned himself so that he was on his back, staring at the ceiling, this was going to be harder than he thought there were too many memories of Bonnie and decapitating whatever her name was really did a number in him. It brought him back to when he first started his diet, he ran into Damon going to his cousin's funeral and he tempted him with a young woman. He didn't mean to but soon she was lying on the floor with her head separated from the rest of her. He tried to fix her he tried to reverse what he had done but it didn't work out. That was his first time drinking from a human in decades and his brother was the one to bring him back to his ripper self only to return another decade later with the help of Lexi.

Returning back to present he thought if there was a way to make it all easier for him feel nothing even with the thoughts of Bonnie running through his head. He had flipped his switch but even high on human blood he wasn't strong enough to keep it off himself. Then one name came to mind but that person would be hard to find, and Stefan knew that it would be complicated for him to get what he wanted but it was worth a shot. He also had a witch in mind that would help him with his search. He closed his eyes with now his back facing the Bonnie that he had traced thinking of how things would go down tomorrow. Once he had a thought out plan he closed his eyes drifting into a deep sleep.

**A/N: I hope y'all liked this chapter and I can't tell you all enough how much I appreciate your reviews they bring a smile to my face every time! Until next time... *Song ****_Radioactive by Imagine Dragons_*******

**XO**  
**Ashlyne**


	19. Find Me

_When Stefan woke up he wasn't in his bed he was laying on something far less comfortable than his California king. He blinked his eyes then shielded them with the back of his hand to block out the sun's rays. Sitting up from the dirt patch he was in he looked around to see if he was in some place familiar but he didn't recognize this place it looked like he was in a deserted field with wheat sprouting from all around him._

"I know something's bound to change  
And I know I have been to blame  
Washing away this era of madness won't come and spread no sane  
'Cause I've been waiting watching and praying for you to go insane  
I've been"

Moving his head to the right he spotted someone or at least he thought it was a someone. There was a figure in the distance and he couldn't make it out thanks to the deathening sun that was shining above.

"Hey!"

He yelled out when he saw the figure turn around he yelled out some more.

"Calling out, come on out and find me  
'cause I've been waiting my turn  
Pressure's on now your heart is beating  
To the sound of my name  
And I say, find me"

He found the movement in his legs and started walking steadily towards the shadow. Blocking his eyes with his hands again he got a better view of the person.

She was wearing a long silk red gown it was nothing special to it, it was just a simple dress. The women's hair was long and curled but he couldn't make out the face.

"Feeling the fire burning the thought of calling back your name  
Maybe it's all different because I cease to play your game  
Forget the footsteps  
Forward and take one back  
Pray that you're secure"

It seemed like he walked for miles until he reached the woman in red he covered his eyes to make sure that he was seeing things correctly

"Bonnie?"

She said nothing but smiled and reached out her arms to touch his sculpted face. Stefan reached out his hands to pull her in for a tight embrace his body suddenly felt light like he weighed zero pounds. Just to feel Bonnie in his arms made all the pain and suffering go away he held her tighter and closer making sure no to let her go he was too scared that she might drift away

"So now you're prying,  
Open the binding  
I'm what you're looking for"

She pulled out of the hug to stare into his leaf green eyes he couldn't resist the temptation he took ahold of her face and pulled her in for a kiss. Tears started to spill from his eyes because he was reunited with his love even if it was just for a moment he would hold on to it as long as he could. He looked into her deep eyes and smile she was really here, she was really standing in front of him and suddenly he didn't want his emotions off, he wanted his humanity he wanted to love; he need it; yearned for it. Bonnie's bind to him is strong and powerful and no matter what he's feeling or how angry he gets, whenever he looks at Bonnie and those emeralds that she wears so well he's happy and all the anger, all the pain and all the hurt fade away in thin air and it's just him and his love. 

_He reached out and placed his hand on her cheek and she placed her hand on top of his and they stayed like that. Both staring into their eyes too numb to say a word. They don't need to say anything because they both know what each other's thinking they know how they feel._

_"Pressure's on,  
Heart is beating  
To the sound of my name  
Find me!  
Find me!"_

Bonnie started chocking and wheezing Stefan looked around about to call out for help but he knew it was no use they were alone with nothing and no one in sight. He grabbed her shoulders and then he saw it; there was a stake plunged through her heart just like it was on that dreadful day. Her body when numb and she fell to the floor with a loud thud. Everything happened so quickly he's mind was spinning so rapidly that he didn't have time to catch her,

"Bonnie!" He yelled out

He dropped to his knees and with shaken hands he touched her face and shut her eyes. He couldn't believe that he had to witness her death again he hated it and even in his dreams he still blames himself for not being able to save her. He kisses her once more then there was a laugh far off in the distance he got up and sped his way over to the source. The laugh got louder and louder the faster he ran when he reached the laugh he faced a person that caught him by surprise,

"Damon?"

* * *

Opening his eyes slowly with a few blinks be shifted his head to the right, he swore he felt someone latch on to him in the middle of the night but there was no one in sight. He dreamed the same dream over and over each time there was someone different next was Elena then Tyler and the list goes on but oddly enough it was never the person that he thought it might be; Klaus. He knew that he could've just stayed up the first time but being with Bonnie even for those few moments made him re-dream her death over and over again. With a grunt he pulled the covers off and got changed. He had a long day ahead of him and planning that there would be some _distractions_ along the way, he wanted to start early.

Skipping down the stairs he went straight to the basement to have a blood bag or two or five just to keep him strong enough to not to drain the next person he spots. Wiping the blood from his chin, he made his way in the kitchen to grab his keys and was surprised to see Elena sipping on coffee staring at her phone. The sound of the keys caught her attention,

"Oh hey Stefan I didn't hear you come in"

She pressed the send button and switched her attention to Stefan. She noticed his attire he dressed different he ditched the leather jacket and button downs and went for a black V-neck shirt. Elena noticed the muscles that he had and she must admit she was impressed she always knew he was strong but couldn't know for sure because he was always hiding his arms, she didn't know why, he was ripped. She shook her head internally wiping those thoughts from her head, ever since Stefan looked at her the way that he did yesterday she couldn't stop thinking about him and she hated it. He was her deceased best friend's boyfriend well I guess you can say ex-boyfriend now.

"Yeah I was just heading out. Don't mean to be rude or anything" _not that I care if I hurt your feelings_, "but what are you doing here?"

"Damon didn't tell you?"

Elena rose from her seat pouring another cup, "In about an hour we're going to visit Sheila she said that she got a lead we were supposed to grab a quick breakfast but it looks like he's running late."

He followed her to the table and took a seat next to her becoming interested,

"What kind if lead?"

"She didn't say much only she knew of a witch that might be strong enough to bring her back. Nothing's for certain but it is something you know?"

He didn't like the words 'might' and 'nothing' in that sentence. When she told him that she had a lead he was thinking about delaying his plan but he knew that this wouldn't work and didn't feel like being disappointed or didn't feel like feeling anything for that matter anyway.

Damon made an appearance in the kitchen walking in on a sight that didn't settle well with him. Elena and Stefan were side by side she was looking at Stefan who had his head hung low with her hand on his shoulder. What the hell was she doing? Bonnie was her best friend he couldn't understand how she could look at him like that.

"Ready to go?"

His voice catching the attention of them

"Yeah I'm starved!" Elena started to grab her stuff off the table

Stefan placed his hand on her upper thigh which caused her to gasp silently he slowly moved his hand down to her bent knee and got up to put their glasses in the sink, this action did not go unnoticed by Damon.

"I have to run a few errands I guess I'll see you guys later?" He turned to Elena

"Uh y-yeah"

He patted his brother roughly on the back which caused him to take a step forward and walked out the door hopping on his motorcycle going to pay someone a visit but not without making a few stops first.

**The Grill  
**  
After their food was delivered Elena wasted no time diving into her pancakes soaked in blueberry syrup after swallowing the fluffiness she spoke,

"So what's the plan?"

"What's up with you and my brother?"

Damon wasn't the type to beat around the bush he wasn't stupid he could tell something was up between them and what he witnessed this morning triggered it

"Excuse me?" Elena almost spit out her orange juice

"I'm not dumb Elena I know what I saw I just don't understand how you could do that to your friend"

Elena squinted her eyes, "First of all nothing is going on between us we're both going through a tough time so, so what if we are spotted in the same place? Second of all I didn't do anything I'm not the type of girl that goes after her best friend's boyfriend and if that's what you think of me then you have it all wrong."

Elena was offended how could he just assume something major like that. No matter how many times she thought of Stefan as more than a friend she would never scoop that low and knew Stefan wouldn't either. Like she said they were just friends going through a rough and fairly confusing time and that's all- right?

The rest of their breakfast was silent when her pancakes and eggs held a place in her stomach they made their way towards Sheila's

**Sheila's house**

Sheila had just got off of the phone with her friend who had a lead on how to bring Bonnie back when she heard a knock on the door. She hurried her way over to open the door and welcomed Damon and Elena in her house then sat down on the couch,

"I just got off the phone with my friend and she filled me in on everything she knows."

"Which is?" Damon questioned

"She knows of a spell but it's risky"

"How so?" Elena sat up straight

"That's just it, I have no idea, the spell hasn't been used yet. The witch that crated it is known for her spells having consequences for example a witch could lose her powers or worse"

That's just great the only way that her friend could come back to life if she loses a part of her that she loves or worse whatever that means,

"So are we going to go for it?" Elena turned to Damon

"Why not"

She returned her attention back to Sheila and nodded her head,

"Where can we find her?"

The witch told them directions of where they could find her friend and sent them on their way.

About five minutes later she heard another knock on the door she figured that Damon and Elena must have forgotten something but was surprised when she opened the door to come face to face with Stefan. She was surprised to see him he didn't call or anything before so it must have been last minute. She was going to greet him but he leaned closer and stared into her eyes,

"You are going to do as I ask and you are not going to remember this afterwards"

"I'll do as you ask and I won't remember afterwards" she repeated the words robotically

He stepped past the threshold of the old house and took a seat on the couch in front of the coffee table

"I need you to do a locator spell on Klaus"

"Why?"

"Dammit just do it Sheila it's important"

"Wait here"

She went to go look for a map she remembered that she had one hidden somewhere when she returned she laid it flat on the table smoothing it out

"Give me your hands"

He did as he was told

"I want you to think of Klaus; places where he might be, how he looks like just think as hard as you can"

He closed his eyes and thought of Klaus he saw him stake Bonnie and drain Elena dry and him beating up his brother so much that it hurt him to even watch. Veins started to sprout underneath his eyes he suddenly felt the urge to have a taste of the witches blood to seclude the range inside of him.

He tasted Bonnie's blood before but he never bit her. When they were up alone in his bed rolling around he would nick her only to get a taste of her sweet smelling and tasting blood but he never dared to bite her he was too scared of the result, her blood was too electrifying and who knows what a witches blood could do to him.

He was brought back to earth when he felt Sheila twitch,

"I found him"

**A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter I didn't want to leave this chapter Stefonnie free so I wrote a little something. Anyway thank you all for the reviews they make my day! Until next time... *Song Find Me by Christina Grimmie***

XO  
Ashlyne


	20. Closer To The Edge

_"I found him"_

Wind was stinging his has he road down the dirt path until he spotted the large mansion. He hopped off his bike and decided to walk the rest of the way to give him a little time to compose himself. He clenched and un-clenched his fists to control his anger when Sheila told him to image Klaus it brought back all the horrible things that he had to witness but he needed him and he could suck it up until he got what he wanted.

There was a firm knock on the door and Klaus wasn't expecting anyone but he was an original so whatever that someone wanted at least they couldn't kill him. He opened the door and saw a face that he wasn't expecting

"Stefan, what a surprise"

Stefan said nothing he just walked in the home bumping shoulders with Klaus. He turned around and faced Klaus who put on a serious face

"Enough with the bullshit I need you to turn off my humanity"

Stefan didn't waste any time he could barely stand looking at the man that killed Bonnie all he wanted to do was get in and get out but Stefan knew that it wouldn't be that simple but he was prepared for anything that Klaus could throw at him

"Do it yourself I have more pressing issues at hand"

Ever since the whole Bonnie thing Klaus was trying to figure out a way to pull Elena from the rest of the group. Before he found out that she wasn't dead his hybrid plan was not going well; every time he would turn them they'll die bleeding out from their eyes and ears. He couldn't figure out what was wrong he did the spell like it said and nothing. He talked to one of his loyal witches and he found something out actually two something's.

_"It was a thousand to one and a million to two  
Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you  
Closer to the edge"_

He found out that the doppelgänger still lives and he was glad that their friends did a little spell to save her life because he needed her blood to create the hybrids. His mother was the one to generate the spell and never wanted him to produce more hybrids so she set up the perfect plan; she made him kill the one person that he needed to be able to create more creatures like him.

A few days later he came knocking in the Salvatore's, Stefan got in his way so he decided to stake him but the witch took his place instead. He must admit he was a little crushed, he had big plans for Bonnie and him but none of that was possible now that she's dead.

Bonnie was a powerful witch and she had only been practicing for a few months and could do a spell like resurrect the dead and have no effects afterwards who knows what she would've been capable of with years of practice.  
_  
"No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again"_

When he was about to grab Elena he got a stake in the back by the eldest Salvatore. It was a pain to get out but when he did he decided that it'll be best to grab Elena when she's alone so that no one would come looking for her too soon. His plan was for her to make a special donation to the Klaus-hybrid foundation so that he would have loyal "friends" by his side. He was going to take her to his place and collect her blood, but now that Stefan knew where he was hiding out for the time being he had to change residencies.

He must admit he didn't see that coming; Stefan asking him of all people to turn off his humanity. Klaus knew who Stefan was without his humanity he was the ripper and honestly the person that he looked up to in the twenties.

_"No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
No no no no!"_

Stefan and his younger sister Rebekah were dating and Klaus learned most of his tricks from the Salvatore. He considered him as a brother and vice versa. He remembers the time when Stefan made this poor man drink his wife's blood, man you should've seen the look on his face it was humorous. They all used to hang out in a speakeasy and just enjoy each other's company they were like a small, little family.

He found something out about Stefan that no one else knew; he wrote names on a hidden wall behind his bookshelf. Not just any names the names of the people that he killed but he didn't do it for sympathy he did it so he could relive the kill over and over again. Klaus did something similar but he didn't write names on a wall he kept letters that women had written to him; love letters.

_"This never ending story  
Paid for with pride and fate  
We all fall short of glory  
Lost innocence"_

Just as things were going well, his father found him in that speakeasy and shot wooden bullets all throughout the place. He had to compel Stefan to forget that Rebekah and him had ever existed to cover his tracks. He was able to escape with his sister before their father entered, when he questioned Stefan with a drawn picture if Klaus and Rebekah he told him that he'd never seen those people before in his life. That there was the end of their friendship; their brotherhood and because of Rebekah's love for Stefan she was too stubborn to leave so Klaus had no choice but to put her down for a while along with the rest of his family.

Klaus turned around to look at Stefan who was standing in the same spot and walked up to him,

"Remember" he stated into his eyes

Stefan was confused but all the memories of Klaus and Rebekah came flooding in. He was friends with him, he was dating his sister and they all stuck together like a family. He considered Klaus as a brother, a king.

"I remember you. We were friends." Stefan said in a hushed tone

He was amazed that he was ever friends with the person that killed his love. Stefan remembered Klaus compelling him to forget. They were under attack by some man Stefan didn't know who he was but didn't think so much into it. Klaus is the strongest man to roam the earth so far so he could imagine how many people wanted him dead for their own gain, hell, he wanted to kill him.

Klaus has big plans for Stefan if he wanted his humanity off it would just be the topping to the cake. Back in the twenties it felt like they ruled the world he had a friend; a brother and deep down that's all that he ever wanted. Klaus knew that Stefan without his humanity could be the thing he was missing,

"Turn. It. Off."

"No!" A voice roared from the distance

**30 minutes before**

When Stefan left Sheila's house and was out of hearing range she called up Damon. It took him a while to get there because he was already on his way with Elena to visit the witch that could possibly resurrect Bonnie.

Damon almost plowed the door down when Sheila told him that it was an emergency and it had to do with Stefan and that's all he needed to hear before he turned around and headed back in Mystic Falls.

"What happened?"

The witch led them to the couch where Stefan was previously and showed them the map.

"Stefan was here about an hour ago. When he compelled me not to remember I knew something was wrong."

Sheila drunk vervain she always has. She was a strong witch and was always scared that a vampire would take advantage of that and compel her to do whatever they say. She stopped for a while when everything was quiet but when she heard about the Salvatore's she made no mistake and drank vervain as soon as Bonnie told her she was dating Stefan. She didn't leave Bonnie in the dark she told her the powers of vervain and would occasionally sneak her some every once in a while just to make sure.

"Where is he?"

"He's with Klaus. I'm not sure of his plan but all I know us that it won't end well."

"Tell me where he is and I'll stop it" Damon rose from the couch

Sheila told him of Klaus' whereabouts and he let immediately leaving Elena behind with no ride home.

Damon hopped in his car and sped down the road he had no idea as to what his brother was planning to do. Ever since the memorial he's been acting different and Damon curses himself for not checking in on it sooner.

He noticed that some blood bags were gone but figured that he miscounted since Stefan was on the bunny diet. It wasn't until he noticed all the attention that he was giving to Elena for him to realize that something didn't sit well. It wasn't like Stefan to go after his girlfriend's best friend, he acted like someone who didn't care-

Didn't care Damon came to the realization

"He didn't"

If it was true and Stefan did turn off his humanity then why would he go to Klaus he didn't think that he would go there for revenge because his emotions were gone so why would his baby brother visit the man that killed Bonnie?

He hopped out his car when he spotted Stefan motorcycle parked on the side if the road. He used his speed the rest of the way to the house. He opened the door in time to see Klaus compelling his brother to turn it off

"No!"

He screamed but it was too late. Damon knew the man that Stefan could be without his humanity that's why he left his brother around the time they first turned.

Stefan was a ripper he walked in on a sight that made his decision easier to make. Stefan had girls all over the room, women with bite marks all over them bleeding and his brother had blood all over his chin asking the girls who wants to die next. Damon was disgusted he couldn't believe his eyes Stefan was going to expose them if he wasn't careful so he left to live a separate life from his brother.

"What the hell Stefan?"

"What's wrong brother" Stefan walk towards Damon

"Stefan what are yo-"

"Actually I don't care" he slapped his cheek twice and headed out the door

Damon's eye followed his brother out then he turned to Klaus who just stood there with a smirk on his face

"I should kill you"

"Hey I'm not the victim here Stefan came to me" Klaus held his hands up

"Why did you do it?" Damon questioned

"I have my reasons" Klaus walked off

Damon stood there confused he didn't understand anything that was going on, he could understand why Stefan would want his humanity off but why would he want Klaus to do it for him it was easy all he had to do was flip his switch.

Damon made his way back to the car and drove home he wouldn't be surprised to see that Stefan wasn't there he was probably out draining the lives of the people and Damon couldn't do anything about it until his brother returned.

* * *

Rolling over in her bed she heard a noise. She thought that she was dreaming but the noise got louder. Opening her eyes with a grunt she eyed the clock that read 2:30AM she wondered who could he up at this time. She rose from the bed and heard the tapping nose again her head spun to her window she squinted her eyes to see past the darkness but it was no use. Rolling out of bed in her shorts and tank top she walked slowly towards the sound. Coming closer she got a better view of who was there and lifted the window so the person could come through,

"Stefan? What are you- what are you doing here?" She flicked on the light

He seemed different his eyes were brighter and they didn't read innocence like they used to it was something darker. Glancing at his attire she spotted it; there was a red stain on his neck. She studied it carefully making sure not to look at it too long or too hard at it so that he wouldn't notice.

Her mind began to wonder what it might be she remembered back earlier in the day when Sheila told them that Stefan wanted to see Klaus so maybe he went there to kill him before Damon got the chance to stop him or maybe Damon helped him out

"I just wanted to talk to you about something" the vampire inched closer

"Like what?"

Elena took a seat on the edge of her bed and Stefan joined her they were now face to face.

Elena's blood was screaming at him he wanted to drain her dry just like Klaus had a year ago. Deep down he envied Klaus he got to taste her before he could.

Stefan ignored her question but just stared into her eyes

"You will not scream"

"I will not scream" Elena repeated

He reached out and cupped her cheeks and drew her in for a kiss Elena was about to pull away but Stefan took ahold of her neck and deepened the kiss. He didn't want to go for the obvious spot on the neck it would cause too much speculation so he leaned forward until her back was on the bed he used his free hand to slide down her shorts. He removed his lips from hers and placed his head in between her thighs. He drew his head back and stuck his fangs into the depths of her thighs.

Her blood was delicious just like he imagined it. Elena grabbed ahold of his hair pulling him out of his high. He sealed her wounds with his saliva and returned his gaze back on her eyes.

Elena was horrified of the monster that was staring at her. Instead of his leaf green's his eyes where blacker than the nights sky, his fangs were perturbed from his gums and blood was all over his mouth and chin. He used the back of his hand to wipe off the blood and bit into his wrist and fed Elena his blood.

He pulled her shorts back up and put her underneath the sheets and looked into her eyes once more,

"You will not remember that I was here. Everything that just happened you will forget."

"I will forget"

By the time Elena blinked her eyes the light was out and Stefan was nowhere to be found. She rose up from her bed looking around her room she was confused she was sure something happened but nothing came to mind. She laid back down in her bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Entering the boardinghouse he was stopped by his brother

"What the hell Stefan why did you go to Klaus if all people to turn off your humanity?"

"Oh I'm sorry is someone offended?" Stefan teased

Damon forgot how annoying his brother could be without his humanity

"How about we'll talk this over with some cake and tea?"

Stefan bumped passed his brother to make his way up the stairs

_Clank  
_  
**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I want to say that Stefan DID NOT rape Elena he only bit her there to cover up the marks if he bit her on the neck everyone would suspect that something was up. Anyway I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Until next time... *Song ****_Closer to the Edge by 30 Seconds to Mars_***

**XO**

**Ashlyne**


	21. People Help The People

Blinking his eyes open he tried to move his arms and legs but they were chained to the chair that he was sitting on. He had a pain in the back of his head where his brother hit him with a steal bat the other night. The vampire tried to get loose by wobbling and shaking but there was no use, he was stuck on this chair in the chamber.

Damon heard the rattling from upstairs telling him that Stefan had woken up.

"Sweet dreams?" Damon entered

"Let me out Damon" Stefan warned

"Maybe I will but then again probably not"

Stefan rolled his eyes he hated that he was chained to the chair but he hated even more that he was stuck with Damon.

"Why would you turn to Klaus?"

That's the answer that Damon really cared for

"I think it was because he looks at me in a certain way that makes my heart skip a beat" he smiled

"Cut the bullshit"

Damon inched closer hiding something behind his back

"I went to Klaus because he was the only one who could compel me to turn it off" Stefan started to feel weak

"Why would you want someone to compel it off"

"Cause I couldn't do it myself trust me I tried but that _witch_ kept popping up in my head. How did you even know where I was?"

"That witch's g-ma"

Stefan began to break out in a sweat he hadn't fed in what seemed like days. He figured if he told his brother all he wanted to know he'd let him free.

"Bonnie wouldn't want this she'll think you're weak and pathetic for giving up so quickly"

"Does it look like I give a shit about what she would think of me? Bonnie is dead and she's not returning! Now let. Me. Go."

Stefan let out a scream as a stake was inserted in his leg then ripped out then repeated to his other leg. Damon was bleeding him out getting all the blood that he had consumed out if his system.

Stefan became hungrier and his whole body started to tremble.

"So you went to the guy that killed Bonnie for help?"

"Do you see any other originals roaming around these streets? I didn't have much if a choice, genius. Plus he's more than that at least he was."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Back in the twenties we knew each other I was with his sister and he was like a brother to me. A better brother than you've been." Stefan stared in his brothers ocean blues

Damon wouldn't admit it but that stung a little he called the guy that took away a piece if him a brother. Even though it might have been true that Klaus was a better brother than him, he had his reasons for leaving.

Stefan was high on his ripper stage and the last thing that Damon wanted to do was get himself exposed and killed because of his brother carelessness.

Damon put another stake below his collar bone ripped it out then gammed it in again. When Stefan looked down at his arms they were veiny and shriveled. The sound of the door slamming pulled him out of his hallucination.

"Great"

On his way up the stairs he called Elena who called Caroline he needed to warn them about Stefan. If he would show some mercy on his brother and let him out, there was no doubt that he would go out feeding on other women. He was more concerned about Elena by the way they acted around each other he knew his brother would love to bite her- little did he know he already got a taste.

Twenty minutes later Elena came rushing through the door all Damon told her on the phone was that Stefan is in trouble she didn't know what that meant but saw it as an emergency.

"What happened?"

Elena took a seat on one of the couches in the living room next to Damon

"Where's blondey?"

"She's running late something to do with her mother. What happened?" She asked again

"Stefan has decided to be an idiot and turn off his humanity"

"What? What do you mean turn off?"

This whole vampire thing was so confusing to Elena just when she got the hang of something or understood something another something would pop out that was even more confusing. When Bonnie would try and explain things to her she would say that she understood but in reality she had a million questions roaming around in her head.

"He doesn't feel, Elena, he told Klaus to compel him to turn it off"

"What? Why I thought you said vampires had a switch or whatever"

"We do but poor Steffy couldn't keep it off himself"

Elena's head was spinning she didn't know what this all meant she didn't know what she could expect from Stefan now that he has no humanity. She wondered if that was the reason why he's been acting different around her. Maybe now that he doesn't care what anyone thinks he wants to date her? Elena saw it best to keep her distance away from Stefan until all this was over, she just hoped that it'll all be over soon.

"Where is he now?"

Damon pointed downwards, "In our chamber"

_They have a chamber_, Elena thought,

"How are we supposed to fix this?"

"We have to bring the witch back the only reason he did it was because of her and without her I don't think that he's ever going to return to the Stefan that everyone knows and loves and in my case hate."

Damon knew that Bonnie would be the only person that could make Stefan feel again even with the compulsion. Bonnie was a strong woman and if there was one person that could whip him into shape it was her.

"We have to go visit Sheila's friend, we have to do the spell tonight."

Damon and Elena left the house in a hurry going to finish what they started yesterday before he got that call from Sheila.

* * *

An hour had pasted and Caroline came rushing through the door. Her mom decided that she wanted to actually act like a mother and talk to her. Caroling tried to escape she hated talking to her mother, much like Bonnie's dad she was always working. Everytime you would see her she was in her uniform and Caroline hated it she wanted a mother, not a sheriff. When she finally escaped her house she came straight to the Salvatore's. Elena didn't say much only that it was an emergency and to meet her at the boardinghouse so the blonde didn't know what to espect. She walked around for a while trying to find her friend and Damon who were no where in sight. She turned her head to the right eyeing a door because she heard a shout come from behind it

"Hello?"

Hesitantly she opened the door and spotted a long row of stairs. She searched the side of the wall for a switch but couldn't spot one. This reminded her of a horror movie and none of those ended well for the girl who followed a sound. Slowly she made her way down the stairs holding up her cellphone as a light and possibly a weapon if someone were to surprise her. The shouting got louder and louder as she reached the end of the stairs.

"Hello?" She called out

"I'm in here" a voice said

In the back of her mind she thought that Damon was holding someone captive. Bonnie told her about how bad of a person he could be so maybe this was one of his snacks. She rushed her way towards the steel door and swung it open,

"Stefan?"

"Thank god Caroline"

She made her way over to him uniting him from the chair

"What happened?"

"I sort of lost control and Damon tied me up to this chair"

"What do you mean lost control?"

"This"

Caroline let out a scream as Stefan tackled her to the ground biting her on the neck getting his fill it was hard to do but he stopped and compelled her to forget after she drank some of his blood. He showed her out and made his way to his room getting ready for another drink or drinks.

* * *

It was a long drive but they reached the witch's house. Elena knocked on the door and within seconds the door flew open,

"You must be Damon and Elena. Hi I'm A'niya."

A'niya didn't look like they imagined they thought that she would be older because of how Sheila explained to them how strong and powerful she is. Instead she was young early twenties, long straight hair, almond skin and had nice purple eyes.

She lead them in her living room taking a seat on the grey sofa,

"So Sheila tells me that you need to resurrect the dead"

"Yeah, Bonnie, she died saving her boyfriend-"

"Stefan Salvatore" she cut Elena off,

"Man that guy has a nice jawline" A'niya nodded her head

Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes

"You know him?" Elena questioned

"I don't know him I know _of_ him."

There were many stories about the Salvatore's, especially Stefan. It all started with the fling the boys had with Katherine to when she turned them. Damon was the good vampire while Stefan was a ripper. Oddly enough throughout the years they switched roles but even now Damon still didn't compare to what Stefan was back in the 1860's.

"Anyway I assume that you want to do the spell today?"

"That was the plan"

"Now I have to warn you this spell may not work and if it does there could be consequences." She eyed Damon and Elena

"We know"

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

_"God knows what is hiding in those weak and drunken hearts  
Guess he kissed the girls and made them cry  
Those Hard-faced Queens of misadventure"_

They drove A'niya to the mausoleum where Bonnie rests. When they arrived, A'niya placed yellow candles around the bed and lit them with a snap of her fingers. Damon and Elena looked at her impressed. She opened her grimoire and flipped to the page that she needed. She glanced over the spell a few times before closing the book and placing it back in her tote.

"Grab hands and firm a circle around Bonnie"

They all held hands and stood around the dead witch.

_"God knows what is hiding in those weak and sunken lives  
Fiery thrones of muted angels  
Giving love but getting nothing back, oh"_

A'niya took a deep breath and the flames on the candles grew stronger. She tightened the grip that she had on the doppelgänger and vampire's hand and spoke the first part of the spell,

"Spiritus invoco, qui fortis efferre ferocem animum ad hanc"

Bonnie's body began to levitate into the air Elena looked at Damon whose eyes were planted on the witch saying the spell.

_"People help the people  
And if you're homesick, give me your hand and I'll hold it  
People help the people  
And nothing will drag you down"_

A'niya's voice became louder and stronger, Elena looked around the darkened room that currently looked like it was about to burn down,

"Placere suus et facere suus revivesceret novum mortua quia fecit quæ habebat aliquid facere"

There was a burst of light shining behind the door of the mausoleum and Bonnie's body was slowly descending back into the bed.

_"Oh and if I had a brain,  
Oh and if I had a brain  
I'd be cold as a stone and rich as a fool  
That turned all those good hearts away"_

Her voice was now softer almost in a whisper. The candles' flames were dying down and the light behind the door went dim. Bonnie's body now rests where it was before.

"Ut animam suam ponat pro liberis defuncta amore est, et ipsa quietam et laetus."

A'niya finished the spell and there was a glow to Bonnie, her hair, lips and skin started to regain its color. A smile appeared on Elena's face she knew that the spell had worked and that there was only a matter of time before she joins the living.

_"People help the people  
And if you're homesick, give me your hand and I'll hold it  
People help the people  
Nothing will drag you down"_

A'niya saw the excited look on the doppelgänger's face she hated to say this but she needed to,

"I don't mean to break y'all's happiness but I just have to say." She took a breath, "There is still no certainty that the spell worked and if it did I'm not sure when she will return it could be days, weeks, or in a few moments."

A'niya hated to ruin their more so Elena's mood but she didn't want to get their hopes up for something that may not happen. This wasn't the first time that she had completed a spell that didn't work out in her favor. Yes, she is powerful but the main people who give her the power are the spirits.

Back when she was first practicing she gotten into a horrible car accident. It wasn't her fault but the man that rammed into her was hurt badly. She ran over to him and completed a healing spell on him but it didn't work out he ending up dying on the street. From that day on she promised herself that she would practice and use her magic and powers for good whenever it seemed fit. A few years later and she is who she is today.

"But I saw her- her body lifted and there was a bright light and look at her she looks better already!" Elena explained

A'niya just smiled, "I'll be in the car."

Damon followed her out

_"Oh and if I had a brain,  
Oh and if I had a brain  
I'd be cold as a stone and rich as a fool  
That turned all those good hearts away"_

Elena kneeled in front of Bonnie touching her face,

"Bonnie- Bonnie if you can hear me I just want you to know that you need to come back, Stefan needs you, I need you. You're my best friend and I love you please come back."

Elena joined Damon and A'niya in the car and they drove off.

**A/N: I hoped that you all liked this chapter! Make sure to leave reviews telling me what you thought and maybe what you would like to see happen :)! Until next time… *Song ****_People Help The People by Birdy_*******

**XO**

**Ashlyne**


	22. Hurricane

**Four days ago**

Goose bumps were all over her skin, she felt weak and limb when she tried to move. Opening her eyes she had no idea where she was. The place had no windows all she knew was that wherever she was she wouldn't be able to get out anytime soon.

She heard a noise coming from the other side if the door she didn't know if she should be excited or terrified. There could be two types of people behind the door; a person that wants to kill her or a person that coming to rescue her from this place.

The door opened and the bright sun felt like it was blinding her. She shield her eyes with her forearm and saw a person walking in and closing the door behind them. When she recognized the person all her fears went away,

"Caroline thank god! Help me get out of this place"

When she didn't respond she tried again,

"Hello? Caroline?"

The blonde got down on her knees beside the bed she was resting on and spoke,

"Hey Bon. So since I didn't get a chance to finish yesterday I'll continue my story about my Tyler drama."

Bonnie couldn't figure out what was going on and why was Caroline acting like she didn't exist. She shifted herself to face her friend but she faced something horrible. She saw herself lying there with pale skin and hair.

"I'm dead" she came to the realization

As Caroline went on talking about her relationship Bonnie blacked out. She didn't understand how she could be dead but also alive at the same time. Why couldn't Caroline hear or see her? Her head was spinning remembering the events that happened, Klaus had placed a stake in her heart, then everything after that was a blur.

Caroline rose up from on her knees finishing talking her dead best friend for an hour. She walked towards the door and Bonnie followed her out; if she wanted to get out anytime soon now would be the opportunity.

Once again she shielded her eyes to adjust to the sun. When her eyes adjusted she began to walk she didn't know where to go. Even though she knew that no one could hear or see her she still tried talking to some people as they walked by but they just walked right past her. Bonnie couldn't accept the fact that she was dead and yet still be able to walk the streets. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around quickly facing an unfamiliar face.

"So what are you?"

"What?"

"You know are you a vampire, witch blah blah blah"

"Oh I'm a witch, you?"

"Vampire"

Bonnie studied her attire she was a beautiful woman.

"So I bet you're confused? I saw you trying to talk to everyone in sight."

"Yeah I have no idea what's going on"

The girl smiled, "You're on the other side. This is where supernatural beings go when they've died and trust me, it sucks."

Bonnie looked around the town she heard her grams saying something about the other side but didn't think much about it.

"It sucks?"

"Well yeah you can't do anything, talk to anyone it's like you're alone in this world."

"So how long have you been here?"

"Just a few years I was killed for someone's own personal gain." The vampire scoffed, "You?"

"Yeah, you know Klaus?"

"You mean the original?"

"That's the one. He tried to kill my boyfriend but I took the stake in the heat instead." Bonnie looked down

"You were dating a vampire?" The girl became interested

"Yeah, you might know him, Stefan Salvatore."

Bonnie and the vampire found a place to sit and talk for a while. Bonnie was amazed at all the stories that she heard. To Bonnie her life was complicated and rough but she did tell her about some good memories which brought a smile to Bonnie's face.

"Well I better go, see you around?" The vampire asked

"Yeah, definitely"

Although Bonnie said definitely she hoped that that wouldn't be the case. She didn't want to be stuck here for the rest of her life she just hoped that her friends were trying to figure out a way to bring her back and not just give up all hope. The sun was setting and it took a lot of debating but Bonnie decided on a place to go. Turning around she walked towards the place where she died; the boardinghouse.

She arrived just in time Elena was leaving while Stefan was walking in. She couldn't understand what she was seeing when Elena was standing with the door open staring at something that was inside. When she made it to the stairs and slipped through the door she saw Stefan eyeing her up and down before making his way up the stairs. Bonnie lifted an eyebrow,

"What the hell's going on?"

She knew that she couldn't be heard but she wanted to stay as sane as possible and for her to just talk to herself in her mind she figured talking aloud would be best. She could always pretend like someone heard her like she was asking a rhetorical question. She saw the look on Damon's face and she knew that they were on the same page.

She took one more look at Elena and made her way upstairs to what somewhat used to be her and Stefan's room. She opened the door and closed it behind her before making sure that no one was in sight to see the door open and close by itself. There was smoke coming from the bathroom and Bonnie knew exactly what that meant. He must have had a rough day because he always took the longest and hottest shower whenever his day went wrong.

She laid herself on the bed resting on her usual spot. She was about to drift off but she heard the shower stop and a few minutes later Stefan came out. He plopped himself on the bed facing her. If Bonnie didn't know any better she would've thought that Stefan could see her. He was staring right into her eyes. He extended an arm and traced the side of her body. Bonnie held her breath she couldn't believe that Stefan could touch her. She wanted to call out his name but was too scared to break the moment.

He was now lying on his back, brooding. She studied his profile trying to figure out what he was thinking about. He flipped on his side; his back was now facing her, and drifted off to sleep. She was awoken in the middle of the night by someone calling out her name. She rose up and noticed that it was Stefan.

He appeared to be having a bad dream about her. Bonnie latched on to his shoulders tightly and entered his dreams. She was in a field wearing a red dress she turned around because she heard Stefan shouting in the distance and saw him running towards her. When he arrived she felt like the life that was sucked out of her was now there again. Stefan kissed her and she felt light, everything was right in the world even if it was just for this moment.

She felt something stinging her heart and saw that a stake was placed in it. She fell on her back and had to see Stefan suffering all over again. She exited his dreams in tears and wished that he didn't have to go through that but it seemed like he wanted to because that wasn't the last time that he dreamed the same dream.

Bonnie didn't sleep for the rest of the night she was up thinking about how her life would be if she never returned. She would have to witness Stefan falling in love with another girl, Caroline and Elena having fun going off to college and starting a family. She hated the thought about everyone living their lives without her and growing old while she stays on the other side invisible to everyone. She thought that that's probably how Stefan felt in a way, he's a vampire so he doesn't get to age and start a family like the rest of them. He has to sit back and witness his friends age and start their family while he's there on the sidelines.

When the sun came up Stefan was already on the move he took a shower and headed downstairs. Bonnie however stayed in bed she felt weird following him around, it was strange like she was some type of invisible stalker. She roamed around the room just taking everything in and letting the memories flow. She walked over to the far wall placing her hand over top of the dent that was on it. She smiled to herself remembering how it got there.

She was still a witch in training to save Elena's life when she finished her gravitational spell on Stefan and he told her that he wanted to tear her apart. When they finally made it to their room she used a little too much force to push Stefan up against the wall. Stefan was always the one in charge and now that Bonnie had all this power inside of her she wanted to be in control.

She turned her head when she heard the door slam. Bonnie jogged her way to the window and saw Stefan hopping on his bike driving down the road completely breaking the speeding law. She made her way downstairs to see Damon and Elena making their way out as well.

"This should be fun."

Bonnie ran upstairs and grabbed her iPod and let the music blast through the earphones. She danced her way down the stairs shaking her head side to side.

_"Think the clouds are clogging up my brain_

_Like the weather drain same as the tears on my face_

_And I'm stuck up in the storm eye_

_I guess I'll be alright, Oh_

_Oh oh, Then it hits me like_

_Oh, Oh no"  
_  
She went in the kitchen and squirted whipped cream in her mouth and danced her way to the living room. Bonnie used to be a cheerleader so she did a few round offs and back flips along the floor. She made her way back up the stairs shaking her hips and went back to the room and jumped on the bed singing along to the music pumping a fist in the air.

_"And you're that wind that swept me off my feet_

_Got me flying til I'm crying and I'm down on my knees_

_That's what Dorothy was afraid of_

_The sneaky tornado, oh_

_Oh oh_

_There's no place like home_

_Home"_

She found the bottle that Stefan and her hid because Damon always seemed to drink everything in sight. She took a large gulp of the liquid and danced her way to the connected bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror using the bottle as a microphone singing along to the chorus

_"I'm boarding up the windows_

_Locking up my heart_

_It's like every time the wind blows_

_I feel it tearing us apart_

_Every time he smiles I let him in again_

_Everything is fine_

_When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane"_

Bonnie was having great time letting loose, trying to get her mind off of everything that was going on currently. Trying to forget the fact that she is trapped on the other side and invisible to the world besides other dead supernatural creatures; trying to forget the fact that she died and that there was a huge possibility that she would never return; and trying to forget the fact that she was invisible and could go insane at any moment.

_"Here comes the sun, here comes the rain_

_Standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the rain_

_Standing in the eye of the hurricane"  
_  
As the song was coming to an end she placed the bottle back under the bed and pulled the headphones out if her ears. She heard the door slam shut and someone shouting from downstairs. She made her way down to see Damon and Stefan arguing,

"What the hell Stefan why did you go to Klaus of all people to turn off your humanity?" Damon questioned

"He what!" Bonnie yelled

"Oh I'm sorry is someone offended? How about we'll talk this over with some cake and tea?" Stefan said

Bonnie was so confused to why would Stefan turn off his humanity maybe she should've followed him around. She saw Damon use Stefan's head as a baseball and drag his body down the stairs. Damon chained him to a chair and exited the room while Bonnie stayed behind. She walked up to Stefan placing her hands on his face. She stared at him trying to figure out why he would want Klaus to compel it off. She sat on his lap hugging his neck laying her head on his shoulder.

The next morning she was awoken by Stefan trying to get loose from the chains. When Damon entered she got off of Stefan's lap and backed up against the wall.

Damon started to question Stefan and although this wasn't a funny situation she couldn't help but laugh at some of Stefan's replies. She pulled herself together when Stefan was reviling why he turned off his humanity. She could somewhat understand his reasoning but was surprised when Stefan reveled that he and Klaus were friends in the twenties. It did make since; an original bad-ass vampire teamed up with a ripper the perfect combo for destruction.

When Damon left after placing a few stakes here and there she followed him out. When Elena arrived she listened in on their conversation about a witch that could possibly bring her back to the living. She was so into the conversation that she along with Damon and Elena completely forgot about that fact that Caroline was supposed to make an appearance.

She followed Damon, Elena and A'niya to the mausoleum and took her place on the bed that her body rests on. As A'niya was saying the spell she felt different her body began to lift up off the bed and it was like her soul and body became one. She could feel the life come back in her and she was glad.

When the spell was over she lifted herself from the bed calling out Elena's name hoping that she would hear. When she didn't respond all of her hopes faded away. She heard A'niya tell them that the spell may have not worked which made everything worse than it already was.

When Elena finished her talk about how she needed to come back she followed her out with her head hanging low. She walked her way to the boardinghouse and was surprised not to see the vampire and doppelgänger but then she realized that they were more than likely taking A'niya back home. She made her way up the stairs and opened the door to Stefan's room. He was currently changing clothes but when he looked up he did the unexpected,

"Bonnie?"

**A/N: YAY Bonnie's back! I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter! Make sure to leave a review telling me what you thought! Until next time... *Song ****_Hurricane by Bridgit Mendler_*******

XO

**Ashlyne**


	23. Nightingale

_"Bonnie?"_

Bonnie stood frozen at the doorway it took her time to process what Stefan had said.

"St-Stefan?"

Stefan stood up from the edge of the bed leaning closer to see if he was seeing clearly. Bonnie found the movement in her legs and inched her way towards him. They met somewhere in the middle, Bonnie reached out at touched his face. She knew that all this was real and that this wasn't some type of dream when Stefan placed his hands on top of hers. Bonnie smiled at the feel she couldn't believe that this was happening. She thought that the spell hadn't worked but it must have took some time to take effect. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands found their way to her hips. She placed her forehead against his while staring into his eyes. She pulled back and drew him in for a kiss. Bonnie smiled in the kiss she missed the way his lips felt on hers.

Stefan turned them around and walked forward until Bonnie's back laid flat on the bed. Still in the kiss he slid his hands under the hem of her shirt grabbing a hold of her breasts. Bonnie let out a gasp and flipped them over so that she was on top. Straddling him she removed the shirt from her back and assisted Stefan with his. Her hands traced his structured abs and kissed kissed them moving her way up to his chest.

Her back was now on the bed again and Stefan made his way down to her jeans. He pulled the jeans off her legs and gripped the lace thong that she was wearing in his teeth. Stefan slowly made his way down her legs then tossed the thong over his shoulder crawling his was back to her thighs. Bonnie raised herself on her forearms and let her head fall back while Stefan worked his magic with his tongue.

When she came in his mouth he placed open kisses up her stomach before he captured her plum lips. Bonnie used her magic to get rid of Stefan's jeans and boxers. Stefan unhooked her bra and inserted himself in her. A loud moan came from Bonnie's mouth as Stefan rammed himself in and out of her.

Bonnie flipped them over pulling Stefan up with her until their chests were pressed against each other's. She moved herself slowly up and down on him and neither of them had enough breathing space. Stefan pulled Bonnie closed her him and moved his head to her neck and sucked on her vein. He placed hard kisses on her neck, its been a while since he fed and Bonnie's blood was screaming at him.

"It's okay" Bonnie breathed, "I trust you."

Stefan looked into her eyes, their pelvises still moving in synch. She nodded her head and he moved his head back to her neck. His fangs sprouted from his gums and he dragged them down her neck drawing blood. He licked the wound getting a taste before he bit her. Bonnie forced her eyes shut as Stefan drank from her. At first the feel hurt but seconds later it felt pleasurable. Stefan pulled away and sealed her wounds with his saliva.

He flipped them back over in the missionary, he wiped most of the blood from his face and captured Bonnie's lips again. Bonnie raked her nails along Stefan's back as they came one last time.

Stefan flopped over on his back, chest moving up and down rapidly,

"That was-"

He turned his over to Bonnie and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She said between a smile.

"Nothing it's just- damn."

"Well I missed you"

Stefan pulled her closer so that she was lying on top of him. She smiled staring into his eyes but the smile slowly faded when she saw the darkness in them. She knew that Stefan tuned off his humanity and there was no telling what he had done. She knew that she had to be the one to help him through it and would do everything in her power to save him. She rested her head on his chest as he pulled the covers over them. A few moments pasted and Stefan fell asleep. Bonnie had her eyes closed drifting on and off but she never fell under.  
_  
"I can't sleep tonight  
I'm wide awake and so confused  
Everything's in line  
But I am bruised"_

Bonnie opened her eyes and looked at Stefan who was still sleep. She slowly lifted herself off of him and grabbed some clothes to wear. She headed out the back door of the manor and walked towards the garden urging to do something that she hasn't done for a while.

_"I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home  
I kinda need a hero  
Is it you?"_

The one thing that Bonnie wanted to do- besides Stefan- was practice her magic. She was eager to make the flowers bloom and sprout. She felt connected with nature and would always preform those simple spells to find peace. She made her way to the garden and sat on her knees running a spell through her head.

_"I never see the forest for the trees  
I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind  
I think it's time for you to find me"_

Bonnie cupped her hands underneath a blossom and whispered a small spell. When nothing happened she tried it again but still nothing. Bonnie suddenly felt furious why wasn't her magic working? She shook her head and emptied her mind. Once again she ran the spell through making sure that she didn't forget to say something or just mispronounce anything, she found another bud and said the spell over.

_"Can you be my nightingale?  
Sing to me I know you're there  
You could be my sanity  
Bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale"_

Bonnie opened her eyes to face the un-bloomed flower. She balled her hands into fists and the wind started to blow hard and it looked like the trees were about to be pulled from the ground.

"Why isn't it working?" She screamed in to air

Bonnie lifted her hands into the air and a dark cloud came flying in. She had all this power raging through her she felt stronger. Bonnie's eyes went wide and a smile appeared on her face. She loved the magic that she was feeling she felt unbreakable, unstoppable.

_"Somebody speak to me  
Cause I'm feeling like hell  
Need you to answer me  
I'm overwhelmed"_

When she looked at her arms they now had black veins sprouting all over her body. This should've scared her but it didn't she loved this feeling of control. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and lightning projected from the dark clouds. She smiled at the feel of the wind blowing louder and stronger through her hair and the hard rain pouring on her. Bonnie let the magic consumer her it took over her body and she didn't try to stop it. The sound of thunder came from the sky and more clouds of smoke appeared along with it.

_"I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home  
I need a star to follow  
I don't know"_

Stefan placed his hands to where Bonnie should be but when he didn't feel her. He sat up and looked around the room but there was no sign of Bonnie being there. There was a terrible storm going on outside that he could hear. He put on his sweat pants and hoddie and made his way outside. He heard a loud heart beat coming from the back of the manor and headed towards it.

_"I never see the forest for the trees  
I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind  
I think it's time for you to find me"_

He walked around the house and saw Bonnie standing with her arms open wide. From far away it looked like she was just enjoying the rain. Bonnie always liked rain since she was a witch it became her favorite type of precipitation. As he got closer he had a new perspective. Bonnie had black veins covering her body he didn't know what was going on.

_Is she causing this? _Stefan thought

_"Can you be my nightingale?  
Sing to me I know you're there  
You could be my sanity  
Bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale"_

He tried calling out her name but she didn't respond. He walked closer and placed his hands on her shoulders and called her name again. When Bonnie's eyes met his they were pitch black but turned back to normal when she stared into his orbs. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it because he didn't know what to say. In his eyes this was not Bonnie and he had no idea who was standing before him.

_"I don't know what I'd do without you  
Your words are like a whisper come through  
As long as you are with me here tonight  
I'm good"_

The storm began to subside and the veins were fading. Stefan looked at Bonnie with squinted eyes trying to figure out what he had just witnessed. Bonnie saw the look that Stefan was giving her and all of a sudden she felt guilty.

"I'm sorry."

She pulled Stefan in for a hug and he didn't know how to respond. He just hugged her back searching in his mind what to say.

"It's okay."

"I liked it Stefan."

She looked in his eyes and tears started to stream down her face. Once again Stefan didn't know how to respond but he could feel her trembling. He picked her up and carried her to their room. He walked in the bathroom and ran a hot bath. He took off their clothes and stepped into the bath placing Bonnie on top of him.

_"Cause baby you're my sanity  
You bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale, Oh"_

He took the loofa and scrubbed her shoulders and arms. He kissed her forehead and grabbed a hold of her hand and interlocked their fingers under the water. They sat there for a while in silence both trying to figure out what just happened. Stefan had never seen anything like it before in all his years of living. Bonnie felt ashamed about what she had done. She wondered how she could like the feeling of destruction over power her and willingly let it. After their bath Bonnie got changed and laid back on the bed and soon fell asleep.

"Bonnie I'm going-"

When Stefan looked over he saw that she was already asleep so he just left.

Stefan walked out the boardinghouse hungry, he didn't expect Bonnie to let him bite her and that left him hungry for more. He made his way over to The Grill looking for a drink. He spotted a girl whose blood smelt delicious, he walked up to her and introduced himself.

* * *

Damon and Elena came through the front doors of the boardinghouse. They almost got in a bad accident because of the horrible storm that went on just a few hours ago. Damon poured himself a glass and took a seat on the couch.

He had a long day the drive to A'niya's and back was really long. He liked to drive but he was tired of hearing Elena and the witch talk about pointless things like hair and shoes.

He took a deep breath and then he heard something from upstairs. He sat up and listened carefully.

"What's wrong?"

"Shh" he lifted a finger

Damon had to make sure he was hearing things right. He thought that he heard a heartbeat but wanted to make sure. Damon made his way up the stairs with Elena not far behind. He hoped for whoever sake it was that it wasn't some type of intruder because he or she would become his next meal. The beating seemed to be coming from Stefan's room so he sped over to the door. He opened the door to his brother's room and spotted someone he didn't expect,

"Bonnie?"

Elena opened the door wider and dropped he glass that was in her hand causing Bonnie to wake from her slumber. Bonnie shot up from the bed to face Damon and Elena whose mouths were slightly agape. Bonnie looked under the covers to see if she was dressed, the last thing that she wanted to happen was to let her friends see her birthday suite. When she saw that she was clothed she ran her way over to Elena hugging her tightly.

"I missed you so much!" The both said simultaneously

She pulled out of the hug and moved over to Damon. She smiled at him and drew him in for a hug.

"Welcome back witchy"

They all walked downstairs and headed to the kitchen. Bonnie was starving she hadn't eaten in weeks, and after the day she had with Stefan she could eat the whole house.

"Has anyone seen Stefan?" Bonnie looked around

"No he was gone when we got in." Elena answered

"Wait, you saw Stefan?"

Damon had locked Stefan up in the cellar before they left how could his brother gotten free? Damon was running all the possible options through his head and one person came to mind; Caroline.

As if on cue Stefan walked through the doors and headed straight up to his room. Elena gasped also remembering that Stefan was supposed to be chained up. She looked over to Damon who stared right back at her with squinted eyes.

Damon made his way towards Stefan's room and opened the door.

"How the hell did you get out?"

"You can thank Caroline for that; I suggest a nice fruit basket." He smirked

"Bonnie's back you know"

"Oh, I know" he nodded his head and smirked

Damon swore he threw up a little in his mouth. Damon knew that Bonnie could be the one person to bring Stefan back and with her walking around with the living the old Stefan would be back in no time. He hated to admit but he missed his brother this man before him got on his nerves way too often. That was his job to annoy and bother people but Stefan held that spot very well these past few days. Stefan pushed past Damon and went downstairs to join the girls in the kitchen. Elena and Bonnie's conversation about what she missed was cut short when Stefan entered and kissed Bonnie. Elena didn't know why but she was a little surprised by the show of affection. Wasn't Stefan supposed to have his humanity off?

"Where were you?" Bonnie pulled away from the kiss

"I was uh, out."

Bonnie mouthed an "okay" to Elena as Stefan raided the fridge. She had to remind herself that he's without humanity so his attitude would be sucky. After they finished their conversation Elena left and Bonnie headed upstairs to take a shower. When she got out Stefan was just entering the room,

"You showered without me?"

"You took too long." Bonnie tied her hair up in a ponytail.

"I must say I am offended Bonnie" Stefan joked with his hand over his heart

Bonnie laughed. She must admit that there was a plus to Stefan who didn't have humanity; he was a lot funnier. Stefan inched his way over to Bonnie who was standing in front of the mirror,

"I can think of a way for you to make it up to me." He blew in her ear

Bonnie turned around and kissed his cheek,

"Is all forgiven now?" She smiled

"A little more to the left."

Bonnie kissed the corner of his mouth,

"A little more." He licked his lips

Bonnie bit her bottom lip hard staring at his lips. She switched her view to his eyes and once again she saw darkness within them. The heat that was built up inside her faded. She hated to ruin the mood but she wanted to hear him explain something to her.

"Stefan, why did you turn off your humanity?"

_Sigh_, "I have to take a shower"

He let go of the grip that he had on her glutes and walked towards the bathroom door shutting it behind him. Bonnie let out a large grunt and stomped her way over to the bed. She already knew the answer to the question when she had a front row view of Damon's torturing, but she wanted Stefan to tell her personally. If she was going to help him through this they needed to be honest with each other and not hold anything back.

Bonnie laid on her side and closed her eyes she knew they would have to talk sooner or later and she wasn't going to stop until he did.

**A/N: YAY Bonnie's back! Next chapter will do more with the plot I just wanted them to have their reunion before the drama comes in. Thank you all so much for reading it really means a lot! Make sure to leave a review telling me what you thought! Until next time... *Song ****_Nightingale by Demi Lovato_*******

XO  
Ashlyne


	24. Beneath Your Beautiful

**A/N: This is a long one :)**

There was something pecking him on his cheek. He tried to shoo it away but it kept coming back. He opened his eyes and shifted his head right and saw Bonnie fully dressed ready to start the day.

"Wake up!" She kissed his cheek once more.

"Five more minutes." He groaned.

Stefan rolled back over and shut his eyes. Bonnie grunted, moved to the end of the bed and pulled the sheets off.

"What the hell!"

She made her way over to him,

"Get up you lazy bastard." She whispered in his ear

Just as she was walking away there was a pull on her arm that sent her flying backwards landing on Stefan's chest. His hands traveled her back and made their way down. He stared into her eyes giving her his seductive look (which was much like his regular face) and Bonnie didn't want to but she was giving in.

"Stefan we hav- have to-"

Stefan moved his hands in her jeans and tightened and loosened his grip on molded globes.

"How can you wear something like this and not let me tear it off of you?" He kissed her the licked his lips.

Bonnie was wearing black high waisted jeans that hugged her hips and legs. She was surprised that Stefan could fit his large hands in them. She paired the jeans with a sheer royal blue button down that had small black polka dots all over and unique beading on the collar. She tucked the shirt in her jeans and put on grey, black and white Nike's.

"You better not do any tearing off or I'll cut you."

"I love it when you take control."

"Shut up Stefan."

"There you go again."

He lifted his neck off the bed to capture Bonnie's lips. He rolled them over so now he was on top and found the buttons to her jeans. He rolled up her shirt and placed wet kisses down her stomach. While he was busy taking off her shoes Bonnie unbuttoned her shirt as fast as she could or Stefan would've ripped if clean off her. This wouldn't be the first time that that's happened. Bonnie threw the shirt to the side of the bed and pulled Stefan up after he discarded her jeans.

She flipped them back over and slid down his sweat pants and boxers with her feet not breaking the kiss.

"You like it when I'm in control huh?" Bonnie breathed

She moved her head down licking is neck and dragged her nails down his abs. She looked up at Stefan who was staring back at her and winked. She opened her mouth and welcomed his hard on. She bobbed her head up and down deep throating him.

"Shit, Bonnie."

After a while he pulled her up, flipped them over and rammed himself inside her using his vampire speed to make their flesh become one. Stefan came and Bonnie soon after letting each other's names spill out their mouths. Stefan rested his head beside her neck, still in her, as she racked her fingers through his hair, heart beating fast. After they shared a shower they got dressed and made their way to the kitchen.

"Could you guys keep it down next time I'm trying not to kill myself." Damon sipped his drink.

"Good morning Damon." Bonnie walked past him

Bonnie took a seat on the counter waiting for the coffee to heat up. Damon looked up from his newspaper and spotted the couple who couldn't stop staring at each other. Rolling his eyes he looked back down and finished the article he was reading. A dozen women in their mid-twenties were missing neither of them had any relation to each other besides the fact that some of them went missing the same day. This had Stefan written all over it he was always going "out" and that could only mean that he was going out to drain women and possibly rip their heads off in the process. Damon made sure that he would talk to Bonnie whenever they were alone because she could whip his brother into shape. He would do it himself but he didn't feel like revolving his life around his baby bro for the next century and a half.

The door slammed shut brining Damon back to earth. He looked up and only saw Bonnie.

"Where'd he go?"

"Out." Bonnie replied rolling her eyes

Damon saw that this was the perfect opportunity to have a little talk with the witch. Bonnie poured herself a mug and sat across Damon.

"We need to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Bonnie joked.

"Ah, I see some of Stefan's smugness rubbed off on you. Speaking of Stefan, do you know what he's been up to?"

Bonnie took a long sip of her coffee processing Damon's words.

"Do you?"

Damon handed her the newspaper pointing to the article that he was previously reading. He let Bonnie read the article aloud as he added a few comments here and there.

"So you think this is Stefan's doing?" Bonnie looked up from the paper

"I know it's Stefan's doing. Tell me this Bon-Bon where do you think Stefan's going every time he says he's going out?"

He paused letting Bonnie think through his question.

"The man has no humanity he doesn't care about how many people he kills or how many heads he rips off." He continued

"What do you want me to do? Slap him on the back of the hand and tell him "no"?"

Damon put his elbows on the table and ran his fingers through his hair letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong with you Bonnie?"

Bonnie arched an eyebrow. That question offended her even though she wasn't sure what he meant by it.

"What's wrong with me?" She repeated

"Ever since you got back you've been acting like a complete bitch. You've been up there sexing a man that's killed dozens of people and you're not even trying to stop it."

Bonnie has heard enough, she lifted her arm in the air and sent Damon flying backwards. The pump of adrenaline rushed through her body. She smiled as she saw Damon struggling to stand to his feet after knocking into the coffee table. She made her way over to him and used her powers to give him aneurysms. Damon fell to his knees holding his head in pain. He looked up at Bonnie who had black veins covering her body smiling devilishly at him.

"Don't. You. Ever. Call me. A bitch. Again." Bonnie let out through gritted teeth

Damon thought that she would stop after she made her point but the pain didn't cease. He felt his body begin to shut down he couldn't figure out what was happening.

"Bon-nie!" He struggled

Stefan came through the door whipping his mouth one last time. He almost walked right past the scene that was going on but he halted and turned around to see Damon getting the life drained out of him by Bonnie. He ran over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders staring into her eyes.

"Bonnie, stop!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

She swung another arm in the air sending Stefan backwards creating a large dent in the wall. When she looked over at Stefan and saw him in pain she snapped back to her normal self. The veins that were on her body like tattoo faded and the spell that she had on Damon subsided. Bonnie looked at what she had done and tears filled her eyes.

"I'm- I'm sorry." Bonnie breathed

She ran out the door and in a flash she was gone. Stefan looked over to Damon who just regained consciousness.

"What happened?" Stefan rose.

"I called her a bitch and the bitch went crazy. What the hell is going in with her?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

Hours had passed and Bonnie still hasn't made an appearance. Stefan checked for her at her house but she wasn't there. He knew where she might be so he walked to the park that was just a few blocks down from the house. He spotted her sitting on a swing looking forward into the woods. He was debating on whether or not he should go over to her and see how she was doing or to just walk away. He found her he knew that she was safe so technically his job was done. He stood there a few more moments tapping his pointer finger on his jeans. With a sigh he made his way over to Bonnie and sat on the swing beside her.

"Uh, are you okay?"

Bonnie felt his eyes on her but she didn't turn to look at him. Something deep inside her was mad at him for stopping her with the Damon incident. The power that she felt was electrifying and it made her heart race with excitement. Another part of her was thankful because if it wasn't for Stefan there was no doubt that Damon would be dead and she knew that she couldn't handle all of that guilt.

"Why did you turn off your humanity?"

Stefan scoffed and rolled his eyes. He started to regret his decision coming over to her.

"Don't change the subject Bonnie, this has nothing to do with me."

She looked at him now with a look that he's never seen from her before.

"This has everything to do with you! I gave my life up for you the least you could do is tell me why you turned the damn thing off!"

The wind started to blow hard as the trees made music with their leaves. Night began to fall and the stars were popping out one by one. Stefan looked at her who was now standing on her feet. She was right; she did die for him so the least he could do was give her an explanation.

"I didn't ask you to die for me did I?" Stefan was too stubborn.

"Wow." Was all Bonnie could say.

She gave him one last look and pushed past him. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Yes, Stefan was without his humanity but she couldn't help but feel like he really meant it; humanity or not. True, he didn't ask her to die for him but she loved him. She loves him. What if the situation was reversed and Stefan was the one to take the bullet instead of her? Would she turn it off if she got the chance? She would like to think the answer to that question was no, but she wasn't so sure.

"Bonnie, wait." Stefan gave in

He waited for Bonnie to stop walking before he began.

"You. I turned it off because of you. I could take it all in, it was too much. You were the _fucking_ love of my life and you slipped away right through my fingers!"

Bonnie turned around and faced him. She stared into his eyes that she could see perfectly even through the darkness if the night.

"So you gave up? Just like that did you even try?"

Stefan flashed before her.

"Do you know what it's like Bonnie huh? To have someone die for you, to have someone that you love die for you? I've lived my life a hundred times over and you barely began yours! I would've been glad to take a stake through the heart for you, but you couldn't be selfish just for _one_ moment and choose your life over a vampire's!"

A few windows began to light u.p All the yelling had woken some people up from their sleep but Stefan didn't care.

"Why did _you_ do it Bonnie? You keep asking me why I turned it off why did you die? And don't say it was because you loved me because there has to be another reason."

"Oh does it now?"

"Yes it does! You know me and my past, the things that I have done and the people that I've hurt. Why would you kill yourself for a murder?" He searched her eyes.

Bonnie held back the tears in her eyes and shifted her gaze from the wood chips to the orbs in front of her.

"This wasn't the first time Stefan."

He brought his eyebrows together waiting for her to continue.

"Jade Mountain. When I first discovered that I was a witch I didn't tell you everything."

Bonnie paused letting the memory flow in along with her tears.

"After I dreamed about Ester, I dreamed about you. When I woke up or at least thought I did, I was going to tell you what I dreamed but you had a stake in your heart. Your skin was green with veins all over; your eyes were open wide like you saw it coming."

Bonnie sniffed in and looked back at the ground. Stefan grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

"When I saw you, Stefan, I lost it. I was so angry and I was going to kill everyone in sight until I killed the person that killed you. You asked me why I couldn't be selfish and choose my life over yours but truth is Stefan, I was selfish. I didn't know who I would become if I lost you. I couldn't handle the person that I would've become so maybe that's another reason I died for you."

Bonnie came to the realization that she was much like Stefan, if he had died she would've flipped her switch too.

"I understand now why you did what you did. If I was in your position I would've flipped my switch and went on a killing spree." Bonnie chuckled

So many people were too busy judging Stefan that they didn't take the time to put themselves in his shoes and she was one of those people. That still didn't give him the right to go out and kill people but he was in a rough place and it seemed like no one understood his side of the story.

"Let me help you."

Stefan looked at her confused.

"Let me help you gain control."

"No."

"Stefan-"

"I don't want you to see that side of me Bonnie, no! The answer is no."

Stefan sped off leaving Bonnie in the dust. She let out a deep sigh and started her journey to the boardinghouse. When she entered the manor she found Damon sitting on the couch in living room sipping on blood. She took a deep breath and sat beside him.

"Listen Damon-"

"You don't have apologize Bonnie."

"Yes. I do. I could've killed you and I'm sorry. I don't know what's got into me but I want you to know that I'm sorry. You were right, about everything and I'm sorry."

Bonnie placed her hands on top of his and gave him a smile. She kissed his cheek and made her way upstairs.

Stefan was lying on the bed with his hands folded behind his head. She glanced at him then walked straight to the bathroom to take a shower. The witch let the water run down her face as she ran her fingers through her hair. She took a deep breath as she felt hands wrap their way around her stomach and push her hair to one side. Lips moved to her neck and she turned around to face her love. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put their foreheads together.

"Okay." He said

Bonnie looked in his eyes and nodded. They got out the shower after scrubbing each other's back. The couple got dressed and spooned each other drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Ready to go?"

Bonnie checked herself in the mirror once more before switching off the light with Stefan trailing behind.

_"You tell all the boys "No"  
Makes you feel good, yeah.  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me away, oh, no"_

They made a stop to Sheila's; Bonnie wanted to know what was going on with her. Every time she would get angry a storm would erupt both literally and figuratively. The first time it happened was when she first returned to the living. She woke up in the middle of the night and she didn't know how but the magic over powered her. She created a huge storm that caused people to get into accidents. When she heard it on the news she felt all the guilt. She became angry at herself and trashed her room.

_"You've carried on so long,  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it,  
But I'm gonna try."_

If Stefan wasn't there to snap her out of her trance she couldn't imagine the damage that she could've done.

Pulling up to Sheila's house Bonnie exited the car and stood in her spot for a while. She wasn't sure how to explain her predicament with her grams. She didn't understand it herself so how could she explain it to someone else? Bonnie took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Bonnie, Stefan come in." She opened the door wider.

Sheila knew of Stefan's situation. After she told Damon and Elena that he went to see Klaus she got a call from Elena the following day explaining what happened. No, she wasn't afraid of Stefan, she is a very powerful witch and if he made one wrong move or looked at her in a wrong way she wouldn't hesitate to put him in his place. She was however worried more so about Bonnie. She loves the boy so she might give him a get out of jail free card every once in a while.

_"Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?"_

Sheila led them to the living room and they took a seat on the couch. Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but then closed it.

"What's on your mind child?"

When Bonnie didn't answer she turned her attention to Stefan. He looked over at her and decided to speak up.

"Bonnie's uh- Bonnie's not right."

Stefan had no idea what to say. He's never been with a witch long enough to know all the flukes that comes with the package deal.

"What?" Sheila questioned

"Whenever-" Bonnie found her voice, "Whenever I get mad it's like I turn into a different person."

Sheila straightened her spine. She eyed Bonnie waiting for her to continue.

"I get these veins all over my body I- I feel different I feel empowered. Suddenly conflicting pain on others feels like a good thing and I can't stop."

Bonnie felt the energy pumping through her by just talking about it. Stefan noticed that her heart was racing and he placed a hand on her back calming her down.

Sheila noticed the exchange; Stefan seemed to be the one to pull her out. She knew exactly what was going on with Bonnie. The spell that was used for her to return to the living must have had an effect on her, triggering the darkness inside of her.

"It's called dark magic. It's evil and it usually comes to witches who practice dark spells called expression and go against the spirits." Sheila explained.

She had dealt with someone that had a case of darkness but it didn't turn out too well. Sheila tried her best to help her friend, Ruby, but the magic was too powerful and it soon consumed her turning her into one of the darkest witches that she had seen. Unfortunately for the both of them Sheila had to put her down. It was her duty as a witch to keep and restore the balance in the world and Ruby had corrupted that balance.

"Is there any way to stop it?" Bonnie broke Sheila out of her thoughts,

"I don't know I've dealt with this once before but maybe now that I know more I could help you."

Bonnie looked over at Stefan who was looking at her. He rubbed his hand up and down her back soothing her. As the conversation went on Stefan got a little bored so he snuck his hand up the hem of Bonnie's shirt and laughed inwardly as he saw her eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

"The important thing Bonnie is that you try your best to stay calm. You said that this happens when you get angry does it have an effect on any other emotions?"

"It uh- n-no"

Stefan was busy playing with the clasp of her bra while she was trying to focus on what her grandmother was saying.

"I'm sorry can I go to the bathroom?" Bonnie got up.

She gave one evil glare at Stefan before she left the room. Stefan smirked and leaned back against the chair crossing his leg over the other.

"Stefan I see the effect that you have on Bonnie and you're an important piece to this puzzle."

"How so?" He sat up

"From what Bonnie tells me you are always the one to break her out her the state that's she's in. I want to make sure that you're here to help her and that you're there for her and to not just screw around fooling everybody." Sheila looked into his leaf greens.

_Can't I help and fool around but mainly the second one?_ "I'm here to help Bonnie, whatever it takes."

Speaking of, she returned from her calming down session in the bathroom and retook her seat next to Stefan. She swatted his hand away once she felt it sneaking its way up again. After they finished their talk, Bonnie practiced some breathing exercises for whenever she found herself about to fling someone across the room.

_"Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?"_

As a test Stefan screamed any hurtful thing he could say to a person at her. He would flinch every once in a while whenever Bonnie would twitch or raise her hand slightly; he didn't want to die. When Bonnie (barely) passed the test they left Sheila's house with Bonnie feeling more confident in herself.

After rolling around a little in the backseat it was Bonnie's turn to help Stefan out.  
_  
"You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me""  
_  
They made their way to The Grill and Stefan picked out his meal for the evening. He talked her up a little while Bonnie occupied a pool table trying not to look in his direction. She couldn't stand the fact that Stefan was flirting with another girl and would break the poor girl's neck if she tried anything.

"In and out Bonnie, in and out." She whispered to herself practicing her breathing.

When Stefan lead the girl out The Grill she waited a few moments before exiting herself. She looked down the side of the street in time to see Stefan leading the girl in the ally beside the bar. She peaked over the corner capturing Stefan insert his fangs in the women's neck.

_"You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it.  
But I'm gonna try"_

Bonnie could see that the girl was getting weak so she made an appearance.

"That's enough Stefan." She walked up to him.

When he ignored her she warned again,

"Stefan you've had enough."

Still he continued to drain the girl. Bonnie used her magic to let Stefan's grip on the girl free. When he tried to charge back in for more Bonnie got in the way and pushed him backwards.

"Enough. Stefan." Bonnie stared into his eyes.

She held up a hand signaling him to back off. When his fangs took their place back in his gums Bonnie assisted the girl's wounds and sent her on her way. She looked back over to Stefan,

"It looks like we have a lot of work to do."

Bonnie encouraged Stefan to try again after she gathered a few materials. He went back in the bar and spotted another beauty.

_"Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?"_

Once again he led her into the ally and began to drain the girl. After Bonnie counted five Mississippi's she asked Stefan to stop. She waited a few moments and when he still was trying to drain her of her liquid she stung Stefan with a vervain plant on his neck.

"What the hell?" He roared

Bonnie waved the plant in the air.

"I believed I asked you to stop and since you were being a bad little boy you got disciplined. Now try again."

Bonnie helped the girl with her wounds and just like the other sent her on her way as Stefan was seducing another women inside.

After another five Mississippi's she asked again. Just like before she waited a few moments but when he didn't let loose she put a stake through his leg.

"Christ, dammit Bonnie!"

"Hey don't put this all on me, you're the one who's too weak enough to stop feeding."

They changed locations after that. They didn't want to make anyone notice that Stefan was leaving with girls but never returning them.

_"Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?"_

Bonnie had her vervain and stake ready. What's the saying? The fifteenth time's the charm? After she counted to her five seconds she spoke to him with all the hope that she had.

"You've had enough Stefan. Let her go."

Bonnie made her way over to him as he continued but halted when Stefan pulled away. He looked into her surprised eyes and smiled a little.

_"I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower  
I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling but that's okay  
'Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna love"_

Bonnie dropped the stake and vervain on the ground and made her way over to him. They pulled each other in for a tight embrace and Stefan picked her up and twirled her around.

"Congratulations Salvatore. We've got the first part completed."

"Uh, first part?"

He placed Bonnie down on the floor and she healed the woman's wounds.

"Yes, first part. Now all you have to do is pull away on your own without me being there."

Stefan rolled his eyes he was sick of all this training. Bonnie walked to the car with Stefan tagging along behind her. When she was pulling the handle to open the door she found herself slammed against the car.

"Don't I get a prize for completing part one?" Stefan let his hands travel down to her waist.

"Now that you mention it-"

She let her lips hover over his for a while before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"There, now once you complete part two then we'll talk."

Bonnie opened the door and slid through it. Stefan let out a grunt and made his way over to the driver's seat heading home.

_"Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl (take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy)  
'Cause I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight"_

For the next few days they both worked on their problems. Whenever Stefan would go "out" Bonnie would secretly follow him sometimes to make sure that he wasn't lying when he says that he succeeded part two. Eventually Stefan got his _prize_ and promised to be a changed man if he could keep getting prizes like that.

Bonnie on the other hand improved but she still had a lot to deal with. She didn't know how strong of an affect that the magic had on her until she tried to fight against it. Just as Sheila said Stefan was a very important piece to this messed up puzzle and he would sometimes have to step in. It was difficult when Bonnie started to feel angry over things that normally wouldn't bother her as much. Sheila confirmed that it was just an excuse for the magic to take over. After a few more weeks of intense training, Bonnie felt like she could overcome any battle.

**A/N: I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter! School is here (BOO!) so I apologize if I won't be able to upload on my regular dates but I will try my best! Anyway make sure to leave a comment telling me your thoughts! Until next time... *Song ****_Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth_*******

**XO**  
**Ashlyne**


	25. Give Me Love

One thing that comes with the consequence of Stefan having his humanity compelled off by Klaus is that he's now sired to him. Whatever the man barks Stefan comes running. This started to bother Bonnie, Stefan was doing well keeping control and she was scared that Klaus would have him do something that could change that.

Bonnie went to her grams' house to ask if there was any solution. At first she was all in to kill the bastard but found out that when you kill an original everyone that they turned dies as well. Neither Bonnie, Stefan nor Damon knew what original held their life in his or her hands so that plan was out. Sheila did tell her of a way but Bonnie knew that it would be a long shot. The only other way to make Stefan free is if Klaus lets him go willingly. All they had to do was think of a plan that could bribe Klaus into letting Stefan free from his compulsion.

Instead of trying to think of something, they went straight to the source. Bonnie and Stefan drove to Klaus' house with a plan in mind.

"Stefan fina- Bonnie, what a pleasant surprise. Stefan you didn't tell me she returned."

"You didn't ask." He chewed his gum.

Klaus had to admit he was a little taken aback by the witch who decided to show her face. Last he heard she was dead and well- that's it.

He was even more confused about why she was here. He studied her and knew that something was off. Her usually radiant eyes had this darkness in them. Klaus smiled when he realized that the Bennett had some dark magic inside her. If he could convince Bonnie to join he's team there was no telling what they could do.

"What's so funny?" Bonnie folded her arms

"Nothing love, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I want you to let Stefan free." She went straight to the point.

Klaus let out a chuckle. They really thought that he would take orders from them? He took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"No."

When he turned around to walk off he heard something that caught his attention.

"We're willing to negotiate." Bonnie shouted.

Klaus spun around on his heels and walk towards the couple. He looked back and forth between them and his eyes landed on Bonnie.

"You." He pointed.

"What?" Bonnie looked up at Stefan.

"I want you to join my team in trade for his freedom."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "No, you got to be kidding me!"

"Then no deal."

Klaus made his second attempt to walk away but then again he heard something that could change his mind.

"What about blood? _Some_ of Elena's blood. You could create your hybrids or whatever." Bonnie bargained again.

Stefan looked down at Bonnie with shocked eyes. She stared back at him with intensity in her eyes. Bonnie had a plan all she needed was to dot the "I"s and cross the "T"s. Klaus made his way over to her invading her space. Bonnie straightened her spine to reach full height. Klaus stared into her orbs then switched his view to the side to Stefan who was busy staring at Bonnie. He returned his view back at the witch and smirked.

"If you give me the doppelgänger's blood I'll consider letting him go."

He made his last attempt to exit but whatever Bonnie shouted back at him it went through one ear and out the other. He disappeared behind a wall and with a grunt Bonnie made her way out. On the drive back Stefan switched his view consistently from Bonnie then the road. She picked up on what he was doing so she filled him in.

_Sigh_, "There's a blood drive tomorrow at school. Elena always gives blood so we could just snatch her sample and be on our way."

Bonnie looked over at the vampire she saw the look on his face. This wasn't the first time that Stefan had resisted blood but it would be the first time that he had to resist hundreds of blood screaming at him. She placed a hand on his arm and offered a smile. He returned his view to the road as he was turning into the driveway.

They made their way to their room after telling Damon about their plan. Of course he had his objections but Bonnie didn't see anyone else coming up with a plan so until then she wasn't listing to whatever he had to say. Closing the door behind her, she rolled on the bed joining Stefan. She snuggled up to him as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I never asked you this Stefan, but do you want Klaus to set you free?"

She realized that she didn't even bother asking Stefan what he wanted. She was being selfish and even though all she wanted was Stefan to be free from compulsion she wanted to know what he wanted.

"I would like nothing more than to not be Klaus' bitch."

Bonnie smiled and kissed his soft lips. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Bonnie made sure that Elena was indeed going to school and giving up blood. She didn't bother telling her about the plan because she felt like it wasn't that important to tell her. After Elena existed the truck and the nurse went on her lunch break Bonnie and Stefan made their move. Stefan acted like a dog sniffing out Elena's blood. Her blood had a certain smell to it because she was a supernatural being. When Stefan found her blood he started to make his way out but then stopped. All the blood was screaming his name all he wanted was to grab a few bags, what's the harm in that? He turned around to the B positive that was screaming at him. Bonnie stood by the door watching as Stefan inched his way towards the blood.

"Stefan." She spoke calmly, "We have the blood now let's go."

Bonnie inched her way over to the vampire who stood there staring at the blood. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders grabbing his attention and gently pulled him out the truck. She took the blood from his hands and he sped off. Bonnie cursed under her breath and made her way to the car. She started the engine and adjusted the rear view mirror,

"Christ Stefan! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Bonnie held a hand over her racing heart.

She looked at Stefan through the mirror and saw the hunger in his eyes. She took a deep breath and turned around in the seat.

"Here."

She extended her arm out. When he looked at her questionably she explained.

"Take some. I trust you."

She climbed in the back seat with Stefan and help out her wrist again. Stefan grabbed her wrist and pulled it up to his mouth. Bonnie watched as his fangs grew from his gums and red veins appeared from beneath his eyes. He bit into her wrist and Bonnie hissed but soon relaxed. She counted to five and waited a few seconds for Stefan to release her himself. When Bonnie was about to speak up Stefan released his fangs from her and sealed her wounds. Stefan lifted his head and Bonnie got a view of his dark eyes that soon returned to normal. She grabbed a towel and wiped her blood from his face. She touched her wrist and said a healing spell so the marks would fade faster. She kissed Stefan and made her way back to the drivers set ready to pay Klaus a visit.

Bonnie grabbed the blood bag and walked behind Stefan. Klaus opened the door and let them through. Bonnie handed him the bag and he called one of his werewolf's over. Klaus force fed him his blood then snapped his neck with a flip of the wrist. Bonnie gasped and stepped back as the body fell to the floor with a hard thud. She looked up at Klaus who wore a smirk.

"If this doesn't work his blood is on your hands." He pointed to her to emphasize his point.

Minutes had passed and the werewolf awoke and Klaus gave him some of Elena's blood. The werewolf began to flip over in pain crying out. Bonnie observed the werewolf in question with wide eyes who was now on all fours. He lifted his head and fangs sprouted from his gums and his eyes were yellow like the sun. Klaus rose from his knees after he got the answer he wanted. He now stood before Stefan and said the words that Bonnie was dying to hear.

"Stefan, you no longer have to do what I say, you're free."

Stefan closed his eyes for a long moment before opening them. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and looked at Bonnie. Klaus walked away proud that he could now start his army. Bonnie looked at Stefan and touched his face searching his eyes. Stefan has been in this situation before all the guilt and hurt and pain was flowing in like a river. He had to hold on to the one thing that made him alive the one thing that he lived for. He looked at the person he held on to; he looked at Bonnie, latched on to her. He focused all his attention on her because she was the one thing in his life that made him want to live through his curse.

"Welcome back." Bonnie kissed him.

They walked out holding hands. Bonnie was happy to have the old Stefan back but she would miss some of his ripper aspects. She would miss his funny come backs, his cursing (which secretly turned her on), and mostly his attitude. No, she didn't like when he would be stubborn and a jerk but he said things that was on his mind and didn't care what people thought about him.

"How do you feel?" She placed a hand on his.

"I'll be okay."

Bonnie smiled and kissed him one more time before they drove off.

* * *

A month had passed since Stefan welcomed back his humanity and Bonnie was surprised to see that some of the ripper was still in him. He decided to stay on human blood and with a little more of Bonnie's help he could drink from the vein just like his bro without any problems. He didn't completely turn back to his normal self he still had witty comments and on occasion he would swear here and there. He did however, return back to the loving and caring Stefan that he's always been and Bonnie was glad.

"So babe I was thinking."

"Yes?"

"I think that since we both been through a lot and came out alive and stronger we should have a little vacation."

"Where?" Bonnie became interested.

"I don't know, where's somewhere that you always wanted to go?"

Bonnie was shocked when Stefan didn't say that he had everything planned out and that it was a surprise. He always had things thought out and Bonnie liked that, it took the pressure off of her if she would pick some place stupid.

"I don't know babe. Um...Oh! Let's go to Russia I always wanted to see those tower thingamabobs'! What is it called?"

"Saint Basil?"

"Yeah! I remember doing a project on it in the third grade I think."

"в Россию мы идем моя любовь"

Bonnie rolled he eyes, "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"You speak Russian."

"Yeah, I also speak French, German, Polish, Dutch-" Stefan counted off with his fingers.

"Shut up." Bonnie kissed him and he moved forward until her back hit the bed.

"Spanish...Arabic...Bulgarian..."

Stefan spoke between kisses and Bonnie smiled. His hand traveled up her dress and he stroked her thigh up and down as she wrapped her leg around his waist. There was a loud knock on the door and Stefan growled pulling away from the kiss. Bonnie turned her head towards the door and saw a smirking Damon leaning on the threshold.

"What do you want Damon?" Stefan hissed

"Caroline's here"

"Oh Caroline!" Bonnie pushed Stefan off her and ran her way down the stairs.

Stefan's eyes followed her out with his mouth open.

"Are you serious?" He looked at Damon.

"Women." Was all he said before he walked away.

Meanwhile downstairs the girls were having a reunion. Caroline hasn't seen Bonnie and Elena since after Bonnie had returned to the living. Caroline had gone on a trip with her art class for a week and as soon as she got home she made her way to the boardinghouse to suprise her friends.

"Caroline!"

"Bonnie!"

"Elena!"

"Bonnie!"

"Elena!"

"Caroline!"

The girls roared in laughter as they came together in a tight embrace. They all plopped on the couch and started taking all at once. They knew exactly what the other saying they just clicked like that. Stefan and Damon came down the stairs and heard nothing but a bunch of girls talking at once. The best Stefan could make out was,

"Magic...Tyler...school...hoe and drama"

Stefan shook his head and stood in front of the girls.

"Caroline, always a pleasure." He switched his view to Bonnie who chuckled.

The blonde rose from her seat to give Stefan a hug then joined friends back on the couch. After the babbling started again Stefan decided to make his exit. Caroline filled them in on her Tyler drama and Bonnie on her dark magic drama and the trip that Stefan and her had planned and the girls decided to get a quick dinner at The Grill.

"I'm so happy that we could hang out again!"

"I know it feel like it's been years!" Bonnie dragged the last word.

"I know! And Care don't worry about Tyler he loves you and there's no way Alexis is going to come in between that." Elena soothed.

"I know but that girl has got the best boobs!" She slapped her hand on the table.

"Caroline!" Bonnie giggled.

"What! We all know it."

"Holy." Elena hid her face with her hand.

The girls were starting to gain stares and whispers thanks to Caroline's loud confession so they thought that it would be a good time to go. Bonnie dropped the girls off at their homes and made her way to the boardinghouse. Returning home with a full stomach she stumbled her way up the stairs.

"Ugh babe I'm so tired." Bonnie closed the door.

Stefan looked up from his book and extended his arms for Bonnie to find her way between them. When Bonnie was settled he kissed her hair.

"I got us the tickets to Moscow."

"I thought we were going to Russia?" Bonnie turned her head to face him.

"Uh, babe, Mos-"

"I know, I know, I'm just joking dumbo." Bonnie laughed

"You think that's funny?"

Stefan flipped her over and started tickling her. Bonnie erupted in laughter begging Stefan to stop as tears poured down her face.

"Say you're sorry!"

"N-never!" Bonnie struggled.

Stefan moved his hands down to her feet which was her most sensitive tickling spot. Stefan found that out one day when he was giving her a foot massage. She couldn't stop laughing and kicking her feet. If he was going to get his way anytime soon he knew that he should go for the feet.

"I'm" _laughter_ "I'm sorry!"

"Now that's more like it."

Stefan let her free from his tickling and laughed as she was wiping her tears away. Stefan loved to see her smile and happy he loved it even more when he was the one to cause it.

"So when's our flight?" She chuckled.

"Two days. I figure we shop and relax tomorrow then pack before our flight the next day."

Bonnie nodded in agreement, "Sounds like a plan, babe."

He rolled himself back on top of her,

"Now how about we finished what we started before Caroline came." He stared into her eyes switching his view to her lips.

Bonnie lingered her lips over his then rolled out the bed.

"Who's laughing now?" Bonnie walked towards the bathroom.

"You're so cruel."

"And don't you forget it!"

Bonnie slapped her butt and walked in the bathroom locking it. Stefan rolled on his back shaking his head.

* * *

The next morning was their shopping day. Bonnie had no idea what the weather was like in Moscow so she got a little bit of everything. Long sleeves, short sleeves, jeans, and shorts you know the usual. They made a quick stop to her house so Bonnie could pick up her camera. She forgot it the last time Stefan and her went on a getaway. She made sure that she packed the charger and headed out the door.

The next day they were headed out on their flight. They had a quick dinner and drove to the airport. Bonnie was so excited to visit Russia she couldn't wait to experience another beautiful country.

When their plane landed Bonnie already started snapping pictures she couldn't wait to go out and explore. They took a cab to The Ritz-Carlton and Bonnie snapped a picture of the beautiful the hotel before they entered. They checked in and made their way to their suite for the next few days.

As Stefan opened the door to the room Bonnie's bags dropped to the floor joining her jaw. She thought that Jade Mountain was the most beautiful thing that she'd seen but she was wrong. She walked in the door and switched her head from left to right about a million times. She walked forward and found herself in the bedroom. It had gold trimming all along the walls and held two couches and three chairs. On the far wall were two floor-to-ceiling windows with views of the Kremlin, Red Square, Bonnie's favorite; St. Basil's Cathedral and Christ the Savior Cathedral. The sun was setting so it made the view even more beautiful with the street lights surrounding it. Unlike their last trip the suite held flat screen televisions and stereo systems.

Walking out the room she found the bathroom. It had marble baths with a separate rain shower and a private sauna. It also held a separated toilet and bidet, two sinks, makeup mirror, hair dryer and scale. Bonnie knew that she wouldn't be stepping on that scale anytime soon. It was vacation so she was supposed to cheat on her unofficial diet.

Bonnie heard the sound of someone playing a piano coming from one of the rooms. She walked out the bathroom and mazed her way to the noise. She found Stefan playing on the grand piano that was in the living room. She joined him on the bench and watched his fingers move across the keys. She looked up at him and smiled as she noticed the song he was playing.  
_  
"Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love"_

Bonnie took a deep breath and sang along to the melody. Give Me Love was one of her favorite songs by Ed Sheeran. Stefan looked over at his love who was singing. He smiled as he continued to work his magic on the keys.

_"Give me love like never before,  
'Cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go"_

Bonnie closed her eyes and swayed to the music as she sang. She didn't know why but tears started to stream from her face. The lyrics of the song got to her somehow but she kept singing and her voice grew stronger and louder.

_"You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya."_

Bonnie's eyes peeled open when Stefan joined in, she looked up at him and he at her. They stared into each other's eyes as they sang the last parts of the song.

_"Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love"_

Stefan lifted his fingers off the keys and moved them to Bonnie's face. He stared into her eyes and kissed her plum lips. She took a hold of his arm and led him to the bedroom. Stefan hauled her in for a kiss again finding his way to the bed until Bonnie's back laid flat on it. His hands traveled up the hem of her shirt and he slid it off of her and he followed suite. He captured her lips once again, Bonnie and Stefan got rid of their jeans and underwear and Stefan slid himself into her savoring every moment. Bonnie dragged her nails up Stefan's back drawing blood as he slowly moved in and out of her. Bonnie looked at her fingers that were covered in blood. Stefan looked up to see her staring at her fingers.

"Bonnie?" He questioned

"How does blood taste like?"

"What?"

Bonnie lifted her fingers to her face and sucked on her finger while staring at Stefan. He was turned on by the move as she continued to suck on her fingers tasting his blood. He lifted Bonnie up so that she was straddling him. He bit into his wrist to feed it to Bonnie.

"Your weaknesses are my weaknesses; your life is my life."

Stefan repeated the vow that he told Bonnie when he gave her his mother's ring.

"Forever."

Bonnie sucked on his wrist as he bit into her neck. Their juices came together as one and they spooned each other on the bed. It was the first time in a long time that they made love. When Stefan was without his humanity and Bonnie was high on dark magic the time that they spent together wouldn't go into the category of love making. Those times it was full of lust and greed and sometimes even a stress reliever. This time was different. They shared a special bond together and all the lust and greed was pushed aside. They didn't know it yet but this would changes their lives forever.

**A/N: Oh snap they blood-shared I wonder what can come out of that ;). I'm not gonna lie I did get a bit of SE feels with the song but I'm okay no LOL. Like always thank you for reading and reviewing and please continue! Until next time... *Song ****_Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran_*******

XO  
Ashlyne


	26. All This Time

Bonnie woke up wrapped in Stefan's arms. Whenever she woke up in his arms she felt protected and secure. All the worries in the world faded and she felt peaceful; he was her safe house. She looked over her shoulder and saw that his eyes were still closed as his quiet snores filled the room. Bonnie had to use the bathroom but she felt too comfortable in his arms and she didn't want to wake him. As the urge became stronger, she tried to wiggle herself free but Stefan's hold was too strong. All the wiggling around woke Stefan up from his slumber. He smiled and tightened his grip around his love. He kissed her hair and pulled her in closer to his chest.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

Stefan flipped them over and he kissed Bonnie's lips. Moans began to fill the air as Stefan moved his hands down alongside her back tightening the hold around the end of her glutes. He twisted his head to the side to capture more of her lenient lips making the kiss messier.

"I don't mean to ruin the mood but," Bonnie spoke between kisses.

"So don't."

"Stefan if we don't stop we're both going to be covered with my pee."

"Mood ruined."

Stefan let go of his love and she scurried to the bathroom. He chuckled at the site as he laid his head back on the pillows. He let his mind wonder and eventually his thoughts brought him years later down the road. He imagined Bonnie and him living in their home with a mini Bonnie running around. Stefan had always wanted kids before he turned. His plan was to marry a village girl become a doctor and have lots of children. He wanted to have five children he always wanted to be a father; someone that his children could look up to. With Bonnie he felt like he could have a chance at fatherhood, maybe she would consider adopting. He however, wouldn't tell her about these things because he wanted her to have her own opinion and didn't want her to do anything solely because of him. He wanted her to want to have a family and to want a mini her or Stefan of course it would mean the world to him if she did but he had her and that would be all he needed.

Moments later Bonnie returned snapping him out of his thoughts and started jumping up and down in the bed. She grabbed one of the many soft pillows filling the bed and started hitting the vampire with it. Stefan looked at her with an eyebrow arched in the air.

"So what's the plan for today?" She continued to jump and hit him playfully with the pillow.

"Well first I'm going to kick your ass in this pillow fight and then we'll go exploring."

Stefan grabbed a pillow and took a few swings at Bonnie hitting her legs. Bonnie went to hit his face but he blocked it with his hand. He sat up and pulled Bonnie down on the bed.

"No more monkeys jumping on the bed."

"You're such a lame-mo."

Stefan slapped her butt and rolled out of bed. Bonnie followed him to the bathroom and started to brush her teeth. Bonnie faced Stefan smiling wide scrubbing her teeth with the paste. Stefan turned to her and made a funny face which made Bonnie spit out her toothpaste only to land on her love's face. Bonnie laughed to the ceiling as Stefan was wiping the toothpaste away with a smile.

"I'm sorry babe."

Bonnie spit the rest of the paste in the sink and rinsed her mouth. They got dressed and took a seat on the bench in front of the piano. The sound of the instrument filled the suite as Stefan played a soothing melody. Bonnie looked at his hands moving swiftly across the keys then back up at him.

"When did you learn how to play the piano?"

"A long time ago, my mother taught me when I was little. I haven't played in a while so it's nice you know? It brings me back to my childhood and it feels like every time I play she's here with me." He smiled.

Mrs. Salvatore had passed just around the time Katherine had shown up at the house. He often wondered to himself if that's the reason why he was so attached to Katherine; she was the only female that loved him like his mother had. He fell under her spell quickly not only because she was beautiful and kind (at the moment) but she would take charge and would be a strong woman much like his mother. That could be another reason as to why he also fell for Bonnie quickly. She was strong and loving and always knew how to cheer him up and make him whole without him having to say a word. She got him, and he her, they just clicked from day one.

"Since when did you learn how to sing?"

"A long time ago," Bonnie chuckled, "I don't know it just came naturally. My mother knows how to sing so I guess that I got it from her." Bonnie looked down.

Before Abby left her and her father putting up the deuces and driving off one of Bonnie favorite memories was when she used to sing to her at night. Bonnie was surprised that she could still remember those memories because she was at such a young age. She would always beg her mom to sing famous nursery rhymes like, _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. _Her mother had a beautiful voice and every once in a while Bonnie would find herself missing it.

Bonnie studied Stefan's hands trying to figure out how such a beautiful song could come from just pressing down on a few keys.

Stefan noticed her staring, "Do you want me to teach you?"

Bonnie looked up at him and nodded her head. Stefan placed her on his lap, grabbed her hands and placed them the keys.

"You get the simple part so it's D, E flat, F, D flat, D flat."

Stefan showed her the first part of "Give Me Love" and a few hours later Bonnie knew how to play it up to the chorus. Bonnie smiled at Stefan when they both played at the same time. She messed up in a few spots but it was good for her first lesson. He smiled back and kissed her cheek.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah let me just grab my purse."

After Bonnie grabbed the things that she needed they headed out the door. She had her camera in hand itching to take pictures of the beautiful capital.

_"Six on the second hand till new year's resolutions  
There's just no question what this man should do  
Take all the time lost, all the days that I cost  
Take what I took and give it back to you"_

Before the couple started their journey around Moscow they grabbed something to eat at the Sky Lounge. It had an amazing view of the capital as Bonnie so tourist-ly snapped a picture of when they were seated. They were handed a menu but of course it was all in Russian. She sat the menu down on the table and stared at Stefan who was too busy looking at the menu before him. The waiter returned and Bonnie assumed she asked what they wanted. Stefan told her the order and Bonnie was a bit turned on by his Russian accent.

"You're so sexy you know that?" Bonnie said as the waiter left.

She rubbed her heel timidly up his calf muscles and stared into his eyes. Stefan gave her a seductive grin and leaned closer to her.

"Ты сексуальна как ад"

Bonnie had no idea what he said but she shivered as he said it licking his lips. As soon as Bonnie was going to get a taste of those lips she loves so well the waiter arrived once again with their meal.

_Damn how fast is this place? _Bonnie thought to herself.

She sat their food down in front of them and refilled their drinks before she left to attend another couple across the room.

"This is Zharkoye; it's a stew with potatoes, onions, carrots, beef and other veggies, it's really good one of my favorites."

Stefan took spoon full and fed it to Bonnie. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the flavor letting her shoulders sink down.

"This is heaven." She swallowed.

Stefan let out a chuckle and moved to the next thing he ordered. "This is Shashlik; it's like a cabob, but instead of beef it's lamb."

He slid one of the lamb cubes from the stick and placed it into Bonnie's mouth as she slid her lips over his fingers as he released the cube. She licked her lips staring in his eyes enjoying the flavor in her mouth.

"How do you like that?" He asked.

Bonnie couldn't help but think that question had a double meaning but was trying to keep those thoughts away. They were in a public place and had probably already gained a few stares and whispers.

"Fantastic." She took another bite.

The rest of their lunch was less rated R as they talked about themselves and their families. They were still trying to figure each other out; getting to know each other better. Neither of them were open books so they kept things quiet but at times like these when it was just them sitting face to face they let things out and told stories. Stefan didn't really have a lot of good stories to tell so whenever he could her would add a joke here and there which made Bonnie laugh to the heavens. He would smile every time she would and he loved how happy he felt when he was around her and vice versa.

_"All this time we were waiting for each other  
All this time I was waiting for you  
We got all these words, can't waste them on another  
So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you"_

When they finished their meal Stefan called over the waiter to pay the bill. After everything was paid they walked out hand-in-hand ready to see more of Moscow. Their first stop was the Kremlin. It overlooked the Moskva River to the south and Saint Basil's Cathedral to the east. It includes five palaces, four cathedrals and the enclosing Kremlin Wall with Kremlin towers. Bonnie stood in front of the wall with the view of the Moskva River as her background and Stefan snapped a picture of his beaut. They then stood together and snapped a picture of Stefan kissing her cheek. They enjoyed the flowing river for a while and then decided to enter. When they went in the Kremlin Bonnie's mouth shot open. There were beautiful paintings all over the dome shaped walls and Bonnie went snapping away. She admired the masterpieces thinking to herself how long it must have took to create such beautiful works of art.

_"I don't know what day it is, I had to check the paper  
I don't know the city but it isn't home  
You say I'm lucky to love something that loves me  
But I don't as I could be wherever I roam"_

Just a few blocks down they reached the Cathedral of Christ the Savior. The cathedral was beautiful with its gold trimming and domes. Bonnie snapped a picture of the beautiful building before they entered. Much like the Kremlin there were beautiful paintings on the walls but these were holy pictures. Looking up she could see a painting of God with the sunlight behind him with what looked like water surrounding him. She zoomed in as far as she could and snapped a picture of the holy painting. Stefan whispered a few facts in her ears about the cathedral as they walked their way through. Stefan wasn't the type of person that liked to be in pictures but that didn't stop Bonnie from snapping a few of him here and there. He gave her the angry eye hoping that she would get is signal but she just took a picture of that giggling as they made their way out.

_"All this time we were waiting for each other  
All this time I was waiting for you  
Got all these words, can't waste them on another  
So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you"_

Their next stop was Red Square. Bonnie started to get a little inpatient because she really wanted to visit Saint Basil. Stefan told her to hold on a while. He wanted her to see it when the sun went down. They walked around the square and took a picture beside the statue. Bonnie could see Saint Basil out the corner if her eye but she tried not to look at it. They visited a few small shops and Bonnie made sure to pick up souvenirs for Caroline and Elena like she had promised. She got them these handmade bracelets and herself one too so they could wear it where ever and so that everyone knew that they were best friends. Bonnie slid the small bag in her purse as they made their way out. After a few interactions with the locals the sun began to set and they made their way towards the towers.

_"Oh, I would travel so far  
I would travel so far  
To get back where you are"_

Stefan was right from all the glances that she had of the Cathedral it did look better at night. It had this astonishing glow to it as the street lights surrounded it. Bonnie took some pictures of the towers making sure to get every angle imaginable. They stood far enough from the tower so that they could see it fully. Stefan took a picture of Bonnie standing in front of the cathedral then one of them together. Bonnie had the biggest smile on her face as she went through the pictures on her camera. She looked up at Stefan as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"What?" Bonnie questioned still smiling.

"Bon, I just love to see you smile."

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed her love. Stefan pulled out of the kiss to look her in the eyes one more time before he got down on one knee.

**A/N: I hoped that you all liked this chapter! Since school is here I plan is to write three chapters on the weekends and write some at lunch then just upload them when I get out of school so the updates should stay the same...hopefully. Anyway please leave a review telling me what you thought and what you think is going to happen next! Until next time... *Song ****_All This Time by OneRepublic_*******

**XO**  
**Ashlyne**


	27. Feel Again

_She stood on her tippy toes and kissed her love. Stefan pulled out of the kiss to look her in the eyes one more time before he got down on one knee._

Bonnie looked down at him confused. Her heart started to race as he looked up at her. He opened his mouth to speak and she gasped.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Stefan tied his shoe.

"Oh um-"

"What's wrong?" Stefan noticed the disappointed look on her face then smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"Bonnie Bennett, I love everything about you; your laugh, your smile, your attitude, your sexy body. The way you think, the way you act, how strong and kind you are. I can't imagine being with anyone else and I hope you fell the same way."

Stefan began to fiddle with something in his pocket. A wide smile appeared on her face and she covered it with both hands.

"Bonnie Casey Bennett, will you marry me?"

Stefan opened a ruby box that held a vintage halo 1.25 carat ring. It had pave-set diamonds on three sides of the shank and around the center diamond. The ring sparkled against the moonlight and Bonnie removed her hands from her mouth.

"Yes!" She responded instantly.

Stefan put the ring on her finger and twirled her around.

"She said yes! она сказала да!"

Out of nowhere fireworks began to explode from behind the cathedral. People gathered around the couple and cheered as they kissed. Bonnie took the time to look at her ring it was beautiful. It wasn't too flashy or too bulky which Bonnie liked. It was perfect and it matched who she is. She did her happy dance and threw herself in Stefan's arms kissing his neck repeatedly. They shared one more kiss and walked to the hotel hand in hand both wearing smiles.

Bursting through the door their lips were pressed together and their hands were finding their way up each other's shirt. It all started with a simple kiss turned rated R in the elevator. Clothes were spilled on the floor as they stumbled their way towards the bedroom. Bonnie's back hit the mattress hard and Stefan unhooked the clasp of her bra. Stefan sat up to take it off her and Bonnie helped him with his boxers. He pushed her back on the bed and captured her lips as he slid into her. Bonnie wrapped a leg around his waist and moved her hips to match Stefan's. He sat up to look into his fiancée's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Stefan bit into his wrist for Bonnie as he bit into her neck both getting a taste of their magnifying blood. Their liquids became one for the finial time and they kissed swapping blood capturing each others moans in their mouths.

* * *

Waking up Bonnie kissed his shoulders and hugged his neck. Stefan turned over with a smile kissing her soft lips.

"Uh, Stef?"

"Yes fiancée?"

Bonnie smiled widely she loved being called his fiancée. She couldn't believe that she was marrying the person of her dreams. Even though being a vampire wasn't a specific in her dream man everything else was perfect.

"I now that this is of old-fashioned but my dad-"

"I already asked him Bon. Did you forget that I was raised in the olden times?" He smiled.

"And he agreed?" She sat up surprised.

"Yes, trust me I was as shocked as you when I got his blessing."

**As Bonnie and the girls went out to reunite Stefan saw this as the perfect opportunity to talk to his hopefully soon-to-be father in law. He called him up and asked to meet him at his house. When everything was set Stefan made his way towards the Bennett's. After a firm handshake they took a seat at the kitchen table. It's been a long time since Stefan spent time in this house, they were always at the boardinghouse. He looked around the house remembering the place.**

**"So why should I let you marry my daughter?" Rudy spoke snapping Stefan out of his gazing.**

**"What?"**

**"Why should I let you marry Bonnie? You do want to marry her don't you?" He crossed his arms over his chest.**

**"Yes! Yes I do I'm just surprised that you already knew." He confessed.**

**"Listen boy I was in your position years ago although I was a few years ****_older_**** I know what you wanted to ask me. Now why should I let you marry my daughter?" He sat up.**

**Stefan took in a deep breath before beginning, "Bonnie and I have gone through a lot. We've conquered the worst and came out stronger. She helped me through a time that I wasn't myself. She cared for me and loved me like no other. I'm in love with your daughter, I'm in love with Bonnie. I want to marry her and I know that it would mean a lot to her and to me if you gave us your blessing."**

**Stefan stared into the man's eyes throughout the whole speech making sure not to break contact. He wanted him to know that he meant what he was saying especially when he told him that he's in live with Bonnie. Rudy studied the man before him processing his words. He stood up straightening his spine to full length. Stefan followed suite still looking in his eyes. Mr. Bennett extended an arm and Stefan quickly grabbed on to it shaking his hand.**

**"You have my blessing."**

**"Thank you sir."**

**He tightened his grip, "Now if you ever hurt my baby girl we will talk and one of us not make it out alive."**

**Stefan swallowed hard, "Yes sir."**

**With a hard pat in the back he led a Stefan out the house.**

After Stefan finished telling Bonnie the story they laid back down in each other's arms. Neither of them wanted to but they got out of bed to enjoy their last day in Moscow. When they finished their piano lesson the couple left for some more exploring and dinning.

As the sun began to set Stefan picked out a restaurant for them to celebrate. They didn't have enough time to go out yesterday after the proposal so they thought today would be the day. They ordered a bottle of champagne and toasted to their engagement. A few people in the restaurant gave them their congratulations as they walked by and asked to see the ring. Bonnie didn't enjoy all the attention but happily did as they requested. After their dinner they went back to the hotel and packed. Bonnie enjoyed her time but she couldn't wait to get home and tell everyone the good news. They decided to tell everyone at once so they planned to throw a party when they arrived.

* * *

When their plane landed they stopped at the supermarket to pick up a few things for the party. Bonnie made sure to take off her ring before she entered she didn't want anyone to know yet. She called up her friends and family and told them that there was going to be a party at the boardinghouse before they got on the plane. They set up long tables in the backyard for the guests to sit and also a long table for the food. They were serving chicken, sandwiches, pasta, salad and any other cook out foods. As people stated to arrive they played music just so that it wouldn't be any awkward silences. Bonnie greeted people at the door while Stefan got everyone situated in the backyard.

"Caroline, Elena good to see you!"

"Hey Bon!" They said simultaneously.

"Bonnie your glowing! I see the trip went well." Caroline wiggles her eyebrows.

Bonnie couldn't hide her blush.

"Yes it did and I'll tell you guys all about later!"

They walked to the backyard together and took a seat on one of the tables. Bonnie looked around smiling at everyone that came through to hear the good news. Her smile slowly faded when she saw someone that she hadn't seen in years; her mother. Bonnie nudged her friends and pointed them in her direction they all gasped and stared at Bonnie.

"I think in going to say hi."

Bonnie rose from her seat and walked her way steadily towards Abby. She paused and turned around but her friends egged her to keep going. With a deep breath she started her journey back to her mother. She placed a hand on her shoulder gaining her attention.

"Hey Bonnie!"

She rose from her seat and hugged her daughter. Bonnie was stunned she was wondering why she was here and actually acting like a mother. They pulled away and Bonnie took the seat next to her.

"In case you're wondering Stefan called me."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and looked at Stefan. He was too busy talking to one if he aunts but she knew that he could hear.

"Stefan called you?"

"Yeah, he said that it was important that I be here."

Bonnie tightened her jaw. It was important for her to be there when she was a child, it was important that she be there whenever Bonnie needed her mother. She didn't see her making an effort back then so why was she here now? Bonnie brushed all those thoughts away she thought that maybe this was a chance for them to start over. To built a normal mother-daughter relationship and actually act like they gave a crap about each other.

"Well I'm glad that you're here. I'll be right back."

_"It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face_  
_I've been everywhere and back trying to replace_  
_Everything that I had 'til my feet went numb_  
_Praying like a fool that's been on the run"_

Bonnie got up and walked in Stefan's direction. She held back her laughter as she noticed that her aunt was flirting with Stefan. She didn't blame her; he is good to look at.

"Excuse me aunt Michelle can I borrow Stefan for a little while." She smiled.

"Only if you bring him back."

"Hey he's taken." Bonnie playfully said.

Stefan rose from his seat after pecking her cheek which turned the 45 year old woman red. He grabbed Bonnie's hand and they made their way inside. She led Stefan to his bedroom and he was wondering what she wanted.

"You want to do this now?"

Bonnie chuckled, "No Stefan I just wanted to talk to you...about my mother."

They took a seat on the edge of the bed and Stefan rubbed his palms on his jeans.

"Look Bonnie-"

"Thank you." She placed her hand on top of his.

They shared a smile and a kiss. Bonnie loved that Stefan knew her so well that she wanted her mother to be here when they reliever the news. Even though they didn't have the best relationship it was still important for her to be there. Bonnie just hoped that Abby would be there throughout the whole process but she wouldn't get her hopes up.

_"Heart's still beating but it's not working_  
_It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring_  
_I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing_  
_Yeah, my heart is numb"_

They made their way back down hand in hand and walked outside. Stefan grabbed a glass to make a toast. After everyone was silent he began.

"I want to thank all of you for coming. Please enjoy and make yourselves at home of you need anything just ask. Please help yourself to the food and enjoy. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The crowed said back

People got up and started to make their plates. Bonnie and Stefan took a seat somewhere in the middle of one of the table. When the crowed died down they made their plates.

_"But with you_  
_I feel again_  
_Yeah, with you_  
_I can feel again"_

Aunt Michelle had flames coming out of her ears when she spotted the couple being lovely-dovey feeding each other and Bonnie laughed inwardly. The woman was married shouldn't she be focusing on her husband? As the music got more fast paced people got up and danced. To no ones surprised Stefan got pulled on the dance floor by Mrs. Michelle and Bonnie just shook her head. She expected the worst to happen once she figured out that they were engaged.

_"I'm feeling better ever since you know me_  
_I was a lonely soul but that's the old me"_

Bonnie burst into laughter covering her mouth as her aunt started grinding on Stefan. His eyes went wide and looked over at Bonnie and mouthed "help me". After composing herself Bonnie walked over to the pair on the dance floor.

"Tony is looking for you, he said it was important."

"Okay, I'll be back Steffy."

She rushed off to find her husband and Bonnie turned to face Stefan who look like he just saw a ghost. Bonnie once again burst into laughter and placed a hand on Stefan's arm.

"It's okay _Steffy_ I'll protect you." She managed to get out through giggles.

"You think this is funny?"

Bonnie started to back up. The last time he asked her that question she was tickled to death. As a grin appeared on his face Bonnie tried to escape but Stefan already had a grip on her arm.

_"I'm feeling better ever since you known me_  
_I was a lonely soul but that's the old me_  
_A little wiser now from what you've shown me_  
_Yeah, I feel again_  
_Feel again"_

His smile grew wider and Bonnie tried to escape but his hold was too strong. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her nose. Bonnie let out a deep breath until he moved his lips to her ears.

"I'll get you when you least expect it."

He twirled her around and kissed her lips. Bonnie stood there as he walked off, she was not ready to be tickled in front of her family or tickled period. There was another clack on a glass and Bonnie turned her attention towards it.

"We have a surprise for you all. Bonnie and I will be playing a little something."

A white grand piano came rolling in and Bonnie's eyes went wide.

"My love please join me."

Stefan extended an arm and Bonnie made her way over giving Stefan the dirty look. They took a seat on the piano and she steed at the keys.

"Just think back to Moscow. You can do this babe." Stefan soothed.

Bonnie took in a deep breath and started bursting into laughter. The people in the yard couldn't see what was going on over the piano but Stefan was getting his payback.

"I give!" Bonnie managed to let out.

The tickling ceased and surprisingly the thing that she hated most calmed her down. She wiped her tears away and with a slight chuckle and she began. Stefan soon joined in and Bonnie started singing. When they reached the chorus Stefan joined with the singing and let Bonnie take the verses. When they were done the crowed roared with cheers and even a few tears. Bonnie grabbed the ring from her pocket and slid it on. The couple stood on the wooden bench and made their announcement.

"We have one more announcement to make this evening. As some of you know Bonnie and I have been together for almost two years now and I can't ever imagine ever being with someone else."

"Ditto!" Bonnie chimed in earning a few laughs from the crowd.

"We would like to inform you that..." Stefan looked over at Bonnie.

"We're engaged!"

Bonnie held out her hand that held the beautiful ring and once again everyone cheered. The girls came running up to Bonnie wanting to get a better look of her ring. The men however went up to Stefan shaking his hand congratulating and threatening him in the process. Stefan knew one thing for sure if something ever happened between him and Bonnie he would definitely be dead in the blink of an eye.

After the crowd settled and ate some more people started to pack up and leave. They said their goodbyes and went on their way. After the last few guests left Stefan and Bonnie headed upstairs to their room. They both passed out on the bed falling into a deep slumber.

**A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review telling me your thoughts! *Song ****_Feel Again by OneRepublic_*******

XO  
Ashlyne


	28. We Are

**Don't forget to wish Kat a happy birthday! ( KatGraham)**

A few months had passed since the couple got engaged and neither of them had enough energy to start planning. They thought about eloping just to take the pressure off but they knew that it wouldn't turn out well.

Caroline and Elena demanded that they start the preparations immediately and Bonnie realized that they haven't even picked out a date yet so there would be no panning until then.

Picking out a date should be somewhat easy but it was difficult for the couple. They didn't want to be engaged too long or too short so they thought that the month of May. They ruled out birthdays because they wanted their day to be special just because of them. Now that the month was picked they started shouting out random numbers to see what sounded best.

"How about May tenth?"

"No, eighth?"

"Nah, what about the twenty-second?"

"May twenty-second, I like it!"

Now that part one of the wedding saga was completed it was time to do all the fun things like pick out a venue, find a reception area and most importantly, get Bonnie's dress.

Bonnie loved the idea about getting married in a barn. She got the idea from _The Office_ and ever since that's been her dream. She could just imagine the lights hanging from the ceiling and the whole feel of being one with nature and it brought peace to her. After showing Stefan a few pictures on Google he warmed up to the idea.

With some research and help from Elena and Caroline they picked out a wedding planner. Bonnie wanted to plan the whole thing by herself but Stefan went against it, the last thing he wanted was to deal with a "bridezilla".

The third part was to pick out things for the registry. This was Bonnie favorite part so far. They headed to the store and started to scan the things that they liked.

"Stefan I was thinking since we're getting married…are we going to move?" Bonnie scanned silverware.

"I don't know do you want to?"

They walked down the next aisle picking out bathroom supplies.

"I mean for some reason if we do I would feel bad you know? But on the other hand we will be getting married and we will need our space." She turned to face him.

"Yeah I know what you mean. After we're done with this I have to show you something."

They finished scanning the items that they both wanted and needed and let the store.

The whole ride over to wherever Stefan wanted to show her was silent. They both were lost in their own thoughts and it wasn't until Stefan pulled over on the side of the road they looked at each other.

"Come on."

Stefan got out of the car and opened Bonnie's door. She stared at him strangely and he grabbed her hand to interlock their finders.

"You trust me right?"

"Of course I do."

"Come on."

They stared walking and the only sound that could be heard was the leaves crushing underneath their feet. Stefan took a deep breath and stared at Bonnie as they continued walking.

"When I was without my humanity and I would go _out_ it wasn't just to rip people's heads off."

Bonnie looked at him as he kept talking.

"I have my own home that I go to sometimes when I want to get away. Away from Damon and all the drama, it's somewhat like a fresh start for a few hours."

Stefan stopped walking and Bonnie halted beside him. He turned his body to face her and he stoked her cheek pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. He bent his knees a little so that he could stare straight into her eyes.

"When we get married I want us to have a fresh start. I want us to do whatever we want whenever we want and to be happy and free from all the drama that's surrounding us. I know that it won't last but even if it's just for a minute; I want us to have our space."

Bonnie smiled and he pointed up a pathway. They restarted their journey and reached beautiful manor. It wasn't as big as the boardinghouse but it was the perfect size for them. It was a gothic-like style looking house with a porch and a bench swing, and Bonnie loved it already.

Entering-much like the boardinghouse-you were faced with the living room and a long row of stairs. It wasn't completely furnished but it did hold a few chairs. Something that caught Bonnie's eye was the fire place; it was shaped like a lion opening his mouth. She walked over to it and touched it. Bonnie had always been amazed with wild animals especially lions and tigers. They represented strength and wisdom and she always wanted to be like a lion in some ways.

"I love it." She breathed.

"Come on there still so much to show."

Stefan grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen. There were white cabinets above the granite counters. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen and below it was the dishwasher and to the other side a trash can that was connected to the island like the dishwasher. There was no table or really any furniture in the kitchen besides the stainless steel refrigerator.

Next were the bedrooms. Each bedroom was great in size and Bonnie could definitely have some countless sleepovers with her friends. Stefan showed her a room that was smaller than the rest and Bonnie thought of a little Salvatore running around. She smiled as it all came to life through her eyes a little girl playing with her toys and posters hanging on the walls. Stefan noticed the look on her face as he showed her the room and he could tell what she was thinking and he must admit that he was glad. She smiled as she closed the door behind her and Stefan led her to the master. Unlike the others it was a two door room and they both swung open a door. Bonnie's mouth dropped as she was faced with the room.

Looking straight ahead you could see the hallway to the bathroom and the beautiful wooden, polished floors. She looked to her left and saw a California king bed with white sheets and a goth-like style chandelier hanging at the edge of the bed marking the center of the room. To the right it had a large wooden dresser and on top a fifty inch flat screen television. Bonnie noticed the play station and Xbox 360 and noted that they would have to hook that up soon.

They walked into the bathroom and flicked on the light. Much like the bedroom it held a crystal chandelier that lit up the room like a Christmas tree. On the far side wall it had two floor-to-ceiling mirrors, double sink, a bathtub and separate rain shower. Bonnie climbed in the tub and Stefan joined her, they sat on opposite sides of the tub and gazed at each other.

"Can you imagine, us, here?" Bonnie wondered.

"Yes I can and I have for quite some time."

"Why haven't you told me?" She sat up.

"I didn't want to pressure you into anything you seemed fine living at the boardinghouse and if something's not broken, don't fix it. That's they saying right?"

Bonnie chuckled, "Yeah. I love it here Stefan and I think that this could be our home."

She crawled over Stefan and sat on his lap before kissing him. They laid there for a while until Bonnie got a call from the wedding planner telling them that he found the perfect spot for their wedding.

Bonnie was a bit nervous driving to the barn. She loves the outdoors but didn't want the rotten smell and flies and other annoying bugs flying all around ruining everyone's day. When the GPS signaled their arrival all of her worries went away as she saw the big, old barn. She started to clap her hands rapidly and smile widely; it was perfect just like she imagined it would be. Before the car came to a complete stop she hopped out and ran to her wedding planner. Bonnie could imagine how she wanted everything and how beautiful it would look under the moonlight.

"I love it!" She hugged her wedding planner, Demetrius.

"I'm glad you do! I saw and I immediately thought about you and that hunk that you're gonna marry." Demetrius playfully slapped her arm.

When Stefan arrived he showed them around the barn. Inside was all wooden and a wide open space. It didn't smell; which both Stefan and Bonnie were thankful for, and in the ceiling were a few gaping holes. Bonnie loved it because you would be able to see the shining stars. He led them back outside so they could see the field of green, perfect to take pictures in. Bonnie told Demetrius her vision of what she wanted and he said that it was no problem and Bonnie left the venue feeling ecstatic.

When they returned to the boardinghouse Bonnie called up her friends to tell them everything. They decided to meet up at Elena's since she wasn't feeling too well. Bonnie filled them in on the date and venue. She asked them about the moving situation and they all seemed to be on the same page.

"I think it's great that you and Stefan move out. Damon's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

"Yeah Bon you're moving on starting a life and maybe a family?" She teased with a smile. "So I think you and Stefan should go out and enjoy the married lifestyle." Elena added.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"So when are we going to pick out a dress for your special evening?" Caroline did a little dance.

"I don't know soon I guess. The wedding is in a few months so maybe tomorrow?"

"I'm in!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Oh shoot, Elena maybe we'll postpone."

"No Bon it's okay I'm feeling better, honest I just need some rest. I'll meet you all at the boardinghouse around one?"

"It's a date!"

Bonnie and Caroline made their way out and Elena got some sleep. When Bonnie got in the car she debated for a while but decided to call her mom. Her being there at the announcement dinner made her realize how much she loves and misses her mom. A mother is a very important key in this whole wedding thing and since hers is still alive and kicking she wanted her mother to be a part of the dress picking. As soon as she waved goodbye to Caroline she pulled out her cell.

"Hey mom it's me, Bonnie. We're going dress shopping tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to come. We're leaving the boardinghouse at one tomorrow so just show up if you could make it. Anyway I guess I'll see you later. Bye."

There was no answer so Bonnie left a message hoping that she'll get it in time. She threw her phone in the backseat and drove off.

* * *

"Stefan?" Bonnie called.

"I'm here!" He yelled back.

Bonnie made her way to the library to find Stefan standing on a ladder searching for something. She stood at the end of the ladder and looked up.

"Are you checking me out?" He looked down.

"Maybe." She dragged, "What are you looking for?"

Bonnie stepped to the side as Stefan made his way down holding a book in his hand.

"Just a book that I haven't read about a thousand times." He searched the cover.

"I would buy you books but I'm pretty sure that you have everything already." She gazed at the collection.

They made their way back to their room and sat on the bed. Bonnie almost drifted off but she remembered something.

"Oh Caroline, Elena and I are going dress shopping tomorrow." She yawned.

"Make sure to get something sexy." He flipped the page.

"I'll keep that in mind." Bonnie rested her head on his chest and drifted off.

The next morning Bonnie woke up to a book on her head and a sleeping Stefan. She looked at the clock and saw that it was twelve thirty. She rushed into the bathroom and took the quick shower, brushed her teeth and washed her face. By the time she was got out the bathroom to change Stefan had just woken up. Bonnie walked over to him and kissed his lips.

"Stefan...we can't do this now...I have to go soon..." She spoke between kisses.

Stefan rolled her over and pulled her towel off.

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

One distraction later, Bonnie came running down the stairs to greet her friends.

"Sorry guys I slept late." She grabbed her purse and keys.

"Then what were we hearing up there?" Caroline lifted an eyebrow.

Bonnie switched her view from Caroline to Elena, "We're wasting daylight let's go!"

The girls laughed and made their way to the car. Bonnie checked her phone to see if she got any calls from her mom before she pulled off. When she noticed that she didn't the girls made their way to Kleinfeld Bridal just in time for their appointment.

"Okay so who's the bride to be?" She looked around.

Bonnie raised her hand and Caroline and Elena pointed to Bonnie who introduced herself.

"So what do you have in mind Bonnie?"

"Well I really like beading but not too much I don't want it to be too princess-y or anything like that."

"Alright follow me."

The sales lady, Ashlyne led them to the back. There were woman everywhere in dresses and the girls shifted their heads left to right to get a look of all the beautiful brides. Ashlyne sat them down on a rounded couch in front of a mini stage and a few mirrors. She grabbed Bonnie to th back to help pick out some dresses.

_"First, this is your first step  
Light is caught in your eyes"_

A dress change later and Ashlyne came from the back.

"This is dress number one." She announced.

Bonnie arrived in a ball gown type dress. It had a sweetheart neckline with natural waist in tulle and lace. It has a chapel train and Bonnie looked beautiful in it.

Tears began to fill her eyes as she noticed a third person sitting on the couch with Caroline and Elena; her mother. Abby rose up from her seat tears also in her eyes and she hugged her baby girl.

"Stefan told me were you were. I was running a little late-"

"It's okay, you're her now." Bonnie smiled.

She stepped onto the mini stage and faced the large mirrors.

"So what do you think?" Ashlyne asked.

"It's beautiful Bon." Elena examined.

"I like it." Caroline added.

"It fits you well." Her mother said lastly.

Bonnie looked at herself in the mirrors again and turned to the side catching every angle of the dress.

"First off I love it, it is a beautiful dress but I'm not sure if I like the lace too much."

Ashlyne led Bonnie back to the dressing room to try out her second pick. This dress was much simpler it only a beaded design going across her middle. It had a sweetheart neckline with a dropped waist in silk taffeta. With its sweep train behind her, Bonnie made her way to the girls.

_"Heart beats, to the rhythm of the city streets_

_Can you feel it Can you feel it"_

Bonnie walked down the hall meeting her friends and mother's smiles. She stood on the stage and smiled at the image before her.

"It's so simple but I can't help but love it."

All the girls agreed with Bonnie's statement it was perfect for the venue that they were getting married at.

Bonnie stepped off the stage and walked back down to the dressing room. Ashlyne pointed out that even though she loved the dress she still should try on a few more dresses.

_"We are one_  
_We are reaching out_  
_We are one_  
_Can't you hear the sound?"_

Bonnie slid on the dress with the help of Ashlyne as she tied the dress in the back. The dress was another sweetheart with dropped waist in silk organza and beaded embroidery. Bonnie walked out to show the girls dress number three.

"I don't know Bon I'm not really feeling the skirt."

"Yeah I have to agree."

"Yeah I love the top but the skirt is too frayed for me."

Bonnie played with the skirt for a while trying to figure out if she liked it or not. She shook her head and stepped off walking back to the dressing room.

_"Breathe this beautiful world_  
_Together moving in the same direction_  
_It's happening every one connecting_  
_Can you feel it Can you feel it"_

As Bonnie was putting on the dress she fell in love with it. She looked like a queen and felt like one too. Unlike the others it was an A-line gown with a natural waist in beaded embroidery and tulle. The beaded design also flowed down to the skirt with enough space in between them. Bonnie walked out in her chapel trained dress and stood in front of her friends and mother.

"This is it Bonnie!"

"I love it!"

"You look so beautiful!"

Bonnie had a wide smile on her face as she looked in the mirror. When Ashlyne brought in the veil it all hit her; she was really getting married. She was really marrying the man of her dreams. She didn't know where this journey would take her but she was ready.

Tears filled her eyes and she quickly wiped them away not wanting to ruin the dress. The girls came up to her and hugged her.

"Okay" _sniffles_, "enough crying."

"Are you saying "yes" to the dress?" Ashlyne asked.

"Yes! I'm saying yes to the dress!"

The girls cheered and Bonnie did her happy dance.

_"We are now_  
_And we're reaching for the sun_  
_We are We are We are, one"_

After some few altercations were made she paid for the dress and they all left happily.

After she dropped the group off she drove to their soon-to-be home. Stefan had sent her a text when she pulled up to Elena's asking her to meet him there. Bonnie was surprised that she knew how to get there without getting lost.

She closed the door behind her and called out her fiancé's name. She walked to the kitchen where she heard Stefan's voice. She gasped as she reached the beautifully decorated kitchen. There was a round table with a white silk cloth over it. Candles were lit in the center if the table and mini ones on the counter tops. Bonnie looked around admiring the place and that's when she smelt something delicious. Stefan turned around and walked over to his love.

"How was dress shopping?" He kissed her.

"It was great" _kisses_, "I got a dress." She smiled.

"Is it sexy?"

Stefan led Bonnie over to the table and pulled out her chair so she could sit down. He went over to the island and placed her plate in front of her.

"I wouldn't call it sexy but I do look hot in it." She wiggles her eyebrows playfully.

"You look sexy in everything." He stared in her eyes.

Bonnie couldn't help but blush, Stefan always made her feel like the most beautiful person in the world. After their staring match they started the dinner that Stefan had prepared. It was nothing special just spaghetti and meatballs; one of Bonnie's favorites.

"So I was thinking that we sleep here tonight. You know get a feel of the place before we decide if this is what we want."

"Sure but I have to go back to the boardinghouse, I need to get my PJ's and junk." Bonnie took another fork full.

"Babe, you know me I already got everything we need."

"And what if I said that I didn't want to sleep here yet?" She challenged.

"I have my ways." He stood up.

Bonnie shook her head and made her way over to the sink to join Stefan in cleaning. After everything was clean they shared a shower and landed on the fluffy bed.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" He looked at her.

"To get married and start this whole journey with me." She looked into his eyes.

"Of course I am. Are you?"

"I is."

They laughed and got settled under to covers and Bonnie snuggled closer to him. He kissed her hair and they both drifted off.

**A/N: I hope that you all like this chapter! If you want to see the dress that Bonnie picked just message me and I'll send you the link! I just ****_had_**** to write myself in LOL I thought it would be fun playing a dress consultant hehe. Make sure to leave a comment/review telling me what you think! Until next time... *Song ****_We Are by Joy Williams_*******

**P.S. If you have a song that you would like to be featured don't be afraid to tell me!**

**XO**  
**Ashlyne**


	29. Take Back The Night

She was standing in front of the mirror curling her hair thinking about how time flies. Butterflies were flying freely in her stomach and she had to stop curling her hair to compose herself. With both hands on the bathroom counter she took a deep breath through her nose and let it out through her mouth. Hands wrapped around her middle and she melted in his arms. She positioned her neck when he placed his head on her shoulder. They looked into each other's eyes in the mirror for a while until she turned around. With their foreheads resting on one another she kissed him. When their lips touched the butterflies were gone she felt like she was where she needed to be so why be worried? She hugged him tightly and he reciprocated. She loved being in one of his bone crushing hugs; she felt protected. They stayed like that for a while until she pulled away because she needed to finish her hair.

"Careful I could burn you."

Stefan still kept his hold behind her ignoring her warning. Once her hair was curled to perfection they got dressed. Bonnie wore a knee length black and white with hints of blue halter top dress. She paired the dress with blue studs and black platforms. With a quick look in the mirror she walked over to Stefan assisting him with his tie.

"You know I won't be able to help you with this in a few days." She finished up.

"I know how to tie a tie babe; I just like it when you do it."

He stared at her and pulled her closer capturing her lips. His hand traveled down her back gripping one of his favorite parts of her. He moaned in her mouth as she racked her fingers on his abs and she smiled. Bonnie was the first to pull away they were going to be even more late than they already were. Stefan wrapped a hand around his girl and they made their way to the car.

When they arrived most of the wedding party was there. She spotted Caroline and Elena and made her way over.

"Who's late to their own wedding rehearsal?"

"Nice to see you too Caroline oh I'm good thank you. I look nice? Aw that's so sweet you to babe."

Caroline smiled a sarcastic smile which made Bonnie laugh as she hugged Elena. They made their way over to the table that sat Bonnie's mom and dad, the Salvatore's and their cousin Zach. Bonnie took a seat between Stefan and her father and starting digging in to the plate that Stefan made her. After they finished eating their meal Demetrius; the wedding planner arrived. Demetrius ran through the wedding telling them what to do first then had them act it out.

Elena and Damon walked out first followed by Caroline and Zach.

They decided on a small wedding party but have a big reception dinner. Bonnie decided on Caroline and Elena both being her maids of honor, she simply couldn't choose one over the other.

Before she knew what was happening Bonnie was walking down the aisle with her father. She looked at her husband-to-be and smiled. Rudy handed Bonnie over to Stefan and Demetrius played the pastor.

Bonnie laughed as Demetrius was saying random words and making different sounds with his mouth. The one thing that she understood besides "Dearly loved we are gathered here today..." was, "You may now kiss the bride." They shared an appropriate kiss for the occasion and walked hand in hand down the aisle. People cheered and clapped as Stefan picked up Bonnie bridal style and kissed her once more. After the goodbyes were exchanged they all headed home.

They decided to not stay in their private home until they were married and when all the furniture arrived which should be after the honeymoon.

After their showers, they spent their last night together as Bonnie Bennett and Stefan Salvatore. Bonnie had decided to change her last name to Salvatore because she knew that she would always be a Bennett no matter what her last name says. Stefan was surprised by her decision but was glad that she would be a Salvatore. They snuggled close and within seconds they both were sleep.

* * *

Bonnie was woken up by a pull on her arm she opened her eyes to see a blonde.

"Caroline?"

She lifted her head up a little to see her friend yanking her out the bed. There was another pull of on her she looked over and Stefan occupied her other arm.

"Do I look like a rope? Last time I check this is not tug of war."

Stefan won the battle because of his supernatural abilities. He curled Bonnie up in his arms and rolled over so that he was fully on top of her.

"Stefan!" Bonnie yelled.

He kissed her lips hard and Caroline made her way over plucking the vampire in the head multiple times.

"Come on you know the rules. No seeing Bonnie until the wedding you're lucky that I let you guys sleep with each other last night."

"Mine." Stefan tightened his hold.

"Ugh, fine you have one hour! Then Bonnie's _mine_ until tomorrow. You're lucky you guys are a cute couple." Caroline gave.

She mumbled something on her way out and closed the door. Stefan laughed as he heard every word the blonde said.

"What she say?" Bonnie wondered.

"You don't want to know."

He captured her lips again and rolled them around so that he was on his back.

"You're such an ass grabber." Bonnie pulled away.

"Who wouldn't want to grab that?" He smirked.

He lifted his head up to kiss her again as her hands racked through his hair. She pulled away out of breath and slipped through his arms.

"No sex until the wedding! I have to get ready."

Stefan growled but let her go in the bathroom.

When they finished getting ready they joined Caroline, Elena and Damon downstairs. The girls quickly occupied both sides of Bonnie and scurried her out the house. Stefan shook his head and joined Damon in the kitchen.

"Bon, you'll never guess where were going for your bachelorette party." Elena closed the door.

"Where?" Bonnie got excited.

"Vegas!" The girls proclaimed.

"What? How?"

"Well my mom hooked us up, the guy that she's dating is trying earn some brownie points." Caroline drove off.

They stopped at Kleinfeld Bridal so Bonnie could try on the dress after the altercations were made. She stepped out the dressing room to greet her friends.

"So? What do you think?" She smiled and twirled.

"Take it off or I'm gonna cry! Bonnie you're so beautiful!"

"Yeah Bon, it's perfect!"

After they dropped the dress off at Caroline's they made their way to the airport.

"Damn, brotha boy has got some bank giving us a private plane."

The girls laughed at Bonnie's comment and hopped in.

_"Yeah, this was your city  
You did it all and more, broke every law except for one, babe  
Attraction, are you ready  
I know you feel it  
Pull you nearer 'til you feel it again, oh"_

Before they knew it they were in Las Vegas. None of them had been before so they were all excited to enjoy it for the night. They went shopping for dresses and took a taxi to the Bellagio hotel. After they awed at the amazing room and complimenting view they got changed ready to party.

Caroline wore a tight sequenced thin strapped dress. She left her hair out and curled. With gold hoop earrings and black platforms it was the perfect party dress. Elena also wore a thin strapped dress. Her's was black with sheer fabric going across her middle. She pared the dress with stud earrings and hot pink heels. Bonnie wore a tight black dress that had slits going up the side of her left thigh and on the sleeves of the dress. She put her hair in a half up, half down do with bangs and put on her black three inch heels.

The girls swapped compliments as the looked in the mirrors, grabbed the purses about to head for the door.

"Don't forget these!"

Caroline handed each of them fake IDs which looked surprisingly real.

_"I wanna do something right  
But we can do something better  
Ain't no time like tonight  
And we ain't trying to save it 'til later  
Stay out here living the life"_

A taxi drive later and they were standing in front of the Marquee Nightclub.

**Boardinghouse**

When night fell there were knocks in the door. Stefan opened it and Tyler, Matt, and Zach came through.

"Aye, this is my friend Matt, Matt this is Stefan." Tyler introduced.

"Congratulations man."

"Thank you." They shook hands.

_"Nobody cares who we are tomorrow  
You got that lil' something I like  
A little something I've been wanting to borrow"_

The beers and tequila shots were passed around and after a 'don't do it' speech was given by Damon they took the first of many shots. Music started to blast through the speakers and if he didn't have his phone on vibrate he would have noticed that he revived the text.

**Don't get too wasted! There will be no throw up at our wedding!  
XO - B  
**  
He chuckled and put his phone back in his pocket and joined the party.

**Marquee Nightclub**

Bonnie put her phone in her purse and walked out the bathroom. She joined her friends in their private area since Bonnie was a bride-to-be they have them their own VIP section.

_"Tonight the night's, come on surrender  
I won't lead your love astray, astray, yeah  
Your love's a weapon  
Give your body some direction  
That's my aim  
Then, we could"_

After a few shots the girls headed to the dance floor. They were surprised that they could squeeze through the tightly packed floor. Once they were as comfortable as they could get they stared dancing to the music.

One of the workers at the club came over to Bonnie and handed her a tiara along with a veil and announced her news to the club. People cheered and held up their glasses as Bonnie 'woo-ed' in the microphone. They gave her a free bottle and she passed it around to her friends each taking a mouth full enjoying the night.

_"Take back the night  
Come on, use me up until there's nothing left  
Take back the night  
Dizzy, spinning, sweating, you can't catch your breath"_

**Outside Mystic Falls**

The boys decided to take the party elsewhere; to the club that Bonnie and Stefan met. He didn't realize it at first but something felt familiar and it wasn't until "Latch" played everything hit him. He remembers spotting the most beautiful girl he had seen dancing freely; her arms above her head shaking her perfect body to the beat. He remembers how his hands felt touching her for the first time and instantly feeling a connection. He remembered their first kiss and how the fireworks exploded as they shared that kiss. He was snapped out his thoughts as Zach handed him another beer.

_"Take back the night  
Ooh, don't know when the sun is rising next  
Take back the night  
So if the feeling's right, then raise your glass and let's take back the night"_

Stefan should have seen this coming but he was too tipsy to stop it. A stripper made her way over to the group eyeing Stefan her whole way over. Damon had told her that his brother was getting married and was in need of a dance to enjoy his last night as an unmarried man. Stefan refused the dance but she ignored his request. He let her do her thing but when she started to touch the forbid in fruit he sent her over to Damon and she made her rounds to the other boys.

**Marquee Nightclub**

The song was slowly ending and their feet started to hurt from the heels so they made their way back. They were starved so the ordered some food to fill their belly's.

"What do think they boys are doing?" Elena bit into the chicken.

"Probably out drinking, I'm sure a stripper here and there."

"You're not worried?" Caroline wiped her mouth.

"Nah, I know Stefan strippers aren't really his thing, I trust him. He's a big boy he can handle himself." She gulped down some water.

"Speaking of strippers..."

Caroline and Bonnie turned their heads to the direction Elena was facing and saw a loosely dressed man making his way over. The girls looked at each other and screamed.

"Shit, Caroline I told you we shouldn't have told them I was getting married!" She whispered loudly.

"Yeah but it got us this cool spot." She looked around.

Bonnie felt a tap on her shoulder and her eyes went wide. She timidly turned her head to face six pack abs and something extra.

The abs made their way over in front of her and she squealed as he turned around and sat on Bonnie's lap grinding against her. Bonnie's eyes almost popped out of their sockets with her mouth agape shaking her head and her friends laughed. He made his way over to Elena now it was her turn to shake her head as the others laughed. He made his way over to Caroline then back to Bonnie. He kissed her on the cheek telling her 'congratulations' and he left. Soon after that the girls left too.

**Boardinghouse**

Stumbling their way in the house the boys made their way to the couches. If they didn't get a taxi to take them home it would've been a bad situation. After a few minutes they raided the refrigerator looking for something to soak up some of the alcohol.

When Stefan woke up he was on the floor. He looked around and saw the rest of the group scattered out in different areas. He still had a lot of time to kill before the wedding so he made his way up to the room, set the alarm and when he hit the mattress he fell asleep.

**Airport  
**  
After checking out the girls made their way back to the plane and took cat naps on the taxi ride there. Caroline sent a text to her mother telling her that they were still alive and that they should be there soon.

They lazily made their way in the plane, tilted the seats back as far as they could go and were soon in a deep sleep.

**A/N: I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter! THE WEDDING IS NEXT I'm so excited! I haven't been to a wedding in a ****_long_**** time so sorry if everything is backwards lol. Anyway make sure to leave a review telling me your thoughts! Until next time... *Song ****_Take Back The Night by Justin Timberlake_*******

XO  
Ashlyne


	30. One And Only

_May 22, 2013;_

Today is the day that I never thought that I would be able to experience. I'm getting married and not just to some girl that I love deeply but to my soul mate. I now that this sounds sappy but it's true. When I first met her I knew that she was the person that I wanted to be my wife. We had our fights and breakups but at the end of the day I knew that we would last. Even after all the things I said and done she still stood by my side and helped me along the way when no one else would even though I was pushing her away. I can't wait to see Bonnie walk down that aisle only so that she could be mine, forever, or more so as long as she lives. I can't wait to call her my wife every chance I get and to hear her call me her husband. I know that we will last, there's not a single doubt in my mind.

He walked downstairs to see the guys still passed out on the floor with the exception of Damon. Vampires don't get hangovers, they could get drunk and they have plenty of times before but never experienced a hangover. He walked over to Tyler and kicked side lightly. He groaned and opened his eyes then squinted them blocking out the sun.

"Dude how the hell are you up?" He rose.

"I'm a vampire dude." Stefan held out his hands.

"Right."

Tyler got up and sat on the couch holding his head. Stefan did the same to Matt and Zach and headed to the kitchen. He returned with coffee's on a tray and handed each guy one. Luckily the wedding was at night otherwise they would have one angry bride.

* * *

When their plane landed they headed straight to Caroline's. They took off their shoes and gathered on her bed.

"Set the alarm." Bonnie lazily said.

Once the alarm was set they all passed out. It felt like seconds later when Bonnie realized that she was being woken up. She reached across Elena to shut the alarm off and she woke her friends up. The girls took their showers, got dressed and headed out the door.

The first stop that they made was to get their nails and feet done. Bonnie got French tips and Caroline and Elena got a royal blue color to match their bride's maid dresses. When their nails and toes were painted and dry, they got their eyebrows waxed and Bonnie got a bikini wax.

They headed to the salon next. She told the lady how her dress looked and they decided that it would be best to go with loose curls. She curled Bonnie's hair and smoothed out a section placing a white flower on the side of her hair. The other stylist put Caroline and Elena's hair in a curled half up half down do. By the time the finished the preparations it was time for them to get ready.

Bonnie checked her phone to see if she had any missed calls or texts from Demetrius and when she didn't she knew that everything was okay. They made their way to Caroline's and they saw the white limo parked in the driveway and they all squeaked with excitement. Caroline applied Bonnie's makeup then she disappeared in the next room to put on her dress with the help of Ms. Forbes.

"Here comes the bride, here comes the bride." Ms. Forbes announced.

_"You've been on my mind  
I grow fonder every day,  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face"_

Bonnie walked in Caroline's room showing her pearly whites and twirled around. Her friends had tears in their eyes as they were fanning them away with their hands. Bonnie started to get emotional as she looked in the mirror and Elena put on her tiara and veil.

"No crying! You'll ruin your makeup." Caroline ordered.

"I know I know I just can't believe that I'm getting married. It's all so real now." She wiped away a tear.

"Now I wouldn't be your friend if I didn't ask you this. Are you sure you want to marry Stefan and spend the rest of your life with him?"

"Yes." She replied instantly, "I'm sure."

* * *

He stands in front of the mirror tying his tie smiling because this is where Bonnie usually steps in. He smoothed over his suite and went downstairs. There was a knock on the door and Stefan went to answer it.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"I came to send my congratulations. I wish happiness with you and the witch."

"And..."

"I need more of the doppelgänger's blood. You have one month or I'm coming for her."

Stefan was going to refuse but Klaus had already gone. He slammed the door and ran his fingers through his hair. The last thing he needed was stress on his wedding day. He was thinking of ways he was going to tell Bonnie but he figured that it would be best to tell her after the wedding. There was another knock on the door and Stefan figured that it was Klaus saying something that he forgot to say. He swung open the door with a murderous look.

"Woah man it's just us." Tyler stepped through with Matt and Zach behind.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else." Stefan apologized.

"Don't sweat it man, you ready to head out?" Tyler patted his back.

"Yeah let's go."

_"God only knows  
Why it's taken me so long  
To let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want"_

Stefan shouted to Damon who was upstairs still getting ready, that they would be waiting in the car. Stefan was about to go back in and tear his brother away from the mirror but Damon jogged his way toward the car.

"What took you so long?"

"Hey looking like this takes time." He replied smugly.

With a roll of the eyes Stefan drove to the barn. When they arrived most of the guests were there and a few were just making their way inside. He took a deep breath taking it all in, he had to admit that Bonnie had good taste the barn looked perfect under the moonlight and stars. A few minutes before the wedding was supposed to start he walked his way down the aisle. He greeted the guests as he walked down and took his place beside the pastor.

_"I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,  
You never know if you never try  
To forgive your past and simply be mine"_

The girls limo had arrived and Bonnie was taken aback by the view before her eyes. Everything was perfect there were light bulbs hanging from strings swinging from pole to pole and fireflies shining their lights acting as fallen stars. The stars were shining brighter than she's ever seen before and there was a white carpet flowing from a few feet before the entrance to the barn all the way down reaching her soon-to-be husband.

Bonnie wasn't going to have a flower girl but last minute Caroline's niece strolled in and Bonnie thought that she would be the perfect flower girl for her wedding. They dressed her in a white dress and styled her hair like Caroline and Elena's. The girls left the limo to greet Damon and Zach standing outside. The boys gave their compliments to the bride and before she knew it Caroline's niece was making her way down the aisle. There was a tap on Bonnie's shoulder which made her jump.

"Sorry dad I was so wrapped up I must have missed you."

"It's okay baby girl. You look beautiful." He admired her.

"Thanks dad you look dashing." She said with a smile.

Hugging her father she heard the famous tune signaling that it was her time to walk. Rudy asked his daughter if she really wanted to do this and when she responded with a yes they linked arms and made their way down.

_"I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts"_

When Bonnie stepped in with her father on her arm the guests rose. Bonnie wore a wide smile as she slowly walked her way down. She looked at Stefan and tears began to swell in their eyes. He mouthed a 'wow' and shook his head not believing that that was the woman he was about to marry. Bonnie met her shoulder and head together and winked. The smile on his face grew wider and he bounced on his toes.

_"If I've been on your mind  
You hang on every word I say  
Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name  
Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?  
And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go"_

It seemed like a mile long walk until Bonnie reached Stefan. Bonnie handed her flowers to Elena and the pastor spoke.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." Rudy answered.

He placed Bonnie's hands on Stefan's and took his seat next to his ex-wife. The couple smiled at each other and a tear ran down Bonnie's face and Stefan wiped it away with his thumb.

_"I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,  
You'll never know if you never try  
To forgive your past and simply be mine"_

After the pastor spoke the first few words Bonnie was ready to get this over with. She fought back the decision of her telling him to speed up the pace. All she could focus on was Stefan's eyes and she would turn to the pastor here and there to make it look like she was paying attention. When she heard her name she turned her attention to the pastor.

"Bonnie, will you take Stefan as your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

She slid the ring on his finger and another tear escaped her eye.

_"I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts"_

"Stefan, will you take Bonnie as your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

He slid the ring on her finger and they shared a smile. Then the pastor said the words that both of them wanted to hear all day.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Bonnie practically jumped into Stefan's arms and she kissed her husband. Elena nudged her a little snapping her back to life. She was glad that she did otherwise things would've got pretty awkward.

"I now introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore!"

The whole barn roared with cheers. Each guest on the way in were handed sparklers and they ran outside so they could be lit. Once the sparklers were lit the Salvatore's came running out to the beautiful display. It was just like she wanted it; she along with her husband running down the aisle of people cheering for them sending their congratulations.

They made their way to the limo with the words "Just Married" written on the back window and streamers hanging from the rear. They had to make a quick stop to the boardinghouse then they headed to the reception dinner.

"How does it feel to be a Salvatore?"

"I love it. Like I love you."

"Well I love you too."

Bonnie leaned in and kissed her husband she felt like she was on cloud nine and wasn't sure when she was going to get off of it. The limo came to a stop and the driver announced that they had arrived. Kissing for a while longer Bonnie pulled away and Stefan groaned.

"Can't we just skip the reception?" Stefan stook out his bottom lip.

Bonnie bit the corner of her lip thinking that it was a good idea. Shaking her head she responded.

"No, we have to have our first dance and cut the cake." She kissed him.

After pulling away and another moan from Stefan they made their way inside the beautiful building and the DJ announced their arrival.

"I want y'all to put your hands together for Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore!" He shouted into the microphone.

People did as he said and cheered for the couple as they walked in holding hands. Bonnie did a little dance as the beat started to pick up which gained some laughs from the guests.

They made their rounds visiting friends and family. They wanted the actual wedding to be just between family and close friends but the reception was a different story. More people from school and extra family members were invited all to gather and celebrate this special day. Bonnie was starving but as soon as she was about to sneak a few bites, there was another announcement.

"It's time for the married couple to share their first dance." The DJ announced.

"Wanted" by Hunter Hayes began to play through the speakers. Bonnie found Stefan and joined him in the center of the dance floor. A spotlight was on the couple as he twirled her around before taking her hand in his.

They swayed to the music smiling and looking into the orbs in front of them. Anyone with eyes could see the love radiating off of them. Stefan leaded in and whispered in her ear that he loved her and Bonnie whispered back. The shared a kiss and people started to join in.

Bonnie was surprised to see her parents dancing together to the music. She had to admit that they looked good together but she wouldn't get her hopes up. She returned her attention back to her husband and he twirled her around again. There was a light tap on her shoulder and she turned around to face her father.

"May I cut in?" He looked at Stefan.

He nodded and stepped aside to let the father and daughter dance while he went to go find Abby to dance with.

"I'm proud of you baby girl. You've grown into such a beautiful and strong woman and anyone one would be lucky to call you their daughter."

Bonnie felt the tears swell up in her eyes and she smiled at his words.

Rudy wasn't the best of fathers and surely didn't deserve the "father of the year" award but whenever he was around they would share their special moments. Bonnie looked over and saw Stefan dancing with her mother smiling and talking about god knows what. She knew that she picked the right choice in a husband; he was always looking out for her; even when she didn't say a word he always knew what she needed.

As the music ended and a fast pace song came on more people joined the couples on the dance floor. Caroline and Elena came rushing to Bonnie's side having their own dance party.

"I can't believe that you're married!" Elena shouted through the music.

"I know!" Bonnie responded.

A few more dances later Stefan and Bonnie went to change out of their wedding dress and suite. They got matching 'Mr. and Mrs.' sweat suites and returned to the party. People "awed" at their attire and they took a few pictures smiling happily in every one.

Now was time to cut the cake. The cake was a four rectangular tier funfetti cake but you wouldn't know until it was sliced into. It was their favorite type of cake so why not? It was covered in vanilla icing and had royal blue and black Vera Bradley designs on the middle tier. With mini Stefan and Bonnie on the top tier the couple shared the knife as they cut into the cake and fed each other.

Bonnie looked at Stefan then slammed her piece on his face. He whipped away the cake and he shook his head. Bonnie laughed along with the rest of the group and that's when Stefan reciprocated. In a blink of an eye cake was all over her face and it was time for Stefan to laugh with the crowd.

After the cake was cleaned up they made their plates and sat at the head table to chow down. A video camera was passed around for everyone to say a few words to the newlyweds. A few hours and dances later the guests started to disappear a few at a time.

"Ready to go Mrs. Salvatore?"

"I certainly am Mr. Salvatore."

With a quick kiss on the lips they hopped in the limo and drove home.

**A/N: Yay they're married! There's still so much that I want to write but I don't want to make this story too long so I might speed things up and add multiple chapters in one. Anyway like always please leave a review telling me your thoughts! Until next time... *Song ****_One and Only by Adele_*******

**XO**  
**Ashlyne**


	31. Dance For You

**A/N: So I have been receiving some questions about the blood-sharing and I have responded to you guys personally about it but just so everyone knows yes, there will be something that comes out of it. I will be hinting it throughout the chapters so take in all the clues you can get before the big reveal! Enjoy :)**

With his hands and arms strapped down to a chair he shouldn't be excited for what's about to come but he was. He started tapping his foot on the wooden floors to keep from exploding.

_"I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you  
Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you  
Wanna show you how much I will forever be true"_

There was a down side to all of this though. He wouldn't be able to touch his wife in any way possible. Although when the urge becomes stronger he would definitely use his strength to break through the chains but for now he was waiting anxiously for what was about to come earnestly staring at the piece of steel in front of him.

_"Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good  
Wanna show you how much, how much you understood  
Wanna show you how much I value what you say  
Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe"_

He heard the sounds of heels clacking on the floor and his member instantly shot up. He didn't have to look at her to know that she was looking sexy. The steps were slow and sinister as the sound got closer and closer.

_"Wanna show you how much I really care about your heart,_  
_Wanna show you how much I hate being apart  
Show you, show you, show you, till you through with me,  
I wanna keep it how it is so you can never say how it used to be"_

Bonnie made her way over to her husband tied up in the chair by her doing and through his refusal. She extended an arm out grazing her fingers on down the nape of his neck outlining a wavy design. With her hands slowly gliding off his neck walked in front of him and separated her legs. Stefan wore a big grin on his face, happy that this was now his wife.

_"Loving you is really all that's on my mind  
And I can't help but to think about it day and night,  
I wanna make that body rock  
Sit back and watch!"_

Bonnie was dressed in a pink with black stripes lingerie set corset and thong. Her hair was curled and she stood five feet six - four inches taller than she normally is. She twirled around giving Stefan a view of the full outfit and he let out a grunt.

_"Tonight I'm gonna dance for you  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you  
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me  
Tonight it's going down"_

She walked over to the pole that she set up a few inches from Stefan and grabbed on to it; walking slowly around it. She bent down so that the pole was in the middle of her and spread her knees a part swaying her head to the music.

She got a running start and twirled herself around the pole. She kicked her legs up so that she was sliding upside down with her arms a part like she was flying. Before she reached the floor she dropped her arms down coming into a handstand.

_"I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,  
Swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on my babe  
Baby let me put my body on your body  
Promise not to tell nobody  
'Cause it's 'bout to go down!"_

She twirled herself around some more making sure to get enough height for her next move. She gripped her hands in between her legs and kicked them open forming a mid-air split then wrapping her legs around the pole sliding down it.

Stefan stared at the masterpiece before him admiring her every move. He was about to give and rip the chins from his arms and legs but he held out a little while longer.

He was glad that he did because after Bonnie finished her pole dance she slowly made her way over to him.

_"'Cause I can recognize that you know that  
That's why I'm backing this thing back  
Pop-popping this thing back  
Drop, drop, drop-dropping this thing back"_

She circled around him and he followed her with his head. When she reached his front she dropped down slowly to the floor with her hands over her head then rising back up. Stefan growled when Bonnie sat on his lap and started grinding herself against him.

She teased him by rubbing her lips across his, swapping hard breaths.

"How bad do you want me?" She whispered in his ear.

Before he got the chance to respond their lips were pressed against one another. Stefan tried to break free using all the strength that he had but they wouldn't budge.

"Patience is a virtue." She spoke.

That's when Stefan realized that Bonnie put a spell on the chains restricting his every move. He hissed kissing Bonnie powerfully.

"I want you so bad." He growled.

She smiled in the kiss then undid the spell not telling Stefan. Her hands wondered down his body and he knew that it was no use but he tried to break free again. When the chains broke to his surprise he grabbed Bonnie and sped them to the bed. With one pull, Bonnie's outfit was off on the floor.

She tried to take off his boxers and wife beater but he pushed her hands away.

"Patience is a virtue." He winked.

Now it was Bonnie's turn to growl. He chuckled still locked in their embrace and Bonnie saw this as an opportunity to roll them over. With all her force she picked up her leg the shifted her body to the right successfully landing on top of him.

She reached down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his sculpted body. Stefan flipped them back over; quietly thanking himself for buying a big enough bed; and Bonnie assisted him with taking off his boxers.

Before she had time to processes Stefan slammed into her and she let out a loud moan. He picked up his pace to Bonnie's command and their moans filled the large room. Bonnie wrapped her legs around his hips thrusting her hips upwards to slam right into Stefan.

"Ah Stefan." She moaned.

She sat up bringing Stefan with her as her breasts were flattened against his chest. She rode him slowly at first savoring every inch and tightening herself around him earing her name and a curse to come from his mouth. Stefan put his hands on her hips and Bonnie picked up the pace.

Their lips connected capturing every moan that left their mouths. Stefan moved his lips to her neck and sunk his fangs into her vein as they both came. Bonnie laid flat on her back with Stefan's head resting in the crook of her neck. He gave her some of his blood to help the wounds heal. They laid there; chests moving up and down rhythmically; Stefan still in her.

"I should've married you a long time ago Mrs. Salvatore." He kissed her lips.

This was their first time together since the wedding and Bonnie thought that it should be special something that she's never done before.

Months before the wedding Bonnie was secretly taking pole dancing classes to help with some of her moves. She was already flexible and strong due to many years of cheerleading but she's never worked with a pole before.

"I'm all yours now Mr. Salvatore." She smiled.

"Yes. You. Are." He eyed her licking his lips.

She bit the corner of her lip and their gazes met. They both had the same look in their eye so they went at it again, and a few more times after that.

* * *

He turned his head to the right and opened his eyes to face his sleeping beauty. She had a glow to her now and even though he thought it was impossible she looked even more beautiful.

She shifted her head slightly to the left and brought her forearm to her forehead. She buried her eyes into the inner part if her elbow and Stefan smiled at the move.

He's never watched her sleep before or any other girl for that matter but he was becoming interested.

She mumbled a few times and even with his vampire hearing he still couldn't understand what she was saying. He noted that she was a bit of a wild sleeper as she would kick and turn every few minutes.

Stefan poked her nose and she still asleep would move a hand back and forth over her nose. He chuckled and did it again this time she groaned in annoyance. He kissed her lips and when he moved back he saw a smile form on her face. He kissed her again and this time she kissed back.

They swapped 'good mornings' and a few minutes later they rolled out of bed. They were now in the Bahamas for their honeymoon and have been for a week. The plan was to stay for only three days but they fell in love with the place and decided to extend their stay.

They were having a great time they spent most of it in the blue water. In all her life Bonnie has never seen bluer water- ever. She just loved being in the ocean swimming with the locals and sometimes the fishes; enjoying the sun.

Today was their last day and they pretty much did everything that they wanted to do so they figured that they should take the day to relax.

After they got ready they headed out to the outdoor markets. They wished that they had something like this back on Mystic Falls they enjoyed walking around picking out their next meal. It was a great way to interact and meet new people. They've heard some pretty interesting stories as they would go shopping each day. Everyone that they would meet had a big smile on their faces and gave them a welcoming feeling.

After some chit chat and walking around the couple settled on a chicken salad but Bonnie was still hungry after and had a craving for dark chocolate.

Walking into a nearby store, Bonnie picked out a packet of chocolate and took it to the register. It was the best tasting chocolate that she's had and ate the whole packet walking back to their room.

"What about me?" Stefan pouted.

Bonnie just smiled and licked her finger tips clean making _mmm_ noises taunting Stefan.

"Fine I guess that I'll have to have my chocolate in another way."

He picked up Bonnie as she squealed and placed her on the bed kissing her lips.

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

"Do we have to go? Can't we just live here forever?" Bonnie whined.

"Tempting." He replied kissing her lips.

When they got back from their honeymoon they started moving into their new home right away. Their furniture had arrived when they were on their extended stay so Caroline, Elena and Matt moved all their things inside.

When they opened the door they were amazed. Everything was decorated beautifully and the house felt more like a home. Bonnie and Stefan were thankful having such good friends that they would organize their home.

With a little re-arranging their dream home was complete. The couple took a quick detour to the fridge and they made their way upstairs to their room.

Bonnie changed from her airplane wear to her daytime clothes. She walked into the bathroom and stood in front of one of the mirrors in the bathroom.

"You look beautiful babe." Stefan said standing by the threshold.

She smiled and walked her way back to the room and sat on the bed to tie her shoes. Stefan sat down next to her and took a deep breath. Bonnie knew what that meant; something's not right. She stared at Stefan as he began to talk.

"So Klaus came to see me" He opened and Bonnie's eyes widened, "He said that he was coming to send his congratulations but I knew something else was up."

"What did he want?"

"He wants more of Elena's blood."

"What? He used all of that? How many hybrids is he going to make?"

"I don't know but we have to give it to him or he's going to take her."

Bonnie let out a deep sigh running her fingers in her curly locks. Everything was going perfect so she should've seen something like this coming.

Bonnie had decided to head over to Elena's to tell her their situation. Knocking on the door she took a deep breath as the door swung open. She put on a smile and stepped through the home.

"Hey Jer, is Elena here?"

"Yeah she's upstairs. Sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding congratulations though."

"Oh thanks and don't sweat it I'll show you _all_ the pictures later." She giggled and made her way upstairs to her friend's room.

Knocking lightly on the door she stepped inside to see Elena busy on her phone. She looked up and saw Bonnie leaning on the wall. She pressed send and they met somewhere in the middle.

"Bonnie you're glowing! How was the trip?"

"It was great we had a really fun time."

"Bonnie what's wrong?"

Bonnie smiled and looked down she forgot that Elena could read her like a book. She tried to sound as chipper as she could but her friend saw right through it. They walked over to the bed and Bonnie turned to face the brunette.

"You know this is the last thing that I want to tell you but I have to. A while ago I did something that I'm not proud of. I was so caught up in on getting Stefan back that I blocked out everyone else's feelings. In ways I blame the dark magic but it's still no excuse for what I done. Elena, Klaus wants your blood and it's all my fault."

Elena drew her eyebrows together. "My blood? What do you mean?"

Bonnie let out a breath, "In order to get Stefan's humanity back I bargained Klaus with your blood. Last year when he tried to kill you so that he would become the strongest creature to walk the Earth it was all a trap. His mother; the one who created the spell didn't want that to happen so in the spell she wrote that the doppelgänger needed to be dead in order for the spell to work but you're actually the only person he needs."

"So he wants my blood so he could be stronger?"

"Not exactly, he wants your blood so that he could create sired hybrids."

"Hybrids as in?" Elena wondered.

"Half vampire, half werewolf, at first he wanted me to join his team or whatever and wreak havoc all over the world. I said no and he said that _that_ was the only way that he was going to let Stefan free." Bonnie looked down.

Elena placed her hand on top of her friends and offered a smile. Bonnie drew in a deep breath and continued.

"I panicked and I- I told him that we would trade some of your blood so that he could create his hybrids in trade for Stefan's freedom. We were having that blood drive at school so I didn't bother on telling you. Believe me when I say that I'm sorry for what I've done and I hope that you could forgive me maybe in time, but if Klaus doesn't get your blood he's coming for you."

"Coming for me?"

"I guess if we don't do the deed ourselves then he's going to do it for us."

Elena looked down in her lap and Bonnie felt horrible. She couldn't believe that she was in this position asking her friend for her blood so that Klaus can make his sired army. Elena has already been through enough and she feels like she's just adding on to the pain. Elena looked up and smiled a tight lip smile for a millisecond.

"So how are we going to do this?"

* * *

Bonnie wasn't a big fan of compulsion but the situation called for it. If they wanted to do this furtively, compulsion was the only way.

Stefan compelled the nurse to draw Elena's blood. Once they had enough to fill a blood bag they left the hospital in a hurry.

"I'm so sorry Elena I promise-"

"It's okay Bonnie I'm fine everything is okay."

Even though those words were spoken all of them knew that everything was not okay. Sure they would deal with Klaus this time but what happens when he asks for another bag?

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

The drive back was silent, Bonnie was thinking of ways that she could stop this. When they dropped the blood bag off at Klaus' he told him that he would be back for more.

"We have to find out a way to take down Klaus. The thing is that we can't kill the bastard so it would be difficult."

They walked up the stairs to their room and sat back on the bed. Bonnie let out a deep sigh and rolled over latching her arms around Stefan's shoulders.

"I have to talk to my grams."

"Want me to go with you?"

"Only if you want to, no pressure." She yawned.

That was their last words until a few hours when they woke up from their nap.

Bonnie hopped in her car and drove to her grams'. She knocked on the door to face someone that she hasn't met before.

"Hi you must be Bonnie. I'm A'niya."

"Nice to meet you. Is my grandma home?" She looked past A'niya.

"Yeah come in."

They walked to the kitchen where Sheila was and they hugged. She hasn't seen her since the wedding and missed her face.

"So how's the married life?"

"It's great!" Bonnie smiled.

Sheila looked at her granddaughter and noticed the look in her eyes.

"What's wrong child?"

"How do you do that?" Bonnie questioned aloud.

Sheila just walked up to her and smiled. They all took a seat on the kitchen table and Bonnie told them about the situation. She felt like crying she didn't know why but she held back the tears.

"I think I know of a spell but you need a lot of power." A'niya spoke.

"What's the spell?" Bonnie leaned closer.

"Your mother used this spell to take down Mikael; Klaus' father. It's a desiccation spell it won't kill him but he would look like it, the spell would paralyze him forever."

Bonnie looked over at her grams even though her mind as already made up she wanted to see how she reacted to the news. When she didn't see her eyebrows narrow or a worried look appear on her face it was a done deal.

"Can you teach me?"

* * *

Bonnie arrived to her home in excitement ready to tell Stefan the good news. She called out his name then ran to their room. Stefan was lying on the bed flipping through the channels on the screen.

"There is literally no good shows on television anymore."

"I hear that SpongeBob show is really good." Bonnie smiled.

She kicked off her shoes and hopped on the bed landing in Stefan's arms. She kissed him quickly multiple times and smiled.

"So I take that the visit went well?" He asked.

"Yep and it turns out that there is a way to take down Klaus."

Bonnie filled Stefan in on the plan and he was okay with it. She realized that being married you actually have to tell your partner your plan and it is important for their approval. Even though Stefan and she had the disagreements his opinions were important to her even though she knew that she was right and vice versa.

"So when are you going to do the big spell?" Stefan rubbed her arm.

"ASAP." She responded.

* * *

A month had passed since they figured out a way to take down Klaus. Bonnie knew the spell by heart so now all they needed to figure out was how to get Klaus to come over. They thought about going to his place but he has hybrids lurking around all over the place so that would be a plan for disaster. They figured that they should wait until he asked for another sample of Elena's blood then they'll strike.

A week later Klaus came knocking on the boardinghouse. He was unaware that the couple had their own home but luckily they filled Damon in on the plan as well.

"Klaus."

"Damon. Where's your brother or that witch?"

"Funny you should ask that."

Klaus looked at the Salvatore questionably then he started to feel a sting in his stomach. Bonnie emerged from behind Damon making sure to say the spell fast enough so that he wouldn't just run away and ruin everything. He dropped down to his knees and soon he was passed out on the floor.

Bonnie quietly thanked he heaves and Stefan and Damon took Klaus' body down to the chamber until they found somewhere else to keep his body.

"You were right." Stefan said coming from the stairs.

"Aren't I always?" She teased.

Bonnie had the feeling that today would be the day. She called it a witches instinct and Stefan chuckled at her choice of words.

They called up Elena and told her the good news and a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Elena had to admit; she thought the plan was a long shot but glad it pulled through.

They threw a small party in celebration and everyone went home happily.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Make sure to leave a review letting me know your thoughts. Until next time... *Song ****_Dance For You by Beyoncé_*******

XO  
Ashlyne


	32. Speed Of Sound

She wasn't sure how she should begin this conversation but it was something that she needed to say. She knew that this conversation was bound to happen sooner or later but she didn't think that it would be this nerve wrecking.

"Hey baby, come in."

Bonnie stepped in her grandmother's house and walked straight to the kitchen. She grabbed herself a glass of water and sat down at the table. She waited for Sheila to take her seat then she began.

"I'm kind of in a bind." She opened.

"A bind?" Sheila questioned.

"I haven't talked to Stefan yet but my birthday is coming up and I was thinking about…turning."

Bonnie looked up and saw the surprised look on her grandmother's face. She waited for her to soak up her words then she continued.

"The thing is that I want to be a witch I love what I am but I want to live with Stefan forever."

There was a pregnant pause and Bonnie just wanted her grams to say something. With a deep breath it was Sheila's turn to speak.

"There is a way."

Sheila was in a bind herself. She would never wish vampirism on anyone and she most defiantly didn't want her granddaughter to become one. On the other hand Sheila did want Bonnie to be happy and if she wanted to live forever with her husband then she shouldn't stop it.

"When you make your daylight ring there's a spell that you could use to store your powers inside it."

Bonnie was glad to hear that she could be a vampire-witch hybrid type creature. She knew that her grandmother wasn't a big fan of vampires and didn't want her to become one but this is what she wanted.

She loves Stefan with all that she is and she knows that he loves her even more. If she had to live forever she would gladly do it as long as Stefan was by her side.

Sheila took out her grimoire and showed Bonnie the spell. She wrote it down and placed the paper in her purse. They shared a hug and Sheila walked Bonnie out.

"Before I let you go Bonnie I have to ask you something. You don't have to answer but just think, think and ask yourself do you really want to live forever. Can you handle your friends and your family aging throughout life and eventually die while you stay alive? Can you handle all the hurt and pain that you might feel and have those emotions be heightened? If the answer is yes then go ahead I won't think of you any differently but if it is no then don't do it or if you're not sure think again. Sure being a vampire has its perks but it also has a lot of downfalls. I'm sure you know what I mean by that. I just want you to think about what you're doing and not let the love you have for Stefan over cloud your judgment."

Bonnie nodded processing her grams words. She did have a point- was she just blinded by the love or is this something that she wants. She would love to live with Stefan forever but could she take seeing her friend's and family age without her? Could she handle the emotional roller coaster that she could be getting herself into?

Bonnie had a lot to think about so before heading home so she took a detour to the park. Whenever she needed to think about something or just get away she would always head to the park. Everyone in her old neighborhood were too old to be hanging around parks so she was always the only one there. She enjoyed the silence and ran her grandmother's questions through her head. She kicked herself higher on the swing.

_"How long before I get in?  
Before it starts, before I begin?  
How long before you decide?  
Before I know what it feels like?"_

She let the wind blow through her hair as she closed her eyes. She thought about the future and imagined how her life would pan out if she went through with her decision.

Deep down she really did want kids but that wouldn't affect her decision of her turning. She knew that Stefan couldn't procreate so she let that worry free her mind.

_"Where To, where do I go?  
If you never try, then you'll never know.  
How long do I have to climb,  
Up on the side of this mountain of mine?"_

She looked further down the road and the image of Elena and Caroline popped into her head. She must admit that it would be weird hanging around them while their in their fifties while she nineteen. She wondered about what they would think if she turned. Would they support her or would they dismiss her? Deep down she knew that her friends would always support her no matter what but she couldn't shake the feeling that they would disapprove.

_"Look up, I look up at night,  
Planets are moving at the speed of light.  
Climb up, up in the trees,  
every chance that you get,  
is a chance you seize."_

Another family member more like members popped into her head; her parents.

Neither of them knew about Stefan she wished that she told them sooner but she wanted them to get to know him first before judging.

She could see their faces now;

"Hey mom and dad you know Stefan, my husband well yeah he's a vampire and for my birthday I'm turning into one."

She chuckled at how bad that sounded but that's how that conversation would go. Sure she would reword it but those were the basic things that she needed to say.

What about her parents? Unfortunately they didn't spend enough time together so she had no idea as to what they would say. If she was sure about something it was that if anyone was to dismiss her it would most likely be them.

_"How long am I gonna stand,  
with my head stuck under the sand?  
I'll start before I can stop,  
before I see things the right way up."_

There was a vibration in her pocket and she opened her eyes. They almost fell out their sockets when she saw how dark it was and how high so was swinging.

She dragged her legs on the mulch below her slowing down the swing. She reached in her pocket just in time to answer Stefan's call.

"Bonnie? Are you okay?"

She heard the worry in his voice and she silently cursed to herself. She didn't mean to stay out this long.

"Yeah I'm fine sorry I lost track of time. I'll be home soon."

The whole car ride back she knew that Stefan was going to ask questions. She told him that she had to run some errands. She hated to lie to him but she didn't want to tell him anything before her mind was made up.

Pulling up to her house she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Babe?" She called out.

Stefan rushed to her side and hugged her tightly.

"You scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry."

"I went to Sheila's and she said that you left hours ago." He pulled away and searched her eyes.

"I'm sorry I was at the park. I lost track of time." She confessed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Stefan knew that Bonnie only goes to the park when she has something on her mind. She was his wife now and he wanted to make sure that everything was okay.

"Not right now."

Bonnie kissed him and walked up the stairs. Stefan turned his body and his eyes followed her upstairs. He was worried that she was hiding something but wouldn't let that disturb him. They would talk eventually but he had to remind himself that it would be on her terms.

He walked up the stairs to their room and he heard the shower running. The thought kept running through his mind that something was wrong and he didn't like that she wouldn't tell him what is was or is. Frustrated he let out a grunt and laid his back on the bed with his feet planted on the floor.

When he heard that the water stopped running he shot up and waited for her to exit the bathroom.

"You're my wife, Bonnie and I need to know what's going on." His voice was firm.

Bonnie let out a loud sigh. She didn't feel like talking about this right now. She didn't make a choice on whether she should turn or not and didn't feel like getting into an argument over nothing.

"There's nothing to talk about." She walked over to the dresser.

Stefan scoffed, "Then why were you at the park Bonnie? I understand that you need your time, hell, everyone does but you didn't even call. Not a single word and I had to go running around looking for you, worried sick."

"I'm not a child Stefan I can handle myself. You're right I should have called but what's done is done. Happy?" She rolled her eyes putting on a shirt.

Stefan slapped his hands on the sides of his thighs and left the room. He didn't want to get into an argument so he thought that it would be best if he left.

"Stefan." Bonnie tried but he kept walking.

Cursing silently she pulled her hair into a ponytail and followed Stefan down the hall.

"I'm sorry I'm just dealing with something and I haven't figured it out yet but when I do I'll tell you."

Stefan stopped walking down the stairs and faced Bonnie.

"Then let me help you figure it out. We can go through this together."

Once again he searched her eyes but she closed them. She looked at the floor running the options through her head. She didn't want to tell him without talking to her parents and friends first.

She hated that her husband had to be the last to know but she was doing it for his own good. What if she tells him and he gets excited but then after talking to everyone she changes her mind. She knew that he wouldn't show it but he would be disappointed- not in her but because of the fact that they couldn't be together forever.

"Stefan it's no big deal we're blowing this up bigger than it needs to be. I just need to think about something it's nothing that we can physically do to solve it."

Stefan dropped his hands from her face and let out a sigh.

"I'll go cook dinner." Bonnie walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry."

She turned around then nodded her head. Stefan went upstairs to grab his boots and left the house. He needed a drink.

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

"Fancy seeing you here brother." Damon took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah well I needed to get out of the house. Hey Matt hook me up with a beer."

"Trouble in paradise already?"

"I just feel like Bonnie's hiding something and she's being stubborn not telling me." He took a sip.

"What do you think she's hiding?"

"I have no idea." He replied honestly.

There was a long pause between the brothers.

"I mean she says that it's no big deal but if it wasn't a big deal then why can't she tell me?"

"She doesn't have to tell you everything Stefan."

"She's my wife, Damon, my wife I know that she doesn't have to tell me but she should."

"Just give it time brother; I'm sure the witch will come around."

* * *

Stefan entered the house and walked upstairs. Maybe Damon was right he just had to give it time. Whatever it was she would tell him eventually. He opened the door to their bedroom and found Bonnie under the covers. He took a shower and joined her under the sheets. He wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her in close to his bare chest.

No matter how angry he was he still loved her and couldn't resist the urge to touch her. If he learned one thing in all his years of living and being in a few relationships was to never go to bed angry.

Bonnie stared at the far wall through the darkness. When she heard Stefan enter she faked being asleep because she didn't feel like arguing anymore.

When she felt his hand wrap around her and when he pulled her closer she was shocked. She thought that he'll be the typical guy and face his back towards her and ignore her. She had to remind herself that Stefan wasn't a typical guy he really cared for her and if today didn't prove that she didn't know what will.

She had to admit that it was cute as to how worried he was about her. Smiling she closed her eyes and entered the world of dreams.

* * *

When Bonnie woke up she couldn't feel her arm. It felt like it was detached from her body and she started to worry. She turned her head to the left and saw Stefan lying on top of it. She pulled on it and gained some freedom but she had to wake him up.

"Babe." She whispered loudly.

When he didn't respond she nibbled on his ear.

"A little frisky today are we?" He woke up.

"I can't feel my arm."

Stefan looked at her confused so she pointed to the arm that was covered by his back. He quickly sat up and the blood in her arm started to flow again.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault, well kind of." She chuckled.

When the feeling returned to her arm she moved it to her stomach and Stefan laid back down beside her. She studied his profile until he turned his head to face her and their eyes met.

"I'll tell you soon. I promise."

Bonnie could tell that Stefan was still annoyed by the situation. When he left yesterday it gave her some time to think. She probably could've handled the situation a little bit better. She put herself in Stefan's shoes and she knows if it was the other way around she would be digging for answers as well.

"Okay." He interlocked their fingers bringing a soft smile to Bonnie's face.

They stayed like that for a while until Bonnie's phone went off. She rolled over and grabbed the phone on the nightstand.

"Hello?"

Bonnie received a call from her mother asking her to meet up later. She was surprised but gladly accepted agreeing to meet up at five.

"See you soon, bye." She closed.

She stared at her phone for a while then looked over at Stefan.

"Who was that?"

"My mom."

Stefan's eyebrows shot to his hairline and he puckered his lips. Bonnie giggled and rolled her way on their california king bed back over to him. Stefan laughed and blocked her in between his arms looking down at her face. He bent his elbows and kissed her lips then came back up to meet her emerald eyes. He started doing push-ups and each time on his way down he would kiss his wife.

"Show off." She kissed his lips.

He flipped them over and now he was on his back trapped between her arms.

"You try it."

Bonnie positioned herself and started doing push-ups capturing his lips on her way down. She went on longer than he thought and he was impressed.

"Ugh that's enough exercise for the year."

Stefan laughed and Bonnie laid her head on his chest. Her head moved up and down flowing with the pattern of his breathing. She looked at the clock and noted the time.

"We spent the day in bed."

"Why can't all days be like this?"

"I have to get ready to meet my mom."

Stefan carried her to the shower turning on the water. They stripped and stood under the shower head letting the water drown their faces and hair. They scrubbed each other's back and got out.

They scrubbed their teeth and faces and headed downstairs for a late, light lunch.

"So what do you think mom wants to talk about?"

"I don't know as long as it's not an 'I'm leaving' speech then it's good with me. Shoot I have to go."

They kissed goodbye and she rushed to the door.

When she arrived to the small cafe she went inside to search for her mother. When she didn't see her she occupied a table to wait.

It felt like an hour had past so she was about to leave disappointed until she heard her mother's voice.

"Bonnie."

"Mom hey!"

They hugged and took a seat at the table Bonnie was at.

"I ordered you lemonade."

"Thank you."

There was a silence at the table and Bonnie started to feel uncomfortable. She tapped on the side of her glass wanting her mom to open. When the silence grew longer Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but her mom beat her to the punch.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie." Pause, "I'm sorry that I wasn't the mother that you needed and I'm sorry that I wasn't around."

Bonnie could feel the tears fill her eyes but she fought them back.

"I just hope you know that I didn't leave for my own selfish reasons I left to protect you."

"Protect me?"

"I know, Bonnie. I know everything."

Her head was spinning a mile a minute. What did she mean that she knows? Bonnie squinted her eyes and searched her mothers. Bonnie felt something rush through her and she understood her mother's words.

"What exactly do you know?"

"I know that you're a witch and that husband of yours is a vampire."

Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Well I know that you're a witch too." She responded.

"I'm not. Not anymore." Abby looked down at the table.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you know who Klaus is."

"Just a little." Bonnie played cool.

"I had to leave you and your father that day so that I could complete a desiccation spell on his father, Mikael."

"Well why didn't you come back? You could've completed the spell and returned home. Why didn't you come back?"

"Follow me."

Abby paid for the bill and walked Bonnie out to an abandoned park.

"What are we doing here?" Bonnie looked around.

"I figured that we needed our privacy."

Abby took a deep breath before beginning.

"I didn't come back because of my powers. When I completed the spell my powers were gone. I can't even so a simple spell. I didn't feel like myself I felt depressed and empty."

"So you just left us?" Bonnie raised her voice.

"I know what I did was wrong and if I could take it all back I would but I'm here now Bonnie. Maybe someday you can forgive for leaving you and your father but I want to be in your life. I want to be there for your birthday's and there to comfort you when you and Stefan argue. I want to make up for the eighteen years that I missed."

Bonnie searched her mom's eyes for the truth. If Bonnie would let her in her life again what were the possibilities that she would up and leave again?

She walked up to her mom and hugged her. Even though that there was still a chance for her mother to leave again she was willing to take that risk.

Coming through her home she walked upstairs. She closed the door to their room and teleported her shoes in the closet. Stefan laughed at her laziness and she sat in front of him.

"So husband, would you like to know how everything went with mom?"

"Why yes I would my lovely wife."

"Well she knows. Knows about you knows about me and she seems fine with it."

"Did you tell her?"

"No, I guess she always knew I mean everyone knows the Salvatore's. She told me that she wanted to be a part of my life now."

"What did you say?"

"I really didn't say anything I just hugged her. I never realized how important she was to me until the wedding and I have you to think for that. If you haven't invited her to the dinner I wouldn't be able to replenish my relationship with my mother."

"What are husbands for?"

Bonnie crawled over to him and kissed his lips. She laid beside him and he put an arm around her shoulder placing their backs against the headboard.

**AN: I hoped that you all enjoyed reading this chapter! Let me know if you would like to see vampire Bonnie or not. I already have my mind made up but I would like to hear y'all's opinions :) Until next time... *Song ****_Speed Of Sound by Coldplay_*******

**XO**  
**Ashlyne**


	33. Use Somebody

**A/N: There's a lot of dialogue in this one, apologies.**

There was silence at the table; each off into their own little words. Bonnie was busy sending texts to her friends and parents while Stefan was reading the newspaper. The only noise that was made was the clacking of the spoon against the porcelain bowl as she ate her Captain Crunch.

Bonnie looked up from her phone and saw her husband intensely focused on an article. She chuckled and went back to what she was doing as Stefan peered up from the paper. He looked at her and heard her fingers tapping against the screen.

"What's so funny?"

"You're such an old man." She ate a spoon full of cereal.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with keeping in touch of what's going on in the world."

"Yeah yeah yeah." She said playfully.

Stefan stuck out his tongue causing Bonnie to laugh as she finished her last bite. She locked her phone and went over to the sink with her bowl and glass. She walked over to Stefan and placed her chin on his shoulder. She scanned the newspaper but nothing seemed to grab her attention. She kissed him on the cheek she walked over to her phone and grabbed it off the table.

"Is it okay if I meet up with Caroline and Elena for a few hours? I need to talk to them about something."

"Sure, when are you leaving?" He looked at her.

"In an hour maybe, I need to take a shower and all that jazz."

Bonnie turned around and headed out the kitchen Stefan took this time to admire her as she walked away in her pajama shorts and tank top. When she disappeared behind the wall he let out a sigh and returned to his morning paper. Bonnie walked upstairs to their room and laid out the clothes that she was planning to wear. After styling her hair in a bun she went in the bathroom to complete her morning routine. Once she was squeaky clean and her face was washed and her teeth were scrubbed she went back downstairs ready to head out.

"I'll see you soon." She kissed Stefan.

"I'll miss you." He kissed her back.

They kissed for a few moments longer and Stefan walked her to the door. With another quick kiss on the lips she drove off and Stefan headed upstairs to complete his routine.

* * *

_"I've been roaming around  
Always looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach"_

As she was pulling up to Elena's house to took a deep breath. Today was they day that she would talk to her friends about turning into a vampire. In the back of her mind her decision was already made but she wanted to hear what they had to say. She needed all the opinions and suggestions that she could get she wanted people to question her so that she knew herself why she wanted to do this. It wasn't an easy decision but it was one that would have to be made.

She decided to talk to them separately though because it felt more intimate. Also because she knew that what they were saying was what they actually meant and not trying to fit in with the majority. She noticed that sometimes if Caroline or Elena would lean in a certain direction the other would follow she didn't blame them she does that too sometimes but she didn't want that type of situation to happen today. This was serious and she needed to know their true feeling no matter how harsh they might be.

_"You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you  
And all you know  
And how you speak  
Countless lovers undercover of the street"_

With a firm knock in the door she faced the brunette.

"Hey Bonnie come in."

The girls walked upstairs to Elena's room and took a seat on the bed. Bonnie started with some small talk before talking about what she really came there for. She didn't want to jump right into it this wasn't something that you could surprise someone with.

"So you know that my birthday is coming up-"

"Of course." Elena smiled.

"And I was thinking about turning."

"Turning?" Elena looked at her confused.

"Turning into a vampire."

Bonnie studied her friend's face. She could see all the emotions running across it. Her eyebrows were drawn together and her eyes kept switching their view. This was the type of reaction that she knew would come she prepared herself for the worst but hoped for the best. Her gaze finally met the witch's and she studied her a little more.

"You want to be a vampire?"

"I do. I want to do this for Stefan as much as I want to do it for me."

"Bon, you know that Stefan would love you no matter what. He would never leave you no matter how long you live."

"I know but I love Stefan, and I want to be with him forever. I've always said that I would spend the rest of my life with him so why not forever?"

Elena studied her friend. She looked straight into her eyes trying to get her perspective.

"It is not so much to be understood but to understand."

"What?" Bonnie questioned.

"I understand why you want to be a vampire why you want to live forever with Stefan. If I was in your position would I turn? Who knows, but I'm not and probably never will be."

She placed a hand on top of Bonnie's.

"What I'm saying is that I support you- whatever you want to do whatever you decide I'm here for you. I just don't want you to regret this decision so just make sure that you know what you're getting yourself into."

Elena's words reminded her of the words that her grams spoke to her last week. She was glad that Elena was on her side with this one but still she would have some thinking to do before she told Stefan.

_"You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you"_

She was glad that Elena would be by her side supporting her decision now she just needed Caroline and her parents to stand with her too.

With a hug shared with Elena, Bonnie made her way to the car heading over to Caroline's. Now her reaction was difficult to pan out Caroline wasn't the simple type she was unpredictable and you never knew how she would react to anything. Bonnie was expecting something outgoing but was sure that she would support her as well.

_"Off in the night  
While you live it up I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat"_

The door swung open and she was greeted with the blondes pearly whites. They hugged and took a seat on the sofa.

Just like she did with Elena she started with some small talk. This time the talking lasted a while longer because Bonnie accidentally mentioned Tyler's name. It's been a day since they've broken up and she wasn't taking it well. She understood she's been there with Stefan and all break ups are tough.

When there was a pause in their conversation Bonnie saw that it was the perfect time to tell her.

"So I'm turning nineteen in a few days-"

"Yes! We must have a huge party!"

"Absolutely I was thinking the same thing. Anyway I thought that it'll be the perfect time for me to turn into a vampire."

"What?" Caroline widened her eyes.

"I want to turn into a vampire." She explained.

"Wow Bon, are you sure? You know after everything that went down with Stefan are you sure that you can handle it?" Caroline questioned.

"I have thought about it and I'm confident in myself. I mean if Stefan can drink from the vein after his whole ripper stage then I'm sure I could take it. Also with Stefan helping me I feel even more confident with this decision."

Caroline nodded her head as Bonnie spoke.

"Well, alright as long as you know what you're getting yourself into and you have confidence in your choice then I support you. I'm team Bonnie all the way." Caroline smiled.

Bonnie laughed, Caroline was always coming up with those kinds of team names she swore that she started "brangelina" (Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie).

Hugging her friend goodbye and hopped in her car.

"Two down, two more to go."

Bonnie noted the time she's already been out for two hours. She didn't want Stefan to worry so she picked up her phone to call him.

"Hey babe just checking in. Call me when you get this, bye."

She was surprised that there was no answer but she figured that he was just out with Damon or Tyler. To save some time she decided to meet with her parents at the same time. She knew that this would be the longest conversation so she thought that she could kill two birds with one stone. Before driving off she called her parents and told them that she wanted to meet up.

_"I've been roaming around  
Always looking down at all I see"_

Bonnie arrived to her father's house as her mom was just entering the house. Bonnie arrived and sat them down at the table. She decided to skip the chit chat because she knew that she would be there for a while.

"Mom, dad, there's something that I need to tell you about Stefan and me."

Bonnie didn't want her parents to argue so she gave her mother a look signaling her to act surprised. She knew that if her father found out that Abby already knew that she was a witch and that Stefan was a vampire he would have smoke running through his ears sooner than expected.

"Stefan's a vampire and I'm a witch."

"Very funny Bonnie, what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Rudy laughed.

"I'm serious dad, I'm a witch and Stefan is a vampire. I could prove it to you."

Before he had time to answer Bonnie lifted her hand and all the draws and cabinets flew open. They both looked around shocked at what they just witnessed. They looked at Bonnie and she could see the shock in her eyes then she thought that she could've given them a bit of a warning but she needed to prove her point.

"Believe me now?"

Rudy looked over at Abby and she to him.

"There's one more thing."

They returned their looks to their daughter thinking what else she could possibly say.

"On my birthday I want to turn into a vampire to live with Stefan forever."

Abby and Rudy rose up from their seat with disapproval written all over their face.

"No! Bonnie you will not turn into a vampire!" Abby instructed.

"Did Stefan pressure you into this? Did he force those thoughts into your head?" Her father yelled.

"No! He's never even mentioned it this is all me. This is what I want; I want to live with my husband forever." She explained.

"What about your powers? Wouldn't that all just go away?" Abby asked.

"It would but I know of a spell to contain my powers and still be a vampire."

Bonnie didn't want to mention Sheila's name she didn't want anyone else involved. It was a surprise to her though when Abby asked about her powers. It reminded her that she was the only one to ask about them. She figured that it was because she was a witch and knew about the supernatural world longer than any of them.

"Bon-"

Just as her father was about to speak Bonnie's phone went off. She pulled it out her pocket to see that it was Stefan.

"I'll be right back."

Bonnie ran outside and closed the door behind her.

"Hey I got your message. Tyler called I'm sure you heard about the breakup. He just needed some advice."

"No it's okay. Is he thinking about getting back together with Care?" Bonnie snooped.

"It seems like it but who knows. Anyway I'm just about to hit the road, you want something for dinner?"

"Uhm lasagna would be nice."

"You got it babe."

"I'll be home soon; I had to take a quick detour to my fathers."

"Is everything okay?" Stefan asked concerned.

"Everything's great. See you soon."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too."

She made her way back in the house to hear her parents arguing. She figured that one supported her decision and the other one didn't. Oddly enough out of everyone her parent's opinions were the ones that she valued the most. Nothing feels worse than when you get shunned by your own blood.

She walked in the kitchen and cleared her throat gaining her parents attention. When they turned her heads towards her she began.

"Listen I know that this is a lot to take in. I wish that I could've told you about him and me a long time ago but I wanted you to like and possibly love Stefan for who he is and not judge him because of what he is."

Bonnie walked closer to her parents and looked into their eyes.

"Your opinions mean a lot to me and I would love it if you supported me in this decision. It is not so much to be understood but to understand." Bonnie repeated Elena's words.

"If you don't support me that's fine but I want you to understand me. I want you to understand where I'm coming from and my feelings. I've thought this through a hundred times over and I know the risk that it would make."

"What does Stefan have to say about this?" Rudy asked.

"I haven't told him yet. I know it's messed up but I wanted him to be the last to know. Just in case making all these visits to my friends and to you guys would change my mind. No matter how many questionable looks I got from you or Elena and Caroline my decision has stayed the same. My friends support me and I hope that you will too. It may not be right now but I hope that you can accept it."

Bonnie looked at her parents. Neither of them said anything but she didn't expect them to. She came there to tell them about her plan and if they agreed then that would be the icing on the cake but if they didn't then that's something that they were going to have to live with.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go tell my husband the good news."

* * *

With a deep breath she opened the door and the marvelous smell of lasagna filled her lungs. She followed the smell into the kitchen and found Stefan over the stove.

She snuck up behind him even though she knew it was useless because she could hear a fly fart from a mile away and wrapped her hands around him; hugging him from behind.

"Do I get to kiss the chef?" She spoke.

"You get to do way more than just kiss the chef."

He turned around and captured her lips. He's been without Bonnie all day and he misses her presence and vice versa. Every time they would kiss it felt like the first time they could never get bored with each other even if they were trapped in a room with just the two of them and nothing else for a year. A few moans filled the air as their hands began to wonder each other's body. Stefan hiked Bonnie up on the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Stefan-" Bonnie let out between a kiss.

"Hmm."

"I want you to kill me."

Stefan stopped all movement as he processed her words. He pulled back and stared into her eyes with a worried look.

"What did you say?"

Stefan may have been a vampire but he wanted to make sure that he was hearing things correctly.

"I want you to kill me and turn me into a vampire on my birthday." She elaborated.

"A-are you sure that's what you want?"

"Why? Do you not want me to be one?"

"No that's not what I'm saying. I would love to be with you forever, Bonnie but that doesn't mean that I would wish this upon you. What about your powers I know that you love that part of you."

"I know Stefan and trust me I have been thinking about it a lot. The reason why I was at the park a few days ago was because after I talked to my grams about it I needed to think. Trust me Stefan I thought and thought and would've stayed out longer if you hadn't called. I talked to Sheila and there's a spell that I could do to reserve my powers but even if it wasn't I would still want this."

Bonnie grabbed his hands and weaved them in between hers.

"I love you Stefan and I always will. When I say forever I want to mean it literally and not in some cliché way. You're my husband and I can't imagine spending all eternity with anyone else but you."

Stefan searched her eyes he would love to live with her forever but he didn't want to be selfish. There are other people in their lives that this decision could affect so he questioned her about it.

"What about Caroline and Elena and your parents?"

"Truth is I already told them about it. That's what I was doing today actually. I wanted to know what they thought before I told you. I'm sorry from keeping this from you but I didn't want to tell you one thing then change my mind the next minute."

"And you're sure that this is what you want?" Stefan questioned.

"Positive."

"Okay then, I would love to kill you."

Bonnie laughed and crashed her lips against his. That night they made love and enjoyed their burnt lasagna.

**A/N: I hope that you all liked this chapter let me know what you think in the review box down below. Some pretty exciting things are coming up so stay tuned and enjoy the ride! Until next time... *Song ****_Use Somebody by Kings Of Leon_*******

**XO**  
**Ashlyne**


	34. Roar

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping and there was a slight breeze flowing through the sky it was the perfect day to have a party. Bonnie called up her family and her friends, who called there friends, who called their friends letting them know about the celebration. Stefan wasn't too excited about having hundreds of people running around the house but it was what Bonnie wanted so he kept his mouth shut.

Caroline and Elena came over a few hours early to help set up they wanted everything to be perfect for Bonnie's nineteenth birthday bash. They blew balloons, set up tables and threw streamers everywhere in the backyard.

Stefan had ordered Bonnie's cake but he would keep it in safe hiding until it was time for her to blow out the candles. Of course Bonnie complained about not seeing her cake but Stefan wouldn't budge. The cake was the most important part it would be her last birthday cake for quite a long time.

The party was about to start so Bonnie headed to the room and got dressed. She wore a fire truck red halter top, maxi dress that had a slit in the center of the chest, revealing an appropriate amount of cleavage. She threw her hair up in a high, messy bun and paired it with black flats and hoop earrings and gold bangles.

"Dayum babe if you wear that I won't have control over myself."

"You like?" She twirled around.

Stefan had his hands around her in seconds. He tightened his grip around her rear and kissed her deeply. Bonnie melted in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. The next thing she knew was that her back was on the bed. Stefan slid a hand under the dress but the door bell sounded. With grunts escaping both of their mouths Stefan went to answer the door while Bonnie fixed her hair.

Minutes later the backyard was filled with people partying and having a great time all enjoying this glorious day. Bonnie made her rounds around the yard and made some new friends in the process. She was so glad to see everyone enjoying themselves.

_"You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound"_

She spotted Caroline and Elena standing off to the side so she walked up to them. She was greeted with "happy birthday's" and hugs.

"You look gorg! How does it feel to be nineteen?"

"I feel great can't wait to feel like this forever."

"That's right so what did Stefan say?" Elena questioned.

"At first he was a little reluctant but I told him that I talked you guys and my parents then he was on board."

The girls nodded then made their way to the snacks. With finger sandwiches in hand they made it to the dance floor.

_"Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now"_

The girls like always danced like they were the only ones in the room. They laughed (loudly) and moved their bodies to the beat.

Bonnie was enjoying her last day as a human and when she thought about it, it felt weird. One minute you're a human drinking fruit punch then the next you're a vampire drinking blood.

Speaking of vampires Bonnie skimmed the crowd to find Stefan dancing with no one other than aunt Michelle. Bonnie laughed and pointed in his direction causing her friends to roar in laughter as well.

_"I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
You're gonna hear me roar"_

She skimmed the crowed some more and spotted her parents. She hasn't heard from them since the night that she told them about her decision and wondered how they were doing. She made a mental note to herself to talk to them before the whole transition. She really wanted everyone to be on her side with this and if her parents could understand her choice then she'll be the happiest vampire alive – well kind of.

As a slower song played someone twirled her around and slammed her body against theirs. She thought that it was Stefan but instead of staring into those leaf green eyes she looked into ocean blues.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks Damon."

"So my brother tells me that you want to become one of us."

"This is true."

"Why?" He looked into her eyes.

"Because I love your brother and I know that he would never say it; not to my face at least, but he would like to be with me forever. With love and in marriage comes sacrifice and I'm willing to go through this to make him as happy as he makes me. This isn't all for Stefan although he does play a major part in it. I would love to live with him forever and travel the world and not be scared to do anything and now I have the chance, so why not take it?"

There was a silence between the two as the swayed along to the music. Damon possessed her words and he gave her a nod. As the song ended Damon twirled her into the arms of Stefan.

"What was that about?"

"Just a big brother trying to look after his little sister." Bonnie smiled.

As night began to fall it was time for Bonnie to blow out her candles. Stefan rushed off upstairs to grab the cake while everyone surrounded Bonnie making sure to leave a path for Stefan to make his way through. They started singing as Stefan stepped on the grass. Bonnie cupped her mouth as she got a better view of the cake. It was a three tier red velvet cake with cream cheese icing. The tiers were connected with a black strip of fondant. The first tier had her name written on it with black fondant. The next tier had black polka dots shaped as diamonds all around and the last tier had two rows of white and black flowers flowing diagonally on the front. On top of the last tier were nineteen birthday candles shining brightly.

"Happy birthday to you!" The crowd cheered.

Bonnie took a deep breath and blew out her candles only for the flames to reappear. The crowed burst out in laughter as she attempted to blow them out again but the flames kept reappearing. She gave Stefan the evil eye so he blew them out for her and sat the cake down on the table as Bonnie sliced the first piece in the top tier. After handing the cake out to everyone that wanted it she got a taste from Stefan's fork.

"This is so good!" She moaned.

Stefan lifted an eyebrow and fed her another piece sliding the fork slowly out of her mouth. She licked her lips as she stared into his eyes and he fought back a moan.

The couple was interrupted by a tap on Bonnie's shoulder. She rolled her eyes tired of getting interrupted and turned around to face her parents. She blinked fast at first making sure she was seeing right.

"Bonnie, Stefan can we talk to you in private?"

"Yeah, sure." Bonnie turned to Stefan who nodded his head.

Stefan could tell by their heart rates that they were frightened by him. Now that they knew his secret they had every right to be but it was last thing he wanted. He worked hard for their love and respect and he just didn't want that all to fade away now that they knew. Bonnie and Stefan led them to their room and they took a seat on the couches.

"Stefan I'm sure Bonnie has told you what she plans to do." Rudy opened.

"Yes sir."

"Listen here son, Bonnie is entering this world because you're already in it and I assume you have been for a while."

Stefan just nodded his head. Inwardly smiling at the fact that Rudy called him son.

"As her husband I expect you to show her the ropes and help her through possible dark times."

"Absolutely." He answered.

"Bonnie when you are going through transition I want you to drink my blood. I want you to know that I fully support you in this and I am going to be here now for as long as I live." Abby spoke.

Bonnie was taken aback by her mother's words. She was thinking about asking Caroline or Elena but her mother felt right. After she just made the vow to always be there for her she seemed like the best fit. She couldn't stop the thought going off in her head that this could all be a big lie. How could she trust her mother when she barely knew her? Stefan rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to wipe away some of the doubt.

"Okay, yeah sure." Bonnie let out.

The couples made their way back downstairs to say goodbye to all the guests. After the cleanup Bonnie and Stefan made their way back to their room.

"What a day huh?" Stefan rolled on the bed.

"It's still not over yet."

Bonnie rolled on top of him and connected their lips.

"Make love to me." She stared in his eyes.

He kissed her lips than rolled them over. His hand made its way up her dress and he pulled it over her head and he was faced with her rounded breasts. He sucked and bit on her left erect nipple before attending the right as she racked her fingers along his back. Bonnie assisted him with his shirt and ran her fingers in the outline of his abs. She pulled him in closer so that her breasts were flattened against his chest and their lips were connected. She lifted herself up and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down taking his boxers with them. He pushed her back down on the bed and slid off her lace panties with his hands slowly making their way down her legs. After working his magic with his tongue and fingers, he slid into her nine inches deep and a moan escaped her mouth. He trapped her between his arms and captured her lips taking in her every moan and breath. He put her leg on his shoulder going deeper into her savoring every inch and she tightened against him earning a moan escape his mouth. He rode her longer and harder before he sat her up so that she was straddling him. He placed his hands on her hips controlling her movement and moved her faster as they both were about to reach their release.

"Your weaknesses are my weaknesses; your life is my life."

"Your weaknesses are my weaknesses; your life is my life." Bonnie repeated.

As Bonnie came and Stefan soon after, he bit into his wrist and fed his blood to her and she gulped down the liquid until she reached her fill. He laid her down on the bed gently and sunk his fangs in her neck draining the blood from her body. Bonnie decided that _that_ was the way she wanted to go it felt more intimate then he just snapping her neck or any other possible way for her to pass. Soon Bonnie was dead only to rise again an hour later.

* * *

She felt different. Everything was brighter and whatever she felt was heightened. Anger become rage. When you're sad, you're in despair. Grief, loss can cripple you. You feel like you could do anything, be anyone. Beautiful things are more beautiful, everything is heightened you just live more intensely, love more powerfully. Stefan warned her about these changes and he was never more right.

It's been a month since Bonnie had turned and minus the blood lust it's been a good month. Stefan was impressed of how well she was adjusting and was glad that he got his ripper side under control so he could teach Bonnie the ways of a vampire without losing control in the process.

Stefan was finally able to enjoy being a vampire and the perks that come along with it. He was glad to have Bonnie by his side and have her to be with forever. She took all the bad away from him and he felt like a changed man.

He and Bonnie were now on dirt bikes that they rented for the day. Bonnie would occasionally bump hers into his and stick out her tongue as her chocolate locks blew behind her in the wind. Stefan could do nothing but gawk at the vampire beside him. He loved to see her happy and enjoying her life. Nothing made him more happy than to see a smile appear on his wife's face and to hear that laugh escape her lips.

As a vampire Bonnie's love for Stefan has grown stronger. She's never felt more happy in her life all those times when she was a human couldn't even compare to how she was feeling now. Every time she would look at him she feel deeper in love and just being around him made her life brighter. Technically she was dead but she's never felt more alive whenever she's around him.

"You gotta be faster than that Salvatore! You're driving like an old man." She taunted.

Stefan was going easy on her but jeering was something that he didn't take lightly no matter who it came from. He cranked the gas and flew past his wife shouting "eat my dust" passing by. He reached a hill and he bent his back taking the bike with him completing the perfect midair back flip. He heard Bonnie yell "show off" in the distance and he chuckled. He crossed their marked finish line and looked at the pretend watch on his wrist as Bonnie reached the line.

"Oh shut up." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey I didn't say anything, _Salvatore_." Stefan teased.

They walked hand in hand back to the truck and kissed before walking to opposite sides of it.

"We need to do that more often."

"We have more than a lifetime babe."

Stefan set the engine to life on their new Kodiak Brown 2013 Ford F-150 and headed home after a quick lunch at The Grill.

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

Bonnie returned from the bathroom and sped herself over to their bed bumping into Stefan. He took one look at her attire and his male instincts kicked in.

"Stop wearing sexy things." Stefan wined.

"They're Elmo shorts babe."

"Yeah but your legs..."

He moved his hands up her smooth, caramel legs and stroked her thigh staring into her eyes giving her the look.

"No, Stefan you're still on punishment."

Last week Stefan forgot to give Bonnie a message from her mother asking her if they wanted to meet up. This would've been their first time seeing each other after the transition. Even though Abby gave Bonnie her full support and some of her blood she still asked for some time which Bonnie respected. When she got the call from Abby a day later and said that she gave Stefan the message Bonnie shot him daggers. She didn't get the chance to meet with her mother because she had to leave town for a month for business.

"What if I say I'm sorry?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"What if I say I'm really, really sorry?" He whispered in her ear and kissed it.

"No Stefan." She smacked his arm.

He rolled over next to her and let out a sigh. Bonnie laughed and turned her attention to the Xbox on the floor.

"If you beat me then you get a prize but if I win I get a prize." She waved the controllers.

They hooked up the system and put in Call of Duty.

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

"Stop cheating!"

"Don't get mad cause you're losing." Stefan replied.

She pushed the controller out his hand and he sped over to it before he was shot.

"You like to play dirty huh?"

"You of all people should know that already, Stefan."

He looked over at her eyeing her body then he felt his controller vibrate.

"Ha! I win!"

Bonnie shot up and shook her hips doing a little victory dance. Stefan just sat there looking at his wife enjoying the view. He sped over to her slamming her back onto the wall. He looked into her eyes and kissed her deeply. Bonnie wrapped her arms around him meaning to push him away but she pulled him closer.

Even though Bonnie won Stefan got his prize.

* * *

Walking down the stairs the smell of fluffy pancakes and bacon filled the air. Even though Bonnie was a vampire food was something that she still very much enjoyed. She would have cravings for things every once in a while today it was a good ol' fashion breakfast.

She applied her strawberry syrup and butter and ate a fork full. Stefan kissed her cheek and took a seat across from her. He watched her stuff her face and soak it all down with a glass of blood.

"So good!" She got up.

She walked over to the sink to wash her plate and glass then retook her seat across from Stefan.

"So what's on the agenda for today my love?"

"Well I was think-"

"Ouch" Bonnie held her stomach.

Stefan sped over to her and got down on his knees.

"Are you okay?"

It took a while before she answered, "Yeah I probably just ate too much." She giggled.

Stefan could still see that she was in a bit of pain so he carried her to their room. He laid her down on the bed and wrapped an arm around her.

"Maybe we should just relax for today?"

Bonnie just nodded her head. They flicked on a movie and in a blink of an eye Bonnie was asleep.

There was a light shove on her shoulder but she ignored it rolling over. Then there was a tickling on her foot and she shot up not wanting to go in a laughing fit.

"I'm up I'm up!" She surrendered.

"I hate to wake you but Caroline called she wants to meet us for dinner with Tyler."

"How long was I out?" She stretched.

"Nine hours maybe?"

Bonnie quickly turned her head to him giving him a questionable look. He just shrugged his shoulders and Bonnie chuckled walking into the bathroom to get ready.

They pulled up to Tyler's and knocked on the door. They were greeted by Caroline and they exchanged hugs making their way into the dining room. Tyler appeared from the kitchen and told them that dinner should be ready soon. They all sat down at the table and began the small talk.

"So how's the married life?" Caroline opened.

"Ehh it's alright." Bonnie joked winking at Stefan.

"You'll pay for that later." He whispered in her ear.

Caroline smiled at the exchange and the food rolled in. Their lungs were filled with the smell of stake, fries, and salad.

"This looks good." Bonnie said as the plate was sat down in front of her.

"I thought vampires didn't like eating or whatever."

"This one's a weirdo." Stefan pointed.

Bonnie stuck out her tongue then picked up a fry.

"Do you have any bl- water?" Bonnie caught herself.

"Yeah I'll be right back." Tyler excused himself.

When Tyler disappeared behind the wall Bonnie slapped her hand on her face and dragged it down. Stefan rubbed her back and Caroline giggled.

"Was I really about to ask if he had any blood?"

It was supposed to be a rhetorical question but Caroline nodded her head and Bonnie rolled her eyes. Tyler had arrived and placed the glass beside her plate and Bonnie said thank you. She wanted to ask for cubed ice instead of crushed but thought that it would be a bit much.

"Sorry Ty I let it slip-"

"Don't sweat it Bonnie this is who you are now. Next time I'll put blood on the menu."

The gang chuckled and continued with their meals. There was one question running through Bonnie's mind and she wondered if she should ask it or just let the time go by.

"So what brings us to your humble abode?" She decided to ask.

The couple exchanged looks before Tyler spoke.

"Last week my grandmother went to the hospital and they discovered that she has Malaria."

"Wow sorry Ty."

"I hate to ask but Caroline tells me that vampire blood could cure sickness and I was wond-"

"Absolutely." They responded simultaneously.

The next day the couples made their way to the hospital. It was decided that Stefan would be the one to cure Tyler's grandmother because he had more experience in this topic.

"Granny this is Stefan and Bonnie, you remember Caroline right?"

"Oh nice to meet you and of course I remember the gorgeous blonde." The grandmother spoke.

Stefan glanced in Tyler's direction and with a head nod he made his way over to the old woman.

"You will not remember what I'm about to do."

"I will not remember." She replied robotically.

Stefan bit into his wrist and placed it into the woman's mouth so she could gulp down the liquid. After a few moments Stefan pulled his wrist away. He moved his hand to her forehead and even though it was still hot he could tell that it was getting better.

"She should be fine in a few hours. Just keep an eye on her for the next twenty-four hours."

"Thanks man." Tyler responded.

"No problem."

Bonnie and Stefan walked out the room as Caroline and Tyler stayed behind.

"It must feel good, helping people." Bonnie wondered.

"It does, it makes living forever to be a good thing, I can save people and help them live longer." He looked down at her.

"You have got to teach me."

"Tomorrow?"

"It's a date." She replied.

Stefan picked her up and twirled her around before kissing her lips. They walked hand in hand to the truck, heading home to get some rest.

**A/N: I hope that you all liked this chapter! Let me know your thoughts and what you think might happen in next chapter. I think that you all will be happy to what's about to come (: . Until next time... *Song _Roar by Katy Perry_***

**XO**  
**Ashlyne**


	35. Hallelujah

Being a vampire was great well for now at least. It has its downsides for instance blood lust and no matter how hard you try to prevent it it's just there. You try your hardest to not rip into the person's throat when you give them a hug no matter how delicious their blood smells. You try your hardest not have a taste of everyone that walks by. She was disgusted at herself for wanting to drain a four-year old on the spot in front of everyone at the grocery store last week. Stefan had to calm her down and he showed her different breathing exercises to help control the cravings and with a little more practice she got the hang of it. It is too soon in the transition but that fact that you won't age while all your friends and family are and you're just sitting on the sidelines. Seeing the people around you grow old and die before your eyes while you stay alive reliving your life many times over again was something that might not sit well but it was part of the package deal and she knew that.

Don't get me wrong though, vampirism has its perks. Like being unstoppable living through torture and through pain only for those wounds and scars to heal up in minutes then it's like it never happened. Being able to defend yourself against any enemy and if it so happens that they have a wooden stake in their back pockets, being able to speed away in the blink of an eye. Being fearless and not afraid to take risks and chances all the while building up your confidence and self-esteem as the days pass by.

Having your emotions heightened now this my friend could go into both categories. When you love it is like nothing that you have ever felt before when that person looks at you your whole world stops and fireworks explode in your head. When they kiss you your heat melts and when they touch you they set your body on fire. When you get angry it turns into rage and all you see was red and there is no turning back you just have the urge to strangle someone until you lose feeling in your hands. It is not the best of feelings and was one of the hardest emotions that you could control. The world became a brighter place the colors that you used to see were stronger and the stars that shine in the night sky looked brighter than diamonds on black velvet or the sun shining against the blue sky. Any emotion or sense you could think of was powerful and you just felt more alive and somehow stronger.

Compulsion is also a perk and a fault, manipulating someone making them do anything you say or do. You could rob a bank then compel your way out of it; look the cops in the eye and say that they got the wrong person. You can use it for good as much as you can for evil like if someone is a bully or stealing an old woman's pure you have the power to stop it. Compulsion is a very dangerous game though especially in Mystic Falls because people in this town know what peeps around at night. Half of the town is completely clueless thanks to the council but they are still protected. Without anyone knowing they would occasionally slip some vervain into the water supply to protect them from a vampire's best ability. Now if you were to compel someone who's drunk from the protective water of the Falls then you, my vampire would be in a sticky situation.

Speaking of sticky situations our vampire lovers found their way into one themselves. No, it doesn't have to deal with compulsion or the perks and faults of being a vampire but a little something more...humane.

ᐁᐅᐃᐊ

There were six seconds left on the clock coming into their finial turn with one tailing far the other. Hands were extended in each other's faces hoping for one of them to crash and burn. Coming up to the finish line the vampire jumped into the air.

"Victory is mine!" He proclaimed.

Bonnie stood up and slow clapped as he held his arms up starring to the ceiling like he just won a kickboxing match.

"Bravo, bravo."

Before he knew it his back was slammed hard against the wall. He opened his eyes and saw Bonnie hiss at him with her fangs and veins exposed.

"Someone's a sore loser."

"More like sore winner. Best two out of three."

She dragged Stefan over and picked up her controller from the ground. They were on their last lap and Stefan was barely in the lead. They were neck in neck just a few inches from the finish line and then the screen froze. Stefan searched the screen and saw that the game had been paused and dropped his controller making a loud thud against the wooden floors.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat!"

"Can't we finish the game first?"

"Ugh, fine."

Bonnie un-paused the game and zipped into the finish line before Stefan had time to pick up his controller.

"Happy?" She smiled and got up.

Stefan picked her up and sped to the kitchen as she laughed. Just as they finished making their sandwiches Bonnie got a sour taste in her mouth. She held it in but it came rushing back and she sped to the bathroom. She lifted the seat and got rid of her breakfast into the bowl. Stefan was by her side in seconds holding back her hair and rubbing her back calmly. Just as she thought it was over she got rid of the apple that she had eaten. She stood up from her knees and pressed her palms against the bathroom counter. She took deep breaths then ran the faucet rinsing her mouth and spitting the water back into the sink.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so."

Bonnie's head started to spin and she looked around the room dizzily. Stefan carried her to their bed and laid her down under the sheets. He curled up next to her not really sure what to do or say. Bonnie was out of his arms in seconds and back in the bathroom.

Stefan decided to take her to the hospital. He wasn't sure if what else he could do because vampires don't get sick. They arrived at the hospital and they were taken into a room.

_"I'm falling I'm falling come catch me you can't make me wait_

_Stars in the heavens watch out 'cause I'm headed their way_

_You came for me and made me new_

_For all of my days I will give You the praise that you do"_

There was a soft knock on the door then the nurse entered.

"Hello Bonnie and Stefan I'm Audra." The nurse walked in.

"Hello." Bonnie responded.

"So why are you here today?" She sat down.

"She's been throwing up this evening and had some cramps a few days ago. I'm not sure if they're connected but I just thought that I let you know." Stefan spoke.

"Alright," Audra wrote down, "Bonnie when was your last period?"

_Oh you know a few months ago_, "Um I don't remember actually."

"Okay Bonnie we're just going to move you into another room so a doctor can take a look at you." She smiled.

Audra moved the couple into a smaller room. It held one bed, two chairs and a monitor.

_"Step after steep step on upwards I'm keeping a pace_

_Wherever your heart is I'm headed so show me the way"_

Bonnie looked around the room questionably and turned to Stefan who returned the same look. She opened her mouth about to say something when there was a soft knock in the door. The door opened and the doctor came through welcoming them with a smile.

"Hello I'm Meredith and I can tell by the looks in your faces that you weren't planning for this to happen."

"Planning for what?" Bonnie questioned.

"Well let's find out."

_"I hang on every word you say_

_If you turn the locks then I'll hand in my key everyday"_

Meredith asked for Bonnie to lie down on the bed and to lift up her shirt. Their eyes grew wide as Meredith poured the cold gel onto Bonnie's stomach. Stefan squinted his eyes and looked over at Meredith who was busy making her way to the light switch. She flicked on the screen and moved the instrument around her belly Bonnie knew what was going on but she refused to believe it; it was impossible. As Meredith moved the tool around some more there on the screen was something that made them both gasp; a baby.

_"hallelu-hallelu-hallelu-hallelujah  
My heart your love never parted  
hallelu-hallelu-hallelu-hallelujah"_

Tears began to fill their eyes as they stared at the figure on the screen.

"Congratulations! Looks like you two have a baby on the way!" Meredith spoke.

Meredith saw the looks on their faces they were filled with happiness and joy but also a bit of confusion. She ran through her mind of what she was about to say then spoke to the couple.

"Listen I know what you're thinking right now; how could I be pregnant when my husband is a vampire."

Their heads snapped to Meredith with even more confusion.

"I'm on the founder's consul and I make it my duty to know who the vampires around this town. No need to worry no one else knows but me and I just had to say something because I've never witnessed anything like it. How'd you do it?"

They opened their mouths to speak but nothing came out. They didn't even know how they made a baby. They just shook their heads and turn their attention back to the monitor.

"Would you like to hear the heat beat?"

"You can do that?"

"Yes." Meredith smiled.

She turned the volume up on the monitor and moved the device around some more in search of its heart. Bonnie cupped her mouth as she heard her baby's heartbeat her playing through the speakers. Stefan grabbed a hold of his wife's hand and squeezed it tight as a tear ran down his face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing never in all his years of being a vampire he thought that he would become a father. He was one of the lucky ones and would be forever grateful because of that. That was his baby on the screen that was his baby's heartbeat and if this was all a dream it was on that he didn't want to wake up from.

Opening her eyes she found herself lying in the bed she shifted her head to the right and saw Stefan busy with a book.

"Good morning."

"More like afterno- good morning honey." Stefan caught himself.

Bonnie sat up but found it harder than it should've been. She looked down and stared at her swelled stomach then shook her head. Bonnie was now four months along and it's been almost that same amount of time since she turned human. She didn't notice at first but her normal supernatural abilities weren't as strong as they should've been. They contacted Meredith and she told them that it was all part of the process; her body knows that's she cooking another being within her so her witch instincts kicked in and bam; human Bonnie.

"How's our blessing?"

"Our little one is going strong; heartbeat sounds great and so does yours." He smiled.

Bonnie felt a pain in her stomach as Stefan was talking. She placed her hands on her stomach and jumped at the contact. She grabbed Stefan's hand and placed it on her exposed belly and he felt the baby kick against his palm. His eyes widened and they smiled feeling her stomach longer.

"Hey baby this is your daddy. I can't wait to see you and hold you in my arms forever. I love you, you're my little blessing."

The baby started to kick some more and Bonnie smiled as Stefan started to kiss her belly. He moved his lips up to her chest and captured her lips.

"You're so beautiful."

What they say about pregnant women is true. Somehow they look more beautiful than before, it was either because of the glow in her skin or how beautiful she looks carrying around your baby. Maybe it was a combination of both and how other things along with her belly grew.

Speaking of Stefan gripped her back side and let a moan escape from his mouth to hers. Bonnie's hormones were all over the place and it didn't help that she married a hottie who knew how to touch her in all the right places.

After their _wake up call_ they sat in the bath until their fingertips were wrinkled and they looked like an old couple. They got dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen; Bonnie had a craving for french fries. Just as she was about to dig in her cell went off she checked the caller ID and answered the phone placing it between her ear and shoulder while she covered the fries with ketchup.

"Hello?" She ate a fry.

It was Caroline just checking in. Out of all the people that they told Caroline's was the craziest. She screamed and jumped all over the place and squeezed Bonnie and Stefan until all the circulation was gone in her arms. For the rest of the day she wore the biggest and brightest smile.

"You'll never guess what happened today...the baby kicked!"

Bonnie removed the phone from her ear as Caroline was screaming through it. Stefan just shook his head and chuckled. He heard an "I'm coming over" then the phone call ended.

When Bonnie finished her fries the door bell sounded and Stefan went to answer it. Caroline gave Stefan a quick hug and ran her way into the kitchen to find Bonnie sitting at the table. Hugging Bonnie she bent down to her belly and started to feel it.

"Hey baby it's your auntie Caroline I love you and can't wait to see you. Let me feel you kick come on baby."

Caroline removed her hands as she felt pressure against them. Bonnie laughed and moved Caroline's hands to where she felt another kick.

She stayed and they chatted for a while until Caroline had to go to work. She got a job at the local salon shampooing hair. They practically followed her out the door as they made their rounds letting their friends and family feel the baby kick. Their reaction to the kicks besides her parents, were the same as Caroline's. They would jump at first but place their hands immediately back on her belly. It was hurting Bonnie a little every time the baby would kick but she held up making sure that everyone could get a feel.

They stopped by the boardinghouse they haven't seen or heard from Damon after they told him that Bonnie was pregnant and she was getting worried. Stefan assured her that everything was okay as they made their way in. Bonnie called out his name then took a seat on one if the couches looking around the place all the memories flowed to her. She reminded Stefan that when their visit was over to stop at McDonald's she was in the mood for chicken nuggets. She turned her head as she heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"How are you Damon?" Bonnie opened.

"Chipper." He smiled quickly.

Damon would never admit it but he was a little jealous of his younger brother. He had a beautiful wife and now a baby on the way and got to have and live a normal life even though he's not normal himself. He wondered why Stefan always got the good end of the stick while he was left in the dirt. He did the best that he could when they told him the news but on the inside he didn't feel like hearing about another perk in the Stefonnie residents.

Before he knew it his hands were on her stomach and he felt the baby kick against his palm.

"This is your uncle Damon be careful around him cause he will teach you some evil things." Bonnie teased.

"You can come by anytime your parents annoy you which will be everyday we'll show this town whose boss." Damon spoke.

The baby started kicking harder and Damon couldn't fight back the smile that appeared on his face.

"Oh god. We're in big trouble Salvatore." Bonnie looked at Stefan.

After their McDonald's they headed home.

"What a day." Bonnie struggled taking off her shoes.

Stefan held back at laugh as he watched her. He learned his lesson the first time he laughed at her; he found himself sleeping on the couch for two days. They laid back on the bed and watched a few episodes of _Friends_ while Stefan rubbed his hand smoothly across Bonnie's belly. She smiled and placed her hand on top of his as they shared a kiss.

**A/N: STEFONNIE BABY! As you all perfected and wished for they are having a child! Like you read I don't want to drag out the pregnancy but I will do about two/three more chapters when she's pregnant then the delivery. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and leave a review telling me your thoughts and what you want to happen next! Until next time... *Song ****_Hallelujah by Johnnyswim_*******

**XO**

**Ashlyne **


	36. Small Bump

Everything felt like it was swollen. Her boobs, her legs, her arms, her feet the list goes on, she didn't let those things slow her down though, the baby was coming soon and they had so much to do. Stefan insisted on her to take a rest and just lay down and relax but she replied with her famous line,

"Don't tell me what to do Stefan."

After that he did as she said and let her keep on pushing through. Right now they were picking out colors for the baby's bedroom. They decided to not know the sex of the baby just for surprise and so that it'll annoy the heck out of people so they picked out coed colors. The decision was between amethyst and citrine but, they had no idea which one they liked best so they sent out a mass text asking everyone to help make the decision.

Damon came over to help with painting the room, Bonnie was surprised when he said that he would help out but also was thankful and happy. She never got to see the brothers bond so she was excited to see them bond over painting the room. Bonnie walked in with a doctor's mask to stop her from inhaling the fumes she looked around the tiny room and smiled through her mask. It was a close call but the citrine color won and she was glad to what she was seeing. It was the lighter of the colors so it made the room brighter so it definitely was the best fit for the room although, she still loved the amethyst color and decided to use it in another room whenever they have the time.

"I love the color." Bonnie gawked.

Stefan offered a smile and returned back to painting the long wall. She warned them about getting paint on the floor and with a "yes honey" from the brothers she left to let the men return to work.

Caroline and Elena had arrived shortly after Damon to keep Bonnie company. She joined them in her room and struggled getting on the bed before sitting against the headboard.

"So how's the little one?" Caroline spoke.

"She's doing great, Meredith said that everything's normal." She rubbed her belly.

"I'll laugh if you're having a boy." Elena taunted.

"I'll be the one laughing when this baby's a girl. Everyone thinks the baby is a boy and it'll be great for Stefan so that he could name the baby after him but I have a feeling that I'm carrying a girl."

"Speaking of names have you two thought about any?" Caroline wondered.

"Not really which is weird we've just been so busy with everything else names just skimmed our mind. I guess we'll talk about it when it's time for the delivery."

The girls nodded and returned their attention to the television laughing occasionally at the episode of _Friends _that was playing on the screen. Bonnie was about to drift off until she heard Stefan's voice, he told them that they were done painting the room and wanted them to see it.

When they entered the room they were amazed. They loved the color and even though there was no furniture in the room it still was amazing to look at. Bonnie pictured everything in her head how she wanted the room to look like, she couldn't wait until the baby was born.

"I was thinking about one more coat but I wasn't sure if we should-"

"Stefan I love you deeply but can you please stop talking the baby's going crazy." Bonnie cut in.

Stefan walked up to her and felt her belly with gentle hands. He rubbed it first before bending down.

"You got to calm down in there buddy or mama's gonna murder me." He teased.

Bonnie slapped him on the shoulder and he chuckled standing up. That's another clue of how Bonnie knew that they were having a girl. Every time Stefan would talk for more than five seconds the baby would go bananas. She could tell that she was cooking a daddy's girl which Bonnie was both happy and worried about.

Happy, because she would enjoy seeing them bond and building a strong relationship together. She's never really had a strong relationship with her father so she was lucky that her possibly daughter could have a great relationship with Stefan. There was a downside to having a daddy's girl; she would be spoiled rotten. Whatever she wanted she knew that Stefan would give it to her no matter what. He seemed to be that type of father but what father isn't when it comes to their baby girl. Even Bonnie knew the tricks when it comes to getting things that she wanted with her father when she was younger. All she has to do was bat her eyelashes and explain how good she was that day then bam; a new baby doll.

After the cleanup it was time for dinner, Bonnie was craving Domino's so there was no cooking done besides the salad. Everyone gathered around the table for small talk and as the hour pasted and the pizza was consumed it was time to say goodbye to their friends and hello to a hot bath. Stefan sat across from Bonnie as they enjoyed the water and bubbles. This was one of their favorite parts of the day, just the three of them relaxing not even having to say a word enjoying the peace.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch." Bonnie broke the silence.

"You're not a bitch." Stefan soothed.

"I am Stefan." A tear ran down her face. "I'm sorry that you have to deal with this - with me." She cried.

Stefan pulled her on his lap and kissed her. This wasn't the first time that she had an emotional breakdown but it was the first time that she apologized. Other times it was more anger and annoyance but Stefan didn't mind; he read the books he knew that it was just the hormones talking.

After Stefan calmed her down they got out and got dressed for the night. After a kiss from Stefan to Bonnie and the baby, she rested her head on Stefan's chest, it was one of her favorite things to do, and his cooling body would make her sleeping much easier. Somehow Bonnie knew that the baby could feel it too and felt the love off of them making the baby rest as well. He flicked off the light and in moments, Bonnie was asleep.

* * *

Rudy and Abby suggested that they take birthing classes so they know what to expect and so that there wouldn't be any surprises. They were a little reluctant as to whether or not they should take the class but in the end they decided to give it a try. They entered the class and took a seat at one of the empty tables.

"Hello and welcome to Birthing 101. I'm Aisha I am a mother of three, I have two lovely girls and a boy. My oldest girl is thirteen, then a ten year old boy and I have a little baby girl who's one."

The couple exchanged looks then returned their attention back to Aisha.

"Here you will learn breathing exercises, what to do when your water breaks and to also provide you with the knowledge and confidence you need to give birth and make informed decisions. Now does anyone have any questions?"

After their class ended they both left feeling more confident about the birth of the baby and had all their questions answered and even questions that they didn't think of from the other couples. Bonnie called her parent's letting them know that the class went well and just to thank them for suggesting it.

While baby was on the brain they went shopping for furniture for the baby's room. They planned on doing this earlier but the pregnancy was going by quicker than either of them expected. After looking up some pictures on the internet they found out that it really wasn't much that they needed to complete the room. They found nothing that they really liked online so they headed to Baby's R Us.

_"You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,  
You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes"_

The first thing that they searched for was the crib. They wanted something with a tall gate but not too high so that they won't have to break their backs trying to pick up the baby. They didn't want their child to be able to roll out of it or climb out when old enough. After looking around they found a Sorelle Verona 4-in-1 convertible crib and changer in espresso. It curved piece of wood in the front that would make it easier to grab the baby and they fell in love with it. The crib had three draws on the right side of it so they could store the essentials like diapers and wipes.

"You like this one babe?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yeah it's nice, you?"

"Love it." She beamed.

They walked around some more picking out little decorations for the room like a night light and baby monitors.

_"I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can,  
But for now you're scan of my unmade plans,  
A small bump in four months you're brought to life"_

They stopped by the rocking chairs because Bonnie was getting tired. Stefan tried to take her home but she refused, she wanted to get the shopping over with today. It took her a while to get up again she felt too comfortable where she was.

"This is a really comfortable chair."

"Let's get it, it matches the crib."

They decided to purchase the chair it had beige cushions and a matching espresso finish. Sticking with the espresso theme, they picked out the final piece that they needed to complete the baby's room; a dresser. It held seven drawers and they would double it as a changing place as well. They weren't sure if they needed that many draws but they would rather be safe than sorry.

_"I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you"  
_  
Exiting the store feeling satisfied they stopped by The Grill for dinner.

"What are you feeling like today babe?" Stefan glanced at the menu.

"I was thinking chicken, a chicken sandwich would be nice and a glass of cold water."

Stefan called the waiter over and placed the order and ordered a side of fries because he knew that Bonnie would be asking for them later. Stefan reached beside him and placed his hand on his unborn child. He felt it kick against his palm and he smiled he couldn't wait to hold his baby and have its first words to be dada or daddy. Bonnie placed her hand on top of his and they shared a kiss causing the baby to kick even more and they giggled.

_"You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh, you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright."_

Their (more like Bonnie's) food arrived and she wasted no time digging in into the crispy chick sandwich. All the shopping and walking around made her hungry and she wasn't going to suffer any longer.

"Are you ready for this Salvatore?"

"I am but is anyone ever ready? You have no idea what it's going to be like because everyone's different you know."

"Yeah I guess you're right. This one is going to be a bit if a challenge since the baby is going to be half witch half vampire." She took a bite.

"Right, well we are certainly in for a ride Mrs. Salvatore you think you can handle it?"

"Of course I can." She smiled.

Bonnie finished their meal and they took what was left of the fries to go.

They completed their nightly ritual which included a hot bath and a foot massage from Stefan to Bonnie then curled up under the sheets. Bonnie was now using a body pillow to help her sleep when the baby wanted to stay up and play. Stefan got to her as close as he could and wrapped an arm around her exposed belly rubbing it smoothly calming the baby down. He kissed her ear and they traded good nights as they closed their eyes each dreaming about their little blessing.

**A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm trying to stray away from the term "it" as referring to the baby because it just doesn't feel right to me. The baby will be here soon so stay tuned for that. Make sure to leave a review telling me your thoughts and what YOU would like to happen. Until next time... *Song ****_Small Bump by Ed Sheeran_*******

**XO**

**Ashlyne**


	37. It Won't Stop

She wasn't in to mood to do anything really. She felt bloated all the time her feet were hurting and she had to pee every thirty seconds. Right now she was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling fan as it provided a cooling breeze. Stefan was out somewhere with Damon (she couldn't remember where) so she had the house all to herself. Struggling off the bed to use the bathroom she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She leaned in closely to get a better view of her face and she arched an eyebrow in the air. She wondered how Stefan could put up with her it looked as if she just won a pie eating contest and she still had leftovers in her cheeks. Maybe she was exhausted so she looked worse than she actually was. Backing away from the mirror she turned to the side to get a view of her growing belly and smiled. She placed a hand underneath her stomach where she felt the baby was and rubbed it smoothly back and forth. She used the bathroom once more then started her journey down the stairs; she reached the bottom and walked to the kitchen.

Stefan had already prepared her a snack and all she had to do was place it in the microwave. After pressing the start button she walked over to the threshold of the kitchen wall to keep away from radiation and waited for her food to warm up. Once the annoying beeper went off she popped open the microwave and poured the pasta and chicken on a plate. She stabbed the pasta and chicken with her fork and swallowed down the creamy goodness. She went for her second bite and heard the door unlock and close. Hands were placed on her shoulders giving her a quick massage then lips were placed on her cheek. She turned her head to the left and smiled when she faced Stefan. He gave her a kiss on the lips then her belly and pulled up a chair next to her.

"How was your morning?" He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear so he could see her eyes.

"We just relaxed, it was a calming morning." She smiled.

"Sorry I had to leave; Damon got himself into a little trouble."

"Don't be getting yourself killed, I need you, _we_ need you."

"I won't I promise."

They stared into each other's eyes and Stefan linked their hands together. He saw the worried look on her face and he inwardly promised himself that he would never leave her side again. The last thing that he wanted was for her to worry about his well-being he didn't want to cause any stress on her and the baby. Stefan leaned in and kissed away the worry and she continued with her meal. Once he cleaned off her plate he carried her upstairs to their room.

"You spoil me too much."

"I'm your husband; I'll do anything to make your life easier."

"You're going to spoil the baby too; she's going to be such a daddy's girl." Bonnie rubbed her stomach.

"What makes you think that we're having a girl?"

"Mother's instincts." She replied with a shrug of the shoulder.

Stefan chuckled and placed his hand on top of Bonnie's listening to his child's heartbeat. He smiled as he heard it beating strong and they lied down on the bed. Stefan rubbed a hand up and down her thigh both falling into a slumber.

* * *

Bonnie was complaining about being bored in the house all day so Stefan suggested a ride around the town.

"We could take the convertible..."

Bonnie pretended to think about his offer but she gladly accepted. She put on her blue and green sundress paired with her black gladiator sandals and made her way to the car with Stefan beside her. He popped open the lid to his hardtop convertible and set the engine to life.

_"I love when you pulling up in your jeep  
Bumping all your beats  
Js on With your shades on  
Just to bring me something to eat  
You the man up in these streets  
But when it comes to my heart"_

Bonnie breathed in the fresh air as they headed down the road. Downtown was one of her favorite places to go people were always walking around and you could hear the music from the bars and clubs. It was also the perfect place to window shop the stores always put out the most beautiful displays of clothes, jewelry, and her favorite; wedding dresses. She felt free and liberated as the wind blew her hair and the sun was shining on her face.

_"That don't mean a thing no oh  
So I hop up in your ride  
Ooh its hot as hell outside  
Got the top down with the doors off  
With your hand on my thigh  
Drive slow ooh take your time"_

All the stress blew off of her and she smiled with her eyes closed. Stefan turned his to his right and admired his wife he was glad to see that she was his having a great time. He did feel bad that she was stuck in the house for most of her pregnancy and he thought that this would fill the hole inside. He decided to drive her out of town to the beach where they had their first date. They haven't been there in a while it was perfect because it had the calming sound of the waves and the birds flying across the salty sea. This would help take their minds off things and have some time to relax; just the three of them.

_"With every single part of me  
My love for you is constantly  
Forever and ever on repeat  
On repeat and it wont stop  
Oh oh oh oh"_

There was a long straight road about three miles away from the beach and they were the only ones on the strip. Stefan accelerated and Bonnie threw her hands up in the air just like she used to do every time they would come along down this road. Stefan laughed as Bonnie woo-ed to the heavens doing jazz hands in the air. Bonnie felt like her old self she didn't feel pregnant or swollen she felt like she was a vampire again and she loved the feeling. She loved her child inside her but she would admit that it was a pain carrying around. If she had to do this all over she wouldn't change a thing she couldn't wait to hold the little bugger in her arms as soon as it sees the light of day.

_"I love when we pulling up to the beach  
Sand all in my feet  
Sun down  
With nobody around  
That's one hell of a scene"_

Stefan knew exactly how to cure her how to make her feel like she used to and she loved him for that. He was always making her feel young, free and beautiful and she couldn't ask for anyone better. She would be forever grateful that Stefan entered her life that night at the club. She had no idea how her life would've turned out if he hadn't entered it. She wondered if she would still be alive or anyone she loves mostly Elena. She let her mind ease off those thoughts and returned back to reality she could see the beach and she started to get excited again.

_"Every day I cant breathe  
You take my breath  
Away from me  
Here's my heart you got the key  
Put that on eternity  
I love you til infinity"_

It was around six o'clock when they arrived to the ocean blue. Stefan got a blanket and picnic basket out the back seat and assisted Bonnie out of the car. There were few people on the beach and everyone that they passed offered a smile and ask how far along she was. The first few times Bonnie would pretend that she wasn't pregnant and look offend while the person would go speechless. She laughed and told them that she was just joking and she saw the weight lift off their shoulders and she would say that she is seven months along. Finding a spot to themselves, they laid down their blanket and basket and walked towards the salty water.

They let the waves hit their knees and even splashed each other a little. Stefan picked up Bonnie bridal style and she latched her arms around his neck smiling. He looked into those beautiful orbs of hers and wondered how he got so lucky. He pulled her in close kissing her full lips and wished that they could stay like this forever. Bonnie and Stefan were enjoying their little date night they haven't had one in a while so it was like a breath of fresh air. They shared a few more kisses and walked back hand in hand back to where they set up. They sat down on the blanket and started to eat their dinner. Stefan packed sandwiches, salad and fruits. Bonnie moved away from her craving french fries to juicy pineapples. She was glad that she started craving something on the healthier side because if it was one thing that she wasn't looking forward to was losing all her baby weight. She wasn't exactly sure about how much weight that she gained but she hoped that the baby was partly responsible for her 145 pounds.

_"It wont ever stop  
My heart wont skip a beat baby  
And it'll keep going on"_

The sun was starting to set and Stefan snapped a picture of the sun settling behind the deep blue then one of Bonnie. She posed for a few photos and Bonnie took out her phone to snap a few of Stefan making weird faces. She laughed as she swiped her thumb across the screen going through the photos. They watched as the sun set behind the ocean and the beautiful colors of the sky fade to black. The couple packed up their stuff before walking back to the car.

Stefan drove off after he put the top back on the convertible. Bonnie dosed off on the way to their home exhausted from the day they shared. Stefan carried her up to their room and took off her shoes. She opened her eyes and rolled over to her side to sit up.

"I have to take a shower." She said sleepily.

Stefan nodded, "Do you want a snack for when you get out?" He offered.

"Nope we're good." Bonnie smiled.

Bonnie stripped and walked into their shower. She smiled as she felt the cooling water run down her face and belly. She placed her lathered hands on her stomach and rubbed it smoothly then moved her hands to her chest and arms. She let the water wash away the soap and walked out and dried herself off as Stefan took a quick shower. He stepped out and wrapped his arms around his love and kissed her lips passionately. They stared into each other's eyes through the mirror and she smiled as Stefan placed his hands on her stomach.

"We'll be a family soon." Bonnie spoke.

They walked back in their room to lie on top of the sheets. Bonnie rested her head on Stefan's porcelain chest as an arm was wrapped around her shoulder. They turned on _Love Actually_ and enjoyed the movie in the darkness of their room.

**A/N: I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter the baby will be here soon so stay tuned. Like always tell me what ****_YOU_**** want to see next and maybe a song that you would like to be featured! Until next time... *Song ****_It Won't Stop by Sevyn Streeter_*******

**XO**

**Ashlyne**


	38. Good Old Days

Everything felt right in the world. Their baby was on the way, the pregnancy was going better than either of the expected and most of all, their baby was on the way and they would be a family soon. There were in a state of euphoria and it was all thanks to the little blessing inside Bonnie.

Stefan's cooling hand was on Bonnie's exposed stomach and she never felt more relaxed. He was currently invested in the game that was on but even with the noise of the whistles and the fans screaming all throughout the game she was still calm. She looked over at Stefan and smiled at his sculpted face as one hand was on his chin and the other on her stomach for good luck. She noticed the intensity in his eyes as the running back was making his way toward the touchdown. He lifted himself from the couch as the running back passed the ten yard line and threw his hands in the air as the announcer screamed "touchdown Redskins" through the microphone. They high fived and returned their attention back to the game. At halftime they got up and walked to the kitchen looking for a midday snack.

"What do you feel like today babe?"

"I don't know anything would be nice."

"What about some of this?" Stefan walked over and kissed her.

"Maybe something a little more filling." She flirted.

After flashing a seductive smile he leaned in and kissed her again but this time deeply. Their tongues fought for dominance and Stefan tangled his hand in her hair pulling her closer. Bonnie couldn't remember the last time that they kissed like this, at first she was a little taken a back on how X rated it was but her lips melted with his and their tongues danced in perfect harmony. The sound of the whistle blowing snapped the couple from their passionate lock and Bonnie pulled away out of breath. Stefan licked his lips tasting the flavor of her strawberry chapstick and quickly kissed her on the lips before heading to the living room. Bonnie sat there for a while catching her breath already missing Stefan's lips on hers. She walked back to the living room and joined Stefan back on the couch, he wrapped and arm around her pulling her closer as his palm grazed her right breast. Bonnie hated when Stefan would tease her like he was especially when she was pregnant and her hormones were out of control and he knew that, he just liked to see her swat. When the game was over they walked upstairs to the baby's room. They would look over the room every once in a while to see if any paint chipped when they moved the furniture in or just to imagine their little blessing running around inside it. They turned in for the night after another ride around town.

* * *

The baby was going to drop any second she could feel it. She tried to focus back to what Caroline was saying but was finding it hard to concentrate.

"So how does that sound?" The blonde asked.

"Great let's do it."

They were in the middle of planning her baby shower she didn't know why people have baby showers so late in the pregnancy but assumed that it was because just in case something goes wrong.

She really didn't care how the party would turn out but would enjoy having her friends and some family over her house. Unlike the usual baby showers the boys were allowed to attend. Stefan didn't want to leave his wife's side now that she's closer to her due date.

Caroline and Elena had everything planned out for the day Bonnie swore that they've been planning this since they first heard the news.

Guests started to pour in the house as the time of the shower was closer. Each person was handed a glass with two ice cubes. Bonnie and Stefan greeted their family and they all gathered to the living room.

_"These are the good old days_  
_These are the good old days_  
_And I think I'd like to stay_  
_I'd like to stay_  
_I'd like to stay"_

Once everyone arrived and placed their gifts on the long table Caroline got the party started.

"Thank you for coming to celebrate Stefan and Bonnie's little blessing." A few people cheered, "As you came in you were handed a cup with ice cubes and the first person to have theirs cubes melt and say "my water broke" wins the game. We have food and other activities planned and we'll get started shortly."

The first game was to guess the size of Bonnie's baby bump. Each person cut a string to match their guess. Bonnie gave do e people the evil eye because she thought their guesses were a little extreme while some went a little too generous. Once everyone had their guesses people wrapped their string around Bonnie. People laughed as their guesses could wrap around her one and a half times and she slapped them on the shoulder. Stefan was the winner of that game but everyone said that if was unfair so the runner up was Elena.

_"I only knew about the fight_  
_I look back and I realize all those times I was lonely_  
_Praying for someday to hurry up and come and save me"_

The next game was one that Bonnie would enjoy you had to put a balloon under your shirt and try to untie and tie your shoes without the balloon popping. First up were the boys; Tyler, Zach, Stefan and Rudy and Damon (who gave in to Bonnie's puppy eyes). Caroline blew the whistle signaling the start of the race all the girls and the guys that decided not to play burst out in laughter clapping their hands as the struggled to bend over. Tyler's balloon was the first to pop and all the girls screamed and Tyler held his stomach and emptied his shirt of the balloon pieces. It was between Damon and Rudy and Bonnie was cheering them both on he was tying his last loop and just a few seconds before the other he completed the challenge.

"Who's the man?"

"Not you." Stefan replied to Damon's remark earning a few laughs.

"Don't be jealous Steffy, I'm sure you'll win the next one." He patted his back.

"Oh Damon," the elder Salvatore turned around, "you got a little something in your shirt." He smiled.

Damon looked down and noticed that he still had the ballon under his shirt and quickly pulled it out. Bonnie tried to hold it in but she couldn't take it anymore she burst out in laughter and the others followed.

"I'm- I'm sorry I-" _laughter_, "I tried to hol- hold it in." Bonnie fell down on the couch wiping away her tears.

_"These are the good old days_  
_And the more that you let it go_  
_The faster the time goes_  
_The darker the night is_  
_The lighter the moon glows"_

After everyone calmed down it was the girls turn to untie and the their shoes with a balloon in the way. Elena, Caroline, Abby and aunt Michelle and Kayla started as Stefan blew the whistle. The girls were doing much better than the boys none of their balloons popped but they were struggling. Bonnie couldn't tell who was in the lead her eyes were switching from shoe to shoe then someone jumped into the air.

"Yes!" Kayla did a little dance.

Bonnie high fived Kayla and the other girls pouted.

_"These are the good old days_  
_And I wish that I could stay_  
_I wish that I could stay_  
_I wish I could stay"_

They took a brake from the games and gathered in the kitchen for lunch. Stefan made Bonnie's plate then sat down next to her kissing her on the lips. Everyone went off in there own conversations paying no mind to the couple so Stefan kissed her again deeply. Bonnie moved her hand to cover their lips just in case someone was watching their exchange of affection. Stefan pulled away then placed another quick kiss on her lips letting her return to her meal.

"Caroline what else is on the agenda for today?" Stefan wrapped an arm around Bonnie.

"All that's left are the gifts." She smiled.

After clearing their plate they made way to the living room for Bonnie and Stefan to open the gifts for the baby. Caroline handed them the first bag on the table and handed it to the couple. They pulled out two packs of diapers and a green with white polka dot onesie, socks, and an all white onesie. They said their thanks to Kayla and Caroline handed them another bag, this bag had more diapers and clothes they pulled out a card and found a check for two hundred dollars made to the Salvatore's.

"Thank you so much." Bonnie smiled.

"No problem baby." Sheila responded.

They opened more gifts and Bonnie swore that they had enough diapers to last them a whole year while in all reality it would last then about a month or two. They received decorations for the baby's room, a stroller and a few gifts for themselves.

"You still have two more gifts left." Bonnie's father said.

"There nothing left on the table." She responded.

Rudy grabbed Bonnie's hand and lead her along with everyone else outside. Everyone gasped as they faced a black 2013 Honda Pilot with a scarlet bow on top. Rudy lead the couple to the car and opened the door as they faced a black with white striped car seat. Bonnie hugged her father and they have their thank you's.

"I figured that you would need something to drive the family around."

"We did, thank you." Stefan said again.

Everyone gathered back inside and sat on the couches people exchanged advice to the parents to be and they gave them their full attention. Bonnie jumped at first as she felt something run down her leg.

**A/N: Oh snap did she spill water on herself or did her water break? Lol sorry this is a late update I was on vacation and had no internet but I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and leave a comment telling me what YOU think the baby's gonna be a boy or a girl? Until next time... *Song ****_Good Old Days by Pink_****"**

**XO**

**Ashlyne**


	39. Celestial

_Everyone gathered back inside and sat on the couches people exchanged advice to the parents to be and they gave them their full attention. Bonnie jumped at first as she felt something run down her leg._

"My water broke!" She shouted.

"Congratulations Bonnie you are the winner. Your prize is the pacifier." Caroline handed her the prize.

"No I'm serious! My water broke!"

It took everyone some time to process her words but once they realized the situation they scrambled around gathering their things ready to make way to the hospital. To Bonnie's request Stefan carried her upstairs so that she could change into something a little dryer. Once Bonnie was changed Stefan carried her into their new car and drove them to the hospital. On the way there Bonnie started to get contractions Stefan just gave her his hand to squeeze whenever the pain got too unbearable. They pulled up to the hospital and Stefan carried her inside yelling that Bonnie was having a baby. They were assigned to a room and had Bonnie change into a hospital gown. The contractions were getting stronger and becoming more frequent and Bonnie opted for the epidural.

"Christ why does this hurt so bad?" She struggled.

Twelve hours had passed and she had one more centimeter to go before she could start pushing. She felt like she was dying and she just wanted to get the baby out of her. An hour and a half had pasted and Meredith said the words that Bonnie wanted to hear all day.

"Alright Bonnie you're ready to push."

Bonnie was wasted no time as she gripped Stefan's hand until he all the feeling went out of it.

"Alright Bonnie give me another strong push." Meredith instructed.

Bonnie did as instructed and gave a big push if Stefan wasn't a vampire his hand would have definitely been broken into many pieces. He wanted to ask her to do her breathing exercises but decided to keep his mouth shut not wanting his hand to actually be broken.

"I see the head Bonnie give me one big push."

"Ahhh!" Bonnie grunted as she pushed.

Stefan heard the sweet sound of his baby's cry as the nurse took the baby to the table to clean off. Stefan kissed Bonnie as a tear rolled down his face. He looked down at her and the smile that was plastered on his face faded.

"Bonnie?" Stefan questioned, "Help! Meredith she's not breathing!"

Meredith rushed over, "It's okay Stefan she's transiting back to a vampire."

"Jesus." Stefan breathed relieved.

The nurse handed Stefan his baby and he kissed the small forehead. He walked the baby out of the room to the waiting room where everyone was gathered. Everyone rose as they saw Stefan standing with the baby in his hand.

"It's a girl!"

The gang cheered and clapped and made their way over to get a better look at the baby girl. They all walked in the room where Bonnie was and saw that she was awake. Stefan carried their girl over to Bonnie and placed her in her arms. A tear ran down her face as she looked at her beautiful baby.

"You were right, we have a girl." Stefan smiled.

"Told you so." Bonnie teased.

"Stefan she the spitting image of you."

"Oh come on she looks like you too."

She had Bonnie's beautiful caramel skin tone and full lips. On the top of her head were a few strands of loose dirty blonde curls. Her eyebrows reminded Bonnie of Stefan's and since he had some pretty thick brows she knew that tweezers will soon be a part of her monthly routine. Her face structure and nose belonged to Stefan as well, she already had a strong jaw line but a round chin that she inherited from Bonnie. The baby girl opened her eyes to see the light of day and they gave each other a questionable look. She held a stunning pair of evening grey almond shaped eyes and they could both say that it was the best set of eyes that they have ever seen.

After a few hours everyone went home to get some rest leaving the family alone. Stefan got on the bed next to Bonnie admiring his girls with a smile on his face that he knew would permanently be there for a long time. He had to be the most blessed husband and father and he would never look at the world the same way again. Yes, life defiantly has its downs and its fair share of hopelessness, greed and lost but there are and will be joyful times. He was a vampire and the father of his own kid, how many vampires could say that. He met and fell in love with a beautiful, strong woman who loved and accepted him for what he is and loved him so much that she turned so that she could live with him forever. If this was somehow a dream he didn't care how long he slept because this would be one that he would never wake up from, ever. Stefan leaned in and kissed Bonnie's lips, he stared in her eyes and he could see that she felt just as blessed as he is.

"What do you want to name her?" Stefan questioned.

Bonnie looked at the bundle of joy in her hands before returning to Stefan's eyes.

"Lexi."

***Flashback - last year (the other side)***

Bonnie couldn't accept the fact that she was dead and yet still be able to walk the streets. Someone tapped her on the shoulder; she turned around quickly facing an unfamiliar face.

"So what are you?"

"What?"

"You know are you a vampire, witch blah blah blah"

"Oh I'm a witch, you?"

"Vampire."

Bonnie studied her attire she was a beautiful woman.

"So I bet you're confused? I saw you trying to talk to everyone in sight."

"Yeah I have no idea what's going on"

The girl smiled, "You're on the other side. This is where supernatural beings go when they've died and trust me, it sucks."

Bonnie looked around the town she heard her grams saying something about the other side but didn't think much about it.

"It sucks?"

"Well yeah you can't do anything, talk to anyone it's like you're alone in this world."

"So how long have you been here?"

"Just a few years I was killed for someone's own personal gain." The vampire scoffed, "You?"

"Yeah, you know Klaus?"

"You mean the original?"

"That's the one. He tried to kill my boyfriend but I took the stake in the heart instead." Bonnie looked down.

"You were dating a vampire?" The girl became interested.

"Yeah, you might know him, Stefan Salvatore."

Bonnie and the vampire found a place to sit and talk for a while.

"So what's your name?"

"Bonnie, you?"

"Nice to meet you Bonnie, I'm Lexi."

Bonnie looked at the blonde vampire questionably for some reason that name sounded familiar. She thought back to where she might have heard the name and she remembers Stefan talking about his friend Lexi who died on his birthday.

"Lexi Branson? Stefan's friend?"

"Yep I'm glad that Stefan's talked about me." She smiled.

"And very highly I might add, he talked about you all the time."

"Well I am pretty amazing." Lexi flipped her hair jokingly.

The girls laughed and started talking about themselves. Bonnie really liked Lexi she was a strong woman and she had a great sense of humor and she knew where Stefan got it from. She had an amazing story to tell about when she first met Stefan and helped him through his darkest times that Bonnie (unknowingly at the time) would use to help Stefan come down from his ripper stage. The more Lexi talked, the more Bonnie started to like her and she wished that she could get her free from the other side and promised herself that she would do everything in her power to bring her back someway or somehow.

"It was nice to meet you Lexi."

"You too Bonnie and if everything works out, tell Stefan I said hi."

***end flashback***

Stefan stared off into space as Bonnie was telling him about her in counter with his best friend, he didn't think that he would ever hear that name again unless it was coming from his mouth. He looked back at his little girl and smiled if Stefan wanted his child to be like anyone it was Lexi. She was a strong and kind woman and was there for him through thick and thin much like Bonnie and would love to hold her memory with his most blessed joy.

"Welcome to the world Lexi."

* * *

A day had passed since Lexi was born and it was time for the family to go home. Caroline was throwing them a welcome home party at their house so everyone could see the baby. What they really wanted was some peace and quiet but they figured that they should get used to the noise because soon they would have a little one running up and down the stairs. Stefan pulled up to the house and took Lexi out the car seat heading towards the door with Bonnie beside him. They opened the door and they were welcomed with smiles.

"Everyone I would like for you to meet Lexi Blessings Salvatore."

Everyone awed silently at the name as Lexi was fast asleep. Rudy and Abby were the first ones to walk up to the family and Stefan handed the baby over to Abby, she admired her granddaughter moving gentle hands across the top of her head.

"She's beautiful." Abby whispered.

Rudy was next in line to hold the little bundle of joy and his face instantly lit up as Lexi was placed in his hands.

_"Oh, what a marvelous sight  
Oceans turn to gold right before my eyes  
That vibrant color I crave  
Wish I could taste"_

He brought her up to his lips and kissed her forehead as he was rocking her back and forth. Abby had told him that since they were vampires it was impossible for them to have children; Rudy didn't know how they were able to bear a child but would be forever thankful that he got to have a granddaughter and spoil her rotten. They made their way back to the couches as Lexi was passed around like the turkey on thanksgiving everyone admired the baby girl playing with her tiny feet and complimenting her on her looks. By the time she made her way over to Damon her eyes started to flutter and he was faced with the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen. Everyone gathered around the elder Salvatore getting a view of her deep grey eyes in amazement, Stefan and Bonnie smiled at each other knowing that they had the prettiest baby ever.

_"Take me there, take me there  
I'll dive in the sky, oh the water's alive  
I'll float down to soak in the stars"  
_  
She was given back to her parents once everyone got the chance to hold Lexi a few times. Everyone stayed for an hour taking to the parents and giving them last minute advice before departing home. Bonnie held the beautiful girl up to her face letting her tiny feet graze her thighs.

"Hi Lexi, hi baby girl." She whispered.

She leaned in and kissed her nose and saw a smile form on Lexi's face. She smiled at Stefan and kissed her again getting that same lifted side of the lip.

_"Swim away from the night, I am swallowed by light  
Suddenly love doesn't seem very far  
Here in this castle that sits on a cloud  
Something consumes this heart, rooted deep down"_

Bonnie handed Lexi to Stefan and he held her up like Bonnie under her arms.

"Hey baby girl its daddy." Lexi lifted up the right side of her lip, "yeah how you doing girl?" Stefan smiled. "I love you so much you know that?"

He kissed her forehead and held her close in his arms not wanting to let go. He couldn't believe that he was holding _his_ child, his own flesh in blood, his beautiful baby girl. Bonnie smiled at the sight in front of her, she was so glad that Stefan was something that he really wanted to be; a father and she also shared that same joy and excitement because she was a mother. She didn't know how they did it but she would be forever thankful for it this child would be the symbol of their unfailing and undying love that they have for each other and would be the bond that holds them together.

_"This celestial glow is blinding  
I'll dive in the sky, oh the water's alive  
I'll float down to soak in the stars  
Swim away from the night, I'm swallowed by light  
Suddenly love doesn't seem very far  
Take me there, take me there."_

"Is someone hungry?" Bonnie questioned as Lexi began to whine.

She walked downstairs to the kitchen and made the formula. She was a little disappointed knowing that she couldn't breast feed because of her vampire state but she tried to look on the bright side; breast feeding hurts. From what her mother told her it's painful but she would have still liked to have the option on whether she wanted to do it or not. She sped to their room when she heard Lexi fussing louder, Stefan handed Bonnie Lexi and she fed her the bottle.

"Stefan she's not taking it."

"What do you mean?"

"She's not drinking the milk."

Stefan took out his phone and called Meredith wondering if somehow they were doing something wrong. After getting off the phone he sped downstairs then he was back in the room within seconds. Bonnie handed him the bottle and he poured a few drops of blood in the milk.

"You see our little one is half vampire so she needs what we all need," Stefan handed Bonnie the bottle after shaking it, "a little bit of blood."

Lexi started to drink the mixture once the blood was added and Bonnie was glad that they figured out what was wrong. She made a mental note to send Meredith a thank you card because she wouldn't know what they would do without her.

After burping her they laid her down for a nap in her crib and they took the opportunity to relax and take a bath. They set the baby monitor on the counter top and slid in the tub full of bubbles and hot water. They laid beside each other and shared a passionate kiss, Bonnie pulled away and stared into her husband's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Bonnie smiled she loved hearing him say that he loved her more she knew that he really meant it and it made her feel like she was on top of the world riding on cloud nine. She leaned in and kissed him again deeply he moved his hands to her face and pulled her closer.

"Wahh!" Lexi's cry rang through the monitor.

The couple pulled away and hopped out the tub quickly drying themselves off and changing. Stefan picked up Lexi from her crib while Bonnie prepared a bottle downstairs, he rocked her trying to calm her down some.

"Shhh, mamma's coming it's going to be okay Lex." Stefan soothed.

Bonnie handed Stefan the bottle and Lexi gladly accepted and started slurping down the liquid. The couple exchanged looks knowing that this would definitely not be the last time that they would get interrupted by the little one but they were prepared. They had an idea of how hard it was to raise a child but they were ready for the journey as long as they had each other to the end, they could handle any challenge, move any mountain and conquer anything.

**A/N: Sadly this is the last chapter of Latch. I want to thank you all for reading, following and favoriting. If you want to read one-shots of Lexi's "first times" then stay tuned tomorrow for a surprise! Again thank you all so much for the love and support and I will continue writing until my fingers give out :)! *Song ****_Celestial by Tori Kelly_*******

**XO**

**Ashlyne**


	40. More To Come

Hello! Again thank you all so much for the support on this story I couldn't ask for more!

Now soon I will post a new story titled Lexi and it will include one-shots about her first times (ex. first words, first steps...) so if you're interested to see Stefonnie parenting them make sure to check that out!

ALSO I am working on a Paul + Torrey (Wesvitto) story titled Wide Open so if you're interested in that stay tuned as well!

LASTLY I will be revising all 39 chapters in this story like fixing errors, adding more, subtracting some so if/when you read it again it will be better (one could only hope).

AGAIN thank you all so much!

**Lexi - Stefonnie baby one-shots**  
**Wide Open - Paul + Torrey**

**XO**

**Ashlyne**


End file.
